Prophecy of Masks
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: A Dark Force Returning. A King turned Pawn. And warriors of two worlds uniting. When one of the greatest evils returns with aid from another world, and Spyro and Cynder are powerless to stop them, they must turn to the Kamen Riders for aid. But will it be enough? Rated T to be safe, I own nothing. Enjoy the show!
1. Introduction

**Welcome one and all to a brand new story! Now before this, I've been using either popular series that some people will know, or something some people wouldn't know unless they've seen it. But today I'm bringing in a series that I personally love. A series that created the picture that's represented me on this site for the last few years. That being, Kamen Rider.**

**I came across this series during the run of Fourze, around the debut of his second form, Elek States, and I've loved it ever since, despite not having watched since roughly the middle of Ex-Aid. And since the Reiwa Era has begun, allowing a new dawn for Kamen Rider, I figured I may as well pay tribute to the last 20 Riders who brought the series back like a phoenix in the new millenniu****m.**

**I tried for a while to come up with a plot for this, but after a while, I came up with this idea. A series of what are essentially short stories with a larger interconnecting plot. Though as a side note, the tales of Riders Decade and onwards are more likely to mirror their shows, while the Pre-Decade Riders are more likely to mirror their movies or Zi-O tributes if anything. Still more or less similar to The Fall of the Morphing Grid than my usual fair, but I think this'll be fun anyways.**

**Now, a note, the Showa Riders are not going to have a big role, but that isn't ruling out the possibility that they'll show up in some form. I won't say for sure whether they will or won't at this point. And as well, the newest Rider as of me writing this, Zi-O, has a limited role, though Oma Zi-O has a much bigger one. In what form, I cannot say. For anyone who doesn't get the confusion, you'll have to look it up, it's too crazy and spoiler-y to reveal in just an intro segment.**

**Now, one more thing before we begin, the schedule for this is a bit wonky. It is going to start as my next Friday project, but will switch to alternating Saturdays once the Soul Calibur interactions wrap up, and a special project will take over Fridays**

**So with that, how will this show work? Read on to find out, roughly.**


	2. Worlds Collide

**Now that we've gotten an introduction into this absolutely insane idea of a story, let's see how this actually got started****. Because trust me, this is going to be nuts.**

Dragon of Mystery Presents

A Tale of Action and Prophecy

Starring Spyro, Cynder, and the Long Legacy of the Kamen Riders

Prophecy of Masks

Enjoy the Show!

(Our story begins, not in the Dragon Realms, but in what appears to be a quarry of some kind, one littered with debris from strange machines. And in the middle of it all, two figures are dueling, one in elaborate gold and black armor with a red text-looking visor and golden clock hands pointing towards 10:10 on his helmet, the other in a red and black suit with a yellow text based visor and a white belt with a red and black watch-like device withhis face on one side of it. The latter individual is currently getting the tar kicked out of him, only to get thrown back against a rock formation)

Oma Zi-O: I'll admit it, you're a grand fighter, Geiz. If only you could put that to good use, in my army.

Geiz: And serve under your boot heel? Never.

Oma Zi-O: (Sighs) Your insolence has lead to your downfall. Look around you! The Resistance has fallen, and you stand alone. Admit your defeat.

Geiz: (Charging) NEVER!

(As Geiz charges, Oma Zi-O summons forth his great power and in a single move, sends Geiz flying to the ground unconscious.)

Oma Zi-O: (Sighs again) I was hoping that would be a little more dramatic. What a let down.

(As he says that, a third figure enters, with black hair, dressed in some sort of grey coat, wearing a scarf and carrying an elaborately covered tome.)

Woz: Rejoice! The True King of Time has at last crushed all resistance against him and consolidated his rule over the past, present, and future! Kamen Rider Zi-O has achieved his ultimate destiny!

Oma Zi-O: You always did know how to make me feel better, Woz.

Woz: But of course, my overlord. This is a moment of great celebration! Now your rule is assured for all time!

Oma Zi-O: Good. Now take this obstacle to some place dark and cramped, but keep him alive. I want him to be an example of what will happen to anyone who defies me.

Woz: (Picking up Geiz's unconscious body) Gladly, my overlord.

Oma Zi-O: Now, I need time to prepare.

Woz: Prepare what, my overlord?

Oma Zi-O: The next conquest.

(With that, Woz takes Geiz away from the scene while Oma Zi-O retreats to a statue of what looks like a younger version of himself on a pedestal, with 19 statues of strange figures around it. At the base of the pedestal there is a plaque, which Oma Zi-O removes, revealing a plate of obsidian underneath it. And as Oma Zi-O holds his hand to it, revealing a violet mark in the form of a snarling dragon's head on it, the plate glows with a mystic energy, forming into two yellow reptillian eyes, to which Oma Zi-O simply bows)

?: You had better have a good reason for disturbing me, Tokiwa.

Oma Zi-O: The Resistance has been eliminated, Master. Nothing stands in the way of your return.

?: Excellent work, my servant. But you are only half right.

Oma Zi-O: (Confused) How so, my lord?

?: In this Realm anyways, you are correct. Now the time has come for you to lead my forces to my Realm, and release me from this prison, to ensure my rule across all worlds.

Oma Zi-O: It would be my honor, Lord Malefor...

Malefor: Excellent, Tokiwa. But before you go anywhere, I will be sending you with some aid.

Oma Zi-O: Do you not trust me, sire?

Malefor: My trust in you is assured, Tokiwa. I simply am aware of those who will try to stop you, and how strong they are. Gather your Ridewatches. From them, I will summon my other servants from across your world's timeline.

Oma Zi-O: As you command.

(With that, Oma Zi-O materializes 19 strange watch like devices, each with the face of a figure on them, each one the face of one of the statues. Seeing the watches in play, Malefor channels his energy into them, corrupting the very energy that created them, destroying the original watches and summoning forth 19 figures, currently only in a spectral outline. We don't get to see much more of them, as we zoom around to the side of one of the 19 statues, and see Woz looking on in disbelief and abject horror)

Woz: (Looking away from the scene) What on Earth...? My overlord, the King of Time, is merely a pawn in someone else's game? Was he ever supposed to reign?!

(Now we can vaguely see the figures have taken a full shape, and Malefor resumes his speech, which Woz overhears.)

Malefor: Now the time has come, gather your armies my servants. Go now, and destroy those who would oppose me!

Woz: (Realizing he's been played this whole time) I can't let another world fall victim to this! I've got to stop them!

(Now Malefor is channeling the little power he has from his obsidian slab state towards Oma Zi-O and the others)

Woz: (Running onto scene) NO!

Oma Zi-O: (Genuinely confused) Woz?! What the hell are you doing?!

Woz: Stopping you!

(As Malefor is about to transport Oma Zi-O and the other figures we can't really make out yet to his world, Woz leaps into the spell's path, getting hit by it, and sending him into another world)

Oma Zi-O: Did I just see what I thought I saw?!

Malefor: I'm guessing that was this "Woz" you've spoken of.

Oma Zi-O: Yes, it was, Master. Up to this point, he was my most loyal subject.

Malefor: It appears his loyalties have changed. And now they have a warning. This will not be tolerated, Tokiwa!

Oma Zi-O: Rest assured, Master. Once we catch up to Woz, he will be destroyed.

Malefor: Make sure of that, else it will be _you_ who is terminated.

(Now we catch up with Woz, who at this moment, is lying in a field, unconscious from the surge of energy, when two familiar shadows appear over him, one of a violet dragon with golden horns and the other of an ebony dragoness with ivory horns and iron jewelry. Spyro and Cynder have arrived)

Spyro: (To Cynder) Is he okay?

Cynder: I don't know.

Spyro: (Trying to wake Woz) Excuse me, are you okay?

Cynder: We should get him to the Guardians. They should know what to do.

(With that, Spyro picks Woz up and place him on his back, and both fly off to get him some help. And a few minutes later, Woz is placed in a medical bay to try and recover, with Spyro, Cynder, and a red dragon nearby)

Ignitus: It was good of you to hasten this fellow here. But, I must ask, how did he get here?

Spyro: That's the tricky part, Ignitus. He just appeared in a field. No indications as to where he came from, save what felt like a dark aura in the air around him.

Cynder: I felt it too. I'd recognize it anywhere.

Ignitus: Hmm. We'd best be cautious with this one.

(At this point, Woz finally begins to wake up)

Spyro: Looks like we'll get to ask him what happened, he's finally waking up.

(With that, Woz suddenly regains full consciousness and starts screaming, realizing he has no idea where he is.)

Cynder: And he's freaking out!

(Spyro and Cynder rush into the room, trying to calm Woz down)

Spyro: Sir, sir, sir, it's okay. You're safe here, calm down.

Cynder: This is a safe space, sir. Nobody can get to you.

(After a few moments to panicked screaming, Woz's senses seem to return, and he calms down slightly)

Spyro: Better?

Woz: A little. (Realizing he doesn't recognize where he is) Where... where am I exactly? Who are you?

Spyro: My name is Spyro, Guardian of Fire, Leader of the Council of Guardians.

Cynder: And I'm Cynder, Guardian of Wind, Lead Representative of the Ethereal Guardians. (Noting Spyro) His second in command. And you are in a medical bay in Warfang.

Woz: Warfang?

Spyro: One of the major cities in the Dragon Realms.

Woz: The Dragon Realms? This must be where they're headed!

Cynder: Who are you talking about?

Spyro: And how did you get here?

Woz: It's a long story. I come from another world, in a time when the King of Time, Oma Zi-O, reigns supreme over all, as it was apparently supposed to be. But then... I learned the truth.

Cynder: That being?

Woz: Oma Zi-O, my overlord, was but a pawn in the game of another being. Someone he even called his master. Once his rule was consolidated, apparently Oma Zi-O was supposed to lead an army to another world, conquer it, and ensure the revival of this being.

Spyro: Who was he supposed to revive?

Woz: I don't remember the name. I think being transported here messed with my memory. But all I know is that you are in danger. Oma Zi-O and 19 others are on their way here as we speak. You have to prepare.

Cynder: Whoa, slow it down a bit... what was your name again?

Woz: Woz.

Cynder: Slow it down a bit, Woz. We don't even know what kind of power sent you here.

Spyro: Or anything about this "Oma Zi-O" or his apparent master.

Cynder: You should really rest, settle your nerves. You can tell us more when you're ready.

(Just as Woz is about to interject, Ignitus steps in, appearing concerned)

Ignitus: I apologize for my interruption, but something seems off about all of this.

Spyro: (To Woz, introducing Ignitus) Ignitus, Chronicler. My predecessor and Mentor

Cynder: What's going on, Ignitus? Is there something we're missing?

Ignitus: Possibly. This seems familiar to a legend written many years ago. It was said...

(But before Ignitus can start to tell the story, an explosion can be heard, sending Woz into full panic)

Woz: THEY'RE HERE!

Ignitus: What was that?!

Spyro: Sounds like it came from the Gates.

Cynder: (To Woz) You stay here. We'll go see what that was all about.

(As Spyro and Cynder leave to investigate the sound, Woz simply watches them leave)

Woz: They have no idea what they're up against.

(As Woz looks on, our tale ends for today)

**Okay, that was a lot to get through all at once. Looks like Malefor is recruiting from other worlds to try and revive himself, though our heroes don't know this yet, sans Woz of course. So, what awaits Spyro and Cynder at Warfang's Gates? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	3. An Army of Villains

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks. Last time, Woz learned Oma Zi-O's secret and got transported to the Dragon Realms, where he meets Spyro and Cynder, who rush off to handle a catastrophic sounding explosion shortly after Woz starts telling them what's going on. So how's this going to go? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Spyro and Cynder flying into what looks like a war zone in Warfang, where a single individual is standing there, causing the devastation)

Spyro: One person is doing all this damage?

Cynder: This might be more difficult than we thought.

Spyro: (To the figure) Whoever you are, this devastation stops now.

(Now the figure reveals their identity, revealing familiar black and gold armor and a very familiar red visor. Oma Zi-O has arrived)

Oma Zi-O: Ah, you must be Spyro and Cynder, the meddlers my master warned me of.

Cynder: Whatever you and your master have planned, it stops here fiend.

Oma Zi-O: Fiend? That is no way to address your future king.

Spyro: You are no king of this Realm.

Oma Zi-O: Not yet, maybe. But once my master returns, I will reign by his side as the king of this pitiful city while he takes his rightful place as this world's sovereign!

Cynder: Not going to happen.

Oma Zi-O: Your insolence is exactly as I was told of. But it will not save you.

Spyro: Last I checked there's two of us and only one of you.

Cynder: Looks like the odds are against you.

Oma Zi-O: Never tell me the odds...

(With that, Oma Zi-O snaps his fingers and four figures emerge from the rubble of nearby buildings, surrounding Spyro and Cynder. One clad in what appears to be white robes with an orange and silver face appearing like a gemstone, and a flute-styled spear weapon in his hand. The second a primarily blue figure with yellow armor and a knight-like visor holding a bow and arrow. The third, a figure clad in black and green with a circuitry pattern across the suit, four button looking decorations on part of the chest-piece, and a helmet appears to be a crown with some crazy anime hairstyle out of the top. And the fourth in a complex suit of red, blue and gold, with what appear to be globes on his shoulders and a star map in between the two halves of his red visor.)

Oma Zi-O: Because you never know when they might change.

Spyro: Who the...?

Cynder: Well, this is bad.

Oma Zi-O: Get them.

(With that, the four characters charge at Spyro and Cynder, resulting in battles pitting the green and blue figures against Spyro, and the white and red figures against Cynder. Now they each start trying to taunt them, starting with the blue figure)

Duke: For a being of godly power, you are weak! Unlike the master, you hold back.

Spyro: It's called restraint. You and your master should try it some time.

(Now the green figure speaks up)

Cronus: Restraint is an error in judgement. One neither I or my master would make.

Spyro: Says every maniac this side of the Silver River.

(Now we transition to Cynder's side of the battle, where the white figure starts taunting her)

White Wizard: You restrain yourself, like a servant training against her betters. I can understand why the master sought you out.

Cynder: I am a servant no longer, monster. Tell your master he's no exception.

(Now the red figure starts speaking)

Evol: Watch your tongue! Soon you will kneel before our master like everyone else!

Cynder: Don't count on it.

(Spyro and Cynder finally seem to be getting the upper hand, which Oma Zi-O sees)

Oma Zi-O: Two is easy for you apparently, so let's raise the stakes!

(Now a flash of golden light dashes across the stage, indicated by a pair of red eyes, and kicks Spyro and Cynder's tails, knocking them backwards, before revealing himself, red tire-like chest armor and all)

Gold Drive: They're all yours now, boys.

(Cynder gets sent flying into a mirror, where a black arm with a yellow-eyed dragon head decoration grabs her as the black suited individual within it emerges, stopping her from screaming with a punch to the gut)

Ryuga: No talking during the demonstration please.

(Spyro, seeing this, instinctively rushes to try and help Cynder, only to be grabbed by the tail and picked up by a giant devil-looking figure with giant yellow eyes)

Arc: You aren't going anywhere, false idol.

(With that, Arc throws Spyro to the ground, where now a small army of monsters have arrived, led by a second devil looking individual and a white and red insect looking creature)

Negataros: Time for a beatdown.

Albino Joker: Throw her in too!

Ryuga: Gladly.

(Ryuga throws Cynder into the horde of villains, who then proceed to insult them sporadically, in a sort of blur, while those who have already attacked them previously join in, laughing, while Oma Zi-O laughs in the background)

Weather Dopant: Pathetic!

Kyoryu Greeed: These are supposed to be this world's saviors?

Sagittarius Zodiarts: You are weak!

Hitotsumi: Not even worth my sweat!

Arc Orphnoch: Inferior lifeforms!

Gryllus Worm: Worthless lumps of scales!

Perfect Ganmaizer: Hardly worth the effort!

OverLord: Wastes of creation!

(The beatings continue for a while before the crowd disperses, allowing two new figures to enter, one in a black undersuit with a white cloak and red helmet carring a rapier and a sawblade-esque shield, the other white humanoid stag beetle looking creature with golden decorum all over him, and both start attacking Spyro and Cynder personally.)

N-Daguva-Zeba: (To Spyro) You are beings of unlimited power, yet you have squandered it trying to aid your fellows when you could _rule_ them. An error our master will not make.

Apollo Geist: (To Cynder) Hopefully this will teach you your place!

(With that, Apollo Geist slashes Cynder before stabbing her through the chest. As Spyro cries out and attempts to fight back, his attacker punches him in the chest so hard his heart stops for a few moments, only to barely restart as both dragons are dropped to the ground as Oma Zi-O stands over them)

Oma Zi-O: (As the purple mark reappears on his hand and on every other villain's body in differing location at the same time) Consider this your first and _only_ warning. Stay out of our way. (Noting their injuries) Not like you'll be in any condition to attack again.

(And with a laugh he and his fellows leave, as Spyro and Cynder slip from consciousness. But we aren't done quite yet, as we can suddenly see two figures enter. One in pink, the other in blue, but both appear to have some kind of barcode motif. These two should be familiar for Kamen Rider fans)

Decade: We can't just let them die here.

Diend: For once, we agree on something. Let's get them out of here.

Decade: Thankfully, a mutual friend is nearby.

(With that, Decade picks up Spyro and Diend does the same to Cynder, being careful not to shift the sword in her heart too much, and both spirit them out of the scene, ending our tale or now)

**Okay, that seems like a good spot to end. Well, things really are not looking good for our favorite dragons now! That was one hell of a beating they got, nearly fatal I'd guess. Good thing Decade and Diend were nearby. But why were they nearby? And will Spyro and Cynder make it out? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	4. A New Quest

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks****. Last time, things really went bad for Spyro and Cynder, as they nearly got killed by Oma Zi-O and 19 other Rider Villains. But thankfully, Kamen Riders Decade and Diend were nearby to rescue them. But did they survive? Read on to discover...**

(Our story begins in darkness, but slowly the world fades into and out of existence, revealing four figures: Ignitus, Woz, a light-haired man with a pink camera around his neck, and a dark haired man with a strange gun held on his shoulder, aka Decade and Diend out of suit)

Woz: I think he's coming to!

Ignitus: Come on, young dragon. You have to pull through!

(Just as Ignitus says that, Spyro pulls through, but barely, as evidenced by the sheer amount of medical equipment strapped to him)

Spyro: What the... what happened?

Decade: Good to see you're okay.

(As Spyro slowly starts to recall what happened, he suddenly sees Cynder, who is still unconscious, and is hooked up to more equipment than Spyro was due to the stab wound in her chest, and doesn't appear to be breathing. In disbelief and panic, Spyro tries to tear off the equipment on him and rush over to ensure she's okay, only for Diend to try and hold him back)

Diend: Whoa, whoa, whoa there, buddy! You've got seven broken ribs and a half punctured lung! You're in no condition to go anywhere!

Spyro: LET GO OF ME!

(Spyro bites Diend's arm, getting him to let go, allowing Spyro to rush over to Cynder)

Spyro: Cynder! Cynder, it's me, Spyro. Please tell me you can hear me... (As tears well up in his eyes) Cynder... please don't die...

(At this point, Spyro sees Cynder is breathing, but her breaths are very shallow. She _is_ still alive though, much to his relief)

Ignitus: Worry not, young dragon. Cynder is alive, if just barely. (To Decade and Diend) If it weren't for your quick action, neither of them would be here right now. I don't know how to thank you.

Woz: (To Decade) Thank goodness you were in town, old friend.

Decade: Trust me, I felt the ripple in the worlds like you did. I knew something was up. So we told everyone to be ready for a call to action before we got here.

Spyro: Okay, this is getting nuts. Who even are you people?

Decade: You'll forgive me for not introducing myself. Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade.

Diend: Daiki Kaito, Diend.

Spyro: You both have my eternal gratitude for getting us out of there. Who were those monsters?

Woz: The threat I warned you about. Oma Zi-O.

Diend: And 19 of the worst villains from this millennium.

Decade: Including our old nemesis, Apollo Geist.

Ignitus: (Realizing what this is) It's coming true...

Spyro: What is, Ignitus?

Ignitus: The Prophecy of Masks.

Spyro: The Prophecy of Masks?

Ignitus: An ancient legend. It states that when the greatest evil returns and our greatest champions cannot stand against their forces, masked warriors from realms unknown would come to aid us in our hour of need.

Spyro: (Looking back to Cynder) And if today's events are anything to go by, this certainly qualifies as our darkest hour.

Decade: Looks like we're fulfilling a prophecy today.

Spyro: You'll help us?

Diend: Gladly.

Woz: You're going to need more than just us to stop them. However, I have records of all the Kamen Riders who match the other villains, and where they can be found.

Spyro: Then we haven't a moment to lose.

Woz: That's the problem. My arrival scrambled my notes, but I can still give the clues we have.

Spyro: So who's the closest Kamen Rider to us?

Woz: I can't tell geographical proximity from text.

Decade: That's where we come in. Diend and I will keep an eye out for any Riders we can, and leave a calling card for who to look for.

Diend: As well as get you to the ones not in this Realm.

Spyro: Wait, why are Kamen Riders even here?

Decade: Some of us were alerted to a disturbance in the force as it were, and realized something was up.

Diend: So Tsukasa here brought as many as he could reach on short notice. About half of them really. But, Dimensional Walls can get us to the rest.

Spyro: So we can start with anyone really?

Woz: Pretty much. And I think I've got just the person for our circumstances.

Spyro: So, who are we looking for?

Woz: It seems best to get someone who can help Cynder. But she's just about beyond medicine...

(As Woz examines his text, we transition to a market street, specifically some kind of pastry shop known for donut-like confections, where a man wearing what appears to be a black leathed jacket, red pants held up by a belt with a hand shaped buckle, and two large rings: one red with what appears to be a visor on it on his left hand, and a silver ring with a symbol much like his belt buckle on his right hand; is glancing at said pastries, prompting the clerk to notice him)

Clerk: Can I help you, sir?

?: What varieties do these come in?

Clerk: Cranberry glaze is our best seller, but we do offer blueberry, chocolate, cinnamon, and sugar varieties. That last one being the worst seller. Too plain for most people.

?: I'll take 5 of the Plain Sugar, then.

Clerk: (Slightly surprised) Certainly, sir. We'll get those made fresh for you. Is there a name I can put to the order?

Wizard: Haruto Soma.

Clerk: They'll be ready for you in a moment, Mr. Soma. Just have a seat wherever and we'll bring them out to you.

Wizard: Thank you.

Woz: (As Wizard settles down on a patio seat to await his pastries) We're going to need magic to heal her. (As Wizard's pastries arrive) Thankfully, I know just who we need.

(And as Wizard digs in to his pastries, savoring the taste, our tale ends for now)

**And that seems like a good place to stop. Now, why are the Kamen Riders the answer to this Prophecy of Masks? Well, "Kamen" means "Masked" in Japanese. So, things aren't going to well for everyone right now, as Cynder is on death's door, beyond all medicine can do. So who can save her? My absolute favorite Heisei Kamen Rider, The Magician of Hope himself. Haruto Soma, Kamen Rider Wizard. I know everyone is looking forward to this, and so am I! But, since this is where the schedule get's wacky as Soul Calibur wraps up tomorrow, you'll have to wait until Saturday to start the Wizard Arc. So tune in then! Showtime is about to begin!**


	5. Healing Magic

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks, and welcome to Part I of my 20th Story Special! In other words, today, my 20th story goes live, and I wanted to celebrate a bit. So we're starting here, as a sort of passing the torch of Friday projects. Anyways, last time, the journey to find the Kamen Riders began, with Wizard being the first one to appear, ordering his usual plain sugar donuts, or whatever the equivalent in the Dragon Realms is. Either way, Spyro is about to seek out this powerful mage to try and heal Cynder. So how's that going to go? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes exactly where we left it, with Wizard seated at the same place as before, enjoying his pastries. But as he finishes the first one, he receives unexpected company as Spyro arrives)

Spyro: Is this seat taken?

Wizard: (Notices Spyro is here, and realizes to some degree who he is) Nope.

(Spyro takes a seat, while Wizard picks up another pastry)

Spyro: So, your the mage I've been told about.

Wizard: Depends on who's asking.

Spyro: Someone in need of your help, Mr...

Wizard: My enemies call me Wizard, Kamen Rider Wizard, but my friends call me Haruto.

Spyro: I take it you know why I'm here then, Haruto.

Wizard: Saw everything in the paper this morning. Glad to see you made it out.

Spyro: Cynder isn't so lucky at the moment.

Wizard: Your better off looking for that M guy than me.

Spyro: She's beyond anything doctors can do.

Wizard: So you turn to magic. Seems fair enough.

Spyro: Can you save her?

Wizard: (Putting his pastry down) Let me tell you a story. One about my friend, Koyomi. She... well... I don't know how to describe her story really, but I'll try. Koyomi contracted a fatal illness as a child. Her father tried to use magic to revive her. It kind of succeeded, but left her as a husk of a human being, requiring regular magic transfusions to stay alive. (Pulls out the Please Wizard Ring) I provided them with this ring. (Places the ring on the table) If it kept her from becoming a doll-like corpse, I think it can help your friend.

Spyro: (Surprised, and joyous) Really?

Wizard: However, a wound like that is pretty severe. I can help her recover, but I can't do it alone.

(Spyro looks down, depressed, as he hears that statement. But, Wizard puts a comforting hand on his shoulder)

Wizard: However, there is another mage in this world. Another one I trust. He should be able to help.

Spyro: So, where do we find him?

(At this point we transition to somewhere in a nearby forest, where a second person has set up a campsite, a person in a yellow lion shirt, what looks like a khaki fur-lined jacket, jeans held up by a belt with a gate-looking design, and two specific rings with black bases: one with a gold face and emerald eyes on his left hand, the other with a similar design to his belt buckle on his right hand, indicating he too is a mage. Our mysterious figure is apparently cooking beef and vegetable skewers over a campfire)

?: (Checks the dish over) There we go. Just needs one final touch.

(Now our mage pulls out a white bottle with a red cap and label, opens it, and tops the skewer with the contents, which are revealed to be mayonnaise.)

Beast: There we go!

(Just as he digs in, Wizard and Spyro arrive)

?: What are you doing here? (Sees Spyro) And who are you?

Wizard: Spyro, Kosuke Nitoh, alias Kamen Rider Beast. Kosuke, Spyro.

Beast: Ah, I've heard about you. You sir, are a real hero. (Gesturing to the skewers) Help yourself.

(Wizard and Spyro each realize what Beast is noting, and take a seat and grabbing skewer, which Haruto starts eating quickly, while Spyro moves slower, giving Beast time toss the mayonnaise bottle over to Spyro, much to his confusion)

Spyro: And this is...?

Beast: Mayonnaise. Your call.

(Spyro gets the hint, and cautiously tops the skewer with mayonnaise before eating it.)

Beast: So, what brings you guys out here?

Wizard: We need your help.

Beast: How so? (Remembering Spyro is here) This has something to do with that madness in the square this morning, doesn't it?

Wizard: Yep.

Spyro: Needless to say, we need your help to save Cynder's life.

Beast: Guessing we're going to need a lot of magic to help her.

Wizard: That's an understatement.

Beast: (Stands up) Alright, let's get to work!

(Beast grabs a water bottle from his tent and pours the contents on his cooking fire, and takes the time to make sure it is entirely out before they leave. Within moments, we arrive at the Dragon Temple, by Cynder's bedside where Spyro, Ignitus, and Woz look nervous about this whole thing)

Spyro: Are you sure this will work?

Wizard: Its worth a shot.

(With that, Wizard takes the ring on his right hand and holds it over his belt buckle)

WizarDriver: Driver On! Please.

(At the utterance of that spell, the belt buckle turns into a silver belt with switches on the sides, but keeping the hand motif on a rotating table)

Beast: Here we go.

(With that, Beast places a hand on Wizard's shoulder, preparing to transfer magic when needed while Wizard takes the Please Ring and places it on Cynder's finger)

Wizard: Let's do this.

(Wizard uses the switches on the sides of his belt, switching it back to where it actually was, but now it starts talking)

WizarDriver: Lupachi Magic, Touch Go! Lupachi Magic, Touch Go!

(With that, Wizard takes Cynder's ring-bearing hand and holds it against the Driver.)

WizarDriver: Please! Please.

(As the spell is activated, an amber stream of energy leaves Wizard's arm and enters Cynder's body. However the continued use of the ring slowly spreads the amber glow to the rest of his body, which is where Beast comes in, allowing magic to drain from him as well. After a few moments of this, Cynder's vitals appear to stabilize, giving the mages a cue to stop)

Wizard: That should do it. Cynder should pull through.

Ignitus: Thank goodness for that.

Woz: Rejoice!

Spyro: I can't thank you two enough.

Wizard: Just trying to help.

(As the scene appears to be ending happily, the eerie sound of a flute can be heard passing through the scene, which gains the attention of the heroes in the scene, revealing the White Wizard has arrived.)

White Wizard: Well, well, well. Haruto Soma. I should have known they'd bring you in.

Wizard: (Seeing him) I might have known you'd be involved in this.

Beast: How the hell are you here? You're supposed to be dead!

White Wizard: I was, languishing in my defeat. But then, a bright light appeared to me, and brought me back to get my revenge on you. (As the mark of Malefor burns on his right shoulder) And soon, all will kneel before him, the master of dark magic, Lord Malefor!

Spyro: So that's who's behind this! Why am I not surprised.

Wizard: Whoever this Malefor person is, he won't rule while I'm here.

White Wizard: You still have much to learn, then. (Holds his flute weapon in a spear-like stance) Time to teach you a lesson.

Beast: Well, you're about to get schooled!

(With that, Beast holds the ring on his right hand over his belt buckle, causing it to become a black based belt with two projections on the side)

Beast Driver: Driver ON!

Wizard: Let's do this.

(With that, Wizard flips what looks like a visor down on his left hand ring, while Beast readies his left hand ring. Wizard then uses the switches on the WizarDriver once, switching the hand sigil so it appears left handed.)

WizarDriver: Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!

Wizard and Beast: Henshin!

(With that, Wizard scans his ring over the WizarDriver, while Beast plugs his left hand ring into the left hand portion of his Driver and twists counterclockwise, revealing a golden lion face inside and golden decorations on the now open panels)

WizarDriver: Flame! Please. Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi!

Beast Driver: Set! Open! L-I-O-N! Lion!

(After completing their respective actions, Wizard and Beast are hit by a circle of sigils in red and gold respectively, transforming them into their Kamen Rider forms, with Wizard being a primarily black suit almost like a trenchcoat, save silver accents and red gem-like plates on his chest and helmet, and Beast being a black and gold lion themed warrior, with a face very much akin to his transformation ring, save a silver mouthpiece)

Wizard: Now, it's showtime.

White Wizard: Bring it.

(Spyro, Wizard, and Beast charge straight into battle against the White Wizard, while Woz and Ignitus try to get the still recovering Cynder to safety. And for a few moments, the battle appears to be going in their favor, until the White Wizard pulls out a specific ring with a design resembling a dragon holding an amber shield. He then switches his driver into it's "magic mode" and scans the ring against it)

White WizarDriver: Chain! Now!

(With that spell uttered, magic portals form under Wizard and Beast, from which chains of pure magical energy erupt to hold them down, while the White Wizard fights Spyro directly. Even though he's healed significantly since his beating at the hands of the Rider Villains, Spyro is still not at his fullest strength, and is defeated by the White Wizard, who then knocks him out and picks him up, carrying him away)

White Wizard: Even now this world's heroes disappoint me. (Looking at Spyro) But this one should prove useful to our cause.

(With that, the White Wizard walks through a circle of sigils and vanishes, destroying the chains binding Wizard and Beast as Ignitus and Woz walk back in)

Woz: Is everything okay?

Beast: Does everything _look_ okay to you?!

Wizard: (Getting back up, and helping Beast to his feet) Not only did we get our tails handed to us by the White Wizard, he captured Spyro to boot.

Ignitus: That monster has Spyro?!

Woz: I haven't even been there a day yet and I can already tell that's bad.

Ignitus: If Malefor is indeed behind this, things couldn't be any worse.

(As soon as he says that, a familiar voice can be heard, as we turn around and see Cynder is back on her feet, mostly, since she's using a nearby wall to support herself.)

Cynder: Then we haven't a moment to lose.

(As Wizard and Beast look to Cynder in determination, we transfer to a dark plane of existence, where Spyro is bound up in magical chains, as the White Wizard looks on)

Spyro: Whatever you plan on doing, I've faced worse.

White Wizard: You have vast magical potential, yes. But you lack the ability to use it. (Pulls out his flute weapon again) I intend to fix that.

(With that, the White Wizard starts playing a tune on his strange flute weapon, and the melody causes Spyro visible pain. As his cries of anguish reach their apex, we conclude our story for today.)

**And that concludes Part I of the 20th Story Special. For Part II, head on over to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Well, that was a lot to take in. But it looks like things aren't going too well for our favorite pair of dragons. Spyro's been kidnapped by the White Wizard, and Cynder is just now getting back on her feet after being stabbed. But will she be enough to stop the White Wizard's dastardly machinations, even with Wizard and Beast helping her? Well, tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	6. A Dark Twist Of Fate

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Now there is a reason this is updating today, that being to begin a tradition of new Saturday stories, updating both Saturday tales on the debut day. Anyways, last time, we met our first set of Kamen Riders, Wizard and Beast, who healed Cynder with use of their magic. But just as things appear to be going right, the White Wizard showed up, kicked everybody's tails, and kidnapped Spyro to boot. So, what comes next now that Cynder is back in action? Read on to uncover...**

(Our story resumes in what appears to be a conference room of some kind, where Cynder, Wizard, Beast, Ignitus, and Woz are trying to come up with a plan)

Cynder: Okay, before anything, can somebody fill me in on what's going on here?

Woz: Gladly. (Opens his book, wherein he must've been writing notes or something) Upon your defeat at the hands of Oma Zi-O and some of the worst of the worst villains to ever traverse my world, you and Spyro were rescued by two of the Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era, Decade and Diend. Your injuries were quite severe, thus Spyro, being ever the hero he is, sought out someone to heal you. And there he found the Wizard of Hope and the Ancient Wizard, Haruto Soma and Kousuke Nitoh, Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast respectively. Through channeling of magic they were successful in bringing you back from the brink of death. But as this miraculous moment was settling, one of Oma Zi-O's allies arrived, the White Wizard, another servant of Malefor. Spyro, Wizard, and Beast fought valiantly against this monster, but ultimately, it was for naught, as Wizard and Beast were bound with chains of pure magic and Spyro was captured by the White Wizard. (Closes his book) That's about everything you need to know.

Cynder: Okay, this is really serious. What do we know about this White Wizard.

Wizard: He's probably the most powerful wizard I've known, in my world anyways.

Beast: And if I remember correctly, he can manipulate people's minds somehow.

Cynder: (Startled) He can do what?!

Beast: (Confused as to why she's so startled) He can manipulate the mind, somehow.

Ignitus: If this is true, then we may be doomed.

Beast: Okay, I'm still confused. What's going on?

Cynder: If this White Wizard can pull this trick you've described on Spyro, he may just be able to turn the most powerful dragon in existence against the world. And then we'd stand no chance against them!

Wizard: (Flabberghasted) He's _that_ powerful?

Cynder: Let me put it this way, he literally pulled the planet your standing on back together.

(During all of this, Ignitus has been receiving a message, and as Wizard is about to reply to Cynder's comment, Ignitus interjects with it)

Ignitus: That monster reached out to us.

Beast: What's the White Wizard looking for now? Another brawl?

Ignitus: If I got the note correctly, he wants to meet the three of you outside the city walls in an hour.

Wizard: If he's being this direct, he's either desperate, or has an ace up his sleeve.

Cynder: And if we want to save Spyro, we'd best hope it's the former and try to get the information out of him.

Wizard: Cynder, I've known this creep for years. He won't fight if he's incredibly desperate, and he's a really hard nut to crack.

Cynder: Clearly he hasn't met me yet. Let's go.

(Now we transition to outside the walls of Warfang, where the White Wizard stands, weapon in hand, ready for a throwdown, as Cynder, Wizard, and Beast arrive)

White Wizard: I was wondering when you would show up.

Cynder: We're not here for games, mage. Tell us where Spyro is, or I will personally rip the information from you.

White Wizard: Straight to the point, aren't you? I can see why the master had such faith in you. It's a shame you betrayed him.

Cynder: If I had a choice, I wouldn't have joined him at all!

White Wizard: (Laughs) And that's exactly what you and Haruto here have in common. Someone took you both in, trained you, practically raised you, yet you both betrayed them, only to inevitably fall by their hands.

Cynder: Last I checked, both Malefor and you were defeated.

White Wizard: For a time, yes. But you cannot avoid your destiny. You were always meant for certain purpose, and once that purpose was fulfilled, you would die.

Cynder: (Getting frustrated) Enough of this nonsense! TELL US WHERE SPYRO IS!

White Wizard: (Laughs again, diabolically) You want to know where your beloved is? Very well then.

(With that, the White Wizard snaps his fingers, and from seemingly nowhere, a figure moving way too fast for anyone to see appears, dashing into Cynder, Wizard, and Beast, knocking them down to the ground, before finally stopping, right next to the White Wizard, where we finally get a good look at who has done this, and behold an unbelievable sight. The figure the White Wizard summoned... is Spyro, only his eyes seem dead, not reflecting the life they usually do.)

Cynder: (Completely shocked) Spyro...?

White Wizard: Consider your question answered. (To Spyro) Destroy them.

Spyro: (In a dead voice) It shall be done.

(Spyro resumes his attack against his friends, and everyone is hesitant to strike back, knowing this is their friend)

Wizard: (Donning a ring on his left hand) I really don't want to do this, Spyro! (Switching the WizarDriver into transformation mode) You seem like a really nice guy! (Scans the ring)

WizarDriver: Flame! (Roars) Dragon! Bou. Bou. Bou, Bou, Bou!

(With that, Wizard's form changes from primarily black to primarily red, with what look like dragon eyes on his chestpiece, and a gold and red gem accent piece in between two silver points on his forehead)

Beast: (Reaching for a form change ring on his waist-mounted ring holder, but finds none) Great. Of course I forgot to grab them when I left camp!

(Even a change of form does nothing for our heroes, Spyro still stomps them almost instantly. But Cynder still puts up a hell of a fight despite her near lethal injuries no less than a day ago. Despite this, Spyro is still kicking her tail)

Cynder: (Desperately pleading) Spyro, you have to snap out of this! This isn't you!

Spyro: (In a dead voice) On the contrary, this is the first moment of clarity I've had in years.

Cynder: Then why are you doing this?!

Spyro: (In a dead voice) I finally realized what had been blinding me. You.

Cynder: What?!

(As Spyro nears closer to finish Cynder off, Wizard pulls out his weapon, a silver long barrelled gun with what looks like a clenched fist on the back of it, and attempts to shoot Spyro, only for Cynder to jump into the way of the shots, still trying to protect Spyro, as he continues his dead-voiced tyrade)

Spyro: (In a dead voice) I have failed to achieve my full potential because of my attraction to you. Now I see none of it was real. You were nothing more than a sob story that made me take pity on a murderer. Now you will face justice for what you have done.

(With that, Cynder's eyes go wide, and for some reason, we flash back to the final moments of Dawn of the Dragon, where Cynder confessed her love for Spyro as he pulled the world back together, only as that moment happens, time freezes, and the scene seems to crack, revealing dark purple energy behind it. And as we return to the real world, we see Cynder's physical form some how start to break, with cracks of that same purple hue appearing all over her)

Beast: (In shock) She's a Gate?!

(As the energy cracks continue to spread across Cynder's body, she falls to the floor, weakened, but managing to look up at Spyro again, as if to beg him to say none of it was true. But he just stares back with dead eyes, with no intention of saying anything. As a tear rolls down Cynder's face, she collapses completely, and as she cries, the cracks spread faster)

Wizard: I made a vow to never let anyone else fall into this amount of despair. And I won't let anyone stop me from completing that vow. (To the White Wizard) NOT EVEN YOU!

(Wizard gets up and charges at the White Wizard, not even being phased by Spyro breathing fire on him as he goes. Eventually Wizard catches the White Wizard off guard, and punches him in the face, knocking some of his rings to the ground, one of which Wizard picks up)

Wizard: Kosuke! Grab Cynder and get over here, we don't have much time!

(As Beast grabs Cynder before Spyro can torch them both, Wizard switches the WizarDriver into it's right handed magic mode and scans the ring he stole from the White Wizard, a silver banded ring with a purple stone and a white pattern of arcs with a curved arrow pointing to a solid white point at the edge)

WizarDriver: Teleport! Please.

(With that, the three are surrounded by a circle of sigils, which rises up over them allowing them to escape, leaving Spyro and the White Wizard behind. Spyro attempts to lunge at Wizard and company while they teleport away, but the White Wizard stops him)

White Wizard: Not quite yet. Their time will come, once the female is one of us...

(And with that ominous pronouncement, our tale ends for the day)

**Well that was certainly a lot to take in. And we're not even done with Wizard yet! So for the first time in my writing history, I've decided to make each Kamen Rider's arc three parts rather than my usual two. Got to spice things up now don't we? Anyways, there is a lot going on here that I really don't have time to explain in a reasonably sized chapter. So I'll try and make it quick. Beast believes Cynder is a Gate, which is Kamen Rider Wizard's term for people who possess an entity known as a Phantom. What Beast believes is happening is that somehow, the Phantom Beast suspects Cynder has is being released, creating a physical Phantom from her. More on exactly how that works in the next chapter. But until then, if there's any other questions, PM me with them or put them in a review, I always reply to both of them. Anyways, the White Wizard has managed to turn Spyro to his side?! How will our hero return to the side of right? And can Wizard and Beast save Cynder, again? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	7. Hope Conquers All

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, we left our heroes in pretty dire straights. Spyro has been brainwashed by the White Wizard, and Cynder has fallen victim to what Beast believes is a Phantom's awakening. But is that the case? What's going on? And furthermore, how will our intrepid team of dragons and mages get Spyro back on the side of right? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Wizard and Beast teleporting in with the afflicted Cynder in tow, startling Ignitus and Woz)

Ignitus: (Seeing Cynder) What happened?!

Wizard: It's a long story that we have absolutely no time to explain right now!

Woz: Did you find Spyro?

Beast: The White Wizard has him in his power.

Ignitus: This is indeed a dire situation. Please tell me you have a plan!

Wizard: No need to worry, I've seen this sort of thing before. I know exactly what to do. (To Beast) You know as well as I do this plan takes me out of the fight.

Beast: Its the only way.

Ignitus: What are you planning to do?

Wizard: (Placing a ring on Cynder's hand) Something happened on that battlefield that drove Cynder into deep enough despair to shatter her Underworld. I have to go in and fix it.

Ignitus: (Confused) Underworld? What are you talking about?

Beast: Long story short its her subconscious, a resevoir of magic kept bound up by good memories. We dont have time to explain better than that!

Wizard: Let's hope I'm not too late.

(With that, we see the ring Wizard placed on her finger, which bares a simplified version of his mask face on it, as he switches his WizarDriver into the right handed magic mode and scans the ring against it)

WizarDriver: Engage! Please.

(As the spell is executed, a circle of sigils appears over Cynder, which Wizard leaps into, vanishing from this realm)

Ignitus: Now what do we do?

Beast: Hope. Hope that this works. And that we can hold Spyro and the White Wizard off in the meantime.

(Now we follow up with Wizard, inside Cynder's Underworld, reliving a memory, the same one Cynder recalled earlier, her confession of love in the world's core)

Wizard: Well, this is not the place you expect a happiest memory to be placed.

(At this exact moment, violet cracks appear all over the place, but centralize in one place, which breaks open allowing a dragoness that looks strikingly like Cynder to fly around and cause more cracks to appear.)

Dark Cynder: FREE AT LAST!

Wizard: Haven't done this in a while!

(Wizard switches his belt into magic mode, and scans against it a ring with what looks like a dragon made of the gemstone on it)

WizarDriver: Dragorise! Please.

(At the scanning of this ring, a circle of sigils appears and from it emerges Wizard's motorcycle and a giant dragon, long and slender with wings too small for actual flight, yet it does somehow)

WizarDragon: Long time no call, Soma Haruto.

Wizard: We're needed again. (Gets on his motorcycle) Let's do this.

WizarDragon: Just like old times.

(As WizarDragon flies into battle, Wizard rides his motorcycle up to WizarDragon's current location, at which point he jumps the motorcycle into the air, causing it to split in half and land on WizarDragon's back, giving the beast size appropriate wings)

Wizard: Have at you, Phantom!

Dark Cynder: Bring it, mage!

(As Wizard and Dark Cynder start their battle, we transition back to Woz and Ignitus, preparing for anything the White Wizard can throw at them, just as Beast walks back in.)

Ignitus: I do hope you have a plan here.

Beast: I've got about 13% of one. (Pulls out a blue lion-faced ring) The rest of it, I'll improvise.

Ignitus: This isn't exactly doing anything good for my acid reflux.

(The minute Ignitus says that, the eerie tune of the White Wizard's weapon being played fill the air)

Woz: (A la the girl from Poltergeist) They're here...

(As the eerie song stops, a wall is blown open revealing the White Wizard, and the still dead-eyed Spyro)

Ignitus: (Seeing Spyro in this state) By the Ancestors. What has he done to you, young dragon?!

White Wizard: What happened to him is irrelevant to your situation. You really should be asking what he's going to do to you. (To Spyro) Do it.

(Spyro needn't even say anything, as he rushes straight at his former allies, with full intent to kill.)

Beast: (Readying the blue ring he walked in with) Hope this works!

(With that, Beast places the lion face of the ring into the right hand slot on his belt and twists clockwise)

Beast Driver: Hyper! Go! Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper!

(At this command, a spectral form of a lion looking beast emerges from the Beast Driver, and once it circles back around to Beast, turns his suit primarily blue with gold and red accents, particularly the lion head chestplate, and summons forth a blue and gold gun with a lion on the sides and some sort of mirror on the back.)

Beast: I really don't want to do this, Spyro!

(As Beast and Spyro clash, we return to Cynder's Underworld, where Wizard and WizarDragon are having a hard time in the fight against Dark Cynder)

Wizard: I've never seen a Phantom this resilient!

(At that point, Dark Cynder just starts to laugh)

Dark Cynder: Phantom?! Please! Clearly you don't understand how things work here. I am not some sort of beast born of despair, I am Cynder's darkest side, set free when her resolve broke. Destroy me, and she dies. Let me live, and I take over. Either way, you lose, mage!

Wizard: What?!

WizarDragon: Okay, I think I'm in love.

Wizard: If I destroy that beast, Cynder dies and we lose all hope of bringing Spyro back. If she survives, then this beast will take over, and the same happens! Is this truly a hopeless scenario?

(Now a voice appears and starts speaking to Wizard, a woman's voice he knows all too well)

Koyomi: Haruto, no scenario is hopeless.

Wizard: Koyomi?

Koyomi: You have the means to make this work. To restore hope and save both their lives. (At this point, two lights appear in front of Wizard, one pink and one blue, which both materialize into rings.) Now use them!

Wizard: (Placing the pink ring on this right hand and the blue ring on his left hand) You're right, Koyomi. There is always hope. Time to prove that!

(With that, Wizard switches the WizarDriver back into magic mode, and scans the pink ring, which looks similar to the Engage Ring, as in the image is a minimalist version of his mask, but the stone is pink rather than amber. However, we don't get to see what this ring does, as we switch back to Beast and company, trying to defend against Spyro and the White Wizard. Yet as we arrive, the violet cracks appearing across Cynder's body suddenly heal, as Wizard emerges from her Underworld, having sealed Dark Cynder away somehow)

Beast: (Seeing Wizard is back) The plan worked! Now I could really use some help here!

Wizard: (Showing the ring on his left hand, which looks like a diamond version of his head but with a crown and collar on it) Gladly.

(With that, Wizard switches his WizarDriver into transformation mode, and scans the new ring against it)

WizarDriver: Infinity! Please! Hi-Sui-Fu-Do-Bou-Zaba-Byu-Dogon!

(With this ring scanned, Wizard is encircled by a diamond-colored circle of sigils, which rises over him, turning the Wizard suit silver with diamond armor, and changing his helmet into a more crown-looking diamond form)

White Wizard: Impossible!

Wizard: Not even remotely. (Materlializes a sword with an axe-blade grip in his hand) Now, it's showtime.

(With that, Wizard joins the fight, as Cynder slowly awakens from her despair induced state)

Cynder: What... what happened? (Seeing Spyro is still under the White Wizard's control) Spyro...

(Now Wizard realizes Cynder is awake, and realizing what he has to do, takes the pink ring off his hand and throws it to Cynder, who catches it, not knowing exactly what is going on)

Cynder: What on...?

Wizard: Get that ring on Spyro's finger, and scan it! It should undo whatever the White Wizard did to him!

(Cynder looks down at the ring again, then back to Spyro. Realizing what she has to do, Cynder steels her determination and leaps into the fray, heading straight for Spyro, and after stopping him from ripping her throat out, places the ring on his finger, then as Wizard switches the WizarDriver into magic mode again, she scans the ring)

WizarDriver: Hope! Please!

(Now the energy of the Hope Ring surrounds Spyro, seemingly causing him pain as it forms pink cracks across his body, but he still seems to resist due to whatever the White Wizard did to him. Cynder sees this and tries to appeal to him)

Cynder: Spyro, you have to come back to us! The world needs you now more than ever! We need you! I need you with us! My heart can't go on without you! (With tears welling up in her eyes) I LOVE YOU!

(That appears to have done it, as the life returns to Spyro's eyes, allowing the pink energy to envelop him, and with what appears to be a cry of pain from his dead-eyed form, the room suddenly explodes with light, leaving Spyro on the floor, getting to his feet, as Cynder rushes towards him)

Spyro: Where... what happened...? (As Cynder suddenly arrives and embraces him) Cynder?

Cynder: (With tears still in her eyes) It's good to have you back.

(As Spyro tries to figure out what happened, he suddenly spots the White Wizard and remembers everything)

Spyro: YOU!

White Wizard: Just like everyone in this room, you disappoint me.

Spyro: I may not remember everything you made me do, but I will never forget what you made me say to Cynder. And I will never forgive you for forcing me to break her heart! Prepare to meet your end, mage!

(With Cynder, Wizard, and Beast by his side, Spyro rushes the White Wizard, and after a few minutes of battling, everyone prepares for a final strike. As Wizard takes out a ring with what appears to be a human shoe on it and switches his driver into magic mode, Beast opens the Hyper Ring, and places it into a slot on the back of his gun while Wizard scans the ring)

Wizard: The finale!

Beast: The main dish!

WizarDriver: Choiine! Kick Strike! Saiko!

(With that, Wizard leaps into the air, a circle of sigils forming around his foot while Beast charges up a massive shot from his weapon. Additionally, Spyro charges up a blast of Aether to supercharge Beast while Cynder channels Dark Aether into Wizard's kick, supercharging it as well. And as both moves hit the White Wizard, he is almost entirely obliterated by the force of the four together, but he retains his form long enough for the mark of Malefor to appear on him one last time)

White Wizard: (Knowing his mark is there and his time is up) Forgive me, Master, for I have failed you...

(And with one final cry, the White Wizard dissolves into a pile of ashes while Wizard and Beast return to their normal forms, and Ignitus and Woz come out of hiding)

Ignitus: (Seeing the ashes that once were the White Wizard) It is over.

Woz: (Seeing something Ignitus doesn't) Not quite yet. Look.

(Now we see what Woz sees, something is sitting there among the ashes, a black watch-looking device with a silver rim and what looks like Wizard's mask face on it)

Cynder: (Seeing this) What the...? (Picks it up) What is this thing?

Woz: _That_ is what Malefor used to bring the White Wizard back! The Wizard Ridewatch!

Spyro: Ridewatch?

Woz: A device which holds the powers and history of a Kamen Rider of the past.

(Wanting to test something, Wizard takes out the first ring we ever saw him use and uses it on his belt again)

WizarDriver: Driver On! Please.

Wizard: Something must be wrong with it then. I've still got my powers.

Woz: (As Wizard turns his WizarDriver off) Interesting. It seems the dark usage of the Ridewatch has neutralized it's abilities, allowing it at the Rider it is based on to exist at the same time. Fascinating.

Cynder: Hold on. Let me try something.

(Cynder presses the button on the top of the Ridewatch, activating it)

Wizard Ridewatch: Wizard!

(As the Ridewatch activates, Wizard's WizarDriver activates automatically.)

Wizard: Okay, that's spooky.

Ignitus: It seems this device acts as a means to link our two parties.

Spyro: A symbol of our alliance, so to speak.

Cynder: I like the sound of that.

Woz: Rejoice! The first of the Malefic Villains has fallen, and our pair of heroic dragons has claimed their first Rider allies, Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast! May this alliance last well past the conflict, until the last drop of magic has left this world!

Wizard: Since it looks like that watch can activate our abilities, why don't we use it as some sort of communication device? You use it if you need to call on us?

Cynder: That sounds like it could work. Let's work with that.

Wizard: (As a circle of sigils opens next to him and Beast) Well, looks like that's our cue to get out of here. Well, it was nice fighting with you.

Beast: Just give us a Ridewatch call if you need us!

(And with that, the circle of sigils moves over the two of them, causing Wizard and Beast to vanish with it.)

Spyro: Alright then. One villain down, 19 to go.

Cynder: Then let's waste no time. We've got a lot of work to do.

Spyro: (To Woz) Who's the next nearest Kamen Rider?

(As soon as Spyro asks that, a gray liquid-looking wall appears, and Kamen Rider Decade steps through it)

Decade: I think I can answer that.

(As Decade speaks we transition to somewhere across Warfang, where a crowd of dragons have gathered, and soon the source is discovered, that being a man with moderate length brown hair and a black trenchcoat, white shirt, and burgundy scarf playing a violin. The melody is apparently so beautiful that many in the audience are driven to tears by just the sound)

Decade: Just listen for a sweet melody.

(And as we focus in on the violinist's performance, our tale ends for today)

**Well that was a lot to take in. But now the White Wizard has fallen, Spyro has returned to the light side, and Wizard and Beast have joined Spyro and Cynder to form a new alliance to take out Malefor's new forces. And the next Rider to join is revealeed! And he is Wataru Kurenai, Kamen Rider Kiva. Another personal favorite of mine. So, how does Kiva fit into the puzzle? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	8. Nachtmusik: Cynder's Lament

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, the White Wizard was defeated and Spyro restored to the light side. As well, we got our introduction to the next ally Rider, Kamen Rider Kiva! Now if I remember correctly, Kiva's episode structure involves flashing back and forth between two separate points in time. To avoid confusion, I will not be doing that for these three chapters. Anyways, how does Kiva join into the story? Read on to uncover...**

(Our story just as we left it, inside the Dragon Temple, with Decade having just emerged, revealing he has found a Kamen Rider nearby, and has delivered the hint to listen for a sweet melody.)

Spyro: "Listen for a sweet melody"? What on earth does that even mean?!

Decade: Exactly what I said! This Rider is a musician, and a darn good one at that. But, if you need some help finding him, use this.

(With that, Decade removes a white case-looking item with his logo on it, opens it, and removes a card from it, handing it to Spyro, who looks it over revealing it is simply a gray and barcode-patterned background, with pink and white accoutrements and the Rider's name at it's most basic, but on this card, we can see a logo resembling some sort of bat, and a head with large yellow eyes, red accent pieces, and a silver fang-looking mouthpiece over top of it, only the face is grayed out slightly)

Spyro: And how exactly is this thing supposed to help?

Decade: That card will activate in the presence of its namesake.

Cynder: (Reading the card) "Kamen Rider Kiva". That tells us nothing.

Decade: That's what the melody hint was for. I can't tell you _everything_ directly. That's no fun!

Cynder: (Sighs) Looks like it'll have to do. Thanks, Tsukasa.

Decade: No problem.

(With that, Decade vanishes through another one of those mysterious gray liquid looking walls he previously appeared in.)

Spyro: All we have is a name and a melody. That isn't going to help, much.

Woz: Perhaps I can be of aid in that regard. (Opens his book) I haven't found many of my notes on Kiva, but I do know for sure he was a violinist. Chances are that's what the melody would be played on.

Cynder: That helps a little bit. Thanks, Woz.

Woz: Not a problem, milady.

(Then, as Spyro is about to speak, Cynder shushes him, and then we hear it, a familiar sweet melody, played upon the strings of a violin. Cynder apparently heard it before anyone else.)

Cynder: Sounds like that's the melody we're looking for.

Spyro: How did you hear that?! It was so faint I could barely register it!

Cynder: Perk and downfall of being Wind elemental. I can hear sounds from miles away on the breeze.

Spyro: Cool. Where would you say it is?

Cynder: (Listening) 10 miles south, 40 miles east

Spyro: Then let's get moving!

(With that, Spyro and Cynder head off to find the source of the melody. We pick up with them a few hours later, and the violin melody is even clearer now, where they have set up camp, with a fire roaring, and only Spyro to tend it. Eventually, he grows curious about Cynder's location. He leaves his flame for a moment, and goes to where the music is clearest, a nearby clearing, where we see Cynder, gracefully leaping in and out of the air, twirling around every so often, simply dancing to the melody while humming the melody to herself. After a few minutes of this, Cynder rests herself and notices Spyro saw everything, as indicated by whatever the dragon equivalent to a blush is.)

Cynder: Spyro. I didn't see you there.

Spyro: That was... wow. I had no idea you could dance like that.

Cynder: (Sighs joyfully) What can I say? This melody just... (sighs) speaks to me. Like I have a friend I never knew about, yet could not have known by the boundaries of worlds. For once, I don't feel alone.

Spyro: I... I never knew you felt that way.

Cynder: Spyro, you've done so much for me these last few years, trust me I know. But, I've always felt like the world was against me. Understandably so, knowing my past. But now, I feel like that burden has been lifted ever so briefly. Oh, I wish you could know this feeling!

Spyro: (Embracing her) I do too. Maybe once we find this Kiva person, we can dance to this song together.

Cynder: (Chuckling) That sounds divine.

(As Spyro and Cynder walk back to their campsite, we see the gentle glow of night overcome the scene, and as the moonlight takes full prominence, the tranquility is interrupted by the sickly yellow glow of a pair of large eyes. And before anyone assumes this is Kiva, those eyes are 10 feet off the ground. And as the figure emerges, we see the black ram horns and overall devilish look of Arc.)

Arc: (Having observed everything) Yes... she will do perfectly...

(As Arc fades into the background, we fast forward to the next morning, after Spyro has made sure his and Cynder's campfire is fully out before they leave to continue their search for Kiva.)

Cynder: Ready to head out?

Spyro: Flames are out, time to get a move on. Where are we headed?

Cynder: (Listening for that lovely tune, only realizing it's fainter than usual) I'm only getting echoes of it, but it sounds like we need to start heading east

Spyro: Sounds like Kiva's stopped playing, for now anyways.

Cynder: Let's get moving.

(As the two dragons get back on the trail of Kiva, the giant eyes of Arc can be seen watching them, noting where they're going)

Arc: Now, it is time to strike.

(As Arc somehow manages to sneak away, despite being ten feet tall, we catch up with Spyro and Cynder, who are simply travelling along, minding their own business, until suddenly, a gold and black trident looking weapon is thrown into their path, startling both, but sending them into attack mode regardless)

Spyro: (As the two stand back to back, or rather tail to tail) Looks like we're not alone.

Cynder: Look sharp, that trident can't have come from too far away.

(As Spyro and Cynder circle around, looking for the source of the weapon, the ground begins to shake, as Arc makes his appearance known to them, stomping his way onto the scene, before picking up his trident and staring them down.)

Arc: Well, we meet again.

Cynder: Stand aside, giant.

Arc: (As the mark of Malefor glows across his chest) Not while you stand in my way.

(With that, Arc attempts to stab Spyro and Cynder with his trident, but they both manage to roll out of the way, before starting their counterattack. This continues for a few moments, until Arc, having grown tired of them, swings his trident around in a circle like a Dark Souls boss, knocking both Spyro and Cynder to the ground, with Cynder going unconscious instantly, and Spyro fading in and out. As our heroes lay defeated, Arc walks over, and picks up the unconscious Cynder, cradling her body in one arm while holding his trident in the other)

Arc: You never stood a chance.

(As Arc walks away, Spyro tries to get up and follow him, not wanting whatever vile plans he has for Cynder to come to fruition. But Arc senses him, turns about face and smacks him with the trident, sending him flying back and cutting his lip, as evidenced by a small trickle of blood running down his face)

Arc: Accept your defeat. Else your arrogance cost you your life.

Spyro: (As he drifts out of consciousness) You won't get away with this...

Arc: (Laughing) I already have.

(As Arc continues laughing, he somehow vanishes, just as Spyro fades out of consciousness. After a few moments, as Spyro appears to regain consciousness, we hear a pair of voices, speaking seemingly to each other.)

?: Hey! He's coming to!

?: About time, I was starting to worry he was dead.

(Now as Spyro's vision returns, we see the sources of the voices, one a giant yellow bat like creature with huge red eyes, and the other, a very familiar human, Wataru Kurenai, Kamen Rider Kiva)

Kiva: Thank goodness you're alright.

Spyro: Where... where am I?

Kiva: (With a sweeping gesture) Welcome to Castle Doran. My home away from home.

Spyro: (Finally remembering what happened) By the Ancestors, Cynder! He's got Cynder!

?: Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down buddy. You literally just regained consciousness, we don't need you losing it again by hitting your head on something in a panic.

Kiva: Who's Cynder?

Spyro: My companion, we came out here to find a Kamen Rider. Kiva, to be exact.

Kiva: Good thing he found you then.

Spyro: (Looking at him) You're Kiva?

(To test the claim, Spyro pulls out the card Decade gave him, and hands it to Kiva, activating it)

Kiva: Tsukasa sent you? Or at least you know him.

?: Should we trust him then?

Kiva: I've grown to trust Decade over the last few years, I say we give him a shot Kivat.

Kivat: Fair enough.

Spyro: Good thing you guys found me, I'm going to need all the help I can get stopping that giant.

Kiva: (Stops dead in his tracks) Giant? Wait a second, did he have yellow eyes that took up pretty much his whole face, black armor, and a general devilish look?

Spyro: That's him!

Kiva: (Slams his fist into a wall) Arc!

Spyro: Arc?

Kiva: The Lord of the Legendorga. I thought he was beaten 11 years ago!

Kivat: Don't forget, Wataru. There have been stories of old villains getting revived. Arc must've been one of them.

Kiva: Good point.

Spyro: Okay, I'm not even going to ask who the giant bat is...

Kivat: Just call me Kivat. Everyone else does.

Spyro: Either way, we have to stop this Arc before he does anything to Cynder.

Kiva: And if it really is Arc we're dealing with, we have to move quickly. Kivat!

Kivat: Alright! Kivatte Go!

(With that cry, a red belt with three slots for whistle looking devices on either side materializes on Kiva's waist while he catches Kivat in his right hand with mouth open)

Kivat: Gabu!

(Kiva then lets Kivat bite his left hand, and as a strange and unnerving whistling sound starts to play, Kiva starts to gain a strange stained glass pattern to him)

Kiva: Henshin!

(With that, Kiva places Kivat upside down on the center of the belt, causing a sound wave to emerge that morphs Kiva into his Rider form, a generally black suit save a red muscle-looking chestpiece flanked by silver armor, almost like the collar of a cloak, and some silver armor on his leg, that is mysteriously chained, as are his shoulder pads for some reason, and of course a head resembling that of the card given to Spyro and Cynder by Decade)

Kiva: Let's get going then. I have a feeling I know exactly where Arc is.

Spyro: Agreed.

(As Spyro and Kiva head out to rescue Cynder, our tale ends for today)

**And that seems like a good spot to conclude for today. So, Cynder was kidnapped by Arc, but for what purpose? Well, that will be revealed next time. But, will Spyro and Kiva be enough to rescue her? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	9. Commendatore: Bride of Arc

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, Spyro and Cynder started their search for Kiva, but things took a turn for the worse when Arc arrived and resoundingly kicked their tails before kidnapping Cynder. Thankfully, Kiva found Spyro, and now both of them are on their way for a hopefully successful rescue. Let's just hope everything goes according to plan. Will it though? Read on to uncover...**

(Our story resumes as we left it, but now with Spyro and Kiva on the roof of Castle Doran, with Kiva specifically checking the horizon, as if looking to spot something)

Spyro: Kiva, I don't mean to sound rude, but how exactly does standing up here help us find Cynder?

Kiva: Like I said earlier, I'm pretty sure I know where Arc took her. I'm just waiting for the clue that should reveal it.

Spyro: That being?

Kiva: The moon. Or rather, moons.

Spyro: How exactly does that help?

Kiva: If the moons here behave like the one in my world does, there should be a demon eye in at least one of them that we can use, as it regularly looks on Arc's fortress.

Spyro: Demon eye in the moon? That seems ridiculous.

Kiva: It's not the strangest thing ever.

(And as he speaks, the Celestial Moons rise, and Kiva notes the closeness)

Kiva: That's odd.

Spyro: What's up?

Kiva: Your moons seem oddly close.

Spyro: (Seeing this) The Night of Eternal Darkness is nearing.

Kiva: Night of Eternal Darkness?

Spyro: When the Celestial Moons eclipse each other, and shroud the world in darkness.

Kiva: Sounds like something Arc might take advantage of. When's this eclipse supposed to happen?

Spyro: Based on the closeness of the moons, probably a month out or so.

Kiva: Well, looks like we can't use that to track Arc, but if my guess is correct, then the moonlight should reveal...

(Just as the Celestial Moons reach an appropriate height in the sky, the light reveals a castle, sitting on a hilltop miles away)

Kiva: (Noting the castle) Exactly where we're headed.

Spyro: Cloaked to appear only in moonlight. This is some powerful energy if so.

Kiva: This confirms it. Arc is back. And who knows how much stronger he is this time.

Spyro: (Taking out the Wizard Ridewatch and looking at it) We can't give up hope.

Kiva: (Seeing the watch) You've already met Haruto I see. Good man, that one. (Looking back towards Arc's castle) Let's get moving.

(With that, Spyro and Kiva leap from the top of Castle Doran back to the ground. But when he arrives, Kiva has vanished. Confused, Spyro looks around for a few seconds hoping to find him. Only after a minute does Kiva reappear, riding around the corner of the castle on his motorcycle)

Kiva: Get on.

Spyro: What the...?

Kiva: No time to explain. This'll get us to Arc's castle fast, and undetected.

Spyro: (Still hesitant, but gets on anyways) Let's hope your right about this.

(Kiva guns the ignition on his motorcycle and the two ride off towards Arc's castle, and by the time the Celestial Moons hit their highest point in the sky, they have arrived under cover of darkness. As they arrive, Kiva hides his motorcycle in some nearby bushes, and he and Spyro start to stake out the castle, looking for a weak point so they can gain entry. But as they do, a second figure can be heard arriving, and after a few more minutes of sleuthing out an entrance, they run into this figure, a dark haired man in a suit, but under the suit shirt is wearing a t-shirt with the number 753 on it. At the immediate revelation of this figure, Spyro almost screams in surprise, but Kiva covers his mouth, knowing who the figure is.)

Kiva: What are you doing here?!

?: Same as you, Wataru. Trying to figure out what the hell Arc is doing here, when he's supposed to be dead!

Spyro: (Uncovering his mouth) Who the heck are you?

Ixa: Keisuke Nago, Kamen Rider Ixa.

Kiva: A friend of mine.

Ixa: (To Spyro) Guessing you're the one these baddies are after.

Spyro: Not the only one. This Arc bastard has captured my closest companion.

Ixa: So, that's why your here. Rescue mission.

Kiva: And if we happen to finish Arc while we're here, all the better. We just need to get in there.

Ixa: There's a passage straight into Arc's throne room around back. Saw it while I was scouting around. Bad news, Arc is in there. (To Spyro) And I'm guessing the dragoness he has tied up is your friend.

Spyro: If he harms one scale on Cynder's head, I'll fry him alive.

Kiva: We're going to need a distraction then.

Ixa: (Putting on a belt with a red orb and gold and black accouterments on it before pulling out a golden knuckle like device) Way ahead of you.

(With that, Ixa presses the indicators on the end of the knuckle device, activating it.)

Ixa Knuckle: Ready.

Ixa: (As some sort of danger signal sounds) Henshin.

(With that cry, Ixa inserts the knuckle into the left side of his belt)

Ixa Knuckle: Fist, On!

(Now a golden half cross symbol appears over the red orb before spinning off of it to form a golden projection of Ixa's suit before forming on him, revealing the overall white knight-designed armor with a black undersuit gold and blue accents, particularly a golden half cross on the face which splits open revealing large red eyes, and materializing a gun with a comically large magazine in his hand)

Ixa: I'll get Arc out here, you head around back and sneak in.

Kiva: Thanks, Keisuke.

Ixa: No problem. Just don't die.

(With that, Ixa runs off, presumably towards the front door to lure Arc out, while Spyro and Kiva head around back to get in there, which involves scaling the castle walls heading up towards a window, but as Spyro claws into the walls, he hears a familiar scream of pain and agony. He knows beyond knowledge it is Cynder, and nearly rushes in through the window, until Kiva stops him)

Kiva: What are you doing?! Are you trying to get us killed?

Spyro: I can't just stand here while that monster is doing Ancestors know what to Cynder.

Kiva: We have to wait for Keisuke to get Arc out of there!

(Now we get a brief peek into the window to see Cynder on some variant of the rack, with her blades on the stretching portion, nearly tearing the forged metal off her bones, causing immense pain, all the while Arc is... waltzing?)

Spyro: (Briefly seeing this) Is he... dancing?

Kiva: That's a thing with Legendorga. Screams of pain are their music.

(Now we transition back into the throne room, where Arc stops the rack temporarily.)

Arc: Ah, music to my ears. (To Cynder) I had no idea you were such a divine singer!

Spyro: (To Kiva) She really is, if you ever get the chance to hear it.

(As Arc sits upon his throne, a string of gunfire can be heard, and suddenly Ixa decides to call out)

Ixa: HEY UGLY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT AND FACE ME OR I'M COMING IN THERE!

(Arc notices this, and gets off his throne in a bit of a huff)

Arc: (Groans) Of course. Can't the Lord of the Legendorga enjoy a good song in peace around here?! (To Cynder) Don't go anywhere. Once I deal with this annoyance, I'll be looking forward to more of your sweet music.

(With that, Arc leaves to handle Ixa, leaving Cynder to recollect herself after that unbearable pain, just in time for Spyro and Kiva to sneak in through the window and start undoing the straps holding her to the rack)

Spyro: Better tell Arc he won't be hearing another track.

Cynder: (Seeing Spyro) Spyro? Thank the Ancestors! (Now noticing Kiva) I'm guessing you're Kiva.

Kiva: The one and only. (Finishes the last strap) Come on, let's get you out of here.

(But just as Spyro and Kiva are able to get Cynder up and off the rack, Arc's footsteps can be heard as he returns to the room, with a defeated and unconscious Ixa)

Arc: Well, well, well. If it isn't the heir of Kiva. I had a feeling you'd show up. (Picking up Ixa) Did you really think this fool would be enough to defeat me? (Throws Ixa to the ground in front of the heroes as he lets out another vile laugh) Clearly you didn't learn from last time we fought. (Starts glowing with golden energy) You'll have to try a lot harder than that.

Cynder: (Getting to her feet from Spyro and Kiva's support) Last I checked, there's still three of us to only one of you. Odds in our favor.

Arc: (As the mark of Malefor glows on his chest, turning his golden energy dark violet) Seems you haven't learned anything about odds since last time we fought.

(With that, Arc consolidates the dark violet energy into two horn like projections near the top of his head, and sends them flying, straight into Cynder's heart. She doesn't die from this, but instead the energy dissipates into black tendrils snaking across Cynder's skin, causing her immense pain in the process, ultimately this culminates in her emerald green eyes turning completely into a weird shade of blueish violet, with reptilian pupils, but nobody sees this yet. As she cries out from the pain, Spyro rushes to help her, but is stopped by Kiva.)

Spyro: What are you doing?!

Kiva: Just trust me on this one! I've never seen someone stop this before!

(As Cynder's screams reach their peak, Arc starts laughing, as Cynder starts breathing slowly, face obscured from view. Spyro has since broken free of Kiva's grasp, and slowly approaches Cynder, trying to help, yet is unnerved by the situation)

Spyro: (Cautiously) Cynder...?

(As Spyro just about touches Cynder's shoulder, she grabs his arm swifly, and looks back at him, with her eyes still blueish violet, reptilian pupils and all. Spyro is confused and scared at the sight of this, but Cynder doesn't speak a word in response. Instead she just shrieks savagely at him, twists his arm around nearly breaking it, and then flings him back.)

Spyro: (Genuinely confused) What the...?

(With that, Arc just starts laughing. As he does, Kiva explains)

Kiva: That was a Legendorga baptism.

Spyro: What does that even mean?!

Arc: (Finishing his laughter) It means she's mine, purple whelp. Your friend is now my slave, and with her I shall repopulate the Legendorga Race to create an army for Lord Malefor to conquer this pathetic realm, crushing all who oppose him!

Spyro: (As flames erupt from the sides of his mouth) Not a chance, you bastard!

(As Spyro releases a huge fireball at Arc, Cynder leaps into the path of the attack, taking the full impact of the blast before getting up and leaping back at Spyro attempting to claw his heart out _while still on fire_, prompting Arc to start laughing as Spyro tries to snap her out of it)

Spyro: (Dodging attacks as he speaks) Cynder! It's me, Spyro! You have to snap out of this!

(Cynder just shrieks at him again as she keeps slashing at Spyro, prompting Kiva to intervene on his behalf, and Arc to just laugh at Spyro again)

Arc: You really think you can reach her? (Laughs) She's gone, you fool! And now, she's going to kill you!

(Spyro and Kiva continue to defend against Cynder, hoping they'll be able to snap her out of it somehow. But as they do, Ixa regains consciousness, sees what has happened to Cynder, and realizes she's been turned, before aiming his weapon at her)

Ixa: See you in hell, monster...

(With that, Ixa fires a single shot, but Spyro somehow sees it coming and leaps into the way, taking the shot, right through the arm. Kiva sees all of this, and after he forces Cynder off of him, he grabs Spyro by the bullet wound so as to apply pressure and stop the bleeding, throws him on his back, grabs Ixa by the leg, and then leaps out the window with both of them, landing squarely on his motorcycle somehow, and drives off back towards Castle Doran in a tactical retreat.)

Arc: (As Cynder is about to leap out the window after them) Hold, my pet. They won't get far.

(Now we transition to Castle Doran, where Spyro has been placed in what looks like a throne to recover from his injuries, while Kiva and Ixa are arguing over what just happened)

Kiva: Keisuke, are you insane?! What the hell were you thinking?!

Ixa: You saw what happened! She's been turned into a Legendorga!

Kiva: You and I both know that's not permanent! I'm living proof of that much!

Ixa: Yet you can still turn into that freaky bat thing at will! How do we know you aren't just one snap of the fingers away from joining Arc again!?

Kiva: You'd think if that could work, he'd have done _that_ instead of using the same trick on Cynder!

Ixa: The point is, there's a new monster on the loose, and it is my duty to see it eliminated. Such is the oath of a Fangire Hunter.

Kiva: SHE'S NOT A FANGIRE!

Ixa: It doesn't matter!

(At this point, Spyro gets involved, on Kiva's side)

Spyro: You plan to kill Cynder?!

Ixa: It would've worked if you hadn't taken the bullet!

Spyro: I refuse to believe she's fully gone! Kiva has to be right on this one!

Ixa: Well, at least you've started the grieving process. (Places his weapon on his belt) It'll save me time starting it. (Looking to Spyro and Kiva) If you two want to waste your time trying to undo this, fine by me. I'll be ending the menace.

(With that, Ixa leaves Castle Doran, ready to hunt Cynder down, while Kiva and Spyro regroup)

Spyro: There is a way to undo this, right?

Kiva: I know there is. Problem is, _I_ was the one they used it on. But don't worry. We'll figure it out.

(Now, as Kiva and Spyro begin trying to find their solution, our story ends for today)

**Well that was a lot to take in all at once. But, as usual, if you have any questions as to any specific statements, like what a Fangire or Legendorga is, feel free to ask me. I'm more than willing to help. Either way, now we realize Arc's plan, to revive the Legendorga race using Cynder as breeding stock. Wow that's a sentence I never thought I'd say. But, is Kiva right? Is there a way to bring Cynder back to her senses? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	10. Requiem: The Heart's Melody

**Welcome to Part II of the Labor Day Special. Last time, Spyro and Kiva tried to rescue Cynder with a bit of aid from Ixa, only for it to go horribly wrong as Arc subjected Cynder to a Legendorga baptism, enslaving her and turning her against her allies. Now Ixa is trying to kill her while Spyro and Kiva try to undo Arc's spell. How will this work? Which side will prevail? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in Castle Doran, where Spyro and Kiva are piling over just about everything they could get their hands on, trying to figure out how to undo a Legendorga baptism and save Cynder. But after pouring through what must be hundreds of documents by now, Spyro is beginning to give up, and slams the stack of books he was looking through onto the floor in a fit of rage)

Spyro: (As his rage turns into melancholy) It's no use, is it? She really is gone, isn't she?

Kiva: Spyro, we can't give up hope now! There's got to be a way!

Spyro: You'll forgive me for feeling hopeless at this point. Considering I'm staring down the one person who has had this madness reversed, and can't remember how it happened.

Kiva: (Sighs) I get it, Spyro. Believe me, I do. I'm as frustrated as you are that my memory is failing me.

(At this point, Spyro isn't even listening. Instead, he's picking up Kiva's violin for some reason, and plays it, creating a beautiful melody, not unlike the one Kiva was playing when they started their search. This gets everyone's attention, _especially_ Kiva's, as... well, nobody would suspect this. And as Spyro stops his melody, Kiva is left almost speechless by what he just heard)

Kiva: I... just... Wow. That was... beautiful. I never knew you could play.

Spyro: Trust me, Cynder's better. I only learned when she asked me to fill in for a duet when the scheduled violinist had a family emergency. (Putting the violin down) I guess I just remembered that moment, saw the violin, and started playing.

Kiva: Hey, if it helps you keep up hope, that's great.

(At this moment, Kiva realizes what he just said, and remembers when he was under Arc's spell 11 years ago, and what finally snapped him out of it, but he won't reveal it just yet.)

Kiva: That's it!

Spyro: What?

Kiva: Knowingly or not, you've just revealed how to beat Arc!

Spyro: Seriously?!

Kiva: Seriously. Now we just have to make sure neither Ixa nor Arc gets to her first!

Spyro: But... how?!

Kiva: I'll explain on the way! Let's go!

(Just as Spyro is about to rush off, Kiva stops him, realizing something)

Kiva: Hold on a moment. I've got an idea.

(Kiva runs over to a curtained wall, and pulls it back, revealing a sword with a knight-masked bat design to the hilt, and what looks like a small whistle like the ones on his belt)

Spyro: And those are?

Kiva: (Drawing the sword in front of his face) A bit of preparedness.

Kivat: (Seeing the whistle) Good call, Wataru. He might even be stronger here, being surrounded by dragons and all that.

Spyro: He?

Kiva: You'll see. Let's go!

(With that, Kiva takes the sword down from his face, grabs his violin, and the two of them leave Castle Doran, board Kiva's motorcycle, and dash off in the direction of Arc's fortress again, knowing everyone involved will be there. And as they ride, we transition to Arc's fortress, wherein, no surprise, Ixa has returned.)

Ixa: (Looking up at the skies) Time to end this.

(With that, Ixa disengages the mouth guard on his helmet, prompting what sounds like an emergency alert tone while revealing the golden base. While this goes on, Ixa opens the mouth guard, revealing it to be a phone with the strangest keypad you've ever seen. This is the Ixariser. Steeling his determination, Ixa inputs the code 1-9-3.)

Ixariser: Rising!

(At that call, Ixa's armor gains blue and gold accents, as his chestpiece separates and explodes off of him, revealing a red sun-like symbol underneath. Meanwhile, the golden portions of his helmet rearrange themselves so the top two form a crown-like design, while the other two fold to the side of the face. To complete the transformation, Ixa places a blue whistle like device into the back of the Ixariser, then folds it down, turning the phone into a gun)

Ixa: (As he holds the gun parallel to his face) Spyro, believe me. I don't want to do this any more than you do.

Spyro: (Unseen) Then don't!

(With that, Ixa turns, pointing his gun towards the voice that startled him, revealing Spyro and Kiva have arrived)

Ixa: Look you two, I really hope you have something. Because if not, we are all going to die.

Kiva: We just might have something.

(With that, Kiva pulls out his violin.)

Ixa: You've got to be kidding me right now.

Spyro: Ixa, you're going to have to trust us on this.

Ixa: Trust you? The last time I trusted you, I almost died!

Kiva: That was my bad, Keisuke. Not his.

Ixa: You know what? No. I'm not being bait for your little trap this time.

Spyro: Don't worry. You aren't the bait. (Handing Kiva his violin) I am.

Ixa: (To Kiva) Is he serious?

Kiva: Entirely.

Spyro: All we need to do is get Cynder's attention.

Ixa: You do realize that includes Arc trying to kill you, right?

Kiva: We were hoping that's where you would come in.

Ixa: I AM NOT FIGHTING THAT MONSTER AGAIN!

Kiva: Come on, Keisuke. You're in your ultimate form, I think you'll be fine.

Ixa: No chance!

Spyro: Now you're just being stubborn.

Ixa: Shut it, scaly!

Kiva: Now that's just rude! But if you're still in denial, we've got this. (Pulls out the sword and whistle) How's that for security.

Ixa: (Hesitates for a moment) No. You two are on your own. I'm not going to watch you both kill yourselves with this plan.

(With that, Ixa heads off towards the opposite end of the fortress, preparing his own plan)

Spyro: He'll be back.

Kiva: Let's hope so.

(With that, Spyro and Kiva scale the castle walls again, preparing to enact their plan. However, as they approach the window from before, the familiar visage of Arc greets them)

Arc: Do you really think I'm stupid enough to let you pull the same entrance stunt again?

(Arc pulls both Kiva and Spyro into the room, revealing Cynder is seated in Arc's throne, still fully in his thrall.)

Arc: I will admit, I do have to thank you for this. You saved me the trouble to tracking you down. Now my old nemesis and the false idol, both to be destroyed by their former friend. (To Cynder) Cynder, my dear. If you would.

(With an almost serpentine hiss, Cynder rises from Arc's throne, leaps to the ground, then growling like a common beast, approaches Spyro and Kiva, with full intent to kill them)

Spyro: This plan of yours had better work.

Kiva: Here's hoping you know the piece.

Spyro: I didn't bring the sheet music! I only know that one bit from memory! (Thinks of something) Wait a second, what about that tune you were playing the day before you found me? Cynder adored that piece! Play that!

Kiva: (Remembering the piece) Got it. Let's hope this works.

(With that, Kiva and Spyro rise, with their plan in mind. Spyro rushing at Cynder, trying to snap her out of it that way, while Kiva readies his violin and tries to fend Arc off once he sees what they're trying to do. Kiva fends him off mainly with kicks, as both of his arms are occupied trying to start his piece again. Eventually, he manages to get ready, just in time to save Spyro from getting his throat clawed open by Cynder. As he begins playing, Cynder pauses, and after a few seconds appears to recoil in pain as the Legendorga baptism forces it on her)

Spyro: I know you love this piece, Cynder. I swore once we found Kiva that we would dance to it together. Please, remember that...

(As Cynder continues to recoil in pain, her shrieks begin to resemble her real voice, signifying the plan appears to be working. As that happens, the scene falls silent, save Kiva's magnificent playing. But even a violinist such as Kiva can't keep up the melody while trying to kick Arc away from him. But just as the giant is about to strike him down, Arc is shot away, revealing Ixa has returned. Kiva silently acknowledges him, needing all his concentration to keep up this piece. So Ixa keeps firing on Arc while Kiva keeps playing. Cynder continues to attack Spyro through the pain the Legendorga baptism is causing her. But Spyro keeps trying, steadfast in his pursuit, with Kiva's violin playing becoming more intense, as he knows the plan is working. And as the tune intensifies, more of Cynder continues to appear through the Legendorga curse, eventually culminating in her eyes starting to regain their usual emerald brilliance.)

Spyro: (Finally speaking) Please, come back to us, Cynder. (In a tone Kiva and Ixa cannot hear) Come back to me... I can't go on without you...

(As tears form in Cynder's eyes, no doubt from the pain this curse is causing her, she rushes at Spyro as her eyes return to their cursed state ever briefly, and as she appears to be trying to kill him, she appears to be surrounded by a golden light. Spyro sees this, and realizing his moment has come, does not fight her, but rather embraces Cynder, causing the golden light to brighten, nearly blinding Kiva, Ixa, and Arc. But when the glow settles, Cynder appears to have returned to normal, but her tears make it hard to tell for sure if Arc's baptism has been undone

Spyro: (Unsure as to whether it worked or not) Cynder...?

(With that, Cynder dries her eyes, revealing the emerald irises which are one of her more defining characteristics. She's back)

Cynder: Thank you...

Arc: Impossible. My baptism, undone again?!

(Upon hearing Arc's voice, Cynder's relief turns to anger and she takes her head off of Spyro's shoulder, to stare down the giant once again)

Cynder: Your control over me is no more, Arc. Your vile scheme has failed. You will never bring back the Legendorga, much less using me as your breeding stock!

(With that fire imparted, Spyro rejoins Cynder, Ixa, and Kiva, ready to finish Arc off)

Arc: You may have undone my plan, but it won't matter. (As moonlight floods the room) There are more of us, and soon YOU WON'T BE AROUND TO STOP THEM!

(With that, through sheer force of will alone, Arc rips the chains from his chest armor, allowing a strange black vine-like armor to grow from it, forming into a second pair of arms as Arc floats above the ground. While he floats, the armor forms into a pair of wings, and destroys the walls of the fortress, all culminating in a fiendish eye forming where chains once rested)

Arc: (Flying into the moonlight) Now you face the full fury of the Legendorga!

(As Arc starts throwing fireballs with his second pair of arms, Spyro, Cynder, Kiva, and Ixa scramble from their current positions so as not to get hit. After this, Spyro looks to Kiva)

Spyro: If ever's a good time to use your secret weapon, it's now!

Kiva: (Pulling out the red and gold whistle from before) Couldn't agree more. (Placing the whistle in Kivat's mouth)

Kivat: Tatsulot, awaken!

(As Kivat blows a tune on the whistle, or rather Fuestle, a small golden wyvern flies onto the scene, breaking the chains on Kiva's shoulders.)

Ixa: (Knowing what's about to happen) Arc's in for it now!

Tatsulot: Time for action! Tension Fortissimo!

(With the chains on Kiva's shoulder armor shattered, they open up, letting a stream of energy bats fly out, just as Tatsulot, the golden wyvern, attaches to Kiva's raised right arm)

Tatsulot: Henshin!

(At that cry, the energy bats start attacking Arc as they fly back around to Kiva, breaking the chains on his left leg, revealing a strange demonic looking wing structure, which is right away turned into golden armor, with the rough pattern of it becoming Kiva's chest armor as golden armor adorns the rest of his body, even giving his helmet a golden crown aesthetic to it as his eyes turn red. Then with a flick of the arm, a flame spreads down Kiva's back, turning into a cape and completing his transformation)

Kiva: (Puts his violin away and picks up his sword from earlier) Time to call in the heavy artillery!

(With this utterance, Kiva picks the orange Fuestle from his belt and places it in Kivat's mouth)

Kivat: Castle Doran!

(As the melody of the Fuestle plays, Spyro shoots Kiva a questioning glance)

Spyro: Did he say what I think he said?

Kiva: Yep.

(As Kiva responds, the flapping of wings resounds across the sky as a giant dragon with a castle built around it enters the scene)

Cynder: (Seeing this) No way!

Ixa: Way.

Kiva: Let's go!

(Following Kiva's lead, everyone leaps onto Castle Doran's back preparing to battle Arc.)

Arc: You think you can defeat me?! Have at you!

(Arc beginst to attack the team, launching fireball after fireball at them hoping to down Castle Doran. But nothing can stop this team in their pursuit of Arc's defeat. As they get nearer to their target, Kiva draws his sword and Ixa his gun. Kiva removes what looks like a visor from his sword's grip, revealing it to be a bat decoration biting the sword)

Kiva: Aim for the eye!

(Ixa reinputs his transformation code, 1-9-3, initiating a final attack, while Kiva places the visor removed from his sword in Kivat's mouth, revealing it to be a Fuestle)

Ixariser: Ixa Riser Rise Up!

Kivat: Wake Up!

(Ixa's weapon charges a blast while Kiva slides the bat decoration up the sword blade, then back down it again, turning it red, turning the night sky crimson. Spyro sees what they're doing and charges up a blast of Aether energy.)

Kiva: Cynder, will you do the honors?

Cynder: (Seeing what he means) Gladly.

(Cynder then leaps off of Castle Doran's head, and into the path of a fireball it was charging up. As Castle Doran releases the fireball, Cynder absorbs the energy and launches herself spinning claws first at Arc, while Kiva, Ixa and Spyro release their attacks, each hitting Arc before Cynder does, and as Kiva slides the bat decoration up his sword then slowly back down, Cynder's strike breaks through Arc. As he dies, the mark of Malefor appears on him, just where Cynder broke him.)

Arc: My race, my Master, I have failed you!

(With that, Arc dissolves into ashes in midair. And as Cynder lands, she sees in her hand a black Ridewatch, with a gold band and Kiva's face on it.)

Cynder: (Smirking) Good riddance to you, Arc.

(Cynder shows the Ridewatch is recovered, prompting a cheer from everyone as night turns to day again and Kiva and Ixa return to their normal forms)

Cynder: (Flying back up to Castle Doran) That's another one down. What do you guys say we head home?

Spyro: I couldn't agree more.

Kiva: You guys guide the way.

(With that, the four heroes fly back to Warfang, where Ignitus, Woz, and Decade are waiting for them. Victorious, the foursome leap down from Castle Doran to a hero's welcome from Ignitus and Decade, while Woz opens his book for a declaration.)

Woz: Rejoice! Another Malefic Villain has fallen, and Spyro and Cynder have claimed two new allies, Kamen Riders Kiva and Ixa! May their alliance last until the dawn of the sun's last day!

Decade: I knew I could count on you, Wataru.

Kiva: More like I knew I could count on you to send them my way.

Ignitus: Another villain has fallen. 18 remain.

Cynder: We're ready for them, Ignitus.

Spyro: They won't know what hit them.

Woz: Be warned, young one. Your next adversary will take twice as much power to defeat.

Kiva: All of which can wait for tomorrow, my friend. (To Spyro) Besides, tonight, you owe the lovely lady a dance, if I'm not mistaken.

Spyro: (Looking to Cynder, then back to Kiva) You are certainly correct, Wataru.

Kiva: (Pulling out his somehow undamaged violin) Then allow me to provide the music.

(With that, Kiva begins to play the same melody that caught their attention to start with. Spyro approaches Cynder, and extends his arm, inviting her to dance with him. Cynder, who would be blushing if dragons were capable of that, replies in kind. And thus, the two begin their waltz as the Celestial Moons' light shines down upon them. But as the scene fades, we pan out to see two figures staring back at them. One in a full suit with a vest substituted for a jacket with a pinstripe shirt, blue tie, and a white fedora, and the other in a striped shirt with a green pseudo-vest.)

?: (Sighs) This is a lovely sight. Eh, Phillip?

Phillip: You know how I am with relationships, Shotaro. But, yes. The natural choreography they share is lovely.

Double: I couldn't interrupt this.

Phillip: Neither could I.

(As these two observe the lovely moonlight dance of two dragons in purest love, our story ends for now)

**This concludes Part II of the Labor Day Special. For Part III, head on over to Fall of the Morphing Grid. Now, at last,**** things end peacefully on the Kiva Arc, with a well deserved couple's dance in the moonlight. Romantic, isn't it? But next time, we begin the arc for another favorite Rider of mine, Shotaro Hidari and his comrade Phillip, together becomming the two-in-one detective Rider, Kamen Rider Double. So, what mystery will require their combined brainpower to solve? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	11. W Trouble: Coldest Refrain

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, Spyro and Kiva managed to save Cynder from Arc's spell, and with a bit of help from her and Ixa destroyed Arc once and for all. But as we left them, both halves of Kamen Rider Double were watching on. So, what is going to happen that pits the hard-boiled two-in-one detective Rider with our favorite pair of dragons? Read on to discover...**

(Our story begins not in the Dragon Realms as you would expect, but in a more metropolitan city with a large wind turbine in the center. But we arrive on scene nearer to a seemingly sketchier part of town, and focus in on what at first appears to be a pool hall, but is more than it seems. Outside, we see a familiar Purple Dragon, looking up at the place, trying to figure out if he's in the right place. After glancing at a piece of paper in his hand, he determines he's in the right place and walks through the doors. Within, we see the place is actually a detective's office.)

Spyro: (Looking around) Hello?

(Just as he says that, a figure in green comes around the corner, reading a book and sees Spyro, becoming rather shocked at the prospect of a Dragon being here)

Philip: What the...?

Spyro: Is this the Narumi Detective Agency?

Philip: (Dropping his book in surprise as he runs back where he came from) SHOTARO! THERE'S A DRAGON IN HERE!

(Spyro, confused, runs after Philip, only to find himself not in a detective agency, but in some kind of garage with a metal gangway standing before some sort of cylinder on a platform with a motorcycle docked into it. Meanwhile, we see Philip is hiding under a table, near which is a chair. And in the chair sits a man who looks like he stepped out of a noir detective movie, only is holding a black USB flash drive looking device)

Double: You better have a good reason for scaring my partner half to death.

Spyro: I was just trying to find out if I'm at the Narumi Detective Agency, and he just ran away before I got a simple answer.

Double: Yeah, this is Narumi Detective Agency. Who's looking to know?

Spyro: My name is Spyro, and... I have a case I need your help with.

Double: (To Philip) You can come out. He's got a case for us.

Philip: Oh. (Getting out from under the table) You'll forgive me for my fear. I... have problems with dragons.

Spyro: Oh. If anything then, I should be apologizing to you.

Philip: No need. You were unaware.

Double: Good to see you two made up. Now, let's get to work. (To Spyro) So, what's the case?

Spyro: Well, it's a long story.

Philip: Better settle in then.

Double: (Putting down the drive and picking up a coffee mug that was on the table) Okay, what happened exactly?

Spyro: Well, as you probably figured out. I'm not from this world originally. My home rests in the Dragon Realms, as does that of my companion, Cynder. At this point in time, she and I are engaged in a conflict against an army of villains fought by warriors known as Kamen Riders in the past. Before we came here, we'd beaten two of them...

(At this point, we flash back to a couple of days before this exchange, but after Arc was defeated, with Spyro and Cynder in the Dragon Realms, still recovering from their last battle. Spyro is recovering well, while Cynder appears to be having a harder time of it.)

Spyro: (Noticing Cynder's distress) You okay Cynder?

Cynder: (Sighs) You know me too well.

Spyro: I'm taking that as a no.

Cynder: Would you be if you were turned against your friends like that again?

Spyro: Believe me, I get it. White Wizard and all that.

Cynder: These guys have proven tougher than anything we've faced. Thank goodness we've been able to find these Kamen Riders to help out.

Spyro: And we've only beaten two out of twenty.

Cynder: This is going to be a difficult fight. I don't know if we've got the energy to handle this, Riders or not.

(At this point, Woz walks in, having overheard)

Woz: My apologies for eavesdropping, but I think I know exactly what you need. A vacation. And I know the best location. (Opens his book, revealing what looks like a brochure of some kind) Futo, City of the Winds. Perfect for their Guardian, I would say.

(Cynder takes the brochure from Woz's book, and after looking it over for a few minutes, returns it)

Cynder: This place actually sounds lovely.

Spyro: Then it's settled. We'll visit this Futo place, and return more ready than ever to get back in the game!

Woz: Excellent! (Closing his book in excitement) I'll get Decade to open a Dimensional Wall, and you can begin your vacation forthwith!

Spyro: (To Double in the present) We both thought a vacation would do us some good. You know, get a bit of relaxation in, and revitalize our determination for what we do.

(Now we see Decade has returned, and after reading the coordinates of Futo from Woz's book, opens one of the fluid-looking gray Dimensional Walls, before sending it straight at Spyro and Cynder, transporting them from the Temple straight into the center of an urban environment, notable for a rather large windmill in the center of the city, and a sign nearby that reads "Welcome to Futo")

Spyro: (To Double in the present) And for the first day or two, we were having a good time. Cynder was especially loving the gales that regularly blow through this place. She felt more at home here than anywhere else I've noticed.

(Now we rejoin the flashback, where Spyro and Cynder are simply strolling through the square, with Cynder having a little more pep in her step than when she got here, and Spyro, with a box concealed in his palm.)

Spyro: (To Double in the present) I was intending to propose to Cynder that day. You see, we'd been dating for some time, and she was ready to take the next step long before I was. But after nearly losing her to one of those revived Rider villains, I realized I couldn't wait forever. So I brought the ring with me and hid it as we went around Futo. And just as I worked up the nerve, well, _he_ showed up.

(At this point, a figure in a black pinstripe suit with a black tie and a red handkerchief in his pocket walks on to the scene.)

?: Well, isn't this quite the sight.

Spyro: (Genuinely confused) Do we... know you?

?: In a way you do. Just not in my civilian garb. Perhaps you'll recognize my work attire better.

(At this point, the strange man pulls out a flash drive, but with a skeletal design to it, and on it what looks like a letter W composed of meteorological phenomena. As he holds it up, he presses a button on it, activating it with a psychotic grin on his face)

Weather Memory: Weather!

Cynder: (Seeing the threat here, and bracing for action) I'm not liking the sound of this...

?: (As the Mark of Malefor starts to glow on his right ear) You are indeed very perceptive. Now I see why the Master chose you...

Spyro: He's one of them!

(With that, the strange man plugs the device into the Mark of Malefor glowing on his ear, morphing him into a white and black armored creature with red and gold accents, having no visible face and what looks like two golden oriental dragons on his belt)

Weather Dopant: It would be wise for you to surrender.

Cynder: Not a chance, creep.

Weather Dopant: You will come to regret that.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder engage the Weather Dopant in battle. And after a few minutes, Weather is losing, because the amount of wind present in this city has seemingly supercharged Cynder)

Cynder: You really shouldn't challenge the Guardian of Wind in a city known for just that.

Weather Dopant: (Noting Cynder's power) You will be a most fascinating specimen. I must study your powers!

Spyro: No chance.

Weather Dopant: (As the Mark of Malefor glows on the side of his head again) The odds are in my favor, actually.

(As his Mark glows, the Weather Dopant releases a stream of freezing air which encases Spyro's feet, wings, and tail in blocks of ice and forms a makeshift ice gag around his mouth, while freezing Cynder in a solid layer of ice, so she appears to be simply made of ice, but is in fact still alive under the shell, as evidenced by her eyes moving around confused)

Weather Dopant: (Walking over and picking up the frozen Cynder) Let this be a warning to you, purple whelp. Do not meddle in the affairs of a scientist.

(And with that, he disappears in a flurry of snow, while Spyro struggles to break his icy bonds as the flashback ends, and we pick up in the hangar of the Narumi Detective Agency)

Spyro: After that I broke my bonds, and was informed by a passing guy with the most ridiculous hairdo I've ever seen that this place specialized in bizarre cases. So, now you're caught up.

(Now we see Double and Philip are completely stunned by the story Spyro has just told, to the point where Double straight up drops his coffee cup, letting it break on the metal gangway)

Double: You can't be serious.

Spyro: You don't believe me?

Double: Watcherman wouldn't send you here unless you were serious.

Philip: But you will forgive me for taking a precaution.

(Philip pulls a file from a nearby desk, opens it and pulls out a photo of the very man Spyro described)

Philip: (Showing Spyro the photo) Is this the person who attacked you.

Spyro: (Seeing the photo) I'd recognize that face anywhere. That's the psycho who's got Cynder!

Philip: This settles it then, Shotaro. Shinkuro Isaka, the Weather Dopant, is back.

Double: But how?! He's dead!

Spyro: An old enemy of mine revived 19 villains from across your world's history. If I had to guess, this Isaka person is one of them.

(With that, Double stands up and, turning away from Philip and Spyro, starts to talk for some reason)

Double: (Aside) I couldn't believe my ears. One of our older nemeses had returned from the grave by the aid of a dragon from another world. This must've been what Decade was trying to warn me about. He knew Weather was back. And he was trying to get me to be there to fight him. Now he's made his way back to Futo, ready to plague it with his twisted experiments yet again.

Spyro: Who's he talking to?

Philip: He does this all the time.

Double: (Aside) But in his haste to collect a specimen, Isaka left a witness. That will be his downfall. (Back to Spyro) Consider us on the case.

Spyro: You'll help me out?

Double: You know it. Just got to grab a few things.

(With that, Double heads over to a briefcase on the table, and opens it revealing a red and silver structure on a black belt, with five flash-drive like devices, more resembling the black one Double was holding earlier. Spyro sees this belt, and realizes what it is)

Spyro: You're a Kamen Rider, aren't you?

Philip: Actually, we both are.

Spyro: The two of you are Kamen Riders?

Double: We're technically one Kamen Rider. It's a little bizarre, but you'll see eventually.

Spyro: What is this, a two minds in one body situation?

Philip: (Surprised) Yes, yes it is! How did you know that?

Spyro: Lucky guess.

Double: (Putting the black flash drive in his pocket, along with a silver one and a blue one from the case) Alright, let's get moving, this case isn't going to solve itself. (To Philip) Philip...

Philip: (Grabbing three flash drives from the case: one green, one red, and one yellow) Just give me the keywords, and I can do a search from there.

Double: Best start by refreshing ourselves with Shinkuro Isaka and the Weather Dopant case as a whole. (To Spyro) Spyro, you're with me. We're hitting the streets.

Spyro: Let me guess, scene of the crime?

Double: Not quite. Isaka didn't leave much of a crime scene, the icy confines he put you in have already melted. Thankfully, the guy who sent you here was one of my informants. (Puts on his fedora) We're going to see if the others know anything.

Spyro: Informants? (Figuring the detective knows what he's doing) Alright then, let's go.

(As Philip opens the old case file for a review, and Double and Spyro head out of the hangar, our story ends for today)

**And with that, the Double Arc is on! Now we know the situation, a vacation gone awry, resulting in Cynder being abducted by the Weather Dopant. Thankfully, the Narumi Detective Agency is on the case. But will this hard-boiled trio be enough? To start seeing answers, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	12. W Trouble: Rushing To Danger

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, Spyro and Cynder started a vacation in the city of Futo, only for the Weather Dopant to swoop in and ruin everything, abducting Cynder in the process. Thankfully, Spyro got help in all the right places, the Narumi Detective Agency, and their lead detective duo, Kamen Rider Double. Last we heard from them, Shotaro and Spyro were heading out to get information, while Philip was going to review the previous encounter with Weather. How will this go? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Spyro and Double walking through Futo, looking for one of Double's many sources.)

Spyro: So... who exactly are we looking for?

Double: One of the newer informants in our employ. What time is it?

Spyro: (Checking the sky) Unless I miss my guess, probably about noon.

Double: Good. He should be showing up any minute now.

(At that note, a small cart has appeared on scene, being set up by an older gentleman primarily in blue and white, who sets it up in the middle of the parking lot Double and Spyro are walking through, next to what is presumably his vehicle. The items on the cart are minimal, but notably there is a large pot and a series of smaller bowls nearby it. As Double and Spyro walk up, he turns to them, apparently recognizing the former.)

?: Shotaro! Good to see you, old friend! (Sees Spyro) And I see you've got a friend with you.

Double: More of a client currently.

?: Ah, you're on a case. So, what's the mystery?

Double: Disappearance.

?: Seems relatively standard.

Double: Until you hear an old foe of ours was the culprit. One who's supposed to be dead.

?: Wait, what?!

Spyro: Wait a second, who even _is_ this guy?

Double: (Realizing he never introduced anyone) Ah, my bad. Spyro, this is the Master of the Fumen cart. Everybody just addresses him as Master though. Sign of respect for his craft.

Master: Pleased to meet you, Spyro.

Spyro: Your source is a street vendor?

Master: You'd be surprised how much stuff we overhear from our patrons.

Double: Partially why we're here.

Master: (Filling two bowls with the contents of the large pot before placing them in front of Double and Spyro) And I have a feeling I know the rest. Two bowls with a side of information. And for the guest, no charge.

Spyro: As much as I appreciate it, I insist on paying.

Double: No need. It's on me.

(Double pulls out his wallet and places down a few bills and thanks the proprietor for the meal before picking up a pair of chopsticks and digging in, with Spyro still curious as to what the heck he's looking at.)

Master: I take it you've never had ramen before.

Spyro: (Picking up a pair of chopsticks) Not really.

Double: (Placing his bowl down) Trust me, it's delicious.

(As Double turns to the proprietor, Spyro offers his thanks and starts eating the dish, agreeing with Double's conclusion as to how delicious it really is. Meanwhile, Double starts talking with his source)

Master: So, which enemy are you dealing with again? Nasca? Taboo? Terror?

Double: Worse. Weather.

Master: I'd heard he was back, but I thought it was those EXE brats or whatever those new Gaia Memory dealers were calling themselves stirring up rumors to get the people scared.

Double: Sad to say it's not. He's actually back.

Master: How's that possible?

Double: (Noting Spyro) Ask him. He apparently knows.

Spyro: (Putting down his bowl) An old adversary of mine, even though he's dead, managed to revive an army of 19, headed by a living villain, using some of the darkest power we've known. This Weather Dopant was one of them.

Master: No surprise he chose the most black-hearted Dopant to revive.

Double: Isaka terrorized this city for his twisted experiments in a series of freezing murders. Not to mention the electrocutions and drownings, all as a means to test his power. Needless to say, his sadistic quest caused a lot of tears to be shed. And I will not see this city cry because of anyone.

Spyro: I get that feeling.

Master: Which reminds me, now that I think about it, there were some rumors of a copycat.

Double: A copycat?

Master: Yeah. I kept the articles, just in case you got involved.

(With that, he produces a newspaper, which Shotaro takes from him and reads the headline story, which reveals a story regarding a strange series of electrocutions, drownings, and yes, freezing incidents. But then there's one particular passage that catches his eye, which gets him incredibly shocked)

Double: (Aside as he puts the paper down) So, a copycat is on the loose. But we know more than the police do, it seems. We know Isaka is back, so this is no copycat. No doubt this enemy of Spyro's has likely given him more power. So he's resumed his murder spree to test his new limits. We'll soon put a stop to that.

Spyro: Does he always do this?

Double: (Takes out his wallet again and pays over a few extra bills for the information) Keep the change.

(With that, Double and Spyro leave the stand and start walking around again)

Spyro: What information did we even gain from that?

Double: (Hands him the paper) Quite a bit, actually.

Spyro: (Reads the paper) You do know I can't read whatever language this is.

Double: You needn't be fluent in Japanese to see what we need. Take a look at the photograph.

(With that, Spyro examines the photograph in the newspaper)

Spyro: It looks like a doctor's office. What's this got to do with anything?

Double: Gives us a crime scene to investigate. If I've learned anything, Isaka is a narcissist. He'll want to revisit that scene. More so since it's near his old clinic.

Spyro: Base of operations?

Double: That'd be my guess. (Seemingly to no one) Philip, how's it going on your end?

(Now we transition back to Double's headquarters, where we see Philip has written everything they know about the Weather Dopant from last time on some whiteboards)

Philip: Got everything we have up.

Spyro: (Noticing this conversation, and something odd about it) Wait, how are you two doing that?! And furthermore, how the hell am I hearing you?

Philip: You can hear me?

Double: You can hear him?

Spyro: Yep. And it's really weird!

Philip: I guess you just have a strong connection to the Earth, and the True Gaia Memory as a result.

Spyro: The True what?

Double: It's a story for another day. But this could be good. Easy to get information across.

Philip: Agreed.

Double: I'm guessing you've heard about the Isaka copycat.

Philip: Recent events have confirmed it's no copycat.

Double: Oh, we know. Prepare for a Lookup. Keywords: Weather, Copycat Murder, Clinic

Philip: Roger that.

Double: And one more thing. Under any circumstances, keep Terui out of this.

Philip: That will be a problem, seeing as he's overseeing the copycat investigation.

Double: Then don't let him find out it's actually not a copycat. The last thing we need is him going crazy.

Philip: Duly noted.

Spyro: Who's Terui?

Double: The other Kamen Rider in this city. Ryu Terui. Kamen Rider Accel.

Spyro: And why do we need him out of this case exactly?

Double: Personal vendetta against Isaka. Terui's family was among his victims. If he learns this copycat is the original, he's going to lose it again. And he's already calmed down so much since we first met him.

Philip: Indeed. We can't risk him losing control and doing something he'll regret.

(Just as this conversation wraps up, a sudden cold breeze blows through the streets, catching Double off guard, but seeming all too familiar to Spyro)

Double: Philip, cancel that Lookup. (Pulls out his belt and places it on his waist before pulling out the black flash drive with his right hand) We're about to have company.

Philip: (As a second belt appears on his waist) On it.

(With that, Philip pulls out the green flash drive with his left hand, and presses a button on it)

Cyclone Memory: Cyclone!

(At the same time, Double presses the button on his black flash drive)

Joker Memory: Joker!

(Now we see a cross section screen of the two crossing the hands that hold the flash drives across their bodies, lined up with editing to form a W)

Double and Philip: Henshin!

(With that cry, Philip places his green flash drive into his belt, and it immediately vanishes as he falls unconscious, only for the device to appear unsecured in Double's belt, but he secures it, places his in the other side, and then splits the center portion of the belt so the flash drives appear at a 45 degree angle)

Double Driver: Cyclone! Joker!

(As the Double Driver announces the Memories in question again, debris starts to fly around in a sudden wind, only to form on Double into his suit, half green and gold, half black and purple, with a silver line down the middle, two silver points projecting out from where the eyebrows would be, two large red eyes, and a silver scarf-like piece of cloth coming off the back of his neck)

Double: Hope you can fight.

Spyro: Not my first time fighting this creep.

(And just like that, the creep himself appears out of the fog, applauding for some reason)

Weather Dopant: Well, well. I must admit, you have serious guts to come back here.

Philip: (As the eye on the green side of Double lights up) Looks like we can dispel any doubts that he's back.

Weather Dopant: And I see you brought a friend this time. Or rather two. I wonder, where is that Terui brat you've gotten so chummy with?

Double: Don't need Ryu to take you down.

Spyro: What have you done with Cynder, you monster?

Weather Dopant: Monster? That's frankly very rude.

Spyro: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Weather Dopant: She's somewhere you'll never find her. At least, not until I get what I want from her.

Spyro: (As his dark side starts to emerge) If you so much as harm one scale on her, I will personally tear you limb from limb.

Weather: Oh quit it with the threats will you? You aren't very intimidating.

Double: You forget, he's not alone here. And we know what you're capable of?

Weather Dopant: (Pulling out the Weather Memory as the Mark of Malefor glows on his ear) Do you now? (Activates the Memory)

Weather Memory: Weather!

Weather Dopant: You haven't seen anything yet.

(With that, he plugs the Memory into his ear, and assumes his Weather Dopant form)

Spyro: Time for some action.

Double: Now, count up yours sins. Again.

(With that, Spyro and Double rush in to battle the Weather Dopant, and for a while, the two of them have a slight advantage, in only number, because the Weather Dopant was already pretty strong, but now with Malefor's dark power surging through him, he's stronger than ever, as shown by how even with Spyro's assistance, Double and Spyro are knocked to the floor pretty easily)

Weather Dopant: You fools honestly think you can defeat me? Thanks to Lord Malefor, I'm stronger then I've ever been! And now to memorialize my victory over you.

(Just as the Weather Dopant is about to freeze Double and Spyro, the sound of a motorcycle can be heard, followed by the sight of a red one with a man in a red leather jacket riding on it. Just as he approaches the scene, the man pulls out a massive sword and slashes the Weather Dopant before he pulls over, dismounts the motorcycle, and removes his helmet before dropping the heavy blade)

?: (Looking to Double) When exactly were you planning to tell me you had a lead?

Double: We were still investigating.

Weather Dopant: We meet again, Terui Ryu.

Accel: (Recognizing the voice) It can't be. You're supposed to be dead! I killed you!

Weather Dopant: You haven't seen the potential that lies beyond worlds, my boy.

Accel: (Pulling out a belt that looks like a pair of motorcycle handlebars and a speedometer, placing it on his waist, then pulling out a red Gaia Memory) Shut it, bastard. Time to kill you again. (Presses the button on the Memory)

Accel Memory: Accel!

Accel: Hen...shin!

(With that, Accel places the Memory into a slot on his Driver, and then twists the handle on the right)

Accel Driver: Accel!

(At that cry, red energy pistons emerge from seemingly nowhere, circle Accel vertically, and disappear once they form his mostly red armor, save some silver accents, the giant blue visor, and what looks like a wheel on his back. Upon transforming, Accel picks up his sword and rushes straight into battle with his old nemesis)

Accel: (As he swings his sword around) I didn't want to believe you were back! I was hoping those murders were just some demented fan of yours! But no, of course, they were your doing!

Weather Dopant: Further reasoning as to why the police here are incompetent.

Accel: You won't be saying that WHEN I KILL YOU AGAIN!

(Accel is clearly furious about his old nemesis returning from beyond the grave, as shown by his usually precision strikes turning erratic. But ultimately, he's blown down by the Weather Dopant as well)

Weather Dopant: (As the Mark of Malefor glows again) Face it, Terui. You are weaker now than your family was then. But alas, I have no time to toy with you. I have a particular specimen to examine.

(With that, the Weather Dopant vanishes, leaving Double to reverse his transformation, only for Accel to pick him up by the shirt collar)

Accel: WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT BASTARD WAS BACK?!

Double: We were trying to keep exactly this from happening!

Accel: (Spying Spyro, then remembering the Mark's color) Or maybe you were defending the one who brought him back!

(With that, Accel drops Double and immediately goes trying to kill Spyro, before Double manages to steal the sword from Accel, and try to hold him back)

Double: Spyro didn't revive that monster! He literally said it was somebody else!

Accel: HOW DO I KNOW SPYRO ISN'T SOME PROTECTION OF THE INNOCENT CODENAME!?

(Having had enough of this, Spyro punches Accel in the face, knocking him out somehow)

Spyro: We need to explain this to him.

Double: We'll get him back to the Agency. Hopefully he's calmer when he wakes up.

(As Spyro and Double leave with the unconscious Accel, heading back towards the base, we transition over to what remains of the Weather Dopant's old clinic, proving Double's hypothesis right, where a still frozen Cynder is propped up, almost on display, while the ice around her melts. Her eyes are still able to move though, and the terrified glances give everything away. But suddenly, out of the window, we can see a strange figure, one dressed eerily similar to Double, only in white rather than black, silhouetted against the night sky)

?: (To himself) Would Shotaro mind if I give him some help? (Pulling out a device similar to the Double Driver, only with a single Memory slot rather than two, as well as a dark purple Gaia Memory) I really don't think so. Knowing that son-in-law of mine, it may take some time for them to get here.

(As this figure in white disappears, our tale ends for today)

**Okay, that was a lot to take in. So, looks like Spyro and Accel aren't on the best footing. But next time, we conclude the case. Will Cynder be rescued? And who is this mysterious figure in white? Those who know, don't spoil it for everyone else. That takes all the fun out of it. So, to see the finale of this maddening case, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	13. W Trouble: Nothing But Blue Skies

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks. Last time, Spyro and Double tried to get some information on the Weather Dopant's actions, and found a series of murders believed to be copycats of Weather's crimes. Until Weather himself showed up and thrashed them. Thankfully, Accel showed up and tried to fight him off, still getting his tail kicked. And then he tried to attack Spyro, thinking he may have something to do with Weather's return. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure is watching Cynder's location. So how will our hard-boiled Double Arc end? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes not with Spyro and Double, but rather right where we left off with Cynder, still frozen, but this time, the mysterious figure in white reappears, within the old clinic, but now there is a voice coming down the corridor.)

?: Better move fast. The time is now.

(With that, he places his half-Double Driver belt on his waist and pulls out his particular Gaia Memory, pressing the activator button)

Skull Memory: Skull!

?: Henshin.

(With his battle cry known, the mysterious figure places the Skull Memory into his Driver, then takes off his hat as he places the top part of the half-Double Driver on his waist at a 45 degree angle)

Lost Driver: Skull!

(As his Driver activates, debris begins to fly around the figure in the wind, before consolidating onto him forming a suit not unlike Double's, but all black save for the silvery accents and skull like head with a black crack running down it, a white scarf around his neck, and a black gun strapped to the left side of his belt. But to finish off the transformation, the figure puts his white fedora back on his head)

Skull: There we go. Time to get you out of here, young lady.

(With that, Skull breaks Cynder's icy containment, and we see that she's fallen asleep during all of this, and somehow hasn't been woken up by all this noise. And just as Skull picks her up to escape, the Weather Dopant, still transformed from his previous encounter, arrives and sees Skull)

Weather Dopant: How did you find this place?! Who are you?!

Skull: (Not even looking at Weather) Just an old detective. Now... count up your crimes. In both lives.

Weather Dopant: (Thinking Skull is Double) You! You will not stop me again! Die!

(As the Weather Dopant is about to attack, Skull pulls out his gun and shoots the Weather Dopant in the foot, giving him enough time to flee with the sleeping Cynder. By the time the Weather Dopant is able to attack again, Skull and Cynder have already left, much to his own frustration)

Weather Dopant: You think you can fool me with a simple change of costume?! Think again Kamen Rider! You will pay for crossing me!

(As Weather continues freaking out, we return to the Narumi Detective Agency, where Accel has been placed on a couch until he regains consciousness while Spyro, Double, and Philip continue on the case in the hangar.)

Philip: So we're currently thinking Isaka has Cynder at his old clinic?

Double: (Plotting out the Weather Dopant's murders on a map of the city) Each of the copycat crime scenes is within walking distance of it, so I'd guess it makes the most sense.

Spyro: So, do we have a plan of attack?

Double: We go right in there, get Cynder out, kick Isaka back into the pit of hell he came out of. Easy enough.

Philip: That has to be the most half-boiled plan you've ever come up with.

(At this point, screaming can be heard as a newly conscious Accel, sword in tow, runs right into the room and nearly slices Spyro's head off, but Spyro has had his fair share of sword combat, and is able to fend off Accel while he tries to kill him.)

Accel: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH JAIL TIME YOU'RE RISKING HERE?! YOU LITERALLY KIDNAPPED A HIGH RANKING OFFICER!

Double: (Having joined in the fight) I'd say we more brought you here to help you recover.

Accel: FROM AN INJURY YOU INFLICTED!

Spyro: Technically, that was me.

Accel: Whatever! You're lucky I don't have you all arrested straightaway!

Philip: We all know that's not why you're really angry.

Accel: DARN RIGHT IT IS! WHY DID NONE OF YOU EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME ISAKA WAS SOMEHOW ALIVE!?

Double: We were trying to stop you from relapsing into THIS!

(Upon hearing that, Accel calms down a bit, takes the sword away from Spyro's throat, and backs up a bit)

Accel: What?

Double: We wanted to keep you out of this so you didn't relapse into your irrational revenge mode.

Philip: That and we didn't know Isaka was alive either until yesterday.

Accel: (Having now had time to rationally think about this situation) That... makes a lot of sense.

(Just as Accel is turning to apologize to Spyro for nearly killing him, Spyro puts a hand on his shoulder)

Spyro: Apologies not necessary my friend. I get it entirely. You don't want this madman going after your family again. Believe me, I'm the same way.

Accel: Thanks, Spyro. (Getting up to his full proud stance) How can I help?

Double: Well, our only plan right now is storming Isaka's old clinic. Grab your strongest piece of gear, and we'll get down there.

Accel: Already got it with me. (Pulls out a flash-drive mounted stopwatch looking device) Trial Memory, ready.

Double: Philip?

Philip: The Xtreme Memory is ready to go.

Spyro: Alright then. Let's go.

Double: Agreed.

(With that, Double places the Double Driver on his waist again, making one appear on Philip as well. And as before, they take out the Cyclone and Joker Memories, and activate them)

Cyclone Memory: Cyclone!

Joker Memory: Joker!

Philip and Double: Henshin!

(Philip inserts the Cyclone Memory into his Driver, only for it to reappear in Double's as he places the Joker Memory on the other side. As Philip falls unconscious, Double activates the Driver, and suits up once again)

Double Driver: Cyclone! Joker!

(Now as Double gets suited up, a strange device flies out of an open cabinet, appearing to be some sort of bird with claws permanently extended forwards. However, it actually isn't a bird, this is the Xtreme Memory, which flies over Philip's unconscious body, and beams it up into itself, somehow)

Double: (Boarding his motorcycle, as the Xtreme Memory flies next to his green side's shoulder) Alright. Let's go!

(Spyro readies himself for flight, while Accel somehow flips in the air and turns into a motorcycle, and very soon, the three are heading off towards the Weather Dopant's old clinic, prepared to ambush him. And as they do, we transition back to Cynder and Skull, who are now near the top of the large windmill in the center of Futo, as Cynder finally wakes up)

Cynder: (Drowsily) Wh...where am I?

Skull: (Noticing she's awake) Good to see you're up.

Cynder: (Entering a defensive stance in surprise) Who the heck are you?!

Skull: (Extends a hand) Soukichi Narumi. My enemies call me Skull. Kamen Rider Skull.

Cynder: (Seeing where they are) What are we doing here?

Skull: Just trying to get you out of Weather's clutches.

(Cynder meanwhile is taking in the view of the city, which Skull takes notice of)

Skull: Beautiful isn't it?

Cynder: Futo is a very lovely place from what I've seen so far.

Skull: Yeah. Despite it's seedy underbelly, this place is lovely. (Taking off his hat) And that exact criminal element is something we both loathe. (Sighs) It always pains me to see this city and it's people cry.

Cynder: I get that feeling. Especially when you were the reason the people cried.

Skull: (Remembering something) I know someone who would agree with you, retrospectively.

Cynder: (Realizing the issue is personal) Sounds like a friend of yours.

Skull: Almost a brother. (Putting his hat back on) But, enough of my struggles. We've got to get you back to your friend. I know he's sought out some friends of mine for help. (Hearing a pair of engines) That should be them now.

Cynder: You called them?

Skull: No, they've deduced where you were held.

Cynder: They don't know what happened?

Skull: Not yet. They will in a moment though. I hope. (Pulls out his gun) Let's get going.

(With that, Skull and Cynder leave the tower as we catch up with Double, Accel, and Spyro, who are now entering the former Isaka Medical Clinic, and they immediately see the place has been wrecked, particularly revealing a few patches of ice still on the ground where Cynder was.)

Double: (Seeing the frozen patches) Looks like we're too late.

Spyro: Too late? Too late for what!?

Double: Weather realized we're onto him. He's taken Cynder somewhere else.

Accel: Well this was a big waste of time.

Double: Not quite. There's still likely to be clues as to her current whereabouts around here somewhere.

Spyro: Time to do some detective work.

Double: Philip?

Philip: (As the eye on Double's green side lights up) Taking a look around.

(As Philip speaks, the Xtreme Memory, which followed them in, starts scanning the area while Double gets up close and personal with the scene. Accel and Spyro follow his lead, looking for any indication for where the Weather Dopant went with his hostage. But just as Double appears to get a lead, the entrances suddenly freeze shut, trapping them in.)

Accel: (Drawing his sword) We're not alone here...

(As the band of heroes looks around, the ice slowly starts creeping through the room, but soon it moves with such speed and ferocity that Double, Accel, and Spyro are encased up to their necks in no time as the Weather Dopant emerges)

Weather Dopant: So, come back to gloat have you?

Spyro: What have you done with Cynder, you monster?!

Weather Dopant: Why don't you ask your friend here? He took her before I could even begin my experiments.

Double: (Confused) Excuse me?

Weather Dopant: DON'T YOU DENY IT! I KNOW IT WAS YOU!

Double: I haven't been here in years! Nobody has but you!

Accel: Quit trying to psych us out, Isaka! I know all your tricks.

Weather: Or so you think. You clearly didn't see through this one.

Double: How can you be so sure...?

(With that, Spyro unleashes a stream of fire onto the ice holding everyone in place, allowing Double to kick the Weather Dopant in the head, letting Accel slash him a few times with his sword, before Spyro rams him straight through a frozen over entrance, pinning him down on the street as Double and Accel join him)

Spyro: WHERE IS CYNDER!? TELL ME OR I'LL CLAW YOUR THROAT OUT!

(All this has done is make the Weather Dopant angrier, prompting him to pretty much erupt in a literal storm of fury, causing a massive meteorological disturbance as he forms that storm over his head, drenching the battlefield in rain)

Weather Dopant: I'd like to see you try! Do you have any idea how insignificant you are compared to me!?

(As the Weather Dopant prepares to attack, he is suddenly shot out of nowhere, but the bullets don't even phase him. As he gets back up, everyone turns to see, standing in the rain, Skull has joined the fight, leaving both Double and Accel completely shocked)

Double: Boss?

Spyro: You know this guy?

Double: He's... he's the one who taught me how to be a detective! The one who inspired Philip and I to become Kamen Rider Double!

Skull: Good to see you all again. (To Accel) Particularly you, Ryu. How's Akiko doing?

(Accel nervously fumbles over his words, but Skull gets it)

Skull: Taking that as doing good. (Walking over to the team, then to Double) Good to see you two again. Shotaro. Philip.

Double: Good to see you too, boss.

Weather Dopant: Enough of your meddling! Prepare to die!

Skull: Not their time yet. Me, I've got a different problem.

(As the Weather Dopant attempts to charge our heroes, when an ear piercing shriek knocks him back to the ground, and the source is an all too familiar ebony dragoness.)

Spyro: Cynder!

Cynder: Glad to see you guys too.

Double: (Completely caught off guard) How did you...?

Skull: First rule of being a detective: Expect the Unexpected.

(Double realizes Skull rescued Cynder, just as she rejoins the group.)

Spyro: What happened to you? How'd you get free?

Cynder: Good questions for another time. Right now, we've got to stop this creep.

Double: (As the Xtreme Memory circles around) Couldn't agree more.

Accel: (Pulling out the Trial Memory) Oh yeah.

(With that, Double's Driver folds back to its inactive state as the Memories turn into pillars of light, which the Xtreme Memory attaches vertically to, sliding down into the Double Driver. Meanwhile Accel flips the stopwatch component of the Trial Memory around, and activates it.)

Trial Memory: Trial!

(Accel then places the Trial Memory in the Accel Driver and twists the right handle as Double activates the Double Driver, revealing a central point with an X on it)

Double Driver: Xtreme!

(With that light encompasses Double, shrinking the green and black portions of his body, replacing some of the area with a prismatic white material, turning the silver head crest into an X decoration split between the sides of his head, and color coded shoulder pads while gaining a shield with a sword in it, the Prism Bicker. Meanwhile, Accel is surrounded by energy pistons again, which break off and strip down his armor and turns it blue and silver while turning the eyes orange.)

Double and Skull: Now, count up your sins!

(With that, the Weather Dopant charges the group as Double draws his sword, and the team rushes in against him. The battle could go either way at the start. But the Weather Dopant gets sloppy as the battle nears an end, as Spyro gets a few good swipes at him while Cynder cuts his leg, tripping him up. As he falls, Accel removes the Trial Memory from his Driver, flips the stopwatch around and activates it before running at the Weather Dopant, kicking him in a T formation while Double places Gaia Memories into the edges of his shield and Skull places his Gaia Memory into his gun, folding the barrel up to reveal a second barrel)

Prism Bicker: Cyclone! Joker! Heat! Luna! Maximum Drive!

Skull Magnum: Skull! Maximum Drive!

Double: Bicker Charge Slash!

Skull: Skull Punisher!

(With that, Double slashes the Weather Dopant with the sword while Skull shoots a series of burst shots, just as Accel finishes kicking, catches the Trial Memory and hits a button, stopping the watch at 9.5 seconds taken up)

Trial Memory: Trial! Maximum Drive!

Accel: 9.5 seconds, that is the time until your despair!

(And just to add insult to injury, Spyro and Cynder throw in blasts of Aether and Dark Aether respectively, knocking the Weather Dopant to the ground. As he falls, the Mark of Malefor glows on the side of his head)

Weather Dopant: No... I can't be beaten again! I can't fail Lord Malefor!

(With that, the Weather Dopant is at last defeated, dissolving into ash in the rain he created just as it clears up, leaving behind only a black Ridewatch with a green rim, and Double's face on it. As the storm clears, Double, Accel, and Skull deactivate their Drivers and resume civilian form, with both Double and Philip emerging conscious)

Spyro: (Picking up the Ridewatch) And that's another one down.

Accel: So Isaka was one of many.

Double: Looks like our task isn't done yet. We need to get back to the Dragon Realms.

Skull: Why did you two leave there anyway?

Philip: That was my request. Left a few Memories at base.

Skull: Makes sense.

Cynder: We needn't depart right away. Nobody's expecting us back home for three more days.

(At this point, while Cynder starts talking with Accel, Double looks to Spyro, and tries to tell him something)

Double: Now's your best chance, Spyro.

Spyro: I'm not sure, Shotaro.

Philip: Spyro, I may be the logical end of Double, but even I wouldn't wait after this. You never know when your next opportunity will arise.

Spyro: (Contemplating the ring box) I just don't want it to seem like too much all at once.

Double: Do it when your heart says its time. That's all I can say.

Cynder: What are you three waiting for? We've still got some vacation to enjoy!

Spyro: (Putting the box away) Thanks, Shotaro, Philip. For everything.

Double: Just doing our job. Now come on. Lunch is on me!

Cynder: (Seeing Skull isn't with them) Aren't you coming, Skull?

Skull: I'd love to, but I've got things to do. I'll be around when you need me though. You can count on that.

(With that, Skull walks off into the horizon, turning into golden light as he leaves. Spyro and Cynder are at first confused, but then realize Skull is, and has been dead the whole time. But when they do, they wish his spirit well, and rejoin tbe othrrs for lunch. Now we fast forward to three days later, where back at the Dragon Temple, a Dimensional Wall is opened by Decade, allowing Spyro, Cynder, Double, Philip, and Accel to pass through, where Woz and Ignitus greet them.)

Ignitus: Welcome home, young dragons. I assume your vacation was as rejuvinating as needed.

Spyro: That and more, Ignitus.

Ignitus: How so?

Cynder: (Holding up the Double Ridewatch) It was rather productive.

Woz: Then I have just the thing. (Opens his book) Rejoice! Another of the Malefic Villains has fallen, and Spyro and Cynder have claimed their newest Rider allies, Kamen Riders Double and Accel!

Cynder: (Interrupting) And Skull.

Woz: Skull?

Spyro: Long story.

Woz: (Sees Skull in his notes) Ah, there he is. (Resuming his speech) And Kamen Rider Skull! May their alliance last until the knowledge of this world is rendered moot! (Closes his book)

Ignitus: Well then, young dragons, what's next?

Cynder: Our encounters with Arc and the White Wizard have really put how strong these characters really are.

Spyro: And we barely were able to defeat that last one unaided.

Cynder: I'd say some serious training is in order.

Spyro: Agreed.

Decade: (Finally piping up) Thankfully for you two, I know a Kamen Rider who can help there.

Cynder: How do we find them then?

(With that, we transition into a nearby forest, where a man clad in primarily gray, particularly a gray jacket with a white lining, just sitting there, presumably meditating while Decade's narration continues over him)

Decade: Head for the woods. He already knows your coming. Don't keep him waiting.

(With that, the figure opens his eyes as our tale ends for today.)

**Well, that was a lot to take in. So, the Double Arc is concluded. And next time, we bring in one of the more debated Riders, yet a personal favorite of mine personally, Kamen Rider Hibiki. It appears Spyro and Cynder are going to start Oni training. To see how that goes, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	14. Howling Dragon

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, Spyro and Cynder were reunited, the Weather Dopant was destroyed, and the Double Arc was concluded. Now, Spyro and Cynder realize they are definitely going to need some more training to defeat the rest of their enemies. Thankfully, Decade showed up with a recommendation for aid, Kamen Rider Hibiki. So, how is this going to turn out? Read on to discover...**

(Our tale resumes as we left it, with Decade having made his aid suggestion. Spyro and Cynder are looking at him confused however)

Cynder: What do you mean he's already waiting?

Decade: I've done a bit of hiking and seen you two leaving an old temple in the nearby swamps. So when I saw him again, I asked him to wait outside there for you to arrive.

Spyro: So you've been spying on us?

Decade: Well that just makes it sound creepy.

Cynder: It really is.

Decade: Regardless, here's your guy.

(Just as with Kiva, Decade pulls out a card and hands it to Cynder. The basic design looks just like the Kiva card, but the background is three sharp comma looking symbols circling on themselves, and the grayed out head is rather minimalist, simply a violet background with six red lines on it, with two more surrounding a small snarling face on his forehead.)

Cynder: (Reading the card) Kamen Rider Hibiki.

Decade: I will warn you, his training methods are rigorous.

Spyro: So are our normal ones. But I guess a supplemental routine never hurt.

Decade: Good luck then.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder set off, card in hand, for the old Temple, where apparently Hibiki is waiting for them. After a few moments of flying, the pair arrive over the Silver River, following it back to the Temple, their home, where just as Decade mentioned, a familiar man in gray is meditating in front of the doorway. A very bizarre sight for any homeowner.)

Spyro: (Seeing Hibiki) Think that's our guy?

Cynder: (Taking out Decade's card) Only one way to find out.

(With that, Cynder approaches the meditating figure, who immediately snaps back into alertness)

Hibiki: Good to see you two made it. (Getting up from his meditative stance) Lovely home you have here, though I would consider getting that hole in the ceiling fixed.

Spyro: To be fair, this isn't the original. That was plunged into the core of the world. This is an incomplete recreation.

Hibiki: Huh. Didn't see that one coming.

Cynder: We tried to recreate it as close to the original as we could.

Hibiki: Not having seen the original, it looks lovely.

Spyro: (Getting back on track) You're Hibiki we're guessing.

Hibiki: (Stretching his limbs a bit) Yep. I'm your guy.

Cynder: (Seeing the head on the card go full color) Nice to meet you.

Hibiki: (Noting the card) Ah, I figured Tsukasa told you I was here. My apologies if I was trespassing.

Spyro: This Temple is a public place.

Hibiki: (A little confused) Yet you live here. So... are you monks or something?

Cynder: Not exactly. It's complicated.

Hibiki: Fair enough. A complicated answer that can wait, since we've got work to do. This sort of training waits for no one!

Spyro: So, where do we begin?

Hibiki: Well, I have heard stories of you guys since I got here. And you're tough customers. So, perhaps the best start is looking at your existing training system, and building off that into my form of training.

Cynder: Sounds good. The training room is near the back of the complex.

Hibiki: Alright, let's get going!

(With that, Hibiki heads into the central foyer of the Temple, ready to get started, with Spyro and Cynder following behind him)

Spyro: He seems... enthusiastic.

Cynder: Probably lives for this stuff. Teaching his art to a new generation.

Spyro: Yeah, most likely.

(Before we even know it, we arrive in the Temple Dojo, complete with a new statue, of Ignitus for note, and see Hibiki standing there, checking out the space)

Hibiki: Interesting Dojo. Not exactly sized well, but I can see it.

Cynder: Prepare to be impressed then

(With that, Cynder hits a switch on the wall, causing the statue to sink into the floor, greatly expanding the space in the Dojo.)

Hibiki: Nice. This is much better.

Spyro: You think that was cool, check this out.

(Spyro settles into deep concentration, summoning forth a trio of dummy Grublins, which Cynder swiftly dispatches.)

Hibiki: That's actually pretty cool. So you can train each other as long as one of you has a clear mind.

Cynder: Trust me. It doesn't always work out that way.

Hibiki: I'm sensing a very troubled mind, yet heroic spirits, from both of you.

Cynder: That's an understatement.

Hibiki: We call this state the Howling Soul, and now I think I know where to start. You've clearly got the physical aspects of what we do covered, but it looks like there's some work to do on the psychological end. But to varying degrees. (Kneeling down and placing a reassuring hand on Cynder's shoulder) Cynder, you've had a lot of trauma in your life, and thus a lifetime of sorrows and confusion to work through. It seems best that I work with you personally.

Cynder: (Confused) Why exactly?

Hibiki: I have a history of working well with cases of intense stress and confusion. Asumu and Kyoki could both tell you that. Meanwhile, Spyro, I can sense that same darkness in you as well, in larger amounts but under some control. I've got some friends who could work wonders with you. Of course, I can't begin any training if you two feel I'm crazy. So, can we get started?

Spyro: (Looking to Cynder, seeing what she's thinking, then back to Hibiki) Can you... give us a moment to discuss?

Hibiki: Gladly.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder retreat to a side area of the Temple while Hibiki continues to admire the craftsmanship of the Temple)

Spyro: So, what do you think? I mean, he _is_ accurate in a lot of what he's saying.

Cynder: Accurate? He hit the nail on the head with us both. You know as well as I do about my PTSD and your anxieties. Neither of us have found a full on solution to either of them. This may be just what both of us need.

Spyro: (Thinking that over a bit) Okay, you make a convincing point. Let's do this.

(With that, the two walk back towards Hibiki, garnering the Rider's attention.)

Cynder: Sorry to keep you waiting. But, we're in.

Hibiki: No problem on the wait, I'm used to people thinking over this sort of life changing stuff. Alright then. Let me get into full gear, and we'll get started.

(With that, Hibiki reaches for his obscured belt, and pulls from it a strange mobile phone like object, that, when opened is revealed to be a strange tuning fork with a snarling face. Hibiki then strikes the tuning fork against his boot sole, lifting it to his forehead, revealing the same snarling face called upon by the soundwaves)

Hibiki: (Under his breath) Hibiki.

(At this point, the soundwaves envelop Hibiki, turning from clear to red as purple flames envelop him, casting aside the form of man, allowing Hibiki's true form to rise through, revealing a primarily violet being with red arm armor, silver armor across his chest, a belt with the same symbol from the Rider Card on the central point of it and a burgundy-brown cloth between his legs, as well as what appear to be drumsticks attached to the back of his belt, disk-like objects on the left side of his belt and his folded tuning fork on the right, as well as a head matching the Rider Card)

Spyro: That was... awesome.

Hibiki: Thanks. (Strikes his hands together) Now, just let me get my teammates, and we'll get started.

Cynder: Believe me, we're looking forward to it.

Hibiki: I like the sound of that!

(As Hibiki, Spyro, and Cynder start preparing for their training session to begin, the scene shifts to a hilltop nearby, where a silver armored figure with white flowing hair and a demon's face, carring a spear in one hand and a shield on the other. And as the figure looks down on the Temple, the Mark of Malefor begins to glow upon his shield carrying arm)

Hitotsumi: Perfect. While they are distracted, I will take my revenge. My master's foes will fall, and I will have my revenge upon the Oni who destroyed me before, by feasting upon them!

(As Hitotsumi looks on at his targets, our story ends for now)

**And that seems like a good place to end for now. So, Hibiki and some of his allies will be training Spyro and Cynder to combat their inner demons. This will be good, I feel sure about that. So, what does psych training under Hibiki look like? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel**


	15. Building Peace

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks. Last time, Spyro and Cynder finally met Hibiki, and learned they need better training psychologically. Today, they start that training. And more Oni Riders are on their way to help out. So, how's all this going to go? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes outside the Temple, where Spyro, Cynder, and Hibiki are waiting for something, or rather some_one_, to arrive)

Spyro: So... when did your friends say they were getting here again?

Hibiki: (Checks the time via the sun) Should be pretty soon. That's one thing you'll for sure learn from us. There's a time and place for rushing.

Spyro: Good point.

(And just like that, the rustling of bushes can be heard as a man in a white button up shirt and black pants emerges from the woods, carrying a flute-whistle strapped to his belt and what looks like a trumpet minus the front part in his hand)

Hibiki: And there's one of the now. (To the figure) Ibuki, good to see you could make it.

Ibuki: Did you really expect me to pass this up?

Hibiki: Not even remotely.

(As they converse, the sound of an argumentative, complaining voice can be heard, as a figure in a brown shirt and khaki jacket with what look like a stringless guitar-spear on his back and wearing a sort of bracelet with a snarling face appears. At the moment, he really appears to be struggling to carry a rather large, and very heavy, drum.)

Ibuki: Todoroki! Good to see you again!

Todoroki: (Noticing his comrades) Hey guys. (Sets the drum down, exhausted) That... was harder than anticipated.

Ibuki: Didn't Zanki always tell you to lift with your legs?

Todoroki: NOT... a good time, Ibuki.

Ibuki: Fair enough.

Hibiki: Now that we're all gathered, I'd like to introduce Spyro and Cynder. Our newest students.

Ibuki: (Shaking their hands) Nice to meet you.

Todoroki: (Repeating the gesture) Always a pleasure.

Spyro: (Noticing the drum in particular) Hold on, is that a... taiko drum?

Hibiki: (Surprised he knows this) Yeah. A Chu-Daiko in particular. Why?

Spyro: I've been playing these for years!

Todoroki: (Surprised) Seriously?

Spyro: Yeah. Surprisingly great stress relief.

Ibuki: You'll forgive me for being doubtful.

Spyro: Oh, I get it. Just hand me a pair of bachi and I can prove it.

Hibiki: No need. (Pulls the pair of drumstick-like devices from behind his back, and throws them to Spyro) You can borrow mine.

Spyro: (Catching the drumsticks) Thanks.

(With that, Spyro takes the drumsticks and starts pounding the drum with almost fury in his eyes and hands. The resultant tune is apparently rather impressive to Hibiki, Ibuki, and Todoroki, as seen on the faces of the latter two and the general body language of Hibiki himself. After a few minutes of this, Spyro strikes the drum one last time with what sounds like a battle cry, apparently marking the end of his performance. At that point, Hibiki, Ibuki, and Todoroki can only applaud.)

Ibuki: I stand corrected. That was awesome.

Spyro: Thanks.

Todoroki: How'd you even learn this?

Spyro: A friend recommended it years ago. I've been trying to get Cynder to join me for quite some time.

Hibiki: Well, I must say. I'm impressed.

Spyro: (Giving Hibiki his drumsticks back) Thanks.

Hibiki: Now that we've had that little demonstration, it's about time we started training. Spyro, you're with Ibuki and Todoroki. Cynder, you're with me.

(At this point, the team splits off, Spyro heading around to the back of the Temple with Ibuki and Todoroki, while Cynder and Hibiki head back inward. And right away, we pick up with the latter duo in the Temple dojo.)

Cynder: So, what exactly is your plan?

Hibiki: The first thing we need to do is determine why your soul is howling, metaphorically speaking. In other words, we need to determine what is troubling your mind.

Cynder: So we're starting with a mock psychologist meeting?

Hibiki: Not a mock one, this is very genuine. Don't forget not everyone sees psychologists or psychiatrists for these types of issues, others turn to spiritual leaders or religious elders. And some turn to Oni like myself.

Cynder: Good point.

Hibiki: Now, this is going to sound strange, but I need you to focus on the darkest memories you have.

Cynder: (Confused, and slightly terrified) Wait, what?

Hibiki: Trust me, this is essential to beginning the process. Don't start just yet. Give me a second to set up.

(With that, Hibiki takes out his drumstick-like weapons and what looks like some twine)

Hibiki: (To himself as he performs the actions) Okay, hold the Ongekibou an equal distance apart, wrap the twine around them a few times, making sure the layers don't touch each other, and leave a long stretch at the end to light it. Then stick them in the ground.

Cynder: What are you even doing?

Hibiki: (Finishing his set up) Something an old friend of mine showed me at one point. Apparently it works for what we're about to do. Now, when the twine lights up, I want you to focus on the flame. Don't let it out of your sight. Okay?

Cynder: (More confused then before, but seemingly trusting Hibiki) Okay...?

Hibiki: Awesome. Now, let's begin.

(Hibiki channels his energy into his Ongekibou, which causes the ends to catch on fire, lighting the twine in the process. As Cynder's eyes follow the flame, going back and forth across the twine as Hibiki takes out his tuning fork and hits it against the floor, creating a reverberation of its strange sound, appearing to calm Cynder down.)

Hibiki: Now, let us begin. Focus on the moving flame, and tell me what you see.

(Cynder just stares at the flame, as it moves across the web of twine. But, she can't seem to say anything, instead tears start to flow down her face. As she continues to watch the flame, we seem to hear what she's seeing somehow. And what she's seeing isn't pretty based on the sounds alone. The screams of people running, the sound of flames, the crying of infants, and the sound of a dripping liquid. At that last part specifically, Cynder tries to speak, but the sound turns to a trembling cry, which Hibiki notices)

Hibiki: Cynder...?

Cynder: (Amidst tears, quietly) Make it stop...

Hibiki: Make what stop?

(At this point, Cynder's face is drenched in tears, her eyes are red, and her voice has only become more trembling. But, now we see through her eyes, and from there we see the source of the sounds, a burning village, and Cynder's claws covered in blood. At the sight of this, Cynder completely freaks out, and starts trying to rub out the blood that isn't even there on the stone floor)

Cynder: (Freaking out) GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

(Hibiki has gone into complete defense mode by this point, extinguishing his Ongekibou and the twine so Cynder doesn't try to burn herself before immediately rushing in to stop her from hurting herself, holding her almost in an embrace until she calms down, and by that I mean she literally passes out)

Hibiki: Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought. (Looking in the general direction of his comrades outside, then down to Cynder, where upon he notices his arms, and the red armor that covers them) But, I've got enough training to handle this. This gives me an idea.

(As Hibiki continues to hold Cynder, we transition to the courtyard of the Temple, where Ibuki, Todoroki, and Spyro appear to be meditating, but Spyro is restless)

Spyro: Okay, how exactly is this supposed to help?

Ibuki: Steady your mind.

Todoroki: Keep yourself focused.

Spyro: Still doesn't feel like it's helping stop my soul from metaphorically howling.

Todoroki: (Pulling out his guitar-spear and laying it at his side) Trust me, Spyro. I get the feeling. Just give it time.

Ibuki: If Hibiki is to be believed, you've got better control over this situation. We were brought in to help you _keep_ control.

Todoroki: Good thing there's two of us. Because from the stories I've heard, you get _really_ dangerous when your angry.

Spyro: That's an understatement.

Ibuki: Hence, why we're doing this.

(With that cleared up, the trio keep attempting this meditation plan, but Spyro is just way too restless for this to work, which Todoroki notices)

Todoroki: Ibuki, I don't think this is working.

Ibuki: (With a sigh) Okay, let's move on to plan B.

Spyro: (Getting up and stretching) What's plan B, then?

Ibuki: I honestly don't have one.

Todoroki: That's where I come in.

Ibuki: Okay then, Todoroki, what did you have in mind?

Todoroki: Did you notice the look of extreme calm on Spyro's face after his little taiko solo?

Ibuki: Yeah, so?

Todoroki: That gave me an idea. (Picks up his guitar-spear) What if we showed him our methods?

Ibuki: (Realizing the idea, and pulling out his trumpet-gun to show it) Good idea. He's already got the Taiko method down, why not add ours?

Spyro: Wait, your next idea is teaching me your instruments?

Todoroki: If observation of your taiko playing is anything to go by, this could work.

Spyro: Fair enough. Let's give it a shot.

(As the two of them get up from their seated position, suddenly, a rustling can be heard, which catches both of them off guard, sending them into defense mode, leaving Spyro confused)

Spyro: (Confused) You two okay?

Ibuki: Consider this a side effect of the job.

Todoroki: We're not alone here...

(And just as suddenly as the rustling began, the source emerges, Hitotsumi, cornering the Oni)

Ibuki: (Seeing him first) Don't look now, but we've got company. And not the good kind.

(Now Todoroki and Spyro see the beast)

Todoroki: This world has Makamou?

Spyro: Not that I know of. (Recognizing Hitotsumi) But I recognize this one. He's one of Malefor's servants!

Hitotsumi: (Laughing) You really think training with Oni will save you?

Ibuki: (To Todoroki) Time to end this.

Todoroki: Agreed.

(With that, Ibuki pulls his flute-whistle from the side of his belt in such a manner that the front of it has split open, revealing it to be a sort of panel that covered a snarling face. Meanwhile Todoroki pulls down the bottom part of his bracelet, which moves the snarling face up and reveals three small strings inside. Todoroki strums the strings in his bracelet while Ibuki blows into his flute-whistle, before both raise their respective arms: Ibuki to move his whistle to his forehead, causing the snarling face to be revealed on it before swiping to the left, generating a large gust, while Todoroki just straight up raises his arm into the air after holding it to his forehead for a second as the face on the bracelet appears on his forehead. As they do this, Ibuki is surrounded by wind and Todoroki is being struck by lightning. Ultimately, their transformations complete, revealing their true forms. Ibuki is a primarily black form with blue arms, golden pipe-like armor across his chest like a vest, and a head not unlike Hibiki's but blue and silver with a smaller gilded face on the forehead matching his whistle. Meanwhile, Todoroki becomes a primarily green form with white arms, and a red guitar string like strap across his chest, held in place by a white retaining brace, with a head somewhat different from Hibiki's, as he only has one horn rather than two, but the structure is similar otherwise. As well both have the same silver belt as Hibiki, but with different centerpieces. Ibuki's is what looks like a fan blade, which looks like it could connect to the trumpet-gun he carries. Todoroki's meanwhile is a set of strings, like a miniature harp almost, that could easily fit onto his guitar-spear.)

Hitotsumi: Have at you, Oni!

(With their transformations both complete, they pick up their respective weapons and charge Hitotsumi, with Spyro joining in. Three against one, seems to be in the heroes' favor. Oh, its not. Hitotsumi is seemingly untouchable, and his shield isn't even in use! They literally cannot dent his armor. Spyro though comes the closest, managing to barely scratch Hitotsumi's face before he literally blows Spyro back with just an exhaled breath.)

Hitotsumi: (Laughing as the Mark of Malefor glows upon his shield arm) You fools! My Master has made your powers worthless against me! (To Spyro) But you, young one. I can see why the Master has great interest in you...

Spyro: Tell Malefor I'm not interested in his praise.

Hitotsumi: Soon you will beg for it.

(As Hitotsumi slowly approaches our fallen heroes, our story ends for today.)

**Well, this is not going well at all. Cynder is having a serious PTSD episode, and Hitotsumi is obliterating Spyro, Ibuki, and Todoroki. Now to clarify their interactions, in Hibiki, Kamen Riders, known as Oni in this world, start as humans and then give up their human identities on completion of their training, taking on their Oni name full time. Hope that explains a bit. Anyways, will Spyro and company beat Hitotsumi? And what does Hibiki have planned to help Cynder? For all the answers, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	16. Scorching Soul

**Welcome to Part II of the Veterans Day Special!**** Last time, training began at last, Cynder had a bit of a nervous breakdown while training with Hibiki, and Hitotsumi attacked Spyro, Ibuki, and Todoroki, ultimately wrecking them. How is this going to conclude? Will Hitotsumi be defeated? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Hibiki and Cynder, where the latter is finally waking up after her PTSD episode, with Hibiki specifically reviewing what appear to be notes of some kind, before noticing Cynder has awoken.)

Hibiki: Good to see you're back.

Cynder: (Confused) What... what happened? All I remember was...

Hibiki: (Shushing her gently) It's alright. You just had a flashback to... well, I don't know exactly. But definitely not something good.

Cynder: You did ask me to focus on my darkest memory.

Hibiki: Now I see that was a bad idea. But, however, it did give me insight as to what we need to do next.

Cynder: That being...?

Hibiki: We need to get you to release yourself from the constant doubt brought upon by your dark past.

Cynder: Yeah so? I use those dark memories as a reminder of who I was, to motivate me to be better than that in the future.

Hibiki: What's happening is your too focused on making up for your past sins, as if your present actions will in some way undo them. Meanwhile, you don't realize that your peers have already forgiven you. Essentially, if you were to observe three people talking about you, two of them would agree they've forgiven you 90% of the time. What you're doing is focusing too much on the dissenting opinion, the one who doesn't agree and the 10% of the time when the other two don't agree.

Cynder: So I have a negativity bias?

Hibiki: Well, technically _everyone_ has a negativity bias. It's an old evolutionary survival mechanism. What I'm going to do now, is show you a way to move past the dissenting opinion. To see yourself with value, and show you that you can handle this.

Cynder: You speak like you know what you're talking about. Color me doubtful there though.

Hibiki: (Placing a hand on Cynder's paw) Trust me, I _do _get the feeling. Self-doubt can come to anyone. Especially to people like us. It's why I was hesitant to train anyone, even my fellow Oni, for years. I always told myself I was well trained for it, but I never believed it myself. I never thought I had what was necessary to be that mentor for someone.

Cynder: That's why you trained so much.

Hibiki: To try and convince myself I was ready. That's when I met Asumu, my former apprentice. He got me to believe in myself as much as I got him to believe he was ready for the next step in his life. Lo and behold, it worked.

Cynder: Really?

Hibiki: I never lie about these sorts of things.

Cynder: (With renewed determination) Okay, what do we need to do?

Hibiki: This training really has no name. I've called it "Kurenai" for years though. Essentially, we're going to show you how to burn away the metaphorical shackles you have placed on yourself.

Cynder: You're really making no sense, you know that right?

Hibiki: In the absolute simplest terms, you haven't forgiven yourself yet. What I'm going to do is help you to just that.

Cynder: Okay, now you're making sense. So, what do I need to do?

Hibiki: All I need you to do is focus on that dark memory from before. But don't run from it, confront it. Remember you have been forgiven, then forgive yourself. Feel that fire well up as you do, and once you realize the truth, release it.

Cynder: (Nervously) Here goes nothing.

Hibiki: I'll be right here if you need me.

(As Cynder prepares herself for this, we transition back outside, where Ibuki, Todoroki, and Spyro continue their fight against Hitotsumi, and they are continuing to get their tails kicked while Hitotsumi just laughs.)

Hitotsumi: Is that really all you can muster?

(While Hitotsumi taunts them, Spyro gets back up and continues to fight, Ibuki and Todoroki following behind. Ibuki fires at Hitotsumi with his trumpet gun while Spyro and Todoroki strike upfront. But just as before, only Spyro is able to make the slightest dent in the monster, before he casts them all back with a breath.)

Hitotsumi: (Laughing) You aren't even worth my time! The Oni of the Sengoku Era were a better match, and it still took seven of them to beat me!

?: So, you like old classics? Maybe I'll be a better match!

(With that, a figure dressed similarly to Todoroki emerges from the swamps, and replicates Todoroki's transformation sequence, resulting in him taking on a form similar to Todoroki but with bronze accents replacing the white ones)

Ibuki: It can't be.

Todoroki: Zanki-san?

Zanki: Good to see you too, Todoroki.

Spyro: Who's this guy?

Todoroki: The guy who trained me.

(With a nod of acknowledgement, Spyro gets up and starts fighting Hitotsumi alongside Zanki. And it appears to make a difference, giving Ibuki and Todoroki confidence to strike back again. The four of them manage to do more damage to Hitotsumi than before, buf he still kicks their tails. But this time, the cries of battle reach inside the Temple, catching Hibiki's ears, which causes him to set down the project he was working on. But he keeps his reactions to a minimum, so as not to disturb Cynder, who is trying to focus on her training, but her face tells us she noticed first)

Cynder: You know I heard that too, right.

Hibiki: I was hoping you hadn't.

Cynder: Its coming from where Spyro and your friends are! We can't just sit here and let whatever's happening out there go on!

Hibiki: (Thinking of something) Trust me, I agree. But this process takes time to work...

Cynder: We don't _have _time! If you're trying to get me to forgive myself, I can do that any time! But we can't just sit here and let them die!

Hibiki: If we stop this now, this is just going to get worse!

Cynder: As it will if your friends and Spyro die because we do nothing! Why do you think these memories stick with me!? I saw everything happen but couldn't do anything about it! I know how that corruption affected me, I came to terms with that already! So you've just been wasting your time, Hibiki! I FORGAVE MYSELF AGES AGO!

(With that, in her fury, a crimson aura starts to surround Cynder. As it culminates, Hibiki guards his face as the energy explodes off of Cynder, giving her emerald irises little flecks of ruby, as a wave of calm rushes over her)

Cynder: What the...

Hibiki: And thus was the last step in your training.

Cynder: Wait... you knew?

Hibiki: I had a hunch that mentally you forgave yourself, but you never told yourself aloud. It was acknowledged, but never said. But I needed to confirm. My apologies for the trauma I put you through to get to this point.

Cynder: If anything, I should be apologising to you, for what I said to you.

Hibiki: Believe me, I've heard worse. Now... (Picking up the project he was working on, two pairs of Ongekibou, one violet and one ebony) What do you say we go help your friend?

Cynder: (With a smile as she accepts the ebony Ongekibou) Let's.

Hibiki: Excellent. Just let me grab one thing.

(With that, Hibiki goes over to the taiko drum Todoroki brought, twists off the top of the drum and removes from it a small sword with a button on the hilt and a strange second blade on the front, placing the violet Ongekibou on his belt as he closes the drum)

Hibiki: I never leave home without this.

(As the two of them get ready to aid their allies out back, we transition to Spyro and , getting knocked back by Hitotsumi, but they have managed to do more damage to him than before, but still mostly unscathed.)

Hitotsumi: Even with your new friend here, you cannot beat me. You are weak!

(At this point, Spyro has had enough of this cycle, and steps forward, dark energy pulsing from him)

Spyro: You know what? I should be thanking you for this.

Hitotsumi: For killing you?

Spyro: No. For showing me why I needed this training. All this time, I've been holding myself back, trying to stay calm. It feels like living in a world of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break anything or any_one_. Suppressing this power inside me fearing that if it ever escaped, someone I cared about would die.

(With that, Spyro delivers a punch to Hitotsumi so hard that he goes flying and his shield cracks)

Spyro: But you, Malefor, and the rest of you, you can take it, can't you?

Hitotsumi: What are you babbling about!?

Spyro: What we have here is a rare moment where I can let the rage flow, and show you just how powerful I truly am.

(With that, Spyro charges all his dark energy into a single fist, which hits Hitotsumi with more force than he even dreamed to be possible, sending the beast flying into a stone pillar, and completely shattering his shield as Spyro returns to pummel him some more.)

Spyro: Had enough?

Hitotsumi: No matter what power you hold, I am INVINCIBLE!

Hibiki: (Offscreen) So claims every maniac.

(With that, Hibiki leaps onto the scene, sword in hand and slashes at Hitotsumi, managing to get a cut on him at least)

Todoroki: (Seeing the sword, then realizing it) So that's why you had me bring that drum! You hid the Armed Saber in it!

Hibiki: Never leave home without some backup gear.

Zanki: Wise words, Hibiki.

Hibiki: (Surprised) Zanki-san? I thought you were dead!

Zanki: Still am. But that doesn't mean I can't still help you three out if I'm needed.

Spyro: We're glad your here either way.

Hitotsumi: Enough of this! Prepare to die, Oni!

Hibiki: Looks like it's time for you to learn something. (Under his breath) Hibiki Soko.

(With that, Hibiki hits the button on the back of the sword, causing him to be engulfed in sound yet again, turning entirely red with white contrast and a visor like spot on his face, as the disks carried by all four Oni seemingly come to life, taking on vibrantly colored animal-based forms that we see for all of like a minute as they form armor on Hibiki, ultimately culminating in a chestpiece as the horns on his head grow a bit and the small snarling face gains a guard of some kind, completing the transformation)

Spyro: Time to finish you, demon!

Hibiki: Not quite, there's one person left.

(With that, Cynder leaps over her allies, and proceeds to slash Hitotsumi before hitting him with her new Ongekibou, before backflipping over to her comrades, landing next to Spyro as she places her Ongekibou on her back)

Spyro: Looks like the training worked

Cynder: You have no idea. I'm feeling better than ever!

Spyro: Remind me to thank Tsukasa for setting this up then.

Cynder: After we take this freak down.

Hibiki: Agreed. Let's do this!

(With that, the dragons and the Oni charge at their adversary, and now, with all of them gathered together, Hitotsumi is finally starting to fall. Cynder's attacks specifically degrading the enemy's armor with fiery abandon. Something Spyro actually sees as quite attractive for note, as evidenced by whatever the dragon equivalent of a blush is on his face as he sees it. Needless to say, Cynder sees Spyro's powerful strikes to the enemy in the same way. Both see lovely poetry in motion. But that aside, the battle rages on for a few minutes, until Hitotsumi's spear breaks, as well as his shield arm, and his legs, and just about everything without a fatality as the Mark of Malefor begins glowing.)

Cynder: And this is where you die.

Hitotsumi: (Laughing) Not quite yet! I have one last trick up my sleeve. My Master went ahead and renewed an old deal of mine, its time I collected on it!

(As he laughs, Hitotsumi raises his non broken arm to the sky)

Hitotsumi: Rise, OROCHI!

(With his final cry, the ground starts to shake beneath him as a giant serpent with white fur near the base of the blood red head and covered in golden armor emerges, consuming Hitotsumi, and gaining the power Malefor imbued him with, as evidenced by a steel sheen that flashes over the beast, but nobody knows that yet.)

Ibuki: Orochi?! You've got to be kidding me!

Todoroki: That thing had a contract with the most powerful Makamou type in existence?!

Zanki: (Looking to Hibiki) Hibiki, you're the only one who's bested one of these things and lived. What do we do?!

Hibiki: Yeah, that was the second time. It nearly killed me the first time. Thankfully... (Holding up the Armed Saber) I've got just the tool needed.

(With that, Hibiki folds the weird second blade of the Armed Saber down, revealing a speaker behind it)

Hibiki: (Into the speaker) KiShin Kakusei!

(Hibiki charges up the Armed Saber, forming a kanji of energy in front of the speaker, before slashing the symbol straight at Orochi, and while it does manage to hurt the beast, it doesn't kill it)

Hibiki: (Realizing what's happened) Dang it! Consuming that Makamou must've transferred it's defenses!

Zanki: Look's like we're going to have to finish this thing off the old fashioned way.

Hibiki: (Removing his belt buckle) Agreed. (Handing the belt buckle to Cynder) Cynder, will you do the honors?

Cynder: (Confused, as the takes the belt buckle) What is this supposed to do exactly?

Hibiki: Place it on the Orochi's skin, it'll embed itself, then just strike it with your Ongekibou.

Cynder: Wait, this is taiko? I've never done taiko!

Spyro: (Placing a reassuring paw on Cynder's shoulder) Just strike with all the fury and passion in your heart. The rest comes naturally.

Hibiki: And since this is a particular technique for destroying Makamou, we need to invoke it before it'll work. Just repeat what I end up saying and it'll work.

Cynder: Okay then, here goes nothing!

(With that, Cynder leaps into the air, throws the belt buckle into the side of Orochi, causing it to grow to three times it's size as it embeds itself in the monster's skin. As it reaches it's peak size, Cynder pulls out her Ongekibou and starts striking the drum, exactly as Spyro had before their training began. But the beast is still able to attack, as evidenced by it nearly hitting Cynder with it's tail, thankfully Todoroki manages to spear the beast's tail down with his guitar spear, before adding his belt buckle to it, forming strings that he starts strumming with reckless abandon. Eventually Zanki sees the idea and joins in a little further up as Ibuki shoots the beast with his trumpet-gun, before attaching his belt buckle and a mouthpiece to it, turning it into a full trumpet, which he starts to play. As these four start attacking, Hibiki hands Spyro the violet Ongekibou he was crafting earlier, which Spyro acknowledges as a gift before taking them and creating a pair of energy drums which he and Hibiki start striking with their Ongekibou. This continues for a few minutes, and Orochi continues to look weaker as the move progresses. And just as the beast looks about ready to die, they invoke the technique)

Ibuki: Ongeki Sha!

Todoroki and Zanki: Ongeki Zan!

Hibiki, Spyro, and Cynder: Ongeki Da!

All: Shakunetsu Ryu Kodama!

(With this cry uttered, each of the parties involved strikes their instruments one final time, and Orochi explodes into a cloud of ash as the vibrations shake it's very being apart. As the dust settles, and everyone manages to catch a breath, a familiar glint is seen in the ashes, a violet Ridewatch with a pink band, decorated with Hibiki's face, which Cynder claims)

Cynder: Four down, 15 to go.

Hibiki: And with that, I'd say your training is complete. Nice work everyone.

(With that, the team returns to Warfang, where Spyro returns Decade's Hibiki card, and Cynder places the Hibiki Ridewatch alongside the Wizard, Kiva, and Double Ridewatches, at just the moment when Ignitus and Woz walk in)

Ignitus: I take it the training was successful.

Cynder: Better than. I've never felt better in my life! Finally my past isn't shackling me, I have broken free!

Ignitus: (To Hibiki) You my friend are truly a miracle worker.

Hibiki: It wasn't just me. All four of us played a part.

Ignitus: Then I extend my sincerest gratitude to all four of you.

Spyro: We all do. Without you, that Makamou would still be active, and that Ridewatch would still be in evil claws.

Hibiki: Just doing our duty, Spyro.

Woz: If that is the case... (Opens his book again) Rejoice! Another of the Malefic Villains has fallen, and Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder have claimed their newest Rider allies, Kamen Riders Hibiki, Ibuki, Todoroki, and Zanki! May their alliance last until the darkest night falls and demons reign supreme! (Closes his book)

Spyro: Lord Spyro? Lady Cynder? Where'd that come from?

Woz: (With a slight bow of respect) Ever since Oma Zi-O turned out to be a pawn in Malefor's scheme, I chose to devote my life to chronicling those who would stop them. Hence, I have devoted myself to you two and your quest. As to the titles, they are but the smallest part of my gratitude for finding a new purpose, thanks to you.

Cynder: I... Wow. I had no idea you felt that way.

Spyro: We're glad we could help, no matter how indirectly.

Woz: The pleasure is mine.

Hibiki: Glad to see everything is working out well. Now, if either of you should relapse after this, feel free to let us know. That Ridewatch is being used in a summoning system if what I've heard is correct.

Cynder: Will do, Hibiki. And thank you, once again, for everything.

Hibiki: Not a problem, Cynder. Catch you guys around!

(With that, Hibiki gives his signature salute to Spyro and Cynder before he and his comrades walk off to their next adventure, with Zanki specifically fading away, much like Skull before him.)

Cynder: You know Spyro, you were right about taiko being great stress relief. Remind me to go with you next time your group meets.

Spyro: We actually meet again tomorrow.

Cynder: Sounds like a date then. Now if nobody minds, I really worked up a sweat from that last battle, and I'm thinking a cold bath is just what I need right now.

Spyro: I can agree with that.

(As Spyro and Cynder head off to their respective quarters, a strange sound catches their hearing)

Cynder: What on...?

Spyro: What is that?

Woz: (Recognizing the noise) Best relax while you can, my Lord and my Lady. If that's what I think it is, there should be another battle on the horizon very soon...

(As Woz says that very phrase, we exit the building and arrive about three miles from Warfang, where we see, of all things, a car parked on a nearby hillside. A strange red and black car, clearly designed for speed, with a spoiler-like structure on the back composed of two additional wheels, probably meant to be spare tires. Inside, we can see the seats are red and there is a person sitting there, a man in a full on suit with a red tie and black hair, speaking to what appears to be a silver ornament with a black and red screen attached to the dashboard, which actually replies.)

?: This looks like the place, I'm surprised Tridoron made it this far with no roads.

?: I told you it would make it, Shinnosuke. Even in Type Speed.

Drive: You'll forgive me for being doubtful there, Belt-san.

Belt-san: Believe me, I get it. This world is unfamiliar to us both. But if it needs us, we arrive. At least that's what Decade is saying.

Drive: (Thinks for a moment before responding) Well. I'm done thinking about it. Let's go see what this world has in store for us.

(And thus, as the figure drives off towards Warfang, our story ends for today)

**And thus the Hibiki Arc is wrapped up. And next time, my second favorite Heisei Era Kamen Rider enters the scene. Shinnosuke Tomari, alias Kamen Rider Drive. I just loved Drive's story, probably because I love police procedurals as a genre, and Drive is the closest Kamen Rider to that. But anyways, enough of my rambling. Next time, the Drive Arc begins. So, how will Drive shift everything into high gear? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	17. Why Has Spyro Been Arrested?

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, Spyro and Cynder completed their training with Hibiki, defeating the Makamou Hitotsumi and claiming the Hibiki Ridewatch as well. But today, we begin the tribute arc for my second favorite Heisei Kamen Rider, following only behind Wizard, Kamen Rider Drive. So, let's not waste a minute! Start your engines!**

(Our story begins in a rather serene environment, outside the Temple in some sort of garden, where Spyro and Cynder are finally enjoying a moment of rest under a shady oak tree after dealing with Hitotsumi and training with Hibiki.)

Spyro: (Sighs contentedly) We really needed this. No revived villains, no Kamen Riders, nothing trying to kill us. Finally, a true moment of rest. Just what the doctor ordered I think.

Cynder: (Laying her head on his shoulder): I couldn't agree more.

(And just as she says that, the sound of a motorcycle engine can be heard followed by outraged ramblings masked by distance before a fully transformed Accel runs into the scene, clearly angry for some reason)

Accel: (Enraged) SPYRO! YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!

(At this point, Spyro sees the angered Accel, and is very confused)

Spyro: Ryu? What's going on?

(Accel doesn't even respond, just pulling out his sword and slashes at Spyro's head, but thankfully he and Cynder manage to escape the strike, which embeds the sword into the oak tree, but not before Accel starts trying to punch Spyro's lights out. After a few minutes of dodging, Cynder manages to get on Accel's back and try to wear him down, before ultimately getting thrown off his back as he pins Spyro to the ground.)

Cynder: Seriously, Ryu. What's going on here?! Why are you doing this?!

Accel: (To Spyro) Mind telling me why you lied to me?!

Spyro: (Confused) What the hell are you talking about?!

Accel: You were consorting with Isaka! Then you lied to our faces about it!

Spyro: (Now _very_ confused) Ryu, what the heck are you talking about?! I hadn't even _met_ Isaka prior to his revival!

Accel: Then explain THIS!

(With that, Accel pulls out his phone and plays a video on it, seemingly showing Spyro meeting with the Weather Dopant prior to their arrival in Futo, with the latter appearing to kneel before Spyro as their meeting ends with the Weather Dopant being sent back to Futo by way of some sort of spell.)

Accel: This video was taken three days before you showed up in Futo. YOU sent Isaka to terrorize us!

Spyro: (As shocked as Accel is) That's not me! That couldn't have been!

Cynder: (Knowing full well where Spyro was) He's right! There's no way that could have been Spyro! He was with me the whole time!

Accel: (Pulls out a pair of handcuffs) Spyro, you are under arrest for conspiracy to cause mass chaos.

(With that, Accel proceeds to Mirandize Spyro despite Cynder and his' objections to these charges. As soon as Accel finishes his barely heard speech, we transition to a slamming cell door, with Spyro behind it, Accel guarding it, and facing Cynder.)

Cynder: (To Accel) There has to be some mistake here! Spyro would never do this!

Accel: Based on all the evidence we have it seems pretty cut and dry that this meeting happened.

Cynder: Spyro would never consort with a monster like Isaka!

Accel: Unless you can prove it, he's facing trial in a few days.

Cynder: The courts have seen this?!

Accel: Yep. And since Dopant related crimes fall into Futo's jurisdiction, they gave me approval to have him apprehended. (Sighs) Look, I _want_ to believe you, I really do. But I just... can't.

Cynder: There's got to be something I can do.

Accel: (Thinking about it) I really shouldn't be telling you this, seeing as we're on opposing sides and all. But, I do know a guy you can talk to. He's a police investigator, and a fellow Kamen Rider.

Cynder: Who is he?

Accel: Shinnosuke Tomari. I don't know if he's in this world or not, though.

Cynder: No worries, I've got a guy. (To Spyro, as she places a hand on the bars) Don't worry, my love. I will prove you innocent.

Spyro: (Placing his hand on hers, despite the bars in between them) Of that, I have no doubt.

(With that, Cynder leaves, knowing her contact, while Spyro sits in his cell, hoping seemingly beyond hope that Cynder's plan works. Afterwards, we arrive back in the Temple where Woz is standing the middle of the room outraged while Ignitus is pacing the floor)

Woz: How DARE that cretin arrest Lord Spyro like that! He would never consort with these fiends!

(Just as he says that, Cynder arrives)

Cynder: Trust me, Woz. I said the same thing.

Ignitus: Is it true?

Cynder: Spyro's been arrested, yes. But I know he didn't do it. We were together the whole day! But, Ryu was kind enough to give us an investigator to contact. One Shinnosuke Tomari.

Woz: (Recognizing the name) Shinnosuke Tomari, that name sounds familiar...

Cynder: It should. Ryu verified he's a Kamen Rider.

Woz: (Flipping through his book) Ah, here he is. Shinnosuke Tomari, Kamen Rider Drive. Special Investigations Unit, been a police detective most of his life. Sounds like he'll do perfectly.

Cynder: Is he in this world?

Woz: I can't tell location from text.

(With that, one of Decade's strange walls appears, but Decade doesn't emerge from it, instead Diend does)

Diend: Oh he is.

Cynder: Can you pin his location down?

Diend: Is there a candy store nearby? You're likely to find him near it then, looking for malted milk balls.

Cynder: Seriously?

Diend: I'm not even joking. He always has a supply of those handy for when he's stumped. No idea why.

Cynder: (Thinking about Diend's earlier question) There should be a candy shop somewhere in downtown Warfang.

Diend: Sounds like he'll be there then.

Cynder: Let's hope so.

(With that, Diend and Cynder leave the Temple and head to Warfang, where true to Diend's word, Drive is walking around the candy store Cynder was talking about, as one of the employees walks up to him)

Employee: Anything I can do to help you, sir?

Drive: Just a quick question. Do you have malted milk balls anywhere?

Employee: Ah yes. Second row on the left.

Drive: Thank you.

(Drive goes to the place specified and finds the confection in question, grabs a bag from the rack and fills it about half full with malted milk balls. After getting what seems like it would be enough, Drive heads to the register, pays his bill then exits the store and heads back out the main gate to Tridoron, which is parked outside. But as he approaches, he sees Diend waiting there for him.)

Drive: (Seeing them) Mind telling me why you're sitting on the hood of my car, Diend?

Diend: I'm not the one here to see you, Shinnosuke. (As the sound of wings flapping can be heard) She is.

(At this point, Drive finally sees Cynder as she lands next to Tridoron. Realizing who she is, Drive drops his bag of malted milk balls, though surprisingly none spill out.)

Drive: (To Diend) This is going to need to be a private chat, Diend.

Diend: Don't have to tell me twice. I'll leave you guys to it. I have some business in town anyways.

(As Diend walks towards Warfang, Drive picks up the bag he dropped then walks up to Tridoron, opening the passenger side door)

Drive: Please, step into my office.

Cynder: I... don't even know what this is, but it's certainly not an office.

Drive: It's temporary, and it's the best way I have to communicate with the team back in my world.

(With that, Cynder, still slightly unsure of what's going on here, steps into Tridoron while Drive shuts the door behind her then runs around to the drivers side, places the bag in a cup holder, and starts the car, prompting Belt-san, strapped to the dashboard, to activate.)

Belt-san: (Seeing Cynder) Shinnosuke, what's going on?

Cynder: (Freaked out) Who the hell is that and why is it talking?!

Drive: Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce everyone. Cynder, this is Krim Steinbelt, but everyone just calls him Belt-san, probably because his consciousness is placed into this belt form, the Drive Driver.

Cynder: (Still a little shocked) Wait, how do you know my name?!

Drive: Accel called and said you were going to be looking at me. Nice to finally put a face to the name.

Belt-san: Indeed, it's very nice to meet you.

Cynder: If you've spoken with Ryu, then I take it you know why I'm here.

Drive: If you mean Spyro, then yes.

Belt-san: From what we've heard of him since getting here, Shinnosuke and I agree with you, there's no way he could have consorted with a villain such as Weather.

Cynder: Then how'd that video come around?

Drive: That's the mystery we have to solve.

Cynder: So you'll take the case?

Drive: I was done thinking about it the moment Accel called me. This is quite the situation we've found ourselves in.

Belt-san: Agreed. Then we haven't a moment to lose.

Drive: Agreed. (Pulls out his phone, and pulls up the video Accel showed earlier) Tell me, do you recognize this location?

Cynder: (Observing the video) That's the alleyway between the city wall and the National History Museum.

Drive: Alright, let's get moving.

(With that, Drive grabs Belt-san from the dashboard, steps out of Tridoron, and then lets Cynder out on the other side, with Belt-san now strapped around his waist and a strange brace on his wrist)

Drive: Time to get into high gear!

(With intention known, Drive pulls out a small red car-like device, twists the back of it around 180 degrees and places it into the brace)

Drive: Henshin!

(At his battle cry, Drive forces the small car upwards, acting like a lever before slamming it back down.)

Belt-san: Drive! Type: Speed!

(As Belt-san announces the transformation, a column of energy in weird tire-like segments forms around Drive, consolidating into a black undersuit topped with red and silver armor resembling a sports car, concluding with a tire generated on Tridoron's front left wheel shooting off and landing across Drive's torso.)

Drive: Alright, let's do this!

Cynder: I see someone's enthusiastic.

Drive: Trust me, this sort of thing is what I do for a living.

(With that, Drive and Cynder head into the city, ready to investigate, as our tale ends for today.)

**And that seems like a good place to end for now. So, Spyro's been accused of conspiring with Weather, and now with Accel's recommendation, Cynder and Drive are off to investigate what's really going on here. So, who's behind this madness? What happened? We will start to find out as the Drive Arc continues, next time. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	18. Who Is Behind The Violet Facade?

**Welcome to Part II of the Thanksgiving Special. Last time, Spyro was arrested for apparently giving orders to the Weather Dopant. Knowing he is innocent, Cynder seeks out help to prove he couldn't have done this. And to do this, she is brought to Kamen Rider Drive, who takes the case within seconds. So, what is going on here? Is Spyro guilty or innocent? And can Drive prove it beyond any doubt? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes on the streets of Warfang, where Drive and Cynder are heading to the place shown in the video to try and prove Spyro's innocence.)

Cynder: (Looking at the video, then comparing it to the street) The alley's right around the next corner.

(As the two turn the corner, we see the familiar dark alleyways typical of detective stories.)

Belt-san: Well, this is very... film noir.

Drive: Well, let's take a look.

(With that, Cynder and Drive start their investigation, trying to find anything that could prove Spyro innocent of these accusations against him. But after a few minutes of searching, Drive appears to not turn up anything.)

Drive: Whoever's behind this frame-up is good. Really good.

(While Drive makes his comment, Cynder catches a glint of light out of the corner of her eye. Following the source, she finds what appears to be a series of interlocked plastic tubes with alternating styles of lens in them)

Cynder: What have we here?

(As Cynder finds the item, Drive rushes over to examine it)

Belt-san: (As Cynder hands Drive the item) It looks like a camera's zoom lens.

Drive: If I had to guess, it's from the camera that filmed the video.

Cynder: So, how does this help us?

Drive: We'd need to pull fingerprints from it to confirm who was holding it, and the camera. But that's going to take a bit of time. Though, we can start on finding plausible parties if we know what kind of camera this fits. Thankfully, I know a guy.

Belt-san: Do we even know where Go is?

Cynder: Who's Go?

Drive: An old friend of mine. Freelance photographer.

Belt-san: Again, how the heck are we supposed to find him?

Drive: His arsenal is based in Core Driviars, isn't it?

Belt-san: Technically yes.

Drive: Then all we need to do is track that energy signature.

Belt-san: Why didn't I think of that!? Hold on, I'll get a trace on him. (Processes unseen data) Got him. He's out in the swamps. And I'm picking up his camera flash near an old ruin.

Cynder: He's at the Temple then.

Drive: There's a Temple out in that swamp?

Cynder: I'd know. Spyro and I live there.

Drive: Alright then, let's get going.

(With their destination known, Drive and Cynder leave the alleyway, and start walking towards the swamps after hiding Tridoron in someplace it wouldn't be stolen. After a few minutes the duo arrive near the old Temple, and just as they arrive, a camera flash can be seen, and behind the camera a man in a white jacket with a red collar, Arizona shirt and khakis.)

Mach: Amazing architecture.

Cynder: I take it that's your friend.

Drive: Yep. (Shouting to Mach) Hey Go!

(This gets Mach's attention needless to say, who is caught off guard by Drive being there)

Mach: Shin? What're you doing here? (Seeing Cynder) And who's your friend?

Drive: Long story, Go.

Mach: (Heads over to Drive and Cynder) Trust me, I've got all day.

Cynder: Firstly, can you please explain why you're taking pictures of my home?

Mach: (Surprised) You live here?

Cynder: Yes, my friend Spyro and I do.

Mach: I honestly thought it was abandoned. It's still a lovely home. (Recognizes the name Spyro) Wait a second. (Pulls out his phone, playing the same video that started all this) Is _this_ Spyro?

Cynder: It looks like him, but it's not. I'm sure of that.

Mach: (Realizing this is why Drive is here) Ah, now I see what's going on here. You're trying to prove it.

Drive: Yep, that's what's going on here.

Mach: No idea why this necessitates tracking me down.

Cynder: (Taking out the zoom lens) Your expertise in these.

Mach: (Taking a hold of the zoom lens, and realizing something about it) Wait a second, this is my zoom lens! I thought I lost it!

Drive: I thought I recognized it.

Mach: Where'd you find it?

Drive: In the same alley where that video was shot.

Mach: So... you just found part of the camera that filmed it. What's that going to do for your case?

Drive: Hoping to pull some prints off it. But while that's in progress, we need to know. Where did you lose this?

Mach: I've been camping for the most part. But I was getting some lovely architecture shots in the nearby city at the time. So I had to have lost it there.

Cynder: So you lost it in Warfang.

Mach: If that's the name of the place, then yes. I was near a rather ornate blue and gold wall decoration.

Cynder: (Recognizing what he's talking about) Did it have what looked like a miniature sun in the center?

Mach: (Somewhat surprised) Yes, yes it did!

Cynder: That was no decoration. That's the main gate into the city.

Drive: And when was this?

Mach: The day before that video went live, so... yesterday.

Cynder: Then Spyro couldn't be the one in this video! He was with me, training with Hibiki!

Drive: This is good, we're getting somewhere. Now we've got to find proof of that.

Mach: This is really starting to give me Roidmude vibes.

Drive: It can't be a Roidmude, Go. They're extinct. I was there when Heart met his end.

Mach: Did you already forget my attempts to revive Chase?

Drive: Good point, despite Heart having died again after that misadventure.

Mach: Point being, it's possible that somebody copied my work.

Drive: In this world? Not so likely.

Cynder: Trust me, with everything I've seen in this world, nothing's impossible.

Mach: I'll take your word for that.

Drive: (Handing Mach the lens) Thanks for the tip.

Mach: I'll keep in touch.

(With that, Mach leaves to continue... whatever he's doing)

Drive: Well, at least this narrows down our search radius.

Cynder: No time to wait then. Let's get to it.

(With a new destination determined, Cynder and Drive head back to Warfang, and focus on buildings around the main gate and it's courtyard.)

Drive: I'll admit it, I can see why Go loved the architecture of this place.

Cynder: Believe me, it's much better than it was last time I was on these ramparts.

Drive: How so?

Cynder: Well the city was under siege at the time.

Drive: Fair enough.

(As the two continue their investigation, Drive catches a strange series of lights coming from a nearby building)

Drive: Do you see that?

Cynder: See what?

Drive: Over there. (Points out the building) It looks like someone's trying to signal us from that window.

Cynder: (Now seeing the lights) That building's supposed to be abandoned. Let's check it out.

(Seeing their opportunity, Drive and Cynder enter the building and sneak into the room where the signals are coming from, and within find a complex laboratory setup, featuring prominently three humanoid figures with somewhat beastly features, mirroring cobras, spiders, and bats.)

Cynder: What on earth are those monstrosities?

Drive: (Surprised) Roidmudes.

Cynder: Those things you and Go were talking about?

Drive: Exactly.

Cynder: He did say he was trying to bring one back. Could this be his lab then?

Drive: The idea has crossed my mind, but I really doubt it.

(As the two continue their investigation, a third figure secretly slips into the room. And as they shut the door, Drive and Cynder turn around, only to see Mach has joined them)

Drive: (Sighing) Go, you scared me half to death!

Mach: (In a different voice) To be honest, you should be.

(With that, Mach locks the door, preventing anyone from leaving)

Cynder: Go, what the hell are you doing?!

Mach: (In a different voice) I do believe you have me mistaken for someone else. Perhaps I should try a different form...

(With that, Mach is surrounded by some strange data effect and turns into a familiar purple dragon)

"Spyro": Is this better, my dear?

Drive: What the heck?! We _are_ dealing with a Roidmude!

Cynder: You're the impostor!

"Spyro": My my, aren't you smart? It only took you a few hours to put it together.

Drive: Who are you, and what have you done with Go?!

"Spyro": Relax, Tomari Shinnosuke. He's unharmed.

(With that, the false Spyro opens a nearby closet door, revealing the real Mach tied up)

Cynder: Enough of these games, who the hell are you?!

"Spyro": Since you've been so clever in getting here, perhaps I'll reward you.

(With that, the false Spyro is surrounded by that same data effect, revealing a humanoid figure looking almost exactly like Drive, only yellow and black with red eyes and a circuitry pattern on a disk across his chest)

Belt-san: Banno?!

Gold Drive: That's right, Krim. I'm back!

Drive: So you're the one behind this!

Gold Drive: Well now, so much for that genius intellect everyone raved about.

Belt-san: How the heck are you able to use multiple forms?! The Roidmude body you hijacked can only copy one form!

Gold Drive: (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon his mock Drive Driver.) A little present from my Master, the only person who understood anything, and gave me another chance to show the world my genius!

Cynder: And framing Spyro is essential for that?!

Gold Drive: He was a powerful obstacle to my Master's wishes. Removing him from the equation was my primary command. But now, my plan can come to fruition, and your pitiful realm will be helpless as my Master returns!

Cynder: You're insane!

Drive: Enough of your rambling, Banno. What the hell are you up to?!

Gold Drive: You may have failed to solve my case, but I'll give you a chance to figure that one out. Assuming you can get out of here alive, that is.

(With that, Gold Drive plugs his hand into a nearby computer bank, activating the three Roidmude bodies, though nobody knows this yet.)

Gold Drive: Let's see if you can get out of this one, Tomari Shinnosuke!

(As Gold Drive laughs he fades into data and escapes through the machine he's plugged into as Cynder rushes to untie Mach)

Cynder: Go, are you okay?

Mach: (Sarcastically) Oh, you know, just having one of those days where your psychopath father is back from the dead and copies your appearance!

Drive: He's fine. Now, we've got to get out of here!

(With that, the three Roidmude bodies activate and try to attack the trio)

Cynder: Looks like that's not going to be easy.

(As the three Roidmude bodies start to close in on Cynder, Drive, and Mach, our tale ends for today)

**This concludes Part II of the Thanksgiving Special. For Part III, please head on over to Fall of the Morphing Grid. So, Gold Drive was using the Roidmude body to mimic Spyro, and frame him to get him out of the picture before going back to his plan, whatever _that_ is. But, now we're in a really tricking situation. What's going to happen next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	19. What Is Gold Drive's New Project?

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks. Last time, Gold Drive revealed himself to be the impostor Spyro apparently giving orders to the Weather Dopant, as well as copying his own son, Mach, in order to lead everyone into a trap. And as we left them, they're still in it. So how will Cynder and company get out of this? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes just as we left it, with Cynder, Drive, and the real Mach were about to be attacked by three Roidmude bodies newly activated by Gold Drive.)

Belt-san: Anybody got a plan?

Drive: (To Mach) Go, why aren't you transforming?

Mach: Banno destroyed my Driver when he kidnapped me.

Drive: Great.

Cynder: Now's really not the time for arguing back there, you two.

(With that, the Roidmude bodies begin their attack, with Cynder and Drive barely able to hold them off while Mach starts looking around for the way out while trying not to get killed. After a few minutes of this, a usually terrifying sound can be heard, that of an axe breaking through the wooden door, but the axe has a surprisingly purple blade and silver base. After a few more swings, the door is destroyed revealing the axe's wielder, a man dressed in what looks like a motorcyclist's getup, but violet with silver metal bits across the torso)

?: Somebody call for backup?

Drive and Mach: Chase?!

(With that, Chase enters the room and swings his axe into one of the attacking Roidmude bodies, destroying it instantly)

Chase: Now we're in familiar territory for me. Taking out rogue Roidmudes.

Drive: How the...? How are you here?! We thought you were dead!

Chase: Go was conducting one of his revival experiments before he was kidnapped. He didn't see that it worked.

Mach: YES! I knew I was on to something!

Chase: You were, but only temporarily. There's still some Core stability issues to resolve.

Mach: I don't even care, it's so good to have you back, Chase!

(As Mach actually starts hugging Chase, causing the latter to drop his axe in muted surprise, Chase forces him off while handing him a piece of blue and silver metal with what looks like an LED screen on the back, a white button on the top, and a slot in the center of it all.)

Chase: You really shouldn't go to another world without a spare Driver.

Mach: (Holding the Driver) I'm not taking your Mach Driver!

Chase: Yours is busted remember? (Pulls out a device resembling a large knuckle guard with a gun muzzle and some sort of wing piece on it) And besides, I've got a backup.

(With that, Chase holds the device to his chest and presses the gun barrel into the device, causing some sort of standby music to play, before releasing it)

Break Gunner: Break Up!

(As this call is emitted, Chase is surrounded by shadowy energy and electricity which consolidates into a strange set of purple and black armor with some silver bits primarily resembling pipes of some kind and glowing orange eyes, all in all looking kind of Frankensteined together or like it was in a wreck of some kind)

Chase: There we go. (Picks up his axe) Let's do this.

Mach: (Seeing the Mach Driver in hand) Alright then!

(With that, Mach pulls out what looks like a small white motorcycle, as he pulls up the slot in the Mach Driver and places the motorcycle in it)

Mach Driver: Signal Bike!

Mach: Let's... Henshin!

(After letting his battle cry be known, Mach slams the Mach Driver slot down, beginning his transformation)

Mach Driver: Rider! Mach!

(With that, what appear to be energy rings swirl around Mach, before splitting apart and consolidating onto him as his armor, a primarily white armor with a pair of red stripes down one side, black and light blue accents all over it, silver antennae on the helmet, and the strangest addition, a small tire-looking device pasted onto his right shoulder)

Mach: Tracking... terminating... all done at Mach speed! Kamen Rider... Mach!

Cynder: (As Mach rushes into battle) Does he always do that?

Drive: Every single time.

(As this concludes, Cynder and Drive rejoin the battle, and this time, the quartet is able to defeat the remaining Roidmude bodies within minutes)

Cynder: Well... that was fun...

Chase: (Realizing he and Cynder have never met) You'll forgive me for not introducing myself, madam. (Extends a hand, as if to shake hands with Cynder)

Cynder: (Shakes Chase's hand) No need, Chase.

Drive: Glad to see everyone's introduced, now we've got to stop Banno before he finishes his plan!

Cynder: Not so fast, we've got what we came for. Proof Spyro was framed. I have a feeling we're going to need him to stop this Banno guy.

Chase: I've managed to read up on the history of this Realm, and I have to agree with her on this one.

Mach: (Flipping up the front part of his helmet, revealing it to be a visor, letting steam escape from the sides) Besides, we don't know where Banno _is._ Or what he's up to.

Drive: And besides, the four of us are the only ones who know, how are we supposed to convince Accel we're telling the truth?

Mach: (Placing his visor back down) Clearly you don't have much faith in me, Shin. (Pulls a tape recorder out of the closet he was kept in) Banno didn't think to check me for these sorts of things. I've been recording everything he's said since he kidnapped me.

Cynder: Go, you're my freaking hero right now! Let's go!

(With that, the quartet of heroes heads back to the Temple, and play Accel the contents of Mach's tape, seemingly convincing him)

Cynder: There. Now do you believe me?

Accel: (To Drive) I'm glad I recommended you. That's the Shinnosuke I remember.

(With that, Accel unlocks the door to Spyro's cell)

Accel: You're free to go. Sorry for the mix-up.

(Spyro doesn't even care about that right now, he's just happy to see Cynder again, as evidenced by how he runs out of his cell and the two embrace before Accel can even finish his line.)

Accel: I think I'll just... go. This is awkward. I leave the case in your hands!

(With that, Accel leaves the room. As soon as he does, Spyro and Cynder break off their embrace, and immediately Chase buts in)

Chase: As much as I love this romance between you two, we do have a maniac to stop.

Drive: Chase is right, we've got to stop Banno before he finishes whatever he's planning.

Spyro: Banno?

Cynder: The guy who impersonated you.

Spyro: Alright then, let's get this guy. What do we know?

Mach: I seem to recall him talking about striking like a god when his plan was completed.

Cynder: Wait, "striking like a god"?

Drive: What's that supposed to mean?

Chase: "Like a god" could mean "from above".

Cynder: From above... the Floating Islands!

Drive: Floating Islands?

Spyro: A set of islands held aloft by a volcanic updraft. Not too far from here if we take the route through the Ruins. Hope you can handle the heat.

Mach: Well, where he is is only half the equation, we still don't know what Banno is up to.

Drive: Wait a second. What did Banno say before he fled?

Cynder: Something about Malefor being the only one who understood him, and having another chance to show the world his genius or something like that.

Chase: Add that to the technology in that makeshift lab, which had similar structure to the Sigma Circular.

Spyro: Sigma Circular?

Mach: A device Banno created last time we faced him.

Belt-san: But he doesn't have three other Roidmudes to power another Sigma Circular.

Chase: I have a feeling that's what those three Roidmudes we destroyed were for. One of each type, just like Heart, Brain, and Medic.

Drive: You're probably right, Chase. But then why would he sick them on us?

Mach: My guess, he just needed those puppets to try and copy their data. It worked before, that's how we got Heart back accidentally. Brain and Medic's Cores were in there too.

Spyro: Creating puppet lifeforms to copy the data of his dead comrades? That's just low.

Mach: Trust me, it gets worse with him.

Cynder: So now he's likely got the data he needs, as well as a location. But that doesn't answer the question. What is he doing?

(With all of this information, Drive has turned away from the team, processing the information)

Mach: (Seeing the way Drive's standing) I know that stance, Shin. You're figuring it out, aren't you?

Drive: I've got it together, just about. My brain cells are in top gear!

(With that, scenes from the previous portions of the adventure appear around Drive's head, as he's trying to piece it together. Spyro and Cynder notice this, and are rather confused by what's going on here)

Spyro: What's up with him?

Chase: A sort of synesthetic perception wherein he visualizes all the information from the previous events of the case, for the purposes of connecting the clues.

Mach: In short, he's...

Cynder: Visualizing the information.

Mach: You understood that?

Cynder: I have synesthesia. I recognize the signs.

Chase: Cool.

(While this is happening, Drive has pieced it all together, as evidenced by him looking back up, and flinging the scenes away with a swish of the arm)

Spyro: Looks like he's pieced it together.

Drive: I'm done thinking about it! We need to get up to the Floating Islands, as soon as possible.

Cynder: Alright then. Let's move!

Chase: This is likely to be our final confrontation with Banno.

Drive: (Pulling out a model car which resembles Tridoron) Way ahead of you, Chase.

Mach: (Pulling out a small black motorcycle) I've been saving this for just such an occasion.

Spyro: Alright then. Let's get moving.

(With that, our heroic quintet leaves the Temple cells and prepares to get up to the Floating Islands. As soon as Spyro and Cynder get a clear line of sight to the Floating Islands, they take off, Cynder carrying Mach and Chase while Spyro carries Drive. After a few minutes of flying, the five arrive on one of the Floating Islands, spotting Gold Drive fiddling with some sort of machine. As of yet, he appears to not have noticed them.)

Chase: Looks like we have the element of surprise.

Mach: Let's not waste it then.

(Our quintet of heroes sneaks to either side of Gold Drive. And just as their about to ambush him, he turns around and dashes through the five heroes within seconds before returning to his workbench and grabbing the device he was working on as Chase charges at him. Just as Chase gets close, Gold Drive turns around, revealing a camera-gun hybrid device. Mach sees this and pushes Chase out of the way, just as Gold Drive fires the device, causing Mach to be surrounded by strange dark violet particles)

Spyro: What the heck just happened?!

Drive: Banno's plan in action.

Chase: He's created a device capable of generating isolated Heavy Acceleration fields!

Cynder: What does that even mean?!

Drive: It's a long story, but needless to say, Roidmudes could have this effect on anyone in range.

Spyro: Still doesn't explain what that means.

Belt-san: Time distortion. But it shouldn't affect Go, since Core Driviars, the primary device in all our gear, can nullify Heavy Acceleration!

Gold Drive: And that's where this comes in, Krim. My Master's energy has made it so even you cannot escape Heavy Acceleration. But a bit of my own genius and modification to an old zoom lens enables me to project the field and set it upon isolated individuals, rather than having it act like a large-scale force.

Cynder: You've got to be kidding me.

Gold: (Pointing his gun at them) Now if you don't mind holding still, I'll finish my field testing.

Chase: No chance, monster.

(With that, the remaining four try to advance on Gold Drive, but one by one, he takes them out with his Heavy Acceleration gun, until only Spyro and Cynder remain. The two do manage to get close enough to start clawing at Gold Drive, but he ultimately gets one more shot off, trapping Cynder in this field, prompting Spyro's rage to show itself. The two continue their fight, before Gold Drive traps Spyro's front legs in Heavy Acceleration fields through slight misses)

Gold Drive: (Laughs at his fortune) Now I hope you learn something from this, just how helpless you really are.

Spyro: You haven't stopped us yet.

Gold Drive: (Laughs) Oh please. Your friends are trapped, and I've got you contained enough to remove you from the equation while my Master's legions ride and conquer this Realm, with me leading the charge. (Chuckling at a sudden though) And you know what? Just to make their defeat more painful for them, there's one more variable I can change...

(As he says that, Gold Drive is surrounded by particles, ultimately turning back into Spyro)

Gold Drive: I'll lead the charge looking like _you_. So the people can see their hero betray them, destroying any hope they have. (Laughing at the prospect as he returns to his normal form) It will make the Master's victory even more sweet!

(As Gold Drive continues laughing, Spyro's rage continues to build, as noted by the dark aura forming around him. This aura is enough to neutralize the Heavy Acceleration fields surrounding his limbs, letting him escape, catching Gold Drive off guard enough to punch him in the face, knock him to the ground and steal the Heavy Acceleration gun, just as Spyro's dark aura fades)

Gold Drive: (Seeing Spyro is free) What?! How is this possible!? Nothing should have been able to escape that field!

Spyro: (Confused as well) I don't know how that happened either, but thank goodness it did. I will not see you destroy the hope of those I've sworn to protect!

(With that, Spyro raises the Heavy Acceleration gun over his head, and smashes it on the ground, breaking it and destroying the Heavy Acceleration fields around everyone else.)

Gold Drive: IMPOSSIBLE!

Drive: Not even remotely. (Pulls out the Tridoron looking mini car) Now then, let's go for a ride.

Mach: (Pulling out the small black motorcycle from earlier) I couldn't agree more.)

(With that, Drive pushes a button on the back of his little car, causing the top of it to light up, revealing several other mini cars in the display.)

Shift Tridoron: Fire All Engines!

(With the announcement known, Drive places the Shift Tridoron into his brace, and flips it up like a lever before slamming it down, somehow summoning the actual Tridoron, which runs into Gold Drive from behind before parking itself behind Drive)

Belt-san: Drive! Type: Tridoron!

(As soon as the transformation call is out, Tridoron splits into different components, each one reappearing over Drive before being consolidated by a fleet of smaller cars, forming new armor, with the chestpiece made to look like Tridoron's front bumper, the headpiece resembling the whole car really, and the armor going down the body mirroring the back of the car, complete with wheels on the legs, as the armor tire settles in parallel to his neck on the left.)

Mach: My turn.

(With that, Mach replaces the white motorcycle in his Mach Driver with the black one he's been carrying.)

Mach Driver: Signal Bike! (As Mach closes the slot where the motorcycle is placed) Rider! Chaser!

(As the cry reverberates, Mach is surrounded by violet energy projections not unlike the tire-like construct on his right shoulder, but instead of attaching their, they turn Mach's armor from below his chestplate down silver and violet, including his arms below the elbows, in a color scheme matching Chase in a way)

Chase: (Taking out his axe) I have a feeling you'll need this. (Throws the axe to mach)

Mach: (Taking up the axe) Thanks.

Chase: Guess I'd better get involved.

(With that, Chase pulls out three devices that resemble cars merged with the beasts that Roidmudes take their designations from: Spiders, Bats, and Cobras, and inserts them one by one into the back of the Break Gunner)

Break Gunner: Tune: Chaser Spider! Tune: Chaser Bat! Tune: Chaser Cobra!

(This sequence of events results in the pipe-looking parts of Chase's armor, primarily on his right side, to consolidate into a strange weapon looking device on his arm, consisting of a spider-looking shield, with bat like wings projecting from the sides and a cobra-like whip extending from the front, all while he's holding the Break Gunner in the hand under all this craziness. Upon seeing this, Drive gets a strange vibe)

Chase: Bet you forgot I could do this.

Drive: Glad to see it's on our side this time.

(With their form changes complete, the three Riders join Spyro and Cynder in resoundingly beating Gold Drive. This scene continues for some time, but ultimately consolidates with Gold Drive appearing broken,as the Riders initiate their finishers: Drive by pressing a red button on his arm brace, Mach by raising the Signal Bike slot then slamming it down after pressing an obscured white button, and Chase by slamming the muzzle of the Break Gunner)

Belt-san: Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Tridoron!

Mach Driver: Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Chaser!

Break Gunner: Execution! Full Break! Spider! Bat! Cobra!

Spyro: (Seeing the charging attacks) Time to kick things up a notch!

Cynder: Agreed! (To Chase) How about a power boost?

Chase: Gladly, milady.

Spyro: Drive! Brace yourself for a power up!

(With that, Cynder channels Dark Aether into Chase, supercharging his weapons, as Spyro channels Aether into Drive, sending his power through the roof)

Belt-san: I've never seen this much power in my life!

Drive: Let's put it to good use then!

(As these two are being supercharged, a bit of the energy leaks from them to Mach)

Mach: Thanks for the boost! Let's take him down!

(Now the finish begins. Drive starts it off by running at Gold Drive, with Spyro by his side, ultimately kicking Gold Drive in the head as the wheels on his foot spin, complemented with Spyro's clawing strikes. As they leave, Chase fires his whip shot, with Cynder following it through the shadows, and as the blow hits, Cynder leaps up and slashes Gold Drive's face with her tail blade. As soon as Cynder's out of the way, Mach runs in, holding Chase's axe and embeds it deep in Gold Drive's chest, like Thor with Thanos. Needless to say, the combined energy of these three strikes is more than Gold Drive's form can handle, as evidenced by the Mark of Malefor glowing upon his belt.)

Gold Drive: No... not again! My genius can't have been defeated twice!

(As Gold Drives cries out once again, the energy finally does its work, destroying his revived soul and turning his body into ash, which scatters in the wind, leaving behind a red Ridewatch with a red rim and Drive's face on it. And as the dust settles, Drive, Mach, and Chase return to their civilian forms.)

Drive: Well, that was nice.

Mach: Just nice? I haven't had this much fun in about five years!

Chase: I will admit, it was good getting back in action.

(With the battle over, Spyro spies the Drive Ridewatch where Gold Drive once stood, and picks it up)

Spyro: Another one bites the dust.

Cynder: Now that the psycho's dead, what do you guys say we head out?

All: Agreed.

(Now we transition forward a few minutes, back to the Temple, where Ignitus and Woz see the returning heroes, and in particular the Ridewatch in their possession)

Ignitus: I take it the situation with Accel was resolved.

Spyro: (Brandishing the Drive Ridewatch) More than that.

Woz: (Opening his book) Rejoice! Another of the Malefic Villains has fallen, and Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder have claimed their newest Rider allies, Kamen Riders Drive, Mach, and Chaser! May their alliance last until justice is a concept foreign to all! (Closes his book)

Cynder: (Aside) Is it strange I'm actually starting to like this hero's pronouncement thing?

Spyro: (To Cynder) I was about to ask you the same question.

Drive: Well, now that this little mystery is wrapped up, I've really got to get back home for a bit. Kiriko's never going to believe this.

Chase: Speaking of, I've heard about your son. Congratulations!

Drive: Thanks, Chase.

Mach: And in the meantime, Chase and I will keep an eye on this place until you get back.

Drive: Awesome. But if it's an emergency, don't be afraid to call.

Spyro: (Holding up the Drive Ridewatch) That's just about what this thing's for.

Drive: Nice. Well, be seeing you!

(With that, Drive gets in Tridoron, which pulled up behind him in the interim, and drives off, with Mach and Chase following on foot not too long afterwards.)

Cynder: Now that _that_ business is concluded, I think we're going to get moving as well.

Spyro: Good point, considering the taiko group meets again this afternoon.

Cynder: Let's get going, we don't want to be late.

(As Spyro and Cynder walk off towards their destination, we focus in on a new individual, one in a black jacket with a white turtleneck undershirt and notable neck length chestnut hair, walking seemingly aimlessly through Warfang's streets. When suddenly, he catches a fading glimpse of the massive amount of energy from the destruction of Gold Drive, and it catches him off guard. Knowing something grim could arise from this, he pulls out an old flip-phone looking device, notable for the antenna and a strange symbol on it, a yellow circle with a red border and red line down the middle of it. Opening the phone, the figure dials a number and is met with a familiar voice)

Decade: Takumi? What's up?

Faiz: Tsukasa, what was that energy burst?

Decade: It's a really long story.

Faiz: (Walking off) I've got the time.

(As Faiz hears the story from Decade, our story ends for today)

**And that looks like a good place to end it for today. So, now that Drive rides off into the sunset, it appears a real classic Rider is coming up next. Takumi Inui, Kamen Rider Faiz. Now that's going to be fun! So, what brings Faiz into the story? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	20. Darkest Arts

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, Gold Drive was defeated, and the Drive Ridewatch was recovered. But not before Spyro and Cynder's battle caught the eye of a very curious figure, one Takumi Inui, Kamen Rider Faiz. So, what does the slayer of Orphnochs have in store for our favorite pair of dragons? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in Warfang, at some kind of restaurant, where Spyro and Cynder have just paid their bill and are walking out the door)

Spyro: That really hit the spot.

Cynder: So glad we took that recommendation from your taiko instructor

Spyro: She was so right. That was the best roast hen I've had in ages!

(Just as Spyro and Cynder are walking out of the restaurant, the familiar fluid gray walls that Decade travels through emerge, and from it Decade emerges, unsurprisingly)

Decade: Spyro, Cynder, we need to talk.

Cynder: Tsukasa? What are you doing here?

Decade: Let's just say you two have attracted attention. One of the Kamen Riders I know is looking for you.

Spyro: Well that's a first. Usually we have to find _them_. So, who wants to see us?

Decade: (Pulling out a Rider Card) Here's your contact.

(Spyro takes the card, revealing a similar card to the last two, but with the Greek letter Phi tilted at a 45 degree angle in the background and the Rider's head resembling the letter Phi as well, primarily colored silver and black, outlined in red with two huge yellow eyes)

Cynder: (Reading the card) Kamen Rider... How do you even say that?

Decade: Faiz.

Cynder: Faiz. So where are we supposed to meet him?

Decade: Last I heard he was hiding out in a warehouse on the other side of town.

Spyro: "Hiding out"?

Decade: He'll tell you the whole story.

Cynder: Alright, let's see what we can learn from this guy.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder take off, and after a few minutes of flying, they arrive at the warehouse in question, presumably easy to find since it's the only one that's open at the moment. And immediately upon flying in, they find nobody is there)

Spyro: Are we sure Tsukasa's not just leading us on a wild goose chase?

Cynder: Not really, but we don't have many other choices right now I wouldn't think.

Spyro: Good point. He hasn't lead us wrong yet.

(As soon as Spyro says that the door to the warehouse is slammed shut and what looks like three orange lights appear, pointed straight at Spyro and Cynder.)

Cynder: You just had to say it, didn't you?

?: Whoever you are, you better have a good reason for being here.

Spyro: You might not believe this, but we were sent here by a friend.

?: I've heard that one before.

(At this point, a torch in the warehouse is lit, revealing Faiz sitting on a crate nearby the whole scene, as well as partially illuminating the person behind the orange lights, which are revealed to be the barrel of a gun, showing the person is clad in a red shirt and denim jacket with gray pants)

Faiz: Shuji, what the heck are you doing?

Delta: I told you leaving the door open was a bad idea, Takumi.

Faiz: I told you, we were expecting guests.

Delta: And we got intruders instead!

Faiz: (Seeing Spyro and Cynder in the torchlight) Those _are_ the guests we were expecting.

Delta: (Looking to them then back to Faiz) You sure?

Faiz: Has Tsukasa steered us wrong yet?

Delta: Yes.

Faiz: You know what I meant. Now quit pointing your gun at them!

(With that, Delta begrudgingly puts his weapon down as Faiz lights a few more torches to better light up the scene)

Faiz: Much better.

Cynder: (Taking out Decade's card, showing it has activated in Faiz's presence) I take it you're Faiz.

Faiz: Please, my friends call me Takumi.

Spyro: (Pointing out Delta) And who's your friend here?

Faiz: Shuji Mihara. Better known as Kamen Rider Delta.

Cynder: Well, glad to meet you.

Spyro: So, why'd you call us here?

Faiz: It has to do with your little battle in the sky the other day.

Cynder: And what exactly does Gold Drive's defeat have to do with anything?

Faiz: I recognized the energy signature from it.

Spyro: You can just read energy?

Faiz: Not really, save when I know it. Or one similar to it. Either way.

Cynder: Okay, you're confusing everyone in the room Faiz. What's going on here?

Faiz: Let me show you what I've been working on. Maybe then things will make sense.

(With that, Faiz lights the last of the torches in the room, revealing a series of files and photographs of local residents)

Spyro: What the heck is this?

Faiz: A collection of individuals that have gone missing around the city.

Cynder: We've already got a police force looking for missing citizens, and I've never seen any of these people in the case files.

Faiz: They wouldn't be in them.

Spyro: Not reported missing?

Faiz: They're dead. And their corpses were stolen.

Cynder: Stealing corpses? (Realizes something) This may be a bad sign.

Spyro: Necromancy? Hasn't that been banned for thousands of years? Where would you even find information on that?!

Delta: Trust us, we've seen something worse.

Cynder: Meaning?

Faiz: It's our hypothesis that someone is stealing these corpses to create Orphnochs.

Spyro: Orph-whats?

Faiz: Orphnochs. The next stage of our evolution. Yet instead of waiting thousands or millions of years, our adversaries tried to force it. We managed to put a stop to that though. Well, we thought we did.

Delta: (Placing down a new photo, one of the Arc Orphnoch) Until this guy came back.

Faiz: The Arc Orphnoch. The one being that can complete an Orphnoch's evolution.

Cynder: Complete it? What's that supposed to mean?

Faiz: Given the forced nature of Orphnoch evolution, it comes with serious genetic defects, namely complete deterioration after a few years. The Arc Orphnoch is a being that can undo those defects.

Spyro: Wait a second, I recognize that thing!

Cynder: So do I, that's one of the monsters Malefor revived!

Faiz: Malefor?

Spyro: An arch enemy of our own.

Cynder He's revived 19 of your world's worst villains, and this Arc Orphnoch was one of them.

Delta: If he's back, then this world is in for some real trouble.

Faiz: Considering all of us nearly died fighting this thing the first time, that's an understatement.

Spyro: I hate to tell you this, but those Malefor has revived were supercharged in some way. I'm willing to bet he was too.

Faiz: Then we haven't a moment to lose. I don't know what the plan is, but we have to put a stop to it.

Delta: (Grabbing a briefcase marked with the logo for Smart Brain off a nearby crate) Then let's get moving!

Faiz: (Grabbing a second similar briefcase) Agreed.

(And with their gear gathered, the team heads out as our tale ends for today)

**Alright, the Faiz Arc is ready to begin. Now you may be wondering, since we already have Faiz and Delta here, if Kaixa will show up as well. Worry not, I have plans for that one. But I won't reveal them now, they'll be involved in the latter parts of this story. So, what is the Arc Orphnoch up to? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	21. Wolf 2

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, Spyro and Cynder were called upon by Kamen Riders Faiz and Delta to investigate a series of strange cases where recently deceased corpses have been stole****n. Faiz suspects the Arc Orphnoch is involved, creating new Orphnochs from dragons. So, what is going on here? Read on to find out...**

(Our story resumes outside the warehouse, with Faiz and Delta carrying their cases as they, Spyro, and Cynder set about trying to figure out what the Arc Orphnoch is up to)

Spyro: So, anybody got a plan?

Delta: You're going to have to ask Takumi. He seems to be the expert on everything going on here.

Faiz: First step, we find the scene of the last incident, and then use the clues we find there to determine step two.

Cynder: If I saw your files correctly, that last location was at a morgue, not far from here.

Faiz: Kind of why we set up shop down here.

Spyro: (Quietly, to Delta) Is he always like this?

Delta: (Quietly) He's not exactly a social individual.

Spyro: (Quietly) Noted.

(Just as the team starts heading out, a pair of dragons cloaked in the shadows start following them. Delta and Spyro don't seem to notice, but Cynder and Faiz do, though they don't say anything right away, trying to keep their adversaries in the dark)

Cynder: (Quietly breaking the silence, to Faiz) You see those two behind us too, right?

Faiz: (Quietly) Kind of hard to miss.

Cynder: (Quietly) If I saw what I think I saw on them, we're about to see what that Arc Orphnoch was up to.

Faiz: (Quietly) The classic autopsy Y-cut on the torso? Looks like we found some of the missing corpses.

Cynder: (Quietly) Then how are they walking around?

Faiz: (Quietly) That's the part I'm still trying to figure out.

(As the team continues walking, Spyro and Delta notice they've got company, but both notice Cynder and Faiz are already aware of them. After a few more seconds of walking, Faiz speaks up)

Faiz: (Quietly) Be ready, I have that feeling they're about to strike.

(Just like Faiz predicted, the two resurrected corpses rush into battle against our quartet of heroes, but having been forewarned, Spyro and Cynder are able to hold them off while Faiz and Delta open their cases, revealing their transformation gear, a pair of belts, one with a video camera on the side and what looks like a white and orange logo on the front of it, which both place on before grabbing a secondary item, the old-school phone Faiz used to call Decade, now revealed to have a decor similar to the head on Decade's card, and what looks like the stock of the gun Delta was using earlier. Faiz opens the phone and punches in the code 5-5-5 followed by the "Enter" button before closing it)

Faiz Phone: Standing By.

(Meanwhile, Delta presses an unseen button on his gun stock device while Faiz closes his phone and holds it to the sky)

Faiz and Delta: Henshin!

Delta Phone: Standing By.

(With their battle cry known, Faiz inserts the Faiz Phone into an empty slot onto the front of his belt and then folds it down into place, while Delta places his Delta Phone onto the video camera device, forming the gun he used earlier)

Faiz Phone and Delta Phone: Complete.

(As the call of "Complete" is given, Faiz and Delta are surrounded by red and blue lines of energy, which consolidate into armor, both primarily black and silver. Faiz's armor has red lines corresponding to the energy lines, and a head matching Decade's card. Meanwhile, Delta's armor consolidates as almost all black save the blue energy lines that consolidate onto it, becoming silver for some reason. And this is the primary scheme of the suit, save the large orange eyes resembling the logo on his belt. With their suits ready, Faiz and Delta enter the fight. After a few minutes, the battle is almost over, with Delta pulling his gun off his belt prepared to shoot the enemy before Spyro stops him.)

Delta: What the heck are you doing?

Spyro: Do _you_ want to be the one to explain to their relatives why they have holes in their heads after they died?

Delta: Good point.

Faiz: (Seeing something unknown to us) I don't think we're going to have to worry about that.

(With that, the two reanimated corpses pull out an unknown key looking object, with the name "Smart Brain" printed on it just like Faiz and Delta's gear cases)

Delta: (Recognizing the objects) Smart Buckles?! Without the buckle part?

(As Delta reveals what these objects are, the two reanimated corpses jam the Smart Buckles into the stitches on their torsos)

Smart Buckle: Complete.

(With that battle cry known, the two reanimated corpses start to change, almost mutating in some form, resulting in gray armor-like scales building up on them, while masking their faces, causing them to resemble Faiz in a way, though adapted for their quadrupedal stance.)

Cynder: What the heck just happened?!

Faiz: No idea.

(While everyone tries to figure out what's going on here, the newly armored corpses start their attack anew, catching everyone off guard with their new strength. But after a few minutes, they seem to be handled, appearing to be deceased again. But Faiz is unsure, which Spyro notices)

Spyro: Everything okay?

Faiz: That was too easy. These things have to be Orphnochs of some form. There's no way it was that easy.

Cynder: You did say Orphnochs were an evolution from your species, correct?

Faiz: Yeah, why?

Cynder: My guess, they aren't an evolutionary stage of dragons. Resultantly, they might be weaker than the Orphnochs you've faced before due to that.

Faiz: (Thinking about it) That... actually makes sense.

(And just as Faiz agrees with Cynder, a new voice emerges, one which catches everyone off guard and sends them into a battle stance)

?: As it should. It's the truth.

(With that, a gray figure walks onto stage, very similar looking to Faiz himself, with raised armor scales where the red lines should be, the belt replaced by an ornate crest, and what looks like a cloak draping down from his waist)

Arc Orphnoch: But I should be able to fix that soon enough.

Spyro: What are you planning, you fiend?!

Arc Orphnoch: Fiend? I'm trying to help your species, last I checked.

Cynder: By turning the dead into these... monsters?!

Arc Orphnoch: Monsters? (Looks at his handiwork) Okay, I can see where you're coming from. But to be fair, my research has just begun, and these are just prototypes. By the time my work is finished, dragonkind will be at the pinnacle of it's evolution!

Spyro: At the cost of serving a villain like you?! No chance.

Arc Orphnoch: (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon his crest) Of course you realize there would be a price to pay. I put your species as the apex of apex predators, but in exchange, you fight with me on Lord Malefor's behalf.

Cynder: Not on your life.

Arc Orphnoch: You'll see I can be very persuasive.

(With that, tendrils shoot out of the Arc Orphnoch's wrists, attempting to stab his opponents, restarting the battle. But even though the odds are four against one, the Arc Orphnoch is still kicking tail. After a few minutes of this, Delta is already on his back leaving Spyro, Cynder, and Faiz to battle the enemy. Cynder and Faiz work as a remarkable team, but Spyro is the one proving most troublesome for the Arc Orphnoch)

Arc Orphnoch: Your power is beyond anything I have ever seen!

Spyro: Too bad for you, you're working against it.

Arc Orphnoch: We'll see about that.

(As he makes his threat, the Arc Orphnoch recalls his tendrils, attempting to stab Spyro's heart with them, but ultimately, Faiz gets in the way, getting stabbed in Spyro's place)

Arc Orphnoch: Always the selfless one, Takumi Inui. But I wonder, do they know your little secret?

Faiz: Even you know that's not how this works. You can't Sire an Orphnoch from me.

Arc Orphnoch: (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon his crest) I don't have to. Thanks to Lord Malefor, I can just do _this_.

(With that, the Arc Orphnoch projects a stream of Malefor's dark energy down the tendrils and into Faiz, which appears to cause him a large amount of pain before almost destroying his suit while sending his belt flying to the ground, and surrounding him in a violet haze. But once the haze clears, Faiz isn't there anymore, instead stands a gray humanoid figure, but with elements of a wolf across him)

Cynder: What did you do to Takumi?!

Arc Orphnoch: I did nothing. I simply showed you his true form. The Wolf Orphnoch. And finally gave _him_ his true purpose.

Spyro: What are you talking about?!

Arc Orphnoch: It's technically a two-fold thing. I can stop the genetic degradation of Orphnochs. But I could not control them. Until now.

(With that, the Arc Orphnoch releases Faiz, and then with a snap of his fingers, sends him to attack Spyro and Cynder, which he actually obeys, no doubt due to the energy that transformed him. Of course, not wanting to injure their new ally, Spyro and Cynder are holding themselves back, but Faiz, he's not. And after he nearly claws Cynder's chest open, Spyro... he is through playing around. As evidenced by how a dark aura forms around him again, and this time, he lets go.)

Dark Spyro: GET AWAY FROM HER!

(Unlike his normal self, Dark Spyro does not hold back and almost rips Faiz's arm off before the Arc Orphnoch is able to bind him with those tendrils from earlier, almost suffocating Dark Spyro, but only enough to knock him out and return him to his normal state)

Arc Orphnoch: Fascinating. This may be just the power I need to finish my work.

(With that, the Arc Orphnoch leaves with Faiz and Spyro in tow, leaving Delta unconscious and Cynder almost dead on the ground, but just as things look their bleakest, a rider in gold and black, with violet eyes crossed by an x-like design and an x-shaped gun-like weapon on the side of his belt, enters the scene. Without saying a word, the rider picks up Cynder, and throws her onto his back. At this point, Delta regains consciousness and sees the figure, recognizing him immediately)

Delta: (Weakly) Masato?

Kaixa: (Helping Delta up) Not quite, old friend. (Noting Cynder on his back) We've got to get some medical attention, or she's not going to make it.

(With that, Kaixa slings Delta's arm over his back and gets both of them out of there as our tale ends for today)

**That seems like a good spot to leave off for today. So, things are not looking good now. Faiz has been turned into his Wolf Orphnoch state and placed under the Arc Orphnoch's control, and both have managed to capture Spyro, leaving Cynder for dead and Delta as their warning. Thank goodness Kaixa showed up and rescued them. But which Kaixa are we dealing with? There have been nine of them after all. Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	22. Protecting The Dream

**This is Part II of the New Years Special. Last time, Spyro, Cynder, Faiz, and Delta started out on their mission to stop the Arc Orphnoch, but ultimately things did not go well, as the Arc Orphnoch ambushed them, transformed Faiz into a variant of the Wolf Orphnoch he already is that's completely under the Arc Orphnoch's control, and kidnapped Spyro after he went completely dark trying to kill the Arc Orphnoch after he nearly killed Cynder. And just when things seem their bleakest, Kaixa finally decided to show up. So, how is this story going to end? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in what looks like another warehouse, where Cynder is unconscious still on a few crates, next to Faiz's equipment while Kaixa, now in his civilian gear of a suit and tie, starts discussing what just happened with Delta)

Kaixa: So Takumi got himself mind controlled by an Orphnoch, and got the most powerful being in this realm kidnapped. This is indeed a dire situation.

Delta: (Looking over at Cynder) You think she'll be okay?

Kaixa: At this point, even I'm not sure.

(And of course, just as Kaixa says this, Cynder regains consciousness, and immediately remembers what happened, and starts freaking out. As this happens, Delta rushes in to calm her down, while Kaixa pulls out an old-school rotating cover phone, the same one in his belt in Rider form, and starts recording this. After a few moments, Delta manages to get Cynder to stop freaking out, just as Kaxia stops recording)

Delta: (Seeing what Kaixa was doing) You were recording all of that?

Kaixa: To present it to a doctor. You might want to get these seizure-like awakenings looked into.

Delta: It looked more like panic than anything.

Kaixa: Ah, then a psychologist. That much panic is not normal.

Cynder: (Finally noticing Kaixa in the room) Who... who are you?

Kaixa: Ah. Forgive me for not introducing myself. Yuji Kiba, Kamen Rider Kaixa.

Cynder: That was you?

Kaixa: No need to thank me. In fact, I should be thanking _you_.

Cynder: For nearly dying?

Kaixa: For giving me another chance to rid the world of Orphnochs. Specifically the one that got away.

Cynder: Wait, Faiz was always like that?

Kaixa: It surprised all of us. But we stayed on the same side through it all. Sadly though, I fear I will have to eliminate him.

Cynder: There's no need for that to happen.

Kaixa: And why is that?

Cynder: I know what happened to Faiz better than you'd think. And from experience, it can be undone.

Kaixa: Becoming an Orphnoch is permanent.

Cynder: Not the part about becoming an Orphnoch. What I'm saying it we can get him to turn back to Faiz.

Kaixa: You'll forgive me for not seeing it.

Cynder: Just trust me on this one.

Delta: I trust you.

Kaixa: As do I. But I do have a backup plan in case we need it.

(With that, Kaixa removes a sheet on a nearby crate, revealing what looks like a motorcycle trunk box with a circular central component with a keypad, which itself has a grip in the middle of it)

Delta: (Astonished) The Faiz Blaster?!

Kaixa: Yep. And with the Faiz Phone, we should be able to activate it.

Cynder: At least give us a chance before you use that thing.

Kaixa: (Picking up the Faiz Blaster) You have one chance. Otherwise, I will begrudgingly be forced to take action.

Cynder: Deal.

(With a deal set, Cynder and Delta leave the warehouse, with Cynder secretly grabbing Faiz's belt, leaving Kaixa to wait until they can't save Faiz.)

Delta: So, what's your plan?

Cynder: Truth be told, I don't have one.

Delta: Thank goodness you got Kiba then. If it were Kusaka under that mask, we'd all be dead with no plan.

Cynder: Well, okay. There's a rough one. We find Spyro and Faiz, restore Faiz before Kaixa desides to kill him, then rescue Spyro and end the Arc Orphnoch.

Delta: Do you have any idea on how to find them at all?

Cynder: You're the expert Orphnoch trackers. I had a feeling if anyone could find them, it's you guys.

Delta: Now that I think about it, good point. Enhanced by whatever the heck that energy was or not, their still Orphnochs. That genetic breakdown leaves a pretty recognizable energy signature. Let me see what I can find.

(With that, Delta activates the enhanced sight his helmet, setting it for the unique energy signature Orphnochs give off and looking around. As we see from his viewpoint, there aren't many results, until he gets a look at a trail of what looks like blue flame heading south from their location)

Delta: Got them! Looks like they're hiding in the sewers.

Cynder: Then let's get moving!

(As Delta and Cynder head off, we transition to a location within Warfang's sewers, where the Arc Orphnoch is observing Spyro, strapped down to some sort of surgical gurney turned examination table, and struggling to get out as the Arc Orphnoch prepares what looks like surgical tools)

Arc Orphnoch: Don't even bother trying to break those restraints. They were created specifically to hold you down.

Spyro: You had best release me, unless you _want_ to die that is.

(And just as Spyro makes that threat, we finally see that Faiz, still as the Wolf Orphnoch, is standing over the restrained Spyro)

Arc Orphnoch: Looks like you forgot about your former friend here. You even try that, and he'll kill you.

Spyro: What are you planning, demon?

Arc Orphnoch: (Taking up what looks like a scalpel) Right now, just getting ready for surgery.

Spyro: Surgery?

Arc Orphnoch: Something within you holds that power that fascinated me. And I will pry it from you, even if it kills you.

(Just as the Arc Orphnoch is about to cut in, the sound of a manhole cover opening and the sound of feet descending a latter can be heard)

Arc Orphnoch: I cannot have interruptions during this procedure! (To the Wolf Orphnoch) Go see what that was.

(As the Wolf Orphnoch leaves to investigate the disturbance, the Arc Orphnoch turns back to Spyro)

Arc Orphnoch: Now then, where were we?

(With that, we transition to the source of the noise, which we see is Cynder and Delta, still on the Orphnochs' trail.)

Delta: Why do evil people always hide out in sewers?!

Cynder: Under normal circumstances, nobody enters them. Low risk of discovery.

Delta: That... actually makes sense.

Cynder: Not really my cup of tea, but I can see it.

Delta: (After a moment of silence) So, what is your plan to restore Takumi exactly?

Cynder: (Taking out Faiz's belt) This, and a bit of my own energy should hopefully undo this process.

Delta: You swiped Faiz's stuff out from under Kiba's nose? Nice.

(As Delta and Cynder progress, a two extra sets of footsteps can be heard, and just as Cynder and Delta can get into defensive positions, the Wolf Orphnoch attacks. Not wanting to hurt their friend, Cynder and Delta keep diving out of the way of the Wolf Orphnoch's blows. But eventually Delta is pinned down and Cynder readies herself to attack.)

Delta: Now would really be a good time to act on that plan of yours!

Cynder: (Examining the scene) I can't get the belt around his waist at this angle!

(At this point the second set of footsteps grows louder, as Kaixa joins the party, carrying the Faiz Blaster.)

Kaixa: Good call on taking the Faiz Gear so I wouldn't be tempted to use it.

Cynder: Kaixa?!

Kaixa: Looks like you could use a bit of help.

(With that, Kaixa puts on his belt from last chapter, complete with x-looking gun, and pulls out his phone from earlier and enters the code 9-1-3 onto the keypad before swiveling the phone shut.)

Kaixa Phone: Standing By.

Kaixa: (As he places the phone into the belt, but not enough to activate it) Henshin!

(With his battle cry known, Kaixa slams the phone down into the belt, initiating the transformation)

Kaixa Phone: Complete.

(As Kaixa initiates the transformation, golden lines of energy form across his body, consolidating into the familiar Kaixa suit. With the suit formed, Kaixa slides the emblem on his phone that resembles his head off of it, revealing it to be a sort of key-like device. Kaixa then removes the x-looking gun from his belt and places the key into one of the arms, causing a yellow light blade to emerge from the bottom of it.)

Kaixa Blaygun: Ready.

(Now armed and ready, Kaixa rushes forward and slashes the Wolf Orphnoch, enough to move him out of the way while Cynder readies the Faiz Gear, by activating the Faiz Phone with the classic code 5-5-5 before slotting the phone into the belt just like Kaixa did.)

Faiz Phone: Standing By.

Kaixa: Ready when you are.

Cynder: Whatever you're going to do, do it now.

Kaixa: Gladly.

(With that, Kaixa opens the phone on his belt, and hits one of the buttons)

Kaixa Phone: Exceed Charge.

(Kaixa then pulls back an arm of the Kaixa Blaygun, before firing a shot at the Wolf Orphnoch, encasing him in a net of yellow energy. Cynder, seeing her opportunity, rushes in and slams the belt onto the Wolf Orphnoch's waist and just as Kaixa rushes forward behind a golden X and slashes through the Wolf Orphnoch. But just as blue flames erupt from the Wolf Orphnoch, Cynder hits him with a stream of Dark Aether, that not only stops the blue flames but forces the Faiz Phone down into the belt completely, and the combination of this somehow manages to restore the Wolf Orphnoch to being Faiz, as he normally was, suit and all)

Faiz Phone: Complete.

(As Faiz hits the ground, still fully in his Rider suit, Delta catches him and helps him to his feet as Faiz regains consciousness)

Faiz: (Weakly) Shuji? Cynder? (Sees Kaixa) Kusaka?

Kaixa: Not quite, Takumi.

Faiz: (Puts it together) Ah, it's you Kiba.

Cynder: Good to have you back, Faiz.

Faiz: How did you even do that?

Cynder: There are some things in this world that just can't be explained. One of them being how that actually ended up working.

Delta: It was a downright miraculous move.

Kaixa: Yet one worth playing.

Faiz: Thanks for that, Cynder.

Cynder: Not a problem.

Faiz: (Standing himself up) Now that _that_ little issue is resolved, we've got to hurry. Spyro's about to be sliced open like a fish.

Cynder: Based on the screams we heard coming in here, it sounds like he already was.

Faiz: We haven't a second to lose then. Let's go.

Kaixa: Hold it, Takumi.

Faiz: Kiba, I know you're going to say I need to recover from those injuries first, but we don't have time.

Kaixa: I know. That's not what I was going to say. (Handing over the Faiz Blaster) I was going to say you're going to need this.

Faiz: (Taking the Faiz Blaster) Good call. Now let's get that bastard.

(With that, the quartet take off through the tunnels towards Spyro's location, where we see the Arc Orphnoch is about to make his first incision into Spyro)

Arc Orphnoch: Now do hold still, I need a clean incision to be able to stitch it back up. Unless you want to die of an infection down here.

(And just as the Arc Orphnoch is about to cut in, Cynder, Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta arrive)

Delta: Looks like you're about to get a malpractice suit!

Cynder: That's really the best you could come up with?

Kaixa: I thought it was kind of funny.

Arc Orphnoch: (Seeing Faiz is back to normal) Impossible! How did you undo my transformation!

Faiz: Frankly even I don't know. But if it makes you feel better, here's a transformation you're sure to love.

(With that, Faiz removes the Faiz Phone from his belt, and inserts it into a slot on the top of the Faiz Blaster)

Faiz Blaster: Awakening.

(Upon inserting the Faiz Phone, Faiz immediately turns his attention to a keypad around the Faiz Blaster's circular central component, and inputs his transformation code, 5-5-5 and pressing the button marked "Enter")

Faiz Blaster: Standing By.

(At this point a beam of red energy shoots down into Faiz, breaking the red lines that formed his armor, turning the very suit red, and altering the chest armor slightly to include what looks like a small jetpack on the back, before turning Faiz's eyes a solid yellow, and replacing the red lines with black ones.)

Faiz: It's on now.

(With this, Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta begin to battle the Arc Orphnoch while Cynder undoes Spyro's straps, rescuing him from this vile operation.)

Spyro: Thanks Cynder. (Seeing Faiz in battle) How'd you get him back to normal?

Cynder: One of those strange mysteries lost in Aether.

Spyro: That's all I need to know.

(With their reunion out of the way, Spyro and Cynder join the battle against the Arc Orphnoch, and this time things appear to be going smoothly, but ultimately the Arc Orphnoch starts to overwhelm)

Arc Orphnoch: You fools! The three of you couldn't beat me last time, and you certainly won't this time!

Cynder: Last time they didn't have us.

(And with that, almost as if on cue, Kaixa takes what looks like a pair of binoculars of the left side of his belt, slides the key from the Kaixa Blaygun into them, causing the front to fold forward slightly, and sticks them in a port on his leg)

Kaixa Pointer: Ready.

(With the Kaixa Pointer in place, Kaixa runs forward and kicks the Arc Orphnoch in the chest before opening his phone and pressing the "Enter" button)

Kaixa Phone: Exceed Charge.

(Getting the idea, Delta assembles his gun then slides the emblem of his face off the belt and into the top of the gun, causing the barrel to extend before activating the microphone on the Delta Phone)

Delta: Check.

Delta Phone: Exceed Charge.

(As Delta shoots his gun at the Arc Orphnoch, Faiz takes up the Faiz Blaster and inputs the code 5-5-3-2 into it, followed by the "Enter" button)

Faiz Blaster: Exceed Charge!

(As the simultaneous activation concludes, the Arc Orphnoch is surrounded by a trio of energy cones: one red, one gold, one blue; each matching the Riders who created them. With their energy cones formed, Faiz, Kaixa and Delta leap into the air, Faiz assisted by the jetpack on his back, and each enter their respective energy cones, Faiz and Delta with one foot, Kaixa with both feet. And while the energy cones begin to rotate as they hit their mark, Spyro and Cynder fire beams of Aether and Dark Aether into the Arc Orphnoch. After a few seconds of impact, Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta phase to the opposite side of their kick, causing the Arch Orphnoch to erupt into blue flames as the energy cones dissipate. As the flames grow, the Mark of Malefor glows upon the Arc Orphnoch's crest)

Arc Orphnoch: Master... I have failed you...

(And with that, the blue flames consume the Arc Orphnoch, and as he dissolves into dust, he leaves behind a silver Ridewatch with a black rim and Faiz's face on it, which Spyro picks up as the Riders return to their civilian states)

Spyro: Another one bites the dust. Or rather, _becomes_ dust.

Faiz: And another enemy returns to the grave.

Kaixa: Let us hope it's for good.

Delta: Agreed.

Faiz: Good, now let's get out of here. This place stinks.

(With that, the quintet leaves the sewers the same way they entered, and before we know it, we're back at the Dragon Temple, where Spyro and Cynder add the Faiz Ridewatch to their growing collection, just as Woz enters the room.)

Cynder: Six down, 13 to go.

Woz: A moment worth celebrating! (Opens his book) Rejoice! Another of the Malefic Villains has fallen! Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder have claimed their newest Rider allies: Kamen Riders Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta! May their alliance last beyond all evolution! (Closes his book)

Faiz: Even with the Arc Orphnoch defeated, his projects still remain out there.

Kaixa: Then we shall hunt them down.

Delta: Hopefully.

Spyro: We're ready to join you if you need us.

Delta: We might just take you up on that offer at some point.

Kaixa: But, you guys have a lot of other maniacs in front of you.

Faiz: You need to focus on that. Leave the remnants of this one to us.

(And with that, Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta all walk out of the Temple, ready to go hunting.)

Cynder: You know, as dysfunctional as those guys can be, their teamwork is admirable.

Spyro: It really is. Now that that craziness is over, I'm really thinking I need to wash up, you know, having been dragged through a sewer)

Cynder: Agreed. Both of us should get on that.

(As Spyro and Cynder walk off, we see in the background, a translucent figure of a man with red hair and clad in a very colorful garb of black and pink almost floral designs on one side with straight black fabric on the others, as well as black pants and a red belt)

Ghost: I never would have guessed he was that powerful. Now I see why Hibiki called me in. Better keep a closer eye on Spyro.

(And as the translucent figure disappears, our tale ends for today)

**That concludes Part II of the New Years Special. For Part III, head on over to Fall of the Morphing Grid. And now the Faiz Arc is finished. But next time, and next year, we begin with the last Kamen Rider who's adventures I saw front to back. That being Takeru Tenkuji, Kamen Rider Ghost. So, what awaits in the Ghost Arc? And why has Hibiki told Ghost to keep an eye on Spyro? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	23. Inconceivable! Joining The Ancestors

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, the Arc Orphnoch's vile schemes were thwarted, Faiz was restored from his Wolf Orphnoch state, and Spyro was rescued. But as the story ended, Kamen Rider Ghost was revealed to have been watching them, on Hibiki's directions. But... why? Does it have something to do with Spyro going Dark so often? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes not in a moment of calm, but in the heat of battle, where Spyro and Cynder are facing off against a primarily black and red being with what looks like a flower-petal neck design, and a series of small orbs surrounding a primarily white head)

Perfect Ganmaizer: You thought it would be that easy to defeat me?

Spyro: Says you and every other monster we've fought.

Perfect Ganmaizer: You will soon realize I am nothing like my fellows. (As the Mark of Malefor glows on it's neck petals) The time has come for your demise.

Cynder: Shut up and fight, flower-power!

Perfect Ganmaizer: (Summoning a large spider-looking hammer) As you wish.

(With his weapon prepared, the Perfect Ganmaizer resumes his attack, nearly knocking Spyro's block off, literally, more than a few times. But by the end of it, Cynder knocks the hammer from his hand, disappearing as it flies into the distance. In response, the Perfect Ganmaizer summons a pair of giant swords to take the place of the hammer, and the attack continues. This battle continues until Spyro is thrown to the ground by the Perfect Ganmaizer, discarding it's blades in the process before attacking Cynder with blood red tendrils. Cynder effortlessly dodges the attacks as Spyro gets back into the fight. But even then the battle does not last long, as Spyro is wrapped up by the Perfect Ganmaizer's tendrils while Cynder rushes straight at it, only to get speared through the heart by one of them)

Perfect Ganmaizer: Let this be a lesson to you. You stand no chance against me.

(With the message delivered, the Perfect Ganmaizer drops Cynder, leaving her for dead. And as Spyro sees Cynder lying dead on the ground, dark power boils up within him, and as he turns fully into Dark Spyro, he obliterates the tendrils holding him before almost ripping off the Perfect Ganmaizer's arm before the being flees in a flash of light. As he calms down, Spyro turns to Cynder, throwing her onto his back and flying off without a second thought. Within moments, we arrive at the Temple, a few minutes after Spyro did, as evidenced by him pacing the room, with Woz trying to calm him down)

Woz: Calm yourself, Lord Spyro. Lady Cynder is a survivor beyond anything we have seen. She _has_ survived this sort of injury before at the hands of a Malefic villain.

(Spyro doesn't even respond to Woz's assurances, as he's still pacing the room in his nervous fervor. But just then, the air turns slightly hopeful, as Ignitus enters the room. Spyro is about to ask if Cynder's going to be alright, but then he sees Ignitus' face, distraught, as a tear rolls down it)

Spyro: No... Please no...

Ignitus: I'm sorry...

Spyro: No, she can't be gone! I can't... I WON'T believe it!

Ignitus: There's nothing we can do, young dragon. Cynder has joined the Ancestors...

(As tears start to roll down Spyro's face, Woz collapses to his knees in disbelief.)

Woz: It can't be... Lady Cynder...

(Cut to a few minutes later, and we see the dreaded sight. Cynder is indeed dead, her body lying lifeless on a cold stone slab, a sheet of white cloth covering all but her head. And by her side, even in death, Spyro stands, with Woz not too far away from him, both eyes reddened from their tears. Just as things appear to be at their bleakest, Spyro places a paw besides his beloved's head, and looks directly into her closed eyes as he speaks his next line)

Spyro: On the graves of all I care about, this do I swear. This heinous murder will not go unavenged. (As he starts to tear up again) Cynder, my beloved Cynder, I swear to you on my life that your killer will be hunted down and made to feel every ounce of the pain he has inflicted upon us...

Woz: (Brushing a tear from his face) A beautiful eulogy, Lord Spyro.

Spyro: (As dark energy begins to creep up his scales) This was no eulogy. Every word is truth. Even if I have to rip his heart out myself, this monster will _die_ for what he has done.

Woz: My lord, that _thing_ has to be the most dangerous of the Malefic villains. It has already killed Lady Cynder, I shudder thinking about the prospect that it could kill you as well!

Spyro: (With dark energy growing closer to his heart) Nothing Malefor can throw at us has even come close. This monster is no different. I will not stop until it's head is speared upon my horns!

Woz: (Begrudgingly) Very well, my lord. But I would still advise contacting allies.

Spyro: Prepare the Ridewatches then.

Woz: None of the Kamen Riders we have already allied with are equipped to defeat this monster. but I know of one who is. He is only known as Ghost in my files. But no one has seen him in years.

Spyro: Then we must find him.

Woz: Not necessarily. I happen to know two of his allies are in this realm, on the same mission.

Spyro: Send word to them. The three of us have much to discuss.

(As Spyro leaves, the dark aura that formed around has grown strong enough to leave Woz uneasy around Spyro.)

Woz: Lord Spyro, please do not let anger consume you...

(As Woz leaves the room, you would expect that this is where the tale ends, but we're not even close to being done. As the room lies empty, the torches on the walls go out, one by one. But once one is left, a glowing figure appears near Cynder's corpse, but this is no invader. It is Cynder's own soul, clinging to this mortal world. Upon seeing her own dead body, Cynder starts hyperventilating, unable to get a word out at the sheer realization that she's dead and questioning why her soul is still here. But just as her panic begins, a calming voice echoes across the room)

Ghost: Trust me, this sort of confusion is normal.

(With that, a very familiar figure materializes. Ghost has arrived)

Cynder: Who... who are you?

Ghost: My name is Takeru Tenkuji.

Cynder: Are you supposed to be my guide into the afterlife or something?

Ghost: No. I'm the one who's going to help you come back to life.

Cynder: Wait, you can do that?

Ghost: Not directly. But I know what can.

Cynder: And why should I trust you?

Ghost: Presumably you heard Woz and Spyro talking about my friends.

Cynder: You're Ghost?

Ghost: Yep. And you can trust me since this has happened to me before.

Cynder: You've died and then came back to life?

Ghost: Long story, but yes. Anyways, we've got to get you back quickly. It looks like Hibiki's concerns were justified.

Cynder: (Confused at the mention of Hibiki) What's he got to do with any of this?

Ghost: It's a really long story, I'll explain later. But let's just say you are more important to this realm than even you realized.

(Still confused, but not wanting to stay dead, Cynder relents as she and Ghost leave the room, following Spyro and Woz as our tale ends for today)

**Okay, that was a lot to take in all at once. But that's the thing I personally loved with Kamen Rider Ghost as a series. It throws you in right at the deep end, since Takeru dies about 5 minutes into the first episode, and only _then_ does he get his powers. So of course, since we're dealing with Ghost, somebody had to die. And Cynder was sadly always my intended target. More on why as the story progresses. So, who is Spyro about to meet up with? Why was Hibiki having Ghost keep an eye on Spyro? And why is Cynder so important in course of that? Well, those answers will be revealed as the Ghost Arc continues. So be sure to tune in next time to see where this goes! Same time... same channel!**


	24. Alliance! Vengeance Will Be Mine!

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks. Last time, the unthinkable happened. Cynder was killed by the Perfect Ganmaizer. And upon her grave, Spyro vowed the Perfect Ganmaizer would pay for this. Woz, worried for Spyro's mentality, does give him information on two Kamen Riders that can help him. Meanwhile, Cynder's spirit meets up with Kamen Rider Ghost, who tells her she's ****more important than even she could realize. What does that mean? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Spyro and Woz in what looks like a museum, notably one dedicated to the wars against Malefor, as evidenced by the old Warfang turret from Dawn of the Dragon being on display here.)

Spyro: (Stopping to observe an artifact) Woz, are you sure this is the place?

Woz: Positive, Lord Spyro. History is highly important to Ghost and to these two. If we're going to find them anywhere, it's here.

(Now we see what Spyro stopped to observe, a sort of mural depicting him and Cynder's final battle against Malefor, made by an unknown artist off accounts given once Spyro and Cynder returned. Upon seeing Cynder immortalized in this mural, tears flow down his face again)

Spyro: (Brushing tears from his eye) We need to find them. Quickly. (Under his breath) My heart can't take this.

?: Looks like we found you instead.

(At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Spyro turns and sees a pair of people have joined them: one clad in suit akin to Michael Jackson's in Thriller, only black and blue rather than straight red, and the other wearing some sort of black and gold regalia, complete with a small arm cape and belt buckle with what looks like a crying eye with wings on it.)

Spyro: You're the Kamen Riders that Woz has been telling me about?

Woz: That's them alright, Lord Spyro. Makoto Fukami, Kamen Rider Specter, and Alain, Kamen Rider Necrom.

Specter: So, you've also lost someone to this revived abomination.

Spyro: The one person I cared about over all others.

Necrom: And now I just feel worse...

Spyro: (Confused) The reason being...?

Necrom: That monstrosity, the "Perfect" Ganmaizer, is my brother, Adel.

Spyro: Your brother?

Necrom: Long story.

Specter: One we don't have time for, given the circumstances.

Spyro: Agreed. We have a mutual mission. Stopping this monstrosity before he costs anyone else their loved ones.

Necrom: (Sighs) Let us be off then.

(Just as Spyro, Specter and Necrom are about to head off, Woz turns to Spyro, pleading in his eyes)

Woz: (Falling to his knees and grabbing Spyro by the shoulders) Lord Spyro, I beg of you, please reconsider this course of action. Vengeance will lead only to darkness.

(Tired of all of this madness, Spyro grabs Woz by the arms, throwing him back)

Spyro: I understand what you're trying to do, Woz. But you cannot stop me. When a dragon takes an oath like this, nothing will stop them. Especially not when _I_ am that dragon. I'm sorry, but this is what I must do.

(With that, Spyro, Specter, and Necrom leave the museum, set on their mission of vengeance, leaving Woz on the floor, clutching the book he's carried since this started.)

Woz: (Looking right at the book) Yet again, I am about to lose my purpose...

(As Woz looks at his book, and the story chronicled within, tears start to well up in his eyes, prompting him to leave. But just as he does, Ghost and Cynder appear)

Ghost: It's worse than I thought.

Cynder: You'll forgive me for not seeing it exactly.

Ghost: From what Hibiki has told me, Spyro is holding his dark side in check, but just barely. You've seen how he's lost control of it recently. During the battles with Gold Drive and the Arc Orphnoch specifically.

Cynder: Wait, Hibiki was training me, not Spyro. How would he know?

Ghost: He studied your history before training either of you. His whole thing being being prepared for anything after all. After meeting you guys and seeing the way Spyro fights, he got nervous about him, and sought me out.

(At this point, we transition back in time to see Hibiki walking around in a forest near Warfang, looking nervous as Ghost described. After a few seconds, he stops, looks around a second, then sighs in some form of relief.)

Hibiki: I know your there, Takeru. And you couldn't have come at a better time.

(Once his name is mentioned, Ghost phases into full visibility, looking at Hibiki)

Ghost: (Seeing something is up) You sound nervous, Hibiki. As in _really_ nervous. What's going on?

Hibiki: You've no doubt heard that certain enemies of our past have been revived.

Ghost: Yeah. Tsukasa brought us up to speed.

Hibiki: Then you've heard of Spyro and Cynder, the dragons helping us out in taking them down.

Ghost: I heard you were training them.

Hibiki: That's what's got me worried.

Ghost: How so?

Hibiki: It came up when Spyro and I fought together during that training session. He fought with such fury that it was almost terrifying. The darkness in him was overwhelming, no matter how much he was holding it back. Truth be told, it scared me.

Ghost: Takes a lot to scare you.

Hibiki: Exactly. That's why I'm glad you showed up. I need you to keep an eye on Spyro.

Ghost: Spy on him?

Hibiki: Just make sure he doesn't go completely dark

(With that, we transition back to the present day, where Ghost is telling Cynder this story)

Ghost: And after observing as I have, it seems you were the one thing keeping him from going dark. Every time he's lost control was when you were harmed. Its become clear to me that his love for you knows no bounds, to the point that he can't bear to see any harm come to you. And thus, he loses control against your attacker. But now that you're dead, he may just stop resisting the call of darkness once the Perfect Ganmaizer is destroyed, fearing he's got nothing left to fight for.

(At the mere hearing of that last phrase, Cynder's pupils contract as a memory is triggered in her. And we see it, a familiar sight, their first confrontation with Malefor. Cynder has already been lured back under Malefor's control, and is attacking Spyro as Malefor laughs on in the background)

Cynder: Fight back! (Strikes with her tail blade) FIGHT BACK! (With an annoyed sigh) WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK!?

Spyro: (Disheartened) Because you've left me nothing to fight for...

(As he says that, the phrase "nothing to fight for" echoes in Cynder's mind as we transition back to the present day)

Cynder: By the Ancestors...

Ghost: Now you see what I'm getting at here.

Cynder: We've got to do something. Quickly.

Ghost: Don't worry, I have a plan. Though, we're going to need to face the Perfect Ganmaizer to do it. He stole the tools we need shortly after I got here.

Cynder: Alright then. Whatever it takes.

Ghost: Good to hear. Let me get suited up, and we'll get going.

(With that, a strange structure forms on Ghost's waist, what looks like a small one-eyed ghost, complete with stereotypical sheet look, with a handle on the side of it. As the ghost-like device settles into form, Ghost pulls out what looks like a small eye, and presses a button on the side of it, before forcing the sheet portion of the ghost-like device forward and placing the eye in it before slamming it shut)

Ghost Driver: Eye! Batchirimina! Batchirimina!

Ghost: Henshin!

(As the phrase "Batchirimina" repeats, a black and orange parka looking ghost emerges from the belt, while Ghost is covered by a majority black suit with orange lines crisscrossing it and a blank silver face. After a few seconds, Ghost pulls out the handle and pushes it back in, causing the ghost-like device to blink, shifting the eye-like device to a new screen, one that is primarily orange with two black spots looking like eyes)

Ghost Driver: Kaigan! Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! Go! Go! Go! Go!

(With that action, the parka looking ghost drapes itself over Ghost, allowing his true face to rise, matching the symbol on the eye, but adding a small silver and blue horn to the forehead. And as the transformation finishes, Ghost flips down his hood that was the parka looking ghost's head)

Ghost: There we go. Now we've just got to find a way to get Spyro to hear us and stop this crusade of vengeance.

Cynder: I've got an idea. Follow me.

(Not entirely knowing what Cynder's plan is, Ghost follows his spectral ally, in pursuit of Woz, as we transition to a cliff-side overlooking what appears to be a quarry, where Spyro, Specter, and Necrom have gathered)

Spyro: Your sure that monster's coming here?

Specter: Once it sees we're back, it won't have much choice but to try and kill us for destroying it last time.

Necrom: Shall we begin?

Spyro: Let's.

(With that, Necrom throws on a wrist-mounted device that looks like an eye-dropper turned sideways as Specter summons a Ghost Driver. With their transformation devices armed, both pull out eye looking devices, but Necrom's is a lot wider. Both press a button on the side of their devices and slot them into their transformation devices, Specter using the same method as Ghost, while Necrom slots his into a large gap in the eye-dropper device.)

Necrom Eyecon: Standby. (As it is slotted into the eye-dropper device) Yes, Sir!

Ghost Driver: Eye! Batchirimiro! Batchirimiro!

(While the Specter's Ghost Driver begins it's chant, Necrom flips his eye dropper device straight up, and presses a button on the side)

Mega Uloader: Loading!

(With these actions, two parka like ghosts start flying around. One looking like Ghost's, only blue, and the other only vaguely resembling those two, being solid black save some green lines and two green and silver shoulder bits.)

Specter and Necrom: Henshin!

(With their battle cry known, Specter pulls the lever on his Ghost Driver out then pushes it back in while Necrom pushes a small button the actual dropper part of the Mega Uloader.)

Ghost Driver: Kaigan! Specter! Ready Go! Kakugo! Doki Doki Ghost!

Mega Uloader: Tengan: Necrom! Mega Uload! (Heavy guitar rock) Crush the Invader!

(As these battle cries are made known, Specter is covered in a suit similar to Ghost's, but the orange lines are blue, while Necrom is given a white and green suit with black details, and a face plate that more resembles an actual eye. As the parka looking ghosts settle in, Specter's face reveals two horns similar to Ghost's one and a face of more angular black sections on a blue backdrop. Meanwhile, Necrom has what looks like a large green cylindrical eye sticking forward on his suit, with a green and silver horn going straight up from that. And to complete the transformation, both flip their hoods down.)

Necrom: There. Much better.

Specter: Shall we?

Spyro: Let's.

(As the vengeful trio heads off to find their enemy, we transition to, of all places, the morgue where Cynder's body is still being kept. All is quiet, until suddenly we hear footsteps, and see the Perfect Ganmaizer has arrived.)

Perfect Ganmaizer: You shall make an excellent insurance policy, my dear.

(With that, the Perfect Ganmaizer generates some kind of tendrils from it's arms, two of them inserting themselves directly into Cynder's corpse's head, sending strange energy surging down into her corpse. And as it stops convulsing, the eyes open, revealing a dead stare as our tale ends for today)

**Okay, that was a creepy place to end for now. Now I know the Ghost series didn't start out as particularly scary, but the overarching plan the Ganma had, that was arguably the scariest plan any villain has ever come up with. What was it? Well, I won't tell you here as it's a spoiler for next time. But next time, everything comes to a close on the Ghost Arc. So, what does the Perfect Ganmaizer need with Cynder's corpse? Will Cynder come back? All these questions and more will be answered next time, so be sure to tune in! Same time... same channel!**


	25. Ditto! Love Conquers All!

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, all parties involved set off on their missions. Spyro, Specter, and Necrom set out to find and kill the Perfect Ganmaizer, while Cynder and Ghost try to communicate with the living somehow, notably planning to use Woz. But then the Perfect Ganmaizer itself was attempting... something... with Cynder's corpse. What is going to happen? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes on a lonely stretch of Warfang's streets, where a depressed Woz is walking through town, eyes still red from tearing up at the museum. His gait alone shows how lost and without purpose he's become since Cynder died and Spyro set out for bloody revenge against her killer, let alone once you add in the fact he's just looking at the ground, not even caring where he's going. But as he strolls the streets, Cynder and Ghost materialize behind him)

Ghost: You're sure Woz here is the one that can talk sense into Spyro?

Cynder: Not exactly. I'm more hoping he'll be able to convey the message I want to send to Spyro. To let him know what's going on.

Ghost: Huh. Clever.

(As Ghost and Cynder continue to follow Woz, Cynder appears to have something on her mind, which Ghost picks up on.)

Ghost: You've got something else on your mind, don't you?

Cynder: It's not important.

Ghost: No reason not to ask.

Cynder: Well there is another reason. It might seem kind of rude.

Ghost: No need to worry about offending me. Ask away.

Cynder: (Sighs) Okay. How exactly did you die?

Ghost: Truth be told, I'm actually not dead at this point. This sort of ghostly nature comes with the power set. But I have been dead, like I said earlier.

Cynder: That's... interesting...

Ghost: Trust me, you learn to get used to the weirdness of being a ghost. But seeing everyone you care about mourning you, that's the hard part.

(Immediately after saying that, Ghost realizes it's not exactly doing the best to get Cynder's hopes up that this will work. So he changes his tactic, but Cynder notices it, and stops him from saying something)

Cynder: I know you're trying to keep my spirits up, no pun intended. And I appreciate it, but right now I need to focus everything I can into making sure this works.

Ghost: I get that feeling. (Waits a second) So what is your plan exactly?

Cynder: First we need to get Woz's attention. Then we get at that book.

Ghost: His book?

Cynder: Yep. That's what we'll use to get the message across.

Ghost: Well then, I leave the plan in your hands.

Cynder: Let's just hope this works.

(At that point, Cynder becomes fully invisible again, with Ghost following suit. And just as they do, we see Woz has stopped walking, and is actually trying to figure out where he is.)

Woz: (Not recognizing where he is) Great. Now I'm as literally lost as I feel. Can anything go right today?!

(With that, Cynder, still invisible, starts nudging Woz's book. And even in his depressed state, he can tell something is off)

Woz: What the...?

(And just as Woz notices something is up, Cynder causes the book to fall to the ground, somehow opening the clasp while she flips to a blank page)

Ghost: Your plan is to write the message? Do you have a pen or something?

Cynder: (Flaring her wings to reveal their blades) I have a plan. At least, I hope I have a _working_ plan.

(With that, Cynder pricks her ghostly finger and, somehow, blood starts to flow from it)

Cynder: Looks like it works.

(Now, in her own blood, Cynder writes a message to Woz in the mortal world, which he can somehow see. It reads in this fashion: "Do not lose hope, Woz")

Woz: What the... wait a second... (Reads the message, particularly analyzing the handwriting, then falling to his knees as he realizes who's it is.) It cannot be!

(Seeing Woz's disbelief, Cynder writes another message: "It is.")

Woz: L...L...Lady Cynder?! (As hope starts to flush back into him) You have reached out to me from beyond the grave! But... why? You know what? Never mind why! I don't even care! I finally feel I have a purpose!

(Seeing Woz elated again certainly lifts Cynder's spirit, but she knows that time is of the essence and writes another message: "I'm glad to hear that. But we have no time to waste. You have to get to Spyro. He has to know there's a way to bring me back to life.")

Woz: There's a way to revive you?! (Realizes it) You found Ghost, didn't you!

(At this point, Ghost decides to get in on the act, and pricks his finger on Cynder's other wing blade before writing the following message: "More like we found each other.")

Woz: Of course, now I see it! The Great Eye! But we need a monolith for that to work, as well as the 15 Heroic Eyecons.

(Seeing Woz's point, Ghost scrawls the following message after turning the page in Woz's book: "The Perfect Ganmaizer has the Eyecons. As for a monolith, I have a plan, but we'll cover that once we get there.")

Woz: Ah. I understand. Worry not, my lady. I will make sure this plan is carried out!

(With the assurance that everything is going to plan, Cynder writes one final message: "Thank you, Woz. Now hurry, we must make haste!" Upon writing this message, Cynder closes the book, leaving Woz completely stunned but focused.)

Woz: (Snapping to reality) Why am I sitting around here?! I have to find Lord Spyro! He has to know the good news!

(As Woz runs off, book in hand, Cynder and Ghost materialize, watching Woz run off like a madman.)

Ghost: Okay, I've got to ask. What was with the blood writing?

Cynder: Handwriting can be forged, but that detail is so Spyro knows it's me.

Ghost: Do you always write each other in your own blood?

Cynder: No. It's a peculiarity saved for desperate situations that he knows is unique to me.

Ghost: I don't even want to know how that works with you being a ghost.

Cynder: Frankly, neither do I. But we don't have time to debate the logistics now. We have to catch up to Woz, he's our key to finding Spyro and your comrades.

Ghost: Agreed. Let's get going.

(As Ghost and Cynder fade to invisibility again, we transition over to within the quarry Spyro and company were last seen at, where the trio of Spyro, Specter, and Necrom stares down an approaching opponent. After a few seconds, the approaching adversary is revealed, the Perfect Ganmaizer has returned, and is carrying a bag of some sort)

Specter: Just as expected.

Perfect Ganmaizer: (As it stops walking into the scene) You three are foolish to challenge me.

Necrom: Adel, you have to stop this!

Perfect Ganmaizer: Adel is dead, Alain.

Specter: Wait, if you're not Adel, who are you?!

Perfect Ganmaizer: I am the Ganmaizers made whole. Truly deserving of the "perfect" moniker, free of that weakling Adel's influence.

Spyro: No wonder you're so heartless. You have no soul!

Perfect Ganmaizer: The soul is a pointless commodity. It only serves to breed distrust and conflict.

Necrom: I see you still believe in the Demia Project.

Perfect Ganmaizer: Lord Malefor entrusted me with the project's data upon my revival. And I will see it completed, bringing all of this world together under his banner.

Spyro: Not while we stand here you won't.

Perfect Ganmaizer: I had anticipated your participation in this battle, purple whelp. Hence why I brought along a little surprise.

(With that, the Perfect Ganmaizer snaps it's fingers, and a shadow appears over its shoulders before attacking Specter and Necrom briefly, to land in front of Spyro, revealing it's Cynder's corpse, reanimated, much to Spyro's shock and disgust)

Spyro: What have you done, you monster!?

Perfect Ganmaizer: (As Cynder's corpse repeats every word) Prevented your interference in my plans. (Pouring out the contents of the bag it's carrying, revealing 15 eye-like devices, similar to the ones Ghost and Specter use to transform.) And yours as well, Alain, Makoto Fukami.

Necrom: He's got the Eyecons?!

Perfect Ganmaizer: (As Cynder's corpse repeats every word) A few trinkets taken off your friend, Takeru Tenkuji, upon his defeat.

Specter: So that's your plan?! Wish the Demia Project to work on this realm?!

Perfect Ganmaizer: (As Cynder's corpse repeats every word) And then destroy the Eyecons, so the wish is irreversible.

Spyro: You'll never get away with this. I vowed that by any means necessary I would kill you!

Perfect Ganmaizer: (As Cynder's corpse repeats every word) Look at the predicament in which you stand. If you wish to get at me, you will have to fight your lover. And even then your anger blinds you to just how powerful I truly am. (Summons forth it's spider-hammer.) Now then, purple whelp, the choice is yours. Tear through your beloved only to realize you are outclassed, or surrender now.

(The air is choked with the tension of this scene, Specter and Necrom stand ready to fight, just waiting on Spyro to make the first move. But as time elapses, Spyro's hesitation becomes clearer and clearer. Ultimately though, he steels his resolve and looks dead on at his opponent)

Spyro: So be it then. Have at you!

Perfect Ganmaizer: (As Cynder's corpse repeats every word) You have chosen poorly. So I shall gladly put you in your grave.

(The battle is just about to begin, but that's when Woz runs in, having finally caught up to everyone)

Woz: Lord Spyro! I come with great news!

Spyro: Woz, what the hell are you doing here?! You're going to get yourself killed!

Woz: If I must die to deliver this message, then I shall.

Spyro: Message? From whom?

Woz: From... (Seeing Cynder's reanimated corpse) Lady Cynder?!

Spyro: Cynder...? Impossible, she's dead. And that monster is using her corpse as a puppet!

Woz: No, no, not from that! Her spirit sent me to contact you. With Ghost as backup no less!

Specter: Wait, Takeru sent you?

Woz: Takeru Tenkuji was a secondary player, I was sent by Lady Cynder primarily.

Spyro: Woz, you must be delusional.

Woz: I have proof, my lord. Here, in this book, urgent messages from Lady Cynder! Look!

(With that, Woz opens his book to the pages Cynder wrote in in ghost blood, a trademark Spyro recognizes)

Spyro: Wait... is that...

Woz: Written in blood, yes. A little macabre, but very fitting for the circumstances. She's not entirely gone, Lord Spyro

Spyro: Then... you aren't pulling my leg...

Cynder: (Still invisible) I'd never leave you like this, my beloved...

(As soon as Spyro realizes this, Ghost fades fully into reality, right between Specter and Necrom, catching both of them by surprise.)

Ghost: Allow me to put the final nail in your doubt's coffin.

(Seeing his opportunity, Ghost pulls out what looks like a blue lantern, and shines it right next to Spyro, causing Cynder's translucent figure walking towards him, filling him with delight)

Spyro: CYNDER!

(In sheer joy, Spyro runs up to embrace Cynder, but ends up falling _through_ her as he does, given she's still incorporeal.)

Spyro: Probably should have seen that coming. (Getting back up) But I don't care. It's good to have you back, Cynder.

Cynder: I'm not back yet. We need to get those Eyecons to make that happen. Or at least that's what Takeru's been telling me.

Ghost: She's not wrong.

Necrom: We're going to need a monolith to work that out.

Ghost: For now, let's just focus on stopping this creep. Again.

Specter: Gladly.

Perfect Ganmaizer: (As Cynder's corpse repeats every word) Then all of you choose to join her in death.

(As Woz watches on and records the battle in his book, the battle finally kicks off. Everyone is trying to get at the Perfect Ganmaizer, only for Cynder's corpse to get in the way and deflect the blows. This continues for a few minutes until Spyro gets tired of this puppeteer act)

Spyro: I have had enough of you using Cynder's corpse as your puppet, monster!

Perfect Ganmaizer: (As Cynder's corpse repeats every word) You chose to proceed into battle. If you wish to hit me, you will have to leave your lover with no body to return to!

(At this point, dark energy starts to boil over, turning Spyro briefly dark, and getting Ghost worried)

Ghost: It's exactly like Hibiki said...

(Just as Ghost makes his plan, Spyro goes dark again and lets loose a surge of Dark Aether, moving so fast Cynder's corpse can't stop the blow to the Perfect Ganmaizer, as bolt after bolt of Dark Aether flies at it)

Dark Spyro: You were saying?

Cynder: (Seeing Spyro's gone dark again) Not again. I've got to do something!

(As all of this goes on, the Perfect Ganmaizer moves Cynder's corpse into position to actually block one of Spyro's Dark Aether bolts, and just as the shot hits, Cynder briefly possesses her own body, freeing it from the Perfect Ganmaizer's control, but not before she gets hit, causing Spyro to return to normal in shock)

Spyro: By the ancestors! Cynder!

(With that, Spyro rushes over to Cynder's repossessed corpse and holds it one last time, as it fades away from the blow.)

Spyro: No... not again... I can't lose the one dragon I love twice!

(And just as Spyro is on the verge of tears, Cynder lays a spectral paw upon his shoulder, getting his attention)

Cynder: You haven't. I always said I'd never leave you. In life or death. I love you too much to do that.

(In that moment, despite Cynder being incorporeal, the two embrace, leading Ghost, observing it all, to a simple conclusion.)

Ghost: Looks like Hibiki was half right. They both keep each other together.

(With that, Spyro and Cynder break off their embrace and prepare to battle the Perfect Ganmaizer again)

Perfect Ganmaizer: You may have defeated my puppet, but I am too powerful for you to match!

Ghost: (Pulling out an Eyecon with what looks like infinity on a stick on it.) Then why don't we up the power quotient a bit?

Specter: (Pulling out the most evil looking Eyecon in existence) Agreed.

(Their gear ready, Ghost and Specter activate their new Eyecons before removing their personal Eyecons from their Ghost Drivers, with Ghost's creating some sort of angelic choir effect as it is activated, before both place their new Eyecons into their Ghost Drivers)

Deep Specter Eyecon: Dive Too Deep!

Ghost's Ghost Driver: Mugen Shinka! Eye! (In a choral fashion) Batchirimina! Batchrimina!

Specter's Ghost Driver: Eye! Girroto Miro! Girroto Miro!

(Just as with previous transformations, two parka like ghosts emerge from the Ghost Drivers while these chants begin. One white and long with shoulder pads, the other purple and dark looking with spikes projecting at key points. As well, Ghost and Specter's default states have changed, Ghost takes on a white armor with almost rainbow like bits on the arms and legs, while Specter's is silver and pointier. And just as before, the Riders activate their transformations with a quick pull and push of the lever on the sides of their drivers)

Ghost's Ghost Driver: Chou Kaigan Mugen! Keep Going! Go, Go, Go! Go, Go, Go! Go, Go, Go! Got to Ghost!

Specter's Ghost Driver: Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter! Get! Go! Kakugo! Giza Giza Ghost!

(With these invocations, the parka like ghosts settle onto their respective Riders, with Ghost gaining the white cloak and a glittering helm with a rainbow horn atop orange eyes, while Specter's face remains almost unchanged, despite the black eye patterns now being on silver with two massive branching horns on his forehead and similar structures attached to his shoulders. With their transformations concluded, Necrom rejoins the team as the three Riders charge into the battle against the Perfect Ganmaizer, joined swiftly by Spyro and Cynder. After a few minutes of this, Ghost and Specter activate a finisher function on their Ghost Drivers as Necrom does the same thing with his Mega Uloader, pressing the button on the side before activating the dropper)

Ghost's Ghost Driver: Dai Kaigan! Mugen! God Omega Drive!

Specter's Ghost Driver: Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter! Giga Omega Drive!

Mega Uloader: Destroy! Dai Tengan! Necrom! Omega Uload!

(With battle cries made known, the three Riders leap into the air and execute flying kicks straight at the Perfect Ganmaizer. As they land, Spyro fires a beam of Aether into the mix, which Cynder follows suit with a beam of Dark Aether, despite being a ghost. This combined amount of energy pierces the Perfect Ganmaizer as surely as an arrow)

Perfect Ganmaizer: (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon it's neck petals) I have... failed...?

(And just like that, the Perfect Ganmaizer is destroyed, fading into ash as it leaves behind the 15 Eyecons it stole, as well as a black and orange Ridewatch, with Ghost's face on it, which Spyro picks up)

Spyro: Vengeance is sweet.

Ghost: Now that he's handled, I think we have other matters to attend to.

Cynder: Good point. You said you had the monolith situation sorted out, whatever that means?

Ghost: One second.

(With that, Ghost throws forward his hand, two fingers extended, then forms a circle in the air using the extended hand, creating a portal into a serene looking garden/basement laboratory with a large black stone bearing an eye symbol in the center)

Ghost: There we go. Let's get the Eyecons and we'll get right to it.

Necrom: Hold on. We don't necessarily need to go through. Just keep the portal open and it should work.

Specter: You_ would_ be the authority on this sort of thing.

Necrom: Trust me, it'll work.

(And just as Necrom says that, the Eyecons float into the air and circle the portal, enveloping Ghost in a golden light. We don't get to hear what Ghost says exactly, but after a few seconds, the light fades and the Eyecons fall to the ground, with each Rider picking up theirs as Ghost closes the portal.)

Ghost: That should do it.

(Then, as if by magic, but really by Ghost's wish, Cynder's spectral form slowly but surely turns physical. And within a few minutes, Cynder is alive again. Both her and Spyro are beyond words, and simply share one long embrace as Woz finally makes himself known again)

Woz: Rejoice! Another of the Malefic villains has fallen! And Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder have claimed their newest Rider allies, Kamen Riders Ghost, Specter, and Necrom! May their alliance last until all are equalized in the world beyond, in their due time. (Closes his book, contentedly)

Specter: Looks like everything worked out for the best.

(As Spyro and Cynder continue their embrace, Spyro realizes something, and as the embrace breaks off, he realizes if he doesn't do this now, he'll never get another chance.)

Spyro: Cynder, there's something I need to tell you.

Cynder: (Confused) That being...?

Spyro: If there's one thing I've learned during all of this, it's... life's too short to not live every moment to the fullest. I can't hold this back any longer, so I'm just going to ask. (Pulls out the box last seen during the Double Arc, and opens it, revealing a ring) Will you...?

Cynder: (Cutting him off) You don't even have to ask.

Woz: Then it is settled! Rejoice! Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder are to be married!

(With that, Ghost, Specter, and Necrom just burst out into applause as we cut from the quarry to a dark alley where a brown-haired man with a black jacket and four strange cards in one of the pockets stands, looking around for someone.)

Blade: Tachibana, Hajime, Mutsuki, where have you gone?

(As this mysterious figure looks for his allies, our tale ends for today)

**And that looks like a good spot to end for now. So, Cynder is back to life, the Perfect Ganmaizer is dead, and our favorite dragons are now engaged. Quite a nice wrap up to the Ghost Arc. But next time, a brand new story begins, with a new Rider behind it. Kazuma Kenzaki, Kamen Rider Blade, is next, and it looks like the other three Blade Riders are missing. So, what's going to happen? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	26. Missing Aces

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, everything went rather well! Cynder was revived, the Perfect Ganmaizer was defeated, and now Spyro and Cynder are now engaged! But as we things wrapped up, Kamen Rider Blade showed up, looking for his comrades. Now to be fair, I know Blade as a series has spawned countless bits of internet humor, so I will be referencing as many of them as I can to lighten the mood after the heaviness of the Ghost Arc. So anyways, what is going on with Blade? And how do Spyro and Cynder fit in to this? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Spyro and Cynder adding the Ghost Ridewatch to their collection and confirming their engagement with Ignitus)

Ignitus: I must say, this is quite the step forward for both of you. And one I wholeheartedly approve of.

Spyro: Thank you, Ignitus. Coming from you, that means something.

Ignitus: It's true. I've never seen a love as pure and true as yours for each other. It was only a matter of time before you got together.

(And just as Ignitus is congratulating the two on their engagement, one of Decade's signature grey fluid walls appears)

Cynder: Looks like Tsukasa's got another Rider for us to look for.

(But instead of Decade stepping out of the wall, Diend emerges instead)

Diend: There's a Rider looking for you guys, but Decade's not the one looking.

Spyro: Long time no see, Daiki.

Diend: For you, maybe. I'm the one who introduced Drive and Cynder.

Cynder: So what's the deal, Diend?

Diend: Got a Kamen Rider who's looking for you two. Needs your help on a case.

Spyro: A Kamen Rider needs our help?

Diend: Strange for our case, I know. But... I know this guy personally. We've been a common pairing, and he came to me asking if you two would help him out.

Cynder: You needn't say more. Who're we looking for?

Diend: Don't tell Tsukasa, but I stole the card for the guy you're looking for. (Pulls a card from his jacket) Here's your contact.

(As Cynder takes the card from Diend, we see the Rider in question. The head kind of looks like a silver spade on a blue head with large red eyes)

Spyro: (Reading the card) "Kamen Rider Blade". Okay, where are we supposed to meet this guy?

Diend: I'll take you to him.

Cynder: Through that... fluid... wall... thing...? What are those even called?!

Diend: The technical term is Aurora Curtain, but almost nobody uses it. Now let's get moving!

(With that, Diend snaps his fingers, and he, Spyro, and Cynder are enveloped by an Aurora Curtain, transporting them to a city somewhere where almost immediately, Blade appears from around a corner, anxious until he sees Diend)

Blade: (Seeing Diend) Thank goodness its you.

Diend: Good to see you too, Kazuma.

Spyro: He seems... jumpy... don't you think?

Diend: He's usually not like this. I mean he _can_ be awkward sometimes, but he's never been like this.

Blade: And these must be Spyro and Cynder. Its nice to meet you guys!

Cynder: (As Blade shakes her hand) Certainly friendly.

Blade: (Seeing the ring) Congratulations! Who's the lucky one?

Spyro: Over here.

Blade: Well, good to see you're both going to settle down. Eventually.

Cynder: Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, you called us here. Why?

Blade: Right. Straight to business. I like that. (Reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out three photographs) A trio of my... well I call them friends despite them all having tried to kill me at least twice, have disappeared. One of them has apparently shown back up, the other two, not so much.

Spyro: And you need our help tracking them down.

Blade: Exactly. So, what do you say?

Cynder: We're in.

Blade: Really?

Spyro: We'd never turn down a plea for aid from an ally.

Blade: Exactly.

Cynder: This seems easy. Too easy.

Blade: My thoughts exactly. And once Diend told me the Albino Joker was back, I knew something big was going down. Hence why we're all here.

Spyro: You think he had something to do with your friends' disappearances.

Blade: Pretty much.

Cynder: Given how you all destroyed him in the past, it does make sense. We'd best get looking if we're going to find them.

Diend: Don't think you're going anywhere without me. (Pulls out his gun) I have a history with that piece of garbage as well.

Spyro: It's settled then. We're going together, all four of us.

Blade: Agreed. Just let me get suited up and we'll get going.

Diend: Same here.

(With that, Blade pulls what looks like a strangely high-tech belt buckle and what looks like a playing card, an Ace of Spades, displaying a beetle of some kind with the Spade symbol on it's back and text reading "Change Beetle", before slipping the playing card into a slot on the belt buckle. He then slams the belt buckle onto his waist, causing a stream of cards to fly out of one end and connect to the other, forming the actual belt. Then with an arm raised to the sky, he lets out his battle cry)

Blade: Henshin!

(At his transformation cry, Blade pulls on a handle on the right side of his belt buckle, causing the front plate to flip around, revealing a red background and golden Spade symbol)

Blay Buckle: Turn Up!

(As the Blay Buckle announces that, a blue energy card bearing the same beetle and Spade symbol emerges from the Buckle, which Blade immediately runs through, generating his suit. Primarily blue, but covered in silver armor with red detailing revealing a Spade symbol, and a head matching Decade's card, carrying a sword with a gold sided blade, some sort of counter set to 5000 and a silver Spade atop a red background on the hilt.)

Diend: Time to follow suit.

(With that, Diend pulls out a card bearing an image of his Rider suit's head and his strange gun, which we now see is largely cyan. As the gun is shown, Diend slides the card into a gap in the side before extending the barrel out forward, revealing the back of the card)

Neo Diendriver: KamenRide!

Diend: Henshin! (Pulls the trigger)

Diendriver: Diend!

(As the trigger is pulled, Diend is surrounded by red, green, and blue copies of his armor, over which stands a blue barcode like symbol. Eventually, the armor copies consolidate onto him, at which point the barcode applies itself to Diend's head, giving the blue color to the rest of the armor.)

Diend: There we go.

Cynder: Alright, let's get moving. Those missing Riders aren't going to find themselves.

(But as the quartet heads out, we transition to the top of a nearby building, where the Albino Joker stands, looking down on the four of them)

Albino Joker: So, they have the guts to come here after all. Looks like Isaka was right.

(After realizing his adversaries have come to him, the Albino Joker pulls out what looks like an emblem of two snakes eating each other's tails, circling a symbol that looks like the letters U and D before looking back towards where Spyro and Cynder left from)

Albino Joker: (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon his wrist blade) Now then, let the games begin.

(And as the Albino Joker sets his sights on his enemies, our tale ends for today)

**And that's going to wrap it up for today. Now I do realize the first chapter of each of these arcs tends to be the boring one, but that is kind of intentional. This one sets up the story that unfolds in the next two chapters. I admit, I could do a little better there, but this is the best formula I could think of since Wizard split everything into three out of necessity to pack everything in. And secondly, why the heck is Diend so involved with Blade? It's really a reference to Kamen Rider Decade and Zi-O as series. Diend was first teased to appear after Decade's Blade Arc, and then appeared in Zi-O during _their_ Blade Arc. Plus, he has a connection to the main villain of this Blade Arc as well. More on that to come. So anyways, what is the Albino Joker up to? What "game" is he talking about? All will be revealed next time, so be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	27. Ace In The Hole

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, Diend called upon Spyro and Cynder to give aid to Kamen Rider Blade in finding his allies, the other three Blade Riders****. But as the quartet sets off, the Albino Joker appears in the distance, proclaiming this moment to be the start of his "****game". So, what is going on? Read on to discover...**

(Our tale resumes with Spyro, Cynder, Diend, and Blade walking up to a peculiar location, looking like some kind of ruin)

Spyro: So... what is this place exactly?

Blade: The ruins of BOARD headquarters. The last place the trio I told you about was seen.

Cynder: BOARD?

Blade: The organization that created the technology I use. Long story short, we thought they were the good guys, only to learn the founder was completely nuts and attempted to create a new world order. The building was demolished shortly after... well, it's a really long story. Let's just say BOARD was shut down and will never be recreated.

Diend: (Confused) Didn't that race-car driver get sponsored by BOARD? What was his name again...?

Blade: That Kyoichiro guy? He removed that sponsorship years ago, once he saw what they were really all about.

Diend: Fair enough.

Spyro: So what makes you think your allies will be here?

Blade: I'm not thinking they're here. I'm thinking we might find a clue to where they went

Cynder: Makes sense. This is the last place they were seen, according to you.

Diend: Alright then, let's get searching.

(Within mere minutes of setting foot in the ruins, an army of black and green insect-like humanoid creatures emerge out of the rubble, and surround the quartet of heroes)

Blade: Darkroaches?!

Spyro: Do I even want to know what that means?

Diend: They're vermin. (Pulls out the Neo Diendriver) Nothing more.

Cynder: Then it looks like we're the exterminators.

Blade: Be warned. These things are _not_ easy to kill.

(Within seconds of Blade's response, the Darkroaches charge. And just as Blade stated, they are not easy to kill, as when Spyro engulfs one in flames, it turns into a green mist, which then turns into two more.)

Spyro: (Seeing this hydra-esque replication) You weren't kidding!

Blade: That happens every time one is destroyed!

Diend: (Shooting a Darkroach in the head) Hold on, how the hell do these things still exist!? I thought after what happened to you, they were supposed to have died out!

Cynder: What the heck is he talking about?

Blade: Trust me, if I knew what was going on here, I'd tell you! With two Jokers in the world, these guys shouldn't exist!

Spyro: (Snapping a Darkroach's neck) Joker? Like the Albino Joker that Malefor revived?

Diend: Yep. It's a long story. (Shoots another Darkroach in the head) And one we really don't have time to tell!

(And just as the monster is mentioned, Blade spots someone out of the corner of his eye. A man in a black jacket with black gloves, as well as a black shirt and pants, just standing near the battle, watching from the distance)

Blade: Tachibana! Why are you watching?! We need some help here!

Garren: (Morosely) I can't...

Blade: (Completely stunned) Why not?!

(Just as Blade asks why his comrade is unable to help, the Darkroaches stop attacking and move back apparently in reverence, as the Albino Joker enters the scene, the Mark of Malefor glowing upon his shoulder spike as he arrives)

Albino Joker: Because he's working for me.

Diend: (Pointing the Neo Diendriver at him) Nice try. None of us are falling for your tricks.

Albino Joker: Oh it's no trick. Tachibana, if you would?

(With a sigh, Garren enters the battlefield, and pulls out a device similar to the Blay Buckle, and a card similar to Blade's "Change Beetle" card, only is a Diamond suit Ace rather than a Spade, and is labeled "Change Stag" rather than "Change Beetle". Just as with Blade, Garren places the card into the Blay Buckle like device before placing it on his waist, forming the belt from cards just as before.)

Garren: (Morosely) Henshin.

(Now just as Blade did before, Garren pulls a switch on the right of his belt device, causing the panel holding the card to flip over, revealing a green background with a gold diamond on it)

Garren Buckle: Turn Up!

(With the announcement made, a blue card-like screen featuring the stag beetle from the "Change Stag" card appears from the Garren Buckle, and passes over Garren, providing him his suit of primarily red and silver, with two silver horns representing the pincers of a stag beetle emerging from above the green eyes, and forming a red and gold gun, with a similar counter to the one on Blade's sword, in his hand)

Blade: (Now in disbelief) Tachibana, have you really betrayed us?!

Garren: (Pulling up the gun) I'm sorry...

Cynder: (To Albino Joker) What have you done to him?!

Albino Joker: Physically, nothing, yet. (Pulls out some sort of belt with a buckle of twin snakes and what appears to be a U and a D conjoined into some sort of symbol) Just convinced him to be a pawn in my game. And now, to collect the next one.

(With that, the Albino Joker throws the belt, aiming for Cynder, but Spyro sees this and pushes her out of the way causing the belt to wrap around his arm, opening up revealing two hearts and a red 2 in it)

Spyro: What the...?

Albino Joker: Okay, not exactly my plan, but I can tell Lord Malefor is going to like this! Now then, let the game begin!

(With his proclamation made, the Mark of Malefor glows brightly upon the Albino Joker's shoulder spike, casting a translucent violet barrier, causing Blade and Cynder to be thrown back, but Spyro, Diend, and Garren are kept inside for some reason.)

Cynder: (Getting up and trying to break the violet barrier) What is this?!

Albino Joker: You weren't marked for participation, traitorous one. And neither was my fellow Joker over there. So you had to go before I started my little game.

Spyro: This is all just a game to you?!

Albino Joker: The biggest game in the universe, violet disgrace. Bigger than the Battle Fight could ever be!

Diend: That battle determined the species that would reign supreme on Earth! What could be bigger than that?

Albino Joker: A little twist I threw in. The survivor lives to tell the tale, but the loser... they go extinct.

Cynder: (Shocked) What?!

Albino Joker: That's right! If anyone dies, they take all living members of their species with them!

Spyro: How would that even work?!

Albino Joker: Don't ask too many questions, it ruins the game! (To Blade) And don't think your Joker status can make this work. I've accounted for you, Kenzaki Kazuma. (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon his shoulder spike) You became a Joker by choice, only a natural Joker can stop this game. And don't go counting on your buddy Hajime to save you.

Blade: (Thinking the worst) What have you done to him?!

Albino Joker: Didn't you notice the suit on your friend's arm? Two of Hearts. I ripped the crest from him and now the violet disgrace has taken his place. But enough talk! You'd better enjoy the next few moments. They're likely all you have left!

(With that, the Albino Joker starts laughing as Spyro joins with Cynder at the barrier)

Spyro: Go. You've got to get out of here. Warn the others, do whatever you must. I'll keep the fight going as long as I can.

Cynder: I'm not leaving you to die here! Not when everything, and everyone, we care about is on the line!

Blade: Hold on. It's not over yet Cynder. I've got a plan that should stop this game.

(Cynder does hear Blade, but she still has her attention directed at Spyro, who places a paw on the barrier, right where hers is on the other side)

Spyro: Don't worry about me. Diend and I should be able to hold them off. You go with Blade, see if his plan will work.

Cynder: I will be back for you. Please, don't die on me...

Spyro: I wouldn't dream of it, Cyn...

(With her determination renewed, Cynder begrudgingly leaves the barrier as her and Blade run off to enact his plan, leaving Spyro and Diend to face Garren and the Albino Joker.)

Diend: You sure we can hold them off?

Spyro: No. But we have to try.

(And as the confrontation appears to begin, our story ends for today)

**Okay, that was a lot to take in. Of course, I couldn't go through the Blade Arc without referencing two of the Blade Rider memes right off the bat. If you spotted them, good for you, bask in the hilarity. If not, that's no problem. They are pretty obscure for most people. But, that aside, now we know the Albino Joker's game: Extinction. If Spyro loses, dragons go extinct. If Garren and presumably Diend lose, humans go extinct. Not good. But there's still so many questions! Why is Garren doing this? Where are Chalice and Leangle? All these answers will be revealed in the finale of the Blade Arc. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	28. The Joker Is Wild

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, the Albino Joker unveiled his grand plan, trapping Spyro in the most dangerous game, fighting the Albino Joker's forces to save dragonkind from extinction. His first known opponent, Kamen Rider Garren. Diend stays to fight with him, while Blade and Cynder, forced out of the arena head off to execute Blade's strategy to stop the Albino Joker. So there are a lot of questions left here. What is Blade's plan? Why has Garren seemingly betrayed them? And where are the other Riders, Chalice and Leangle? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Spyro and Diend, staring down Garren and the Albino Joker)

Albino Joker: Well then... are you ready to begin?

(Neither Spyro nor Diend respond)

Albino Joker: I'll take that as a yes! Time to make things fun! (Hits Garren's back) Get in there! Or else.

(With that, Garren sighs and walks into battle, truly not wanting to do this. Spyro and Diend just observe his approach, as Diend readies his gun, which Spyro sees, stopping him from raising it too far)

Diend: (Trying to raise his gun) What are you doing?

Spyro: He's being forced into this.

Diend: You think I don't know that? (Pointing out the Albino Joker with his head) I'm aiming for _it._

Spyro: (Seeing the angle) Fair enough.

(At this point, Garren charges forward, as Spyro and Diend ready themselves for battle. But just as the battle is about to begin, we transition somewhere else, a cliffside overlooking the sea, with someone in a khaki jacket, white shirt, black pants and a belt with a red heart like design split down the middle sitting there, seemingly in peace, just as we transition to the back of the scene, where Blade and Cynder have entered)

Cynder: So... that guy's your plan?

Blade: Yep. Hajime Aikawa.

Cynder: Didn't the Albino Joker say something about having him covered?

Blade: If anyone's going to be able to convince him to come back into this game, it's me.

Cynder: (Still trying to figure the plan out, then sighs) Okay then, let's see if this works.

(Just as Blade and Cynder attempt to approach, the figure has already picked upon the fact that he's not alone)

Chalice: You know I know you two are there, right?

Blade: (Surprised) Were we that obvious?

Chalice: We're both Jokers. I can tell where you are as easily as you can with me.

Cynder: What does that even mean?

Chalice: Jokers are a specific class of Undead, representing death rather than a lifeform. The wild card in the Battle Fight. But Kenzaki here was the real wild card, turning into another Joker to stop the world from resetting. Now _that_ is a long story.

Cynder: A story we don't have time for. We've got to stop the third Joker.

Chalice: I had a feeling that's why you were here. And my answer? Not happening.

Blade: (Slightly taken aback) Wait what?

Chalice: I'm finally out of this fight, and I've got a good reason to not go back in.

Cynder: Is this personal peace worth risking two entire species?

Chalice: As glad as I am to not have to worry about my cursed Joker fate, that's not my reason! I could care less about that!

Blade: Then help us out here!

Chalice: I can't! That monster has made a play I can't stop against me!

Cynder: Then let us help you!

Blade: If not for us, then for Amane at least!

Chalice: (With eyes almost popping out of his head and nostrils flaring) If you two don't get out of my face about this, I'll kill you!

(With rage on his face, Chalice takes out a card, yet another Ace, but this time that of the Suit of Hearts, with "Change Mantis" written on it, showing a Mantis contained in a heart of pink amber.)

Chalice: Henshin!

(Chalice then scans the card through the split in the heart on his belt buckle, causing a shadowy energy to engulf him, consolidating into a black and gold armor with a mantis style head, with the heart symbol acting as a compound-eye style visor, carrying a bow)

Chalice Rouzer: Change!

Blade: Hajime, we're not going to fight you.

(Without saying a word, Chalice draws back his bow, seemingly aimed at Blade and Cynder.)

Chalice: I'm telling you. Do not get me involved in his fight. You won't like the consequences.

Cynder: Look, Hajime. Whatever this is, we can get you out of it. Just let us help you.

Chalice: (Seeing something appearing behind Blade and Cynder) I'm sorry...

(With that, Chalice releases his bow, firing a bolt of energy which Blade and Cynder dodge, only to see the bolt was caught by a person in a black shirt and pants wearing a dark grey jacket, and eyes closed.)

Blade: (Completely caught off guard) Mutsuki?

Chalice: _That_ is what I was trying to warn you about! That monster turned him into his thrall, and said if I fought this battle, I'd have to kill him.

Leangle: (Opening his eyes, revealing they are a familiar shade of purple, then in a voice not his own) I'm disappointed in you, Chalice. I would have figured turning this ally of yours to my side would stop you. Guess I really should have gone for Kenzaki instead. Oh well.

(Seeing this, Leangle pulls out a gold and violet buckle with a clear plastic sleeve on one side, and another card, the fourth Ace, Ace of Clubs, showing a green and violet spider marked with the Club symbol, with the text "Change Spider" written upon it. The card is then immediately placed into the sleeve on the buckle before placing it on his waist)

Leangle: Henshin.

(With that, Leangle hits the side of the belt, opening it up, revealing a purple Club symbol)

Leangle Buckle: Open Up!

(As the Club symbol is revealed, a violet energy card with the same spider symbol on it emerges and covers Leangle, generating his green and gold suit with a bishop style helmet and a case of some sort on his right hip, holding a giant staff with a counter similar to Blade's sword and Garren's gun, with a giant club symbol on the end of it)

Leangle: (Tapping the staff on his other hand, in a voice not his own) Now then, time to show you who really is the strongest.

Blade: (To Cynder and Chalice) Either of you have a plan?

Chalice: (Facepalms) Remind me how you became a Kamen Rider with an attitude like that?

Blade: Honest question.

Cynder: I know what needs to be done, I just need you guys to hold him back while I charge up.

Chalice: (To Blade) You sure about this?

Blade: No. But do we have much choice?

Chalice: We're doomed.

(And just like that, Leangle charges, about to take Cynder's head off with his staff before Blade blocks him with his sword)

Blade: Mutsuki! You have to snap out of it!

Leangle: (In a voice not his own) Mutsuki's not here anymore!

(As Blade throws Leangle off of him, Chalice takes aim with his bow again, managing to knock the staff out of his hand before unfurling what looks like a series of cards around the hilt, and draws two, a 2 of Spades labelled "Slash Lizard" and showing a lizard with a sword for a tail and a 6 of Spades labelled "Thunder Deer" showing a deer with lightning between it's antlers respectively)

Blade: Let's hope this works!

(With that, Blade scans the cards through a groove on the side of his sword)

Blade Rouzer: Slash! Thunder!

(This announcement projects energy versions of the cards just scanned, imbuing the Blade Rouzer with power)

Blade Rouzer: Lightning Slash!

(As the Rouzer announces the finisher, Blade's sword is engulfed with static electricity before unleashing it straight onto Leangle, leaving him paralyzed long enough for Chalice to draw three cards, throwing one to Blade, a 10 of Hearts with a picture of a centipede labelled "Shuffle Centipede", before revealing the two in his hand, a 3 of Hearts with a hammerhead shark labelled "Chop Head" and an 7 of Hearts with some kind of plant monster labelled "Bio Plant", before taking the Chalice Rouzer off his waist and placing it in the bow and scanning the cards)

Chalice Rouzer: Chop! Bio!

Chalice: My turn!

(With his cards activated, Chalice runs in and karate chops Leangle across the chest before ejecting vines from the front of his bow, holding Leangle in place)

Chalice: Whatever you're going to do, do it now!

Cynder: Way ahead of you!

(With that, Cynder releases a stream of Dark Aether straight into Leangle, which appears to burn away a dark aura rather than the Rider himself, but still leaves Leangle on the ground in minutes just as Blade rejoins the scene, scanning the 10 of Hearts through the Blade Rouzer)

Blade Rouzer: Shuffle!

(With this announcement, Blade's cards glow briefly, before he hands the card back to Chalice)

Blade: Thanks for the shuffle.

Chalice: No problem. We need all of our abilities at full stock. (Eyeing Leangle) Is he going to be okay?

Cynder: Should be getting up any minute now.

(And as if on cue, Leangle starts getting back up, still in a bit of pain, and appearing confused)

Leangle: What... what happened? (Seeing Blade and Chalice) What are you two doing here?

Blade: It's a long story, Mutsuki.

Cynder: And one we have no time to tell. We've got to stop the Albino Joker before he ends both our species.

Blade: And I've got just the thing to do it.

Leangle: (Pulling out a black box of some sort) Is this it? That Joker creep must've had me holding on to it.

Blade: My Rouze Absorber! That's it alright!

(With Leangle back on their side, we transition back to Spyro and Diend, still fighting off Garren. All the while, Spyro is trying to figure out why Garren is doing this)

Albino Joker: (Seeing the battle unfold) This battle's getting boring! Garren, pick it up!

(Begrudgingly, Garren starts fighting harder at this command, knocking Diend into a corner before going after Spyro.)

Spyro: What happened to you, Garren?! You're a Kamen Rider! You're supposed to defend the innocent from these monsters, not fight _for_ them!

Garren: (Forcing Spyro off him) I have to fight, since because of him, my body is falling apart!

Spyro: (Genuinely confused) What does that even mean?!

Garren: That... that _thing_ remade a design flaw in my Rider System. If I don't finish you guys off, I'm going to die!

(Now seeing what's going on, Spyro gets an idea. Diend sees this and thinks he realizes what Spyro is up to, getting back up as he does. As this happens, Spyro pulls Garren into a headlock, and whispers something into his ear)

Spyro: (Whispers) Keep the fight convincing. I've got a plan.

Garren: (Hearing this, then whispering) What's the plan?

Spyro: (Whispers) You'll know it when you see it.

(At this point, Spyro lets go of Garren's neck, and starts charging up a blast of Aether. Not wanting the Albino Joker to figure out what's going on, Garren charges at Spyro, who then releases the Aether into the Garren Buckle, sending energy flowing through Garren's suit, causing him to hit the ground. But ultimately, realizing what just happened, gets up and points his gun at Spyro, prompting Diend to go into standoff mode, but Spyro stops him, winks to Garren, who would easily be seen as winking back if he wasn't wearing a helmet, before turning around and shooting the Albino Joker in the shoulder)

Albino Joker: You dare?!

Spyro: Looks like you really don't understand how Purple Dragons work. That energy blast has undone the damage you did to Garren's gear.

Garren: Leaving me no reason to fight on your side!

Albino Joker: Well then, if you think you're so clever. But all of you are still trapped here. And if I end all of you, humans and dragons cease to exist!

(And just as the Albino Joker relishes his victory, the barrier he put up around the ruins starts to fade, allowing an energy bolt to hit him in the chest, as Cynder, Blade, Chalice, and Leangle enter the scene)

Blade: Looks like your odds just got worse.

Albino Joker: (Seeing everything is turning against him) You forget, I have one more ace up my sleeve!

(With that, the Albino Joker pulls out what looks like the Leangle Buckle, but is red and gold. Diend, seeing this instinctively shoots it out of his hand, destroying the object)

Diend: Nice try. The power of Glaive isn't on your side. (Pulls out a card, much like one of Decade's, but for a Rider named "Glaive") But it is on mine.

(Seizing his chance, Diend puts the card into his Neo Diendriver and extends the barrel)

Neo Diendriver: Kamen Ride! Glaive!

(With the announcement made, Diend pulls the trigger, conjuring three figures in the classic RGB format, before they consolidate into a black and gold rider with A-themed armor consolidating with a red gem for an eyepiece, and wearing a belt similar to the device the Albino Joker just lost.)

Blade: Glaive?

Diend: You didn't know I had my brother's card?

Albino Joker: You dare use my own power against me?!

Diend: You lost all privileges to it ages ago.

(With that, Diend and the Glaive summon start battling the Albino Joker for about two minutes. After the two get in a really good punch, the Glaive summon disappears, leaving Diend the time to shoot the Albino Joker in the head)

Diend: Let's finish this creep off.

Blade: (Placing his Rouze Absorber on his arm) Agreed!

Garren: (Pulling out a second Rouze Absorber) Glad I kept this around.

Chalice: (Drawing a card, a King of Hearts that looks like an upgraded version of his Ace card, labelled "Evolution Paradoxa") We're all on the same page here

(Before the Albino Joker can recover, Blade and Garren remove cards from their Rouze Absorbers. Both take out a Queen of their suit, "Absorb Serpent" for the Queen of Diamonds and "Absorb Capricorn" for the Queen of Spades, but Garren grabs a Jack of Diamonds while Blade goes for the King of Spades, both placing their Queen cards in an empty slot near the top of the Rouze Absorbers)

Rouze Absorbers: Absorb Queen!

(Now seeing their opportunity, Garren scans his Jack of Diamonds, labelled "Fusion Peacock")

Rouze Absorber (Garren): Fusion Jack!

(Following suit, no pun intended, Blade scans his King of Spades, labelled " Evolution Caucasus")

Rouze Absorber (Blade): Evolution King!

(With this process complete, the Rouze Absorbers gain a covering unique to their Riders. Garren's gains a green and gold diamond plate with a peacock on it, while Blade's is a blue and gold spade plate with a giant beetle on it. As these plates form, Garren's chest armor and parts of his helmet turn gold, revealing the same peacock design on the chestplate as six prongs resembling peacock feathers appear on his back. Once these prongs settle into a pseudo cape, a bayonette like blade forms on the end of Garren's gun. Simultaneously, every card in the Spade suit surrounds Blade, turning all of his armor gold while settling themselves into certain points across his body before changing the structure of his helmet to include two crown like points projecting from the sides, in addition to replacing the Blade Rouzer with an absolutely massive blue and gold sword with the signature Spade on it.)

Chalice: Time to go wild.

(With his plan known, Chalice slides the card through the Chalice Rouzer)

Chalice Rouzer: Evolution!

(As this happens, all of the cards in the Heart suit consolidate into Chalice, and in a red haze change his armor from black and gold to red and gold, with green replacing his visor, implanting the symbol of his King card onto his chestplate, while giving a spiky quality to his armor and conjuring two small sickle like swords in his hands)

Albino Joker: You think I'm out of tricks?! Good luck with that!

(And just like that, a metric ton of Darkroaches swarm the stage prepared to attack)

Cynder: We get rid of him, all of this ends.

Spyro: Seven of us, one of him. This should be easy. Let's do this!

Blade: Straight to business! I like it!

(With the command known, everybody draws a series of cards. Diend even gets in on the action, drawing a blue and gold card of a logo designed like his helmet and sticking it in the Neo Diendriver)

Neo Diendriver: Final Kamen Ride! Diend!

(As this is going on, Chalice folds up the two sickle like blades, sticks them together and slots them into his bow, causing the Heart suit cards to come flying out of him and consolidating into one card marked "Wild", before he scans it against the gap in the two sickles)

Chalice Arrow: Wild!

(Meanwhile, Garren and Leangle have both drawn three cards, though we don't get to see their numbers or identifiers and scan them into their gun and staff respectively)

Garren Rouzer: (As each card is scanned) Drop! Fire! Gemini! Jack Burning Shot!

Leangle Rouzer: (As each card is scanned) Rush! Blizzard! Poison! Blizzard Venom!

(And all the while, Blade has pulled 5 cards from his armor and is inserting them into his giant sword)

King Rouzer: Spade Ten! Jack! Queen! King! Ace! Royal Straight Flush!

(With their attacks ready, Garren's pseudo cape expands into wings, enabling him to fly. Icy energy begins to form around the tip of the Leangle Rouzer. Energy cards appear in front of Blade ready for him to slice through. Rotating circles of energy cards surround the barrel of the Neo Diendriver, Chalice draws back his Chalice Arrow, ready to fire, and all the while, Spyro and Cynder are charging up bursts of Aether and Dark Aether, all ready to strike. And within seconds they do. Garren fires massive flaming bullets at the Albino Joker, followed by Chalice's arrow and Diend's gunshot, Leangle charging in and slashing right through the Albino Joker, leaving him paralyzed from the poison in his strike. And to finish it off, Spyro and Cynder funnel their energy into Blade's King Rouzer, and with the surge of energy he charges straight into the Albino Joker, leaving more than enough room for spare Aether and Dark Aether energy to course through the beast)

Albino Joker: (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon his shoulder spike) It can't be... I've gone extinct!

(And with that, the Albino Joker's reign of terror ends as he fades into dust, leaving behind a blue and silver Ridewatch with Blade's face on it)

Cynder: And another one bites the dust.

(With that, everyone finally exits their Rider forms, all except Chalice who pulls out another card, which we can briefly see is a 2 of Hearts, and scans it through the Chalice Rouzer)

Chalice Rouzer: Spirit!

(And with that the energy that created Chalice's suit returns, allowing him to resume his human form, catching both Spyro and Cynder off guard)

Chalice: It's a long story.

Diend: One you can tell once we get these guys home.

(Not a minute after saying that, Diend summons an Aurora Curtain allowing the group to head to the Dragon Realms)

Spyro: I'm guessing this card madness has to do with you being a Joker.

Chalice: Looks like you got half the story. So here's the rest...

(But before we can hear the story, we transition back to the Dragon Temple, where Ignitus and Woz are talking as an Aurora Curtain forms, allowing the team to enter)

Chalice: And that's how my powers work.

Cynder: Huh. Fascinating.

Ignitus: So, how did the mission go?

Spyro: (Holding up the Blade Ridewatch) Pretty well, I'd say.

Woz: (Opening his book) Rejoice! Another of the Malefic Villains has fallen! And Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder have gained their newest Rider Allies, Kamen Riders Blade, Garren, Chalice, and Leangle! May their alliance last until the Battle Fight ends in darkness for all life! (Closes his book)

Cynder: I'll admit, that never gets old.

Woz: Thank you, milady.

Blade: So, this is your world eh? Looks like a great place.

Woz: Believe me, your fellow Riders all agree on that so far.

Chalice: Looks like I place I'd want to examine.

Garren: Things have been pretty quiet back home.

Leangle: Sweet! Vacation!

Blade: Vacation sounds good to me. (To Spyro and Cynder) But you two, don't be afraid to call on us if need be.

Spyro: You have no need to worry about that.

Woz: Great news though, if my numbers are correct, we are close to having bested half of the Malefic Villains!

Cynder: Really?

Woz: Surprisingly, yes.

Spyro: Maybe now they'll give us a break, to formulate some sort of new strategy.

Ignitus: Even so, always be on your guard. You never know when they're going to strike. Or where they'll be coming from.

(With that, we transition to a strange forest of some sort, where a blond haired man in strange silver armor with a flowing white cape is running through the scene, seemingly threatened by something, as the sound of a zipper opening echoes through the scene, revealing of all things a zipper in reality, heading straight to Spyro's world.)

Gaim: (As his pursuer nears) Looks like this is my only way out!

(With that, Gaim leaps through the zipper in reality and into Spyro's world, as our tale ends for today)

**And that wraps up the Blade Arc! I admit, it wasn't exactly easy to get all the Blade memes in there. Leangle's was the hardest to shove in, but I made it. Anyways, next time, one of my favorite Riders of all time takes the stage: Kouta Kazuraba, Kamen Rider Gaim! Side note, I always thought Gaim's last name was Kazubara, not Kazuraba, but that's neither here nor there. So, what's going to happen? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	29. Transform! The God from the Forest!

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, the Albino Joker's scheme s were bested, freeing everyone from his vile game. And just as the story ended, Kamen Rider Gaim chose to leap into this reality to escape his pursuers. So, where is this going to go? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes back at the Temple, where Cynder, Decade, and Ignitus are seated in what appears to be the Temple kitchen, where Spyro is standing at some kind of a fire pit, where what looks like game hens are being roasted on a spit, before turning to and opening a stone pot, revealing some sort of boiling broth with what appears to be potatoes, other root vegetables, and what appear to be chicken bones in there. After a few minutes of waiting, Spyro takes the game hens off the spit, dices the meat up, places the diced game hen into a series of bowls, and adds some of the broth to the game hens, and brings the bowls to his comrades)

Spyro: There we go. Soup's on!

Cynder: (After tasting the soup) Okay, this has to be your best batch yet.

Ignitus: Indeed. You clearly have a gift for culinary arts, young dragon. How'd you come up with it?

Spyro: Its not my recipe. Its my mother's, modified a bit. She always made it when Sparx or I were sick or depressed. I figured I may as well learn it as my first foray into cooking. Still don't have all of the recipe adapted for dragon tastes. Unless you guys _want_ to eat Frogweed and a metric ton of mushrooms.

Decade: I think I'll pass on that.

Spyro: Wouldn't blame you, Tsukasa. Frogweed is really an acquired taste.

(Just as everything seems calm, Woz enters the room, almost busting down tne door)

Woz: Lord Spyro! Lady Cynder!

Cynder: What's going on, Woz?

Woz: We've got a situation. One you're going to need to get involved in.

Spyro: Still pretty vague, Woz.

Woz: You'll understand when you see it!

(With that, Woz literally grabs Spyro and Cynder by the arm and pulls them out of the room, but within seconds they get the message and are just running at his side. Seeing this, Decade just puts down his soup and picks up his camera)

Decade: Looks like things may be ramping up.

(As Decade makes his comment, we transition to Twilight Forest, where Spyro and Cynder are continuing to follow Woz, to figure out what the situation is)

Cynder: Woz, you've got to tell us what's going on here.

Woz: We're almost there. I'm sure of it. He should be right around this... (Seeing nothing is there) Where the hell did he go?!

(As the three progress, a figure is seen leaping through the trees before landing in front of the team, a very familiar cheetah in a cloak)

Hunter: No need to worry about your friend. He's safe.

Woz: (Ready to kill) Who the hell are you?

Spyro: Woz, relax. He's a friend of ours. (To Hunter) Good to see you again, Hunter.

Hunter: And good to see you both have not only survived thus far, given all the madness of recent months, but finally ended up together. Congratulations on your engagement by the by.

Cynder: Thanks, Hunter.

Hunter: Anyways, the person I'm assuming Woz here is looking for is safe, we found him out here and brought him back to our village.

Woz: Then we're going to need to see him. He holds a key to finishing off the madness you just mentioned.

Hunter: Then we haven't a moment to lose! Follow me!

(With that, Hunter starts leaping between the trees with Spyro, Cynder, and Woz following behind him)

Woz: Does this guy always go parkouring through everywhere?

Spyro: Yes, but you get used to it.

(Within a few minutes, the quartet arrive at Hunter's village, still rebuilding from the destruction and subsequent reconstruction of the world. As the team enters, we focus in on one of the structures, which upon entering we see a familiar silver clad, blond haired figure laying stretched out on a makeshift gurney.)

Hunter: That your guy?

Woz: That's him alright!

Hunter: He just appeared from nowhere. Though I swear I saw some brief flash of light shortly before we found him.

Woz: He came from somewhere specific, I can tell you that.

Cynder: Okay Woz, enough mystery. Just tell us who this guy is!

Woz: Lord Spyro, Lady Cynder, meet Kouta Kazuaba, Kamen Rider Gaim.

Spyro: Wait, this guy's a Kamen Rider?

Woz: Not just any Kamen Rider, one of the most powerful, being essentially a god.

Cynder: A god?

(At this point, Gaim finally starts to wake up, seemingly in response to Cynder's question, where we see his hair is slowly turning from blond to black and his silver armor has turned into a blue shirt and blue jeans with an orange life-jacket looking thing.)

Gaim: (Weakly) It's a really long story. One we don't have time to tell.

Spyro: What happened to you?

Gaim: (Trying to get up from the gurney) I have no idea entirely. Somehow the world I came from turned against me. I called in an old friend and his brother to try and help me out, but they've been captured by the one behind it all. I barely managed to escape when I saw the way to you world.

Cynder: What about your friend and his brother?

Gaim: As far as I know they're still alive. I was panicking, because if they caught me, they'd know where it is.

Spyro: Where what is?

Gaim: I really don't have time to explain. I have to get back and save my friends.

Cynder: In the state you're in? Like hell you're going back alone.

Spyro: Cynder and I are going with you.

Gaim: Not sure I'd advise that. Helheim is not a place to be messed with.

Woz: I can speak to that. If you do go there, beware of eating anything. The fruits are toxic to just about every lifeform I've seen.

Cynder: Thanks for the warning, but we'll risk it.

Woz: Just be careful in there, my lieges.

Gaim: It's settled then. Just need to get my gear and then we'll get moving.

(With that, Gaim uses his almost godly power to summon forth a strange blue belt with a latch on the top and what looks like a knife on the right, and a lock with an orange on it labeled "LS-07". Standing up slowly, Gaim places the belt on his waist, generating what looks like a side-image of a samurai warrior on the far left of the belt, then holds the lock out in front of him.)

Gaim: Henshin!

(With his battle cry known, Gaim presses a black button on the side of the lock, causing it to unlock)

Orange Lockseed: Orange!

(After unlocking the Lockseed, Gaim places it in the belt, below the latch, and closes the Lockseed again, looping it through the latch)

Sengoku Driver: Lock On!

(With the Lockseed secured, a zipper in reality opens up over Gaim, revealing a giant orange. With the fruit in place, Gaim pulls the knife-like portion of his belt down, causing the orange on the Lockseed to fall, revealing a design of an orange-slice looking sword on it, and showing the interior of an orange on the rest of it as the knife-looking portion restores to it's normal position)

Sengoku Driver: Suiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi, On Stage!

(As the Sengoku Driver makes it's announcement, the giant orange lands on Gaim's head, generating blue and gold armor around his body before the orange unfolds to create chest and shoulder armor, while revealing a blue head with a large gold crest resembling a long crescent of some sort with a red front portion, with the back of the helmet being orange with a green dot on top of it with a silver mouthpiece an a visor resembling an orange slice, as a long sword with a gun barrel materializes on his hip, and the orange slice looking sword from the Lockseed appearing in his hand)

Gaim: There we go. Let's get moving.

(With that, Gaim channels his power and creates a zipper in reality opening up into Helheim.)

Woz: Be careful in there.

(With Woz's warning in mind, Gaim, Spyro, and Cynder enter the zipper in reality, and as it closes, our tale ends for today)

**And that sounds like a good spot to end for today. You may not be able to see it through the text, but I am probably more excited for this than I have been for any other Arc. I love Kamen Rider Gaim. The series starts with an absolutely ridiculous premise and matures into an existential crisis for the characters. It matures over time like a fine wine. I love it. Wizard still holds a sentimental place to me, being the first series I watched front to back, and Drive was an experiment in success, but Gaim is just one of those series I love. But anyways, my gushing about the series aside. What awaits as the Gaim Arc continues? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	30. Wilderness of Danger and Beauty

**Welcome to Part II of the My Gift To You Birthday Special. Last time, an injured Kamen Rider Gaim turned up in Twilight Forest. After explaining his story, he, Spyro, and Cynder ventured into Helheim, looking to figure out what's going on. So, what ****_is_**** going on exactly? Read on to discover...**

(Our tale resumes with a zipper in reality opening into a familiar yet still strange forest environment with lock-like fruits growing over everything, and from it emerge Gaim, Spyro, and Cynder, the latter two marveling at the forest itself)

Gaim: Welcome to Helheim.

Cynder: Whoa. This place is...

Gaim: Strange, I know. You get used to it after a while.

Cynder: I was going to say beautiful.

Spyro: I have to agree with Cynder on that one. This place truly is beautiful.

Gaim: Beautiful yes, but also deadly. Especially in the control of someone who would use it for ill. Trust me, I've been on the receiving end of it.

Cynder: I'll take you word for that.

Spyro: So, what's the plan?

Gaim: We split up, go in, rescue my comrades, kick the tail of whomever's doing this. That's the plan.

Cynder: You do realize neither of us have ever seen this forest before, right?

Gaim: Don't worry, I've got a solution. (Pulls the gun sword from his belt) You guys just leave a cut in one of the trees, adding one each time you pass a new one. I'll fire a shot into the air if I run into trouble. You guys do the same with your elements.

Spyro: What about you?

Gaim: I partially control this place, the layout is literally seared into my brain.

Cynder: Not much of a plan, but we've worked with less.

Spyro: No need for a warning shot though. Don't want to let whoever's got your friends knowing we're here.

Gaim: If they've got the Kureshima brothers, my companions, they probably already know I'm back. That and the Crack we used to get in here is always pretty loud.

Cynder: Fair enough. Keep the shots limited though.

Gaim: Will do. Let's get moving!

(With that the trio splits up and heads into the depths of Helheim. Within a few minutes, we focus in on Cynder specifically, leaving four shallow slashes in a tree. As she leaves the mark, a strange rustling noise can be heard from within the flora, sending Cynder into battle mode.)

Cynder: Whoever you are, show yourself!

(Within seconds of that, strange grey creatures with either green, red, or blue accents resembling some kind of insect emerge from deeper in the forest, surrounding Cynder. While she is able to fight them off for quite a while, they get scared off by some sort of arrow construct, and then standing where the arrow was fired from is a familiar blue clad figure with yellow armor holding a red bow like construct and wearing a red belt around his waist containing a light blue lock-looking device, with a front panel resembling a slice of a lemon.)

Duke: Well, well, well. It's you again. Haven't seen you since beating you to death.

Cynder: In case you didn't notice, it didn't take.

Duke: I can tell. (Drawing back on the bow in his hand) Except this time, it will.

(With that, Duke begins shooting at Cynder, who manages to dodge the shots more than a few times before getting hit in the shoulder. As Cynder falls over fom the limb taken out from under her, as Duke walks up to her and draws back the bow again after placing a boot on her injured shoulder)

Duke: Looks like third time's my charm.

?: I wouldn't say that!

(As soon as that mysterious voice emerges, a man in black and grey comes charging out of the forest and tackles Duke to the ground)

Duke: (Getting back up and seeing who tackled him) Well, well, well. Mitsuzane Kureshima. Been a while hasn't it?

Ryugen: How the hell are you alive?

Duke: (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon his back) Let's just say I have a friend who appreciates my genius.

Cynder: More like knows someone easy to manipulate. You and your fellows all sing from the same hymn sheet.

Duke: If you're comparing me to Isaka, there's one thing you need to know. Unlike him, _my_ genius was realized. Your friend Kouta can speak to that much.

Ryugen: Enough of this madness! (Pulling out a Sengoku Driver with a sideplate resembling the helmet of a Chinese Warrior with a face guard and a Lockseed resembling an inverted pyramid of six grapes labelled "LS-09") Now to send you back to hell.

Duke: (Seeing the Sengoku Driver) You really think you can use a Sengoku Driver against me? The Genesis System outranks that in every way!

Ryugen: That's the thing. A system is useless without experience. Henshin!

(With that, Ryugen pushes a button on the side of the Lockseed, unlocking it)

Budou Lockseed: Budou!

(Upon activation of the Lockseed, Ryugen places it into the slot on the Sengoku Driver and relocks it, causing a strange grape bunch like construct to materialize above his head)

Sengoku Driver: Lock on!

(With the Lockseed secured, Ryugen pushes forces the knife section of the Sengoku Driver down, flipping the front panel of the Budou Lockseed down, revealing what looks like a cross section of grapes on one side and a grape gun on the now inverted panel

Sengoku Driver: Hai! Budou Arms! Ryu! Hou! Ha, Ha, Ha!

(At this seeming battle cry, the grape bunch descends onto Ryugen, generating a green undersuit with gold accents before the grape bunch unfolds much like Gaim's orange did, revealing a Chinese warrior styled armor with helmet with a grape styled back and straight violet visor, a gun similar to the one on the Lockseed's flipped down panel materializes in his hand)

Ryugen: Now then. Have at you.

(With this, Ryugen and Duke begin their battle, energy shots flying everywhere interspersed by punches and kicks. Ultimately seeing Ryugen is overwhelmed, Cynder attempts to step in, but due to her injured shoulder, she can't fight physically, rather she enters the fray by slinging Poison at Duke, hitting his arm, causing him to drop his bow, allowing Ryugen to get the upper hand.)

Ryugen: Give up! You are beaten!

Duke: Not on your life.

(And just like that, Duke, somehow, dissolves into the flora of Helheim)

Ryugen: How the...? You know what? I don't even want to know. (Turning back to Cynder) Let's get you somewhere safe, and bandage up that shoulder.

(As Ryugen straight up picks up Cynder and carries her to safety, we transition over to Spyro, who is currently trying to figure out where he is, observing a tree he marked with three slashes)

Spyro: Great. Just great, I somehow knew I'd get turned around.

(Just as Spyro figures out he's lost, a new voice rings out across the forest, again sending Spyro into attack mode.)

?: You're not the only one.

(As Spyro starts to barely settle out of attack mode, a man in a suit emerges from the forest, the attire catching Spyro off guard)

Spyro: (Picking up this must be one of Gaim's comrades) Not exactly what I'd have picked for a walk in the forest, much less a fight for survival.

?: This wasn't supposed to be anything serious. But now that maniac's taken over.

(And just as the mystery figure says "that maniac", Duke appears, somehow unharmed from Cynder's Poison shot.)

Duke: Flattery will get you nowhere, Takatora Kureshima.

Zangetsu: (Pulling out a device similar to the one around Duke's waist, as well as a clear blue Lockseed with a melon on the front of it labelled "ELS-04") I don't know how you came back, but I will put you down again.

Duke: Really, Takatora? Did you forget about the security mechanism I put in the Genesis Drivers? Try to betray me and your plan goes up in smoke.

Zangetsu: Newsflash, you didn't make this one.

Duke: (In disbelief) Impossible, only I have the genius to create Genesis Drivers!

Zangetsu: Your mechanical doppelganger said the same thing. (Placing the Genesis Driver on his waist) Henshin.

(With his battle cry known, Zangetsu opens the Lockseed he has with him)

Melon Energy Lockseed: Melon Energy!

(At this pronouncement, a strange techno-melon materializes above Zangetsu as he places the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Driver and locking it in place)

Genesis Driver: Lock on!

(After locking in the Lockseed, Zangetsu forces a silver panel on the Genesis Driver across a track to hit the Melon Energy Lockseed, splitting the front panel into three pieces revealing the melon cross section beneath it, all the while funneling a strange orange liquid into a reservoir at the bottom of the Genesis Driver)

Genesis Driver: Soda! Melon Energy Arms!

(With that, the techno-melon descends onto Zangetsu, generating a white and black battle suit with gold accents as the melon splits open, the left side armor folding to the right to create more armor on the right shoulder, before revealing a helmet reminiscent of a samurai helmet mixed with a melon rind, and a straight orange visor, with a bow similar to Duke's in his hand)

Duke: You know as well as I do you can't beat me.

Spyro: (Stepping to Zangetsu's aid) Perhaps I can even things out a bit.

Duke: (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon his back) Very well then, it's your funeral.

(Now the second battle begins. And despite having the numbers advantage, Spyro and Zangetsu are barely holding their own against Duke. But just as they appear beaten, Zangetsu fires an energy arrow from his bow, which is intercepted accidentally by Spyro's fire, hitting Duke square in the shoulder, setting his armor on fire. In his panic, he dissolves into Helheim's flora and vanishes)

Zangetsu: (Confused) Wait, since when could he do that?!

Spyro: It's a long story. I'll get you caught up.

(As Spyro starts explaining everything that has happened so far to Zangetsu, we transition over to Gaim, who is already battling Duke, showing no signs of damage from either of the previous battles.)

Duke: I'll admit, you've gotten better. (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon his back) But you're no match for me.

Gaim: You and I both know that's not true. I'm the god of this place. Not you.

Duke: Not anymore you're not.

(Just as Duke makes his threat, we transition to something's point of view as it attacks Gaim, dragging him back into the forest, just as he's able to get a few shots off into the sky with his gun-sword, dropping his orange-slice sword in the process. And on this image, the tale ends for today)

**And that wraps up Part II. For the finale, head on over to The Will of Sin. So, it looks like Duke is somehow connected to Helheim after his last defeat. And now he's captured Gaim, not good. Now a small clarification on Zangetsu. Yes, I know the Genesis Driver version is called "Zangetsu Shin" in the show, but I really dislike that, since it's the same guy. So I'll just call Takatora Kureshima by the name Zangetsu, not Zangetsu Shin. Now I do know there is one of the major Riders of the series that everyone is likely asking about, well, there's probably a few of them. Only one will be showing up, and if you saw the Gaim and Drive team-up movie, you know which one it is. I want to let Gridon, Bravo, and Knuckle to rest after the madness in Zawame City. Anyways, how is this saga of Helheim going to end? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	31. The Lost Knight is the Last Hope

**Welcome to Part II of the Silver Story Special! Last time, Spyro and Cynder arrived in Helheim, and met up with the Kureshima brothers, just as Gaim was kidnapped by an unseen individual as he fought Duke. So what is going on here? How's this going to end? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Cynder and Ryugen, the latter of whom is just finishing up wrapping some gauze around the former's shoulder, injured just before he stepped in during the battle with Duke.)

Ryugen: (Tying off the makeshift bandage) That should do it.

Cynder: Thanks, Mitsuzane.

Ryugen: Please, call me Mitchy. Just about everyone does. (Seeing Cynder is a little confused by the nickname) Don't ask. I didn't come up with it.

Cynder: Fair enough.

(With Cynder's arm bandaged up, Ryugen sits down next to her, exhausted from his battle)

Ryugen: Thanks for the assist back there.

Cynder: Least I could do. (Thinking back on what Ryugen said) Sounds like you and that guy have history.

Ryugen: Trust me, the short list is who he _doesn't_ have history with. His name's Ryoma Sengoku, the man who created the systems most Riders like me use.

Cynder: (Shocked) He created your belt?

Ryugen: That and the one he uses. Admittedly, he's a genius in that regard, but he's also insane, rather Machiavellian now that I think about it.

Cynder: One of those fear trumps respect guys.

Ryugen: Sounds like you've dealt with that before.

Cynder: I kind of worked with one. Not willingly though. It's a long story.

(At this point, Cynder spies a red fruit with a lock like stem holding it to a vine, then plucks it before taking a bite out of it as Ryugen starts talking)

Ryugen: Trust me, it's a story we've got...

(At this point, Ryugen sees the fruit Cynder's eating, and in a panic response backs away before pulling out his grape gun and pointing it at her)

Cynder: (Genuinely confused) What the heck are you doing?

Ryugen: Just getting ready in case you end up turning on me.

Cynder: (Now extremely confused) What are you talking about?

Ryugen: Everyone who's eaten those fruits so far has turned into a monster of some sort within seconds of consumption.

(After this, a few seconds pass, and... nothing happens.)

Ryugen: (Putting his gun down) Huh. Usually something happens by now. (Thinking about it) Although, if I remember correctly, people can build up a tolerance to the effects over time.

Cynder: I only got here about an hour ago.

Ryugen: Huh. Perhaps some species are just immune to the effect.

Cynder: (Throwing the bitten fruit over her shoulder) They're not even that good. A little too sweet for my tastes.

Ryugen: Interesting. Sounds like something I should tell the others when we eventually find them.

(At this point, the sound of gunshots can be heard, the same shots Gaim fired at the end of the last chapter. Hearing this, Cynder and Ryugen get startled up from their seated position)

Ryugen: What the...?

Cynder: It's Kouta. That's how he said he'd warn us if something went wrong!

Ryugen: Then what are we waiting for?!

(As the two rush off, we transition to Spyro and Zangetsu, walking through the forest)

Zangetsu: I see. So Kouta brought you here to try and rescue us from whatever was going on here.

Spyro: Given we'd taken down more than a few Rider villains before it must've seemed like a sure bet for him.

Zangetsu: I had heard something was amiss. That's about the only reason Decade reaches out anymore. He and Kuuga are really the recluses of the Kamen Riders, at least in this millennium anyways.

Spyro: Kuuga?

Zangetsu: The first Kamen Rider of our Era.

Spyro: How many eras have there been?

Zangetsu: Currently we're in the third I believe. As in it's just started as of a few months ago.

Spyro: Hmm...

Zangetsu: It's a legacy many have taken up over the years. Far more than the 20 you are likely familiar with.

(As this discussion of legacies continues, gunshots can be heard, the same Ryugen and Cynder just heard, sending everyone into a defensive position)

Zangetsu: Stay on your toes. We're not alone.

Spyro: Gaim must be in trouble. He said he'd fire a volley if he needed help.

Zangetsu: Then we'd best see what's going on. Follow me!

(With that, Zangetsu and Spyro start running, and within a few minutes, we arrive at a clearing, where Spyro and Zangetsu are almost immediately joined by Cynder and Ryugen entering from the opposite side of the clearing)

Spyro: (Seeing Ryugen) I assume you're the other Kureshima brother.

Zangetsu: He is. (To Ryugen) Mitsuzane, any sign of Duke?

Ryugen: Plenty. But that's not all I've learned. Apparently, dragons are immune to the effects of Helheim's fruit.

Zangetsu: (Stroking the chin of his helmet with his thumb and forefinger) Interesting. But, not why we're here.

Spyro: (Seeing the wound on Cynder's shoulder) Are you okay? What happened to you?

Cynder: Duke ambushed me. Thankfully Mitchy was there to help out.

Spyro: Mitchy?

Ryugen: My nickname. I didn't make it.

Spyro: I'm just going to stick with Mitsuzane, if that's okay.

Ryugen: No issues here.

Cynder: Any signs of Kouta?

Spyro: Other than the shots, nothing.

Duke: (Unseen) And that's how I'd prefer to keep it.

(With that, our quartet of heroes are startled into attack mode, revealing Duke, still somehow undamaged.)

Duke: How nice of you to gather all of my targets into one place. It makes eliminating you so much easier.

Cynder: Might want to do a quick math check, Duke. There's four of us, and one of you.

Duke: I like my odds.

(With that, Duke starts walking towards the quartet of heroes, ready to defend themselves. But just as the villainous Duke is about to draw up his bow to fire on them, a new figure jumps down from seemingly nowhere, landing in between the two groups, revealing a man in black topped with a black and red trenchcoat)

Duke: (Recognizing the figure) YOU!

?: (Recognizing Duke) You again? Didn't I throw you off a roof?

Duke: Don't think I've forgotten about you, Kaito Kumon.

Ryugen: Kaito? But... how?! You're supposed to be dead!

Baron: (Revealing a faint yellow glow around him) No need to worry about that. It's a long story, but I owe Mai a favor. And this is me cashing it in.

Spyro: Who's Mai?

Zangetsu: Kouta Kazuraba rules this forest. Mai Takatsukasa is his female counterpart. The queen to his king to put it essentially.

Duke: (Starts laughing) It looks like Lord Malefor has blessed me in more ways than one. Not only do I get to take Helheim as my research ground, but I get to finish off the one who most defied me.

Baron: Please. I've heard this song before. (Pulls out a Sengoku Driver with a red and gold knight's face on the left panel and a Lockseed with a bunch of bananas on the front marked "LS-08") Let's change up the dance at least. Henshin.

(With his battle cry known, Baron presses the button on the side of his Lockseed, unlocking it)

Banana Lockseed: Banana!

(After opening the Banana Lockseed, a giant banana appears over Baron's head as he places the Sengoku Driver on his waist before placing the Lockseed into the Driver and locking it in)

Sengoku Driver: Lock On!

(As fanfare starts to play, Baron pulls the knife part down, flipping down the panel on the Banana Lockseed, revealing a cross section of the three bananas on the body of the Lockseed, and a picture of a lance on the panel)

Sengoku Driver: Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!

(As this happens, the armor banana lands on Baron's head generating red and silver armor before splitting open forming the oddly off-balance shoulder pads, revealing the knight-looking helmet, with a yellow eyepiece behind the visor, marked with ends of a banana on either side of his head, and generating a lance that resembles a peeled banana, with the peel serving as a hand guard, in his hand)

Duke: You will not defy me again!

Baron: Bring it.

(Now enraged, Duke charges at the now quintet of heroes. Before, given how Duke had managed to hold his own against each duo individually, the odds were pretty balanced. Adding Baron to the equation though has shifted the balance against Duke. And within a few minutes, Duke is on the floor, covered in scratches)

Baron: Give up?

(All Duke can do is scream in rage as he vanishes into Helheim's flora.)

Baron: (Placing the tip of his spear on his shoulder pad) This place just keeps getting stranger.

Cynder: Hold on, something here doesn't make sense. I spit Poison onto Duke's arm, leaving a very clear scar, where the hell did it go?

Spyro: I was thinking the same thing! When Takatora and I fought him, I burned his shoulder, but there was no sign of one!

Ryugen: That _is_ pretty strange.

Zangetsu: There must be something we're missing here.

Baron: If anyone knows what's going on, it's got to be Kazuraba.

Cynder: That's the problem, we have no idea where he is.

Baron: There's only one place he could be. Center of the forest, that's where it's held after all.

Spyro: What even is "it"?

Baron: The source of this place's power, the Golden Fruit. If that bastard Duke is here, he's going to go for it, and Kazuraba is the only one who can get it.

Cynder: What are we waiting for then? We've got to stop him!

Baron: You do realize I have no idea where I'm going, right? I just said Kazuraba is the only one who knows the route.

(At that point, the all too familiar sound of someone screaming can be heard, catching everyone's attention)

Spyro: That's got to be Kouta!

Cynder: And that's how we're going to find this Golden Fruit! Follow the screams!

(With that, Spyro and Cynder take off, leaving the three Riders staring as they fly off)

Baron: Hmm... I'm liking these two more and more. And I just met them. Let's go.

Ryugen: (As Baron runs off) I've never seen someone impress Kaito that quickly.

Zangetsu: That's leadership for you.

(With this, Ryugen and Zangetsu run off after Baron. And within minutes, we transition to a hilltop clearing with a large tree at the center, where Gaim is tied to the tree, and being shocked by Duke, who still shows no signs of injury from any of his previous battles.)

Duke: Just a little bit more and the Golden Fruit will be mine.

(As this is going on, Spyro, Cynder, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu arrive on scene, using the side of the hill to hide themselves from Duke's line of sight.)

Cynder: Okay, anybody got a plan?

Zangetsu: You mean to tell us you dragged us all the way here with no plan?

Spyro: You guys followed us here, if you didn't want to try this...

Ryugen: Is this really the time to argue this?

Cynder: No, no it isn't. At this point, we don't have much time. Duke's close to getting the Golden Fruit, so we just need to charge in at this point.

Baron: I like the sound of that.

Spyro: Alright then. Let's get going.

(At this point, we transition back to Duke and Gaim.)

Gaim: If you really think the Golden Fruit will choose you, you're crazy.

Duke: Why not?! It was crazy enough to choose you, why not pick someone with an actual brain? It's not like it's...

(At this point, the sound of our quintet of heroes can be heard as they're charging up the hill)

Duke: You've got to be kidding me, are they this dumb?

(As the quintet charges the hill, Duke snaps his fingers, and then they are blocked by Helheim flora materializing into... four copies of Duke, one having a poison scarred arm, another having a burned shoulder, and a third covered in cuts.)

Cynder: So that's how he seems to heal! There's multiple of them!

Zangetsu: Five of this egomaniac? This has to be hell.

Duke: If you thought it would be easy to stop me by just charging, you have no chance defeating me. Get them.

(With that the four Dukes start battling the quintet charging the hill. The copies have been bested before, at least three of them anyways, but now that their nature as Helheim flora brought to life, they can suddenly just start teleporting around the field using the flora of Helheim, making it much harder to get a hit on them. But Cynder sees an idea, and as Baron gets struck down, she borrows his lance and uses it to catapult herself over the duplicates and strikes Duke in the head, knocking him across the hilltop before she unties Gaim from the tree. Duke, seeing this, fires a shot from his bow, nearly hitting Cynder's non-injured shoulder before it lodges itself in the tree they just escaped from. As soon as Gaim is free, he tears right through one of the Duke copies, making all of them distinguishable from each other as Baron plucks his spear out of the ground, his existence giving Gaim a nice surprise)

Baron: Well isn't this a nice trip down memory lane? How long has it been since we fought together?

Gaim: Five years too long. You know I didn't want to kill you, right?

Baron: Oh trust me, I get it. But let's not dwell on that now. (Extends a hand) Let's finish this bastard off together, for old time's sake.

Gaim: (Shaking that hand) Gladly. (Pulling out a Lockseed that looks like a strongbox with an orange on it, marked "KLS-01") Let's do this.

(With that, Gaim removes the Orange Lockseed from his belt, causing the orange armor to dissipate before unlocking the new one)

Kachidoki Lockseed: Kachidoki!

(As the Lockseed is unlocked, another giant orange emerges from the sky, only much more armor-like this time. As the armor orange materializes, Gaim places the Kachidoki Lockseed in his Sengoku Driver, locking it in place)

Sengoku Driver: Lock On!

(Within seconds of that, Gaim brings down the knife on the belt, revealing an orange cross section on the body of the Lockseed, and an image of a large gun on the panel)

Sengoku Driver: Suiya! Kachidoki Arms! Iza, Shutsujin! Ei! Ei! Oh!

(With this action, the armor orange unfolds slightly and falls onto Gaim, giving him a form rather akin to his basic form, but much more reminiscent of a Samurai, complete with battle flags on his back, which he then removes, intending to use them as weapons)

Gaim: Now then, let's go!

(With that, the team surges into battle. With Gaim in Kachidoki Arms, the battle is about as one sided as it could feasibly get. And within five minutes, the six of them destroy the four Duke copies just as the original Duke starts firing, with nothing being able to pierce Gaim's armor.)

Spyro: Give it up, Duke! If that was the power Malefor gave you, he wasted his power.

(At the sound of that, Duke just starts laughing as he throws his bow down)

Duke: You honestly think Lord Malefor would have wasted his divine power on something as trivial as four copies of myself? Please! I was able to synthesize them from my own research! (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon his back) THIS... is the power Lord Malefor blessed me with!

(The energy runs from Duke's back to his hand, generating a Lockseed, one similar to the Melon Energy Lockseed that Zangetsu uses, only red instead of blue, and clearly having a dragon fruit on the front labelled "ELS-HEX", which he immediately unlocks after removing the Lockseed from his Genesis Driver)

Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed: Dragon Fruits Energy!

(As this happens, the dark energy Malefor imbued into Duke consolidates a dragon fruit looking construct over Duke's head, destroying his yellow armor as he places this new Lockseed in his Genesis Driver and immediately slides the silver grip into the Lockseed, splitting the dragon fruit sigil, revealing the interior of a dragon fruit behind it as the resevoir at the bottom fills with what looks like blood)

Genesis Driver: Lock On. (As the grip hits) SODA! DRAGON ENERGY ARMS!

(With this cry, the dragon fruit construct unfolds and forms Duke's armor, the leafy top of the fruit forming shoulder armor on his right arm exclusively, turning his yellow visor red with a violet tint and placing a red crest in the center of his forehead bearing Malefor's likeness superimposed over a dragon fruit)

Duke: Now then... prepare to die.

(Duke then charges straight into battle, contrasting his earlier sentiment. And even though the odds are against him, Duke still manages to dispatch all 6 of our heroes fairly quickly.)

Duke: Admit your defeat, and your deaths shall be painless.

(At this point, Gaim realizes what they need to do)

Gaim: I've got a plan. Just need you guys to distract him long enough for me to get to that tree.

Cynder: And how exactly does that help us?

Gaim: I used it to store the one thing that can beat him.

Spyro: At this rate, let's hope so.

(With the plan solidified, the sextet gets back up and begin engaging Duke again. Ryugen and Zangetsu fire on him from range while Baron, Spyro, and Cynder lead the charge. Gaim meanwhile goes over to the tree he was tied to and strangely begins kicking it, causing a light to emerge in the top of it's branches. With one more swift kick, the light falls, generating a very strange looking Lockseed, with a little point at the bottom of it, a golden face marked with an orange surrounded by a pineapple, strawberry, banana, grapes, melon, and a watermelon, marked as "LS-". With his weapon in hand, Gaim immediately rejoins the battle, giving Duke a swift kick to the head as the villain finally sees what Gaim is holding)

Duke: You really think even that will be able to stop me?!

Gaim: I may not understand what dark power you've been given. But that won't stop me from fighting back.

(With that, Gaim presses a button on the Lockseed, not causing the lock on the top to open, but rather causing a small key to emerge from the point on the bottom)

Kiwami Lockseed: Fruits Basket!

(At the sound of this, a whole lot of fruit armors emerge. Of course present are the Orange, Banana, and Grapes used by Gaim, Baron, and Ryugen, but there is also a Melon similar to what Zangetsu's armor is made from as well as Acorn, Pinecone, Durian, Pineapple, Strawberry, Watermelon, Lemon, Cherry, Peach, Walnut, Mango, and Kiwi armors as well. As the armors finish materializing, a port forms where the faceplate on Gaim's Sengoku Driver once was, which allows him to turn the Kiwami Lockseed on it's side, insert it into the port and turn it, revealing a second panel on the Kachidoki Lockseed, which bears a series of fruit half-cross sections on top and a portrait of Kachidoki Arms' head on the panel, as well as opening the panel on the Kiwami Lockseed, revealing the other half of the cross sections on the body and a silver variant of Gaim's head with a pointed helmet and large version of his crest over a rainbow visor on the panel)

Sengoku Driver: Lock Open! Kiwami Arms! Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai Shogun!

(As this announcement goes off, the fruit armors converge in a circle around Gaim, and fly into him, breaking off the Kachidoki Arms, revealing silver armor reminiscent of what Gaim first showed up wearing, with a red cape attached to his back, and a chestplate consisting of several fruits on a black background)

Cynder: Okay, that is probably the coolest thing I've seen yet.

Gaim: And it's not over yet. Time to show this guy what we can do. Together!

(At Gaim's rallying cry, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu each take out their weapons, ready to fight, but Gaim doesn't start the battle just yet.)

Gaim: (Seeing Spyro and Cynder are unamred) Hold on. Let's get you two some gear. Then we'll get started.

(To fulfill this action, Gaim turns the Kiwami Lockseed two more times)

Kiwami Lockseed: Kagematsu! Melon Defender!

(As soon as those cries are uttered, a spear with what looks like a pinecone guard at the bottom of the blade and a spiky shield decorated like Zangetsu, in a melon rind pattern, materialize in Gaim's hands. As they do, he throws the Kagematsu to Cynder and the Melon Defender to Spyro)

Spyro (Securing the Melon Defender to his wrist) Alright!

Cynder: (Twirling the Kagematsu around over her head to get a feel for it) I can work with this.

Gaim: Alright then. Let's get him!

(With everyone armed, the final battle begins. And now, everything turns against Duke. Ryugen and Zangetsu continue their assault from range, using the others as distractions so their shots keep hitting when Duke's guard is down. Baron, wielding his lance like a sword, strikes in charging and stabbing blows as well as slashing strikes. Gaim in Kiwami Arms needs no weapon as he is able to overwhelm Duke with punches and kicks alone. Cynder uses the Kagematsu to complement her normal agility, flipping in and out of Duke's range using the spear before slamming the point into him. Spyro, protected by the Melon Defender, charges at Duke shield first before igniting the points with his fire to stab Duke multiple times. After a few minutes of this process, Gaim steps back and turns the Kiwami Lockseed twice more)

Kiwami Lockseed: Musou Saber! Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju!

(As this pronouncement is made, Gaim's gun-sword from earlier materializes in one hand, and in the other a massive gun with what looks like an orange mixed with a turntable on one side. But Gaim doesn't focus on the gun, as he extends a section over the barrel and merges the Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju with the Musou Saber, creating an even bigger sword. Seeing this is happening, Baron and Ryugen each activate their Sengoku Drivers again, Baron doing this twice and Ryugen three times, but this is not cutting the Lockseeds further but rather channeling more energy into their weapons)

Sengoku Driver (Baron): Come On! Banana Au Lait!

Sengoku Driver (Ryugen): Hai! Budou Sparkling!

(Seeing the preparation, Zangetsu removes the Lockseed from his Genesis Driver and places it in a port on his bow)

Sonic Arrow: Lock On!

(Lockseed secured, Zangetsu draws back the Sonic Arrow and prepares to shoot it. As this is going on, Spyro and Cynder charge every cell in their bodies with Aether and Dark Aether, giving Gaim the signal to activate his finishing move, activating his Sengoku Driver twice.)

Sengoku Driver (Gaim): Suiya! Kiwami Au Lait!

(With that battle call, energy constructs of fruit begin to swirl around Gaim's blade, as the energy forming around Baron's lance starts to take shape as, no surprise, a banana, and Ryugen's gun is overflowing with energy in the form of grapes forming into a serpentine dragon. And in one moment, all the energy across all 6 fighters is released. Ryugen and Zangetsu release their shots, Baron impales Duke with the energy-projection extended lance, Gaim slashes straight through Duke's armor, and Spyro and Cynder release their energy straight into everyone's attacks.)

Duke: (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon his back one final time) No... not again... I can't die again!

(And just as he says that, Duke emits one final scream of terror as the energy dissipates, causing him to dissolve into ashes, leaving behind a blue and orange Ridewatch with Gaim's face on it, claimed by Cynder as Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu exit their suits, with Gaim restored to his silver armor.)

Spyro: And that's that.

Baron: And good riddance to him too.

Cynder: 9 down, 11 to go.

Gaim: And with that, I say it's time we all go home.

Spyro: You guys are welcome to come to the Dragon Realms if you're interested.

Ryugen: You know, that does sound kind of interesting.

Zangetsu: After rebuilding Zawame for the past 5 years, I think we've earned a vacation.

Baron: You know what? Count me in too. Being dead gets boring after a while.

Gaim: Well, I'll let Mai know what the plan is. We could both use a vacation.

Cynder: Well, you guys enjoy your vacation, Spyro and I have to get back to wedding planning. (Chuckles) Who would have guessed finding a baker would be so difficult when your fiance insisted on doing the catering?

Spyro: I can handle savory easily, pastries just aren't my thing.

Baron: Wedding cake? You know what? You kids have impressed me, I'll make it. Free of charge.

Gaim: You bake?

Baron: Admittedly I'm a bit of an amateur, but I'm up to the challenge.

Ryugen: Thought you only yielded to the strong.

Baron: Did you see anything these two have done today? Cynder especially? I've never seen anyone stronger.

Zangetsu: He makes a fair point.

Gaim: Regardless, let's get these two lovebirds back home.

(With that, Gaim opens the same zipper in reality that got them there, allowing everyone to exit Helheim and return home. And as they do, we transition to the Dragon Temple, where Woz stands chatting with Ignitus, just as the portal opens on the other side, letting everyone step through.)

Woz: (Seeing the Ridewatch in Cynder's claws) No need to say anything I can tell everything went successfully. (Opens his book) Rejoice! Another of the Malefic Villains has fallen! And Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder have claimed their newest Rider allies, Kamen Riders Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu! May their alliance last until the fruit of life no longer blossoms! (Closes his book)

Spyro: Good to see you too, Woz.

Woz: I've been trying to track down a baker willing to work without a catering agreement, as requested, but...

Baron: One just came in. I'm handling it.

Woz: Good to know. I'll get you filled in on the menu for the event so we can keep the theme.

Baron: Thanks.

Woz: (Turning back to Spyro and Cynder) So, what's next?

Cynder: After the craziness of the last few villains. We really just need to rest in time for this wedding.

Woz: Probably a good idea.

(As everyone heads out to handle whatever their business is, the sound of a train can be heard, not on the ground, but high in the sky, where a black and white train with a red front window emerges riding on strange rainbow tracks, as we briefly zoom into the cockpit to see a man in a button up shirt with thin red and white stripes, a khaki jacket and slicked back black hair)

Den-O: (Looking down at the Dragon Realms) An Imagin loose in a place like this? I don't even want to imagine what sort of chaos it could cause.

(And as the train Den-O rides in vanishes into the clouds, our story ends for today)

**This concludes Part II of the Silver Story Special. For the final part before the Silver Story debuts, head on over to The Will of Sin. So, Gaim's arc is finished. And next time, one of the most popular, and in my opinion most overrated, Kamen Riders debuts. Ryotaro Nogami, Kamen Rider Den-O. And despite not showing up here, the Taros will show up as well. And of course, since it's Den-O, there's going to be time travel shenanigans. I won't get too specific, just know the next arc involves time travel in some form. In what form though? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	32. We, Have Arrived!

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks. Last time, Duke was defeated and peace was restored to Helheim. But just as we left, a strange flying train appeared, signalling the forthcoming appearance of Kamen Rider Den-O. Now that we're nearing the halfway point of the series, this is where the lore is going to get fleshed out a bit. What do I mean? You'll see.**

**Anyways, before we start, I need to clarify something with Den-O here for those unfamiliar with the series. The four major Imagin: Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros; will be appearing. And giving their penchant for possessions, I need to establish a method to clarify when someone is being posessed. Thankfully, there is one. If any character is possessed by one of those four Imagin, the character's name will be preceded by the first letter of the Imagin's name. M for Momotaros, U for Urataros, K for Kintaros, and R for Ryutaros. So for example, Ignitus possessed by Kintaros would be K-Ignitus. Den-O is exempt. They may not appear in this section, but they will in this trilogy as a whole. Hope that clarifies things. So, what awaits now that Den-O has entered the party? Read on to discover...**

(Our tale resumes nowhere near Spyro and Cynder's world, but back where this all began, the field of Oma Zi-O's victory at the very start of this story, where he, Apollo Geist, and N-Daguva-Zeba are shown, kneeling at the same obsidian plate Malefor spoke through before)

Malefor: Already, nine of you have failed. This is UNACCEPTABLE!

Oma Zi-O: You needn't worry, sire. We have seen the failure of the past warriors. And as it is, we have a plan.

Malefor: That being?

Apollo Geist: It is time to meddle with the past.

Malefor: (Realizing who it is Geist is referring to) Ah... he will do perfectly. Negataros!

(As soon as Malefor calls his name, a black and orange devil-looking figure emerges, taking a knee before the slab)

Negataros: You called my liege?

Malefor: Your time has come. Commence the operation.

N-Daguva-Zeba: You know what to do.

(As Negataros rises from his kneeling stance, he chuckles)

Negataros: Time to cause some chaos. Does it matter which one gets changed?

Malefor: Your preference.

Negataros: I am honored, sire.

Malefor: Now, go. Go and do not fail me!

(With this, Negataros dematerializes, leaving the initial four alone again)

Oma Zi-O: Are we alone?

Apollo Geist: (Looks around the landscape) We're good.

Oma Zi-O: Ah, finally. We don't have to do all this master and slave talk.

N-Daguva-Zeba: Finally a discussion among equals.

Malefor: You may not be outright servile, like the others are, but we are not equals. You three were the most diabolical, the most despicable, the most evil across your world's timeline, most fitting to stand as the great warriors I sought. N-Daguva-Zeba, Destruction. Apollo Geist, Deception. Oma Zi-O, Destiny. The emissaries of my return, as the Prophecy stated.

(With that, Malefor starts to chuckle as we transition to the Temple Library, where Spyro and Cynder are busy taking scrolls down and examining them, trying to find something, just as Woz walks in confusedly)

Woz: Lord Spyro? Lady Cynder? What's going on here?

Spyro: Something Ignitus said when all of this started had me curious. And when I told Cynder after we got back from Helheim, we both wanted to know more.

Woz: More about what?

Cynder: When this began, Ignitus said something about this "Prophecy of Masks", and how similar it was to this situation we're in right now. So maybe looking for it could help us figure out what we need to do stop this for good.

Woz: An excellent idea. (Sitting down at the table) Any luck?

Spyro: I think there's something over here. (Opens a scroll) It fits what Ignitus had previously mentioned. The greatest evil returns with forces from beyond the Realms, then masked warriors arrive with allies. (Seeing the scroll in detail) And they sound pretty familiar to the Kamen Riders we've met. Check out these titles: Mage of Gems, King of the Night, Man of Two Minds, Benevolent Demon, Speed Detective, Wolf of Light, Living Spectre, Knight of Swords, and God of the Forest.

Woz: That definitely sounds like Wizard, Kiva, Double, Hibiki, Drive, Faiz, Ghost, Blade, and Gaim.

Cynder: That's not all, they're the ones who show up second. There's three other who appear before them. Sound familiar? The Destroyer of Worlds, The Collector of Worlds, and The Messenger

Spyro: Tsukasa is likely the Destroyer, and Daiki the Collector. So that leaves Woz as the Messenger

Woz: Hmm, if these are accurate, we can probably use this to determine who's next. What are the other descriptions?

Cynder: Let me see. Looks like the only ones remaining are the One Beyond Time, Epicenter Medic, Mirror Warrior, Celestial Student, Runner of the Gods, Genius of Essence, Carrier of the God-Seed, Chimera Prince, and Warrior of the Sun. No emergence order given though.

Woz: (Thinking about it) I can place some of those descriptions pretty easily, but some of them make no sense

Spyro: And that's apparently not all. As the last emerges three will stand loyal to the great evil while the rest fall, all matching it in strength and in evil, known as the Dark Priests: The powerful Priest of Destruction, the wise Priest of Deception, and the Priest of Destiny to bring them together.

Woz: That's... certainly interesting. But how does it help this situation?

Cynder: That's the part we're trying to figure out. If there's a beginning to the Prophecy, there's got to be an ending.

Spyro: So far though, there's no sign of it. Starting to think it was lost to history.

Cynder: But we're still looking.

Woz: Interesting. I'll start looking into what's here. See who each of these figures are.

(Just as the three get to work, a bright flash appears out of the corner of Spyro's eye, which he sees)

Spyro: Uh, guys, what's that flash?

Cynder: Flash? What are you...?

(Before Cynder can even finish her sentence, the entire scene is bathed in a bright white light. And as the brightness subsides, Spyro sees he is alone, and the Temple is seemingly reduced to a scorched ruin)

Spyro: What the...?

(But before Spyro can react, something jumps him, and as he looks up, he sees it's Cynder, surrounded by dark energy)

Spyro: Cynder?! What the heck is going on here?

Cynder: Now I have you. You have escaped my wrath for too long, Purple Dragon. Now the last bit of resistance is going to fall!

(As Cynder is about to kill him, the same train from the last chapter materializes, coming to a stop as the doors open, revealing Den-O, looking straight at Spyro)

Den-O: Get in!

Spyro: Who the heck are you?

Den-O: No time to explain! Come with me if you want to live!

(With Den-O's warning, Spyro throws Cynder off of him and runs for it, and as Cynder gets back up, she attempts to claw at him as he gets in, but she can't reach him inside the train, which takes off shortly there after. After a few seconds, we transition to inside the train where Spyro sits with Den-O, looking out the window, trying to figure out what's going on)

Cynder: You will never escape me!

Den-O: Welcome aboard the DenLiner I take it you have a few questions.

Spyro: A few? Try a lot. Firstly, who are you?

Den-O: Ryotaro Nogami. Kamen Rider Den-O.

Spyro: You're a Kamen Rider?

Den-O: Yep, and you've just fallen victim to one of the most dangerous types of creatures Kamen Riders have ever faced. Imagin. Creatures that can alter the very flow of time.

Spyro: Something changed time?

(Suddenly the doors to another car of the DenLiner, allowing four figures to enter: a red devil looking one, a blue figure armored like a turtle, a yellow and black figure resembling a sort of warrior, and a purple and black figure resembling an old-timey mustachioed villain mixed with a serpentine dragon. As the four take seats around the car, the red one speaks up)

?: And pretty badly at that.

(Just as Spyro is about to pass out, Den-O enters the conversation)

Den-O: Momotaros, I don't think now's a good time.

Momotaros: Come on, Ryotaro. He needed to hear it.

Spyro: Who the hell are you?!

(At this point, the blue figure speaks up)

Urataros: My apologies for my companion's lack of tact, and manners. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Urataros, the yellow guy is Kintaros, the mustachioed one is Ryutaros, and you've already heard from Momotaros.

Spyro: Right now, I really don't care who or what you guys are, I just want to know what on earth you mean by something changed time.

Den-O: It's exactly as I just said. An old enemy of ours went back in time and changed something, resulting in the timeline we're in now.

Spyro: What makes you say...

(Just as Spyro asks the question, he sees the answer out the window, a giant statue of Malefor stands overlooking everything.)

Spyro: By the Ancestors... How did this happen?!

Den-O: An Imagin went back in time and somehow distorted the timeline to do this, somehow keeping Cynder on Malefor's side during your final battle against Malefor. Just a guess though.

Spyro: Wait, if the timeline is changed, how am I not effected? Why don't I have altered memories?

Den-O: You're what's called a Singularity Point. Essentially, you're immune to timeline changes. I'd know. So am I.

Spyro: (Hearing this idea, then while contemplating) Is there anything we can do to fix this?

Den-O: (Pulling out a black and red card) This should help.

(Seeing Spyro is even more confused, Den-O places the card against Spyro's forehead, causing the black background to generate an image, one of Negataros with an overlay of a date: a large date of 10/21 with the year 2008 in a smaller font above it)

Den-O: (Seeing who's on the card) Well, this just got trickier.

Spyro: (Seeing the card) Wait a minute, I've seen that guy before! He's one of the villains Malefor revived!

Kintaros: Is that what Decade was going around to people about?

Den-O: If I had to guess, most likely.

Ryutaros: So what are we waiting for? Let's go after this creep!

Den-O: (Holding the ticket) Well, we've got the date. Let's get moving. Notify the team, we're heading October 21, 2008.

(With that, the DenLiner turns back around and disappears into a portal as the story ends for today)

**Well that was a lot to take in. Now that we're at our 10th Kamen Rider, I figured it was time I expanded on the lore of the story a bit, specifically the titular Prophecy. And it looks like Oma Zi-O is no servant, instead an equal, as are N-Daguva-Zeba and Apollo Geist. Otherwise, the Den-O Arc is off to a confusing start. What caused Cynder to stay evil? And what happened to Woz? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	33. Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai!

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, Negataros ended up going back in time and changing history so Malefor had apparently won the final battle by keeping Cynder corrupted, just as Spyro and Cynder were figuring out what the Prophecy of Masks exactly ****_was_****. Thankfully Den-O was there to save Spyro's tail as he was going to die. So... how did this happen? And what happened to Woz? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes on the DenLiner as it travels through time, shown as a rainbow void rushing past the windows, which Spyro is looking out of, catching Den-O's attention)

Den-O: You feeling okay?

Spyro: I'm still trying to figure out how it happened.

Den-O: That's the real question (Holding the object that started them on this quest to begin with) It all depends on how Negataros decided to fulfill the contract.

Spyro: (Confused) Contract?

Den-O: That's how most Imagin work. They make contracts with people to grant their wishes. Something tells me Negataros set a contract upon his revival via this Malefor. And his wish was to have won your final battle apparently.

Spyro: And he did that by making sure Cynder stayed corrupted.

Den-O: Though what's weird is, being a Taro, he wouldn't need to make a contract. So why would he care is my question?

Spyro: All the revived ones so far have sworn fealty, chances are he's doing it because he was ordered to.

Den-O: Hmm... interesting. (Looking at the time stream) Looks like we should be there soon.

Spyro: How can you tell?

Den-O: When you've traveled through time as much as I have, you notice subtle clues when your destination is upcoming.

Spyro: Duly noted.

Den-O: (Noticing something in his voice) You're really worried about Cynder aren't you.

Spyro: Before all this madness we were set to be married. I just hope the Cynder I love will still be there when this is over.

Den-O: (Putting a hand on Spyro's shoulder) No need to worry about that. If we stop Negataros, the timeline will return to normal, essentially none of this will have ever happened.

Spyro: Let's hope so.

(And just as this is happening, a second train starts to emerge in Spyro's peripheral vision)

Spyro: Are you seeing that?

(Hearing Spyro's question, Den-O looks back and sees another train coming up on them, similar to the DenLiner, but with blue markings across the red main windows, through which we can see Negataros)

Den-O: He's trying to stop us.

(With this, Momotaros comes running into the room)

Momotaros: Ryotaro, we've got company incoming!

Den-O: Already seen it, Momotaros. (Lifting up a seat cushion to reveal a belt with what looks like a rail intersection symbol on a crystal background on the front, with red, blue, yellow, and purple buttons on the sides, four strange weapon components and a pass with the same symbol on it) Here we go.

(With that, Den-O places the belt on as Momotaros phases into him, causing a red streak to appear in his hair as he presses the red button on the belt as some brief jingle starts to play)

Den-O: Henshin!

(As his battle cry is made known, Den-O scans the pass against the symbol, causing the crystal background to turn red)

Den-O Belt: Sword Form!

(As this happens, a black and silver suit forms on Den-O, with a rail track down the center and across the helmet, which become essential as red armor parts fly onto those tracks to settle into place, forming a red chest armor and an eye-piece that resembles a peach mixed with a blade. Once the armor settles into place, Den-O assembles the four components to create a red bladed sword)

Den-O: (In Momotaros' voice) Ore... Sanjou!

Spyro: Guessing that was Imagin possession.

Den-O: (Back in his normal voice) Good, you're learning. Now, we haven't a moment to waste. We've got to board the enemy vessel and take him out!

(Within moments of transforming, we see Den-O and Spyro are on the roof of the DenLiner, leaping from the roof to the enemy train, and once they get inside, both of them immediately spot familiar figures, one being Woz, another being a figure clad in black and green with a gold face looking something like a ninja tied back to back with a guy in a sleeveless black jacket over a gray undershirt and black pants)

Den-O: (Recognizing the other figures) Yuto? Deneb?

Spyro: Woz?

(Seeing their friends, Den-O and Spyro rush to unbind them, getting them to their feet once they do)

Woz: Lord Spyro! Am I glad to see you!

Spyro: What are you even doing here?

Woz: That fiend Negataros grabbed me in that flash of light as he changed history. (Panicked) Have you been able to restore Lady Cynder yet?

Spyro: We were on our way to do that when this thing pulled up.

Den-O: Yuto, what the heck are you doing here?

Zeronos: Tsukasa came to me warning us our old foes were returning. Deneb and I tried to take Negataros out before he could threaten one.

Deneb: Let me say this to start. It did not end well.

Zeronos: (Sarcastically) Really? I thought it was going well.

(At this point a door opens into this car, allowing Negataros in)

Negataros: Oh it's going really well. For me.

Den-O: How'd you know what we were doing?

Negataros: You really thought I wouldn't know you were planning to undo my master's will? (As the Mark of Malefor glows on his right knee) You're dumber than I thought. But now, now I can eliminate all of you at once.

Spyro: Woz, get out of here. We'll be able to handle this.

Zeronos: Not quite yet. (To Deneb) Still got it?

Deneb: Thought you'd never ask.

(With that, Deneb grabs a case he had hidden behind a crate, and opens it, revealing two belts, both primarily black but one has green and gold accents, save one red panel, with a lever on top and a slot in the side, while the other has green accents and what looks like a touchscreen on the front and a slot for something on a lever on the side, and comes with a strange block object with a face on it resembling a smartwatch face with blue lettering and green clock hands on the top.)

Den-O: (Seeing the two belts) I recognize yours, but what the heck is that other thing.

Zeronos: (Putting on the green and gold belt) Long story, but Tsukasa wanted to make sure this thing was in the timeline when we needed it. (Pointing out Woz) And that he was the one who needed to have it.

Woz: Me?

Zeronos: Yep, you. Apparently you know how to use this thing. Or one version of you does.

(While Woz is still confused, Zeronos tosses the belt and block to him, and once he catches it, his pupils contract for a second as he seemingly gains new knowledge of these things)

Spyro: Woz, are you okay?

Woz: (As his eyes return to normal) I'm better than okay, Lord Spyro. If the memories I've received are correct, I can use this to join this battle myself!

Den-O: You went into another timeline for that thing?

Zeronos: So long as Negataros and his fellows are still standing, that timeline is an impossibility.

Den-O: An impossibility for an impossible game.

Zeronos: Exactly (Pulling a green plastic card from a holder on his belt) Now if nobody minds, we've got a monster to destroy, again. So get that thing on and lets get started.

Woz: Gladly!

(With that, Woz places the belt on his waist, generating the strap, and activating it, showing a blank smartwatch looking head while materializing a neon green strap as it does)

Beyondriver: Beyondriver!

(As the Beyondriver activates, Woz pushes down on a button on top of the block, causing it to activate, illuminating the face on the front)

Woz Miridewatch: Woz!

(Meanwhile, Zeronos has pulled the lever on the top of his belt to the right, causing flutes to start playing)

Woz and Zeronos: Henshin!

(With that, Woz places the Woz Miridewatch on his belt, then presses the button again, causing the front face to split open, revealing the same image underneath on a narrow strip)

Woz Miridewatch: Action!

(As the Miridewatch activates, green energy forms around Woz into a smartwatch face and various green lines, and as he slams the lever of the Beyondriver into itself, the image on the Miridewatch projects onto the black face on the Beyondriver screen. While this happens, Zeronos quickly places his card into the slot on his belt, causing a little disc in the center to rotate a green line slightly upwards, forming what looks like an "A")

Zeronos Belt: Altair Form!

Beyondriver: Touei! Future Time! Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!

(With their transformation sequences activated, Woz is encased in silver armor as black and green decorum looking like a watch strap and two smartwatch faces adorn his torso and shoulders respectively, finished off with blue symbols forming the face. Meanwhile, Zeronos is clad in nearly the same armor as Den-O, save with gold tracks instead of silver, as green armor forms, finished off by two bull heads riding the tracks on his face and settling into a visor while he assembles a giant sword from the two parts on his belt)

Woz: (In a dramatic moment similar to his end of arc monologues) Rejoice! The herald of Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder is a bystander no longer! Now the scribe of their story plays an active part! This day, I hereby christen myself Kamen Rider Woz!

Den-O: Does he always do that?

Spyro: He has done it before. I say it's about time he did one for himself.

Woz: Let the battle commence you vile fiend!

(Upon speaking this, Woz hits the touchscreen on the Beyondriver, generating a green and black spear like weapon in his hand)

Beyondriver: Zikan Despear!

Negataros: Bring it on!

(With that, the four heroes charge the evil Imagin, and for a little bit at least have Negataros on the ropes, but that's when the Mark of Malefor glows again, and he gains the strength to overcome them)

Negataros: If you thought that was all it was going to take, you've got no hope of stopping me.

Woz: (Getting back up) I beg to differ, monster!

(Rage in his voice, Woz opens the lever on his Beyondriver and then slams it shut again)

Beyondriver: Beyond the Time! Time Explosion!

(As this pronouncement is made, a series of six smartwatch screen energy projections emerge from the Beyondriver, forming a cube behind Negataros. As he's distracted by this, Woz runs up and corkscrew kicks Negataros as a construct of a symbol forms around his foot. The blow sends Negataros into the cube, which then generates an analog clock timer rapidly counting down to zero. And as it hits zero, the cube explodes as Woz hits the ground.)

Woz: That will teach you to meddle with the timeline.

(But as the smoke clears, Negataros stands up, the Mark of Malefor still glowing on his knee)

Negataros: You think it's going to be that easy?! You forget, my master endowed all of us with power beyond anything we could comprehend! Defeating me here changes nothing!

Den-O: (Pulling out the ticket from the first chapter) He's right, the timeline is unchaged!

Zeronos: But... how?!

Negataros: That was my master's blessing. Now I can exist in multiple places across time. This isn't even the original me!

Spyro: So you never left the past!

Negataros: Did you really think I would make it that easy on you? (As he fades to dust) Think again!

(And as this version of Negataros fades, some sort of alarm starts going off)

Spyro: Do I even want to know what that means?!

Zeronos: He set the train to explode! We've got to get out of here!

(As the clock counts down towards an explosive demise Den-O breaks open the ceiling, allowing Zeronos, Deneb, Woz, and Spyro to escape before Spyro pulls Den-O out. Then just as the train is about to explode, the quintet makes their way back inside the DenLiner, watching the enemy train explode in the distance as they keep rushing towards their destination)

Deneb: That was close.

Zeronos: Too close.

Den-O: My thoughts exactly, Yuto. That had to have been a trap.

Woz: But, that fiend tipped his hand. We know he's still in the past, no doubt to ensure Lady Cynder's heart is perpetually cloaked in darkness.

Deneb: (To Spyro) Is he always this dramatic?

Spyro: That much I will say is true. (Addressing the group) Either way, now that we know what we're up against, we've got to get to the past and stop Negataros from doing whatever the hell he's done... doing... whatever the phrasing is, I'm getting a headache just thinking about it.

Den-O: You get used to that. (Checking the timestream) We should be arriving any minute now.

Spyro: Alright then. Let's do this.

(With that, as the DenLiner exits the timestream, our tale ends for today)

**And that looks like a good spot to wrap up for today. I bet nobody expected to see Kamen Rider Woz show up. Don't worry, I will give more explanation for how Zeronos got his hands on a Beyondriver in a future chapter. I'm not saying what chapter it's going to be, but it won't be next time. There's just too much time travelling craziness to tell in this three part arc. Just wait for Decade to show up again. Zeronos was doing this because Decade sent him on this mission. He'll explain everything. Eventually. Anyways, enough of that. Next time, we finally get back to the past and wrap up Den-O. I can already tell you the ending is going to be weird. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	34. The One Beyond Time

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks. Last time, Spyro and Den-O started off on their quest to restore Cynder and the timeline. But on their way, Negataros attempted to stop them, having already captured Zeronos and Deneb and removed Woz from the timeline. During all of that, Zeronos revealed he was sent by Decade to recover a Beyondriver from a now impossible timeline, giving it to Woz so he could join the battle as Kamen Rider Woz. Negataros' attack was foiled, only to learn he has been granted the ability to exist at multiple places in time while retaining his physical form. So, as the team continues heading to the past, how will they undo this madness? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes over Malefor's Lair, as a bright flash of light opens a portal for the DenLiner to enter the scene before stopping, allowing Spyro and company to exit the train. Within minutes, Spyro sees something at the main door, and holds them back from entering the scene. As he does this, we see what he's seeing, his and Cynder's past selves, about to enter and face Malefor)

Past Spyro: You ready?

Past Cynder: I'm scared.

Past Spyro: Just stay close to me.

(As the two enter Malefor's Lair, we focus back in on Spyro and the Riders.)

Woz: (Seeing what they almost interrupted) So this was it. The beginning of Lord Spyro's greatest moment.

Spyro: (Remembering what else had happened) Immediately after my worst. I have a bad feeling this is how Negataros turned Cynder evil.

Den-O: Well, we need to find out. If he's still here like we're thinking, this is the moment he'll do it.

Spyro: Not quite. That's in a few moments.

Kintaros: (Kind of freaked out) How the hell do you remember that?! This was 12 years ago!

Spyro: The events of this day are burned into my memory.

Zeronos: As much as I love this discourse, can we get moving? History won't fix itself.

Deneb: Good point. Let's go.

(But just as Spyro and company are about to progress inside, Den-O stops them)

Den-O: Got to get some things we're going to need. Be back in a second.

(With that, Den-O rushes back to the DenLiner, heads in, and comes back out with a box. Opening the box we find a red cell phone looking device and a red card similar to the green one Zeronos used to transform)

Zeronos: (As Den-O throws him the card) Good thing I left one of these with you.

Den-O: (Taking out the phone as he throws the box aside) Always be ready. (Opens the phone, revealing it's not quite charged) Still need a little bit of power to make it work. Going to need to be rapid-fire once we get in there.

Ryutaros: Sounds like a plan I can get behind!

Urataros: Gladly.

Den-O: Alright. Now we can go.

(With the gear needed in hand, the team finally progresses inside, where from the roof, we can see the cutscene before the battle with Malefor play out. As we enter, Malefor has just started explaining how Cynder might have tricked Spyro into freeing him. But we don't focus on the scene, there's videos of that all over the internet. Instead, we focus on Malefor's shadow, where a familiar devilish figure awaits.)

Spyro: (Spotting Negataros) There he is. Looks like he's just waiting for Malefor to try and take control of Cynder again.

Den-O: Alright then, we've got the moment, let's finish him off and save the timeline.

Spyro: We can't interfere with history, else we'll destroy the future more so than he already has.

Urataros: Actually, if we can somehow make it so the contract can't have happened, we'll be good.

Woz: Like what? Get Negataros to have been involved with sealing Malefor away the first time?

Kintaros: It's a lot more complicated than that.

Spyro: Wait, if my theory is right, he's just going to jump into Cynder when Malefor tries to take her over again. We just have to stop him from doing that without being seen, then finish the fight.

Den-O: Good point. Why didn't I think of that?

Spyro: Either way, we're going to have to be fast so we're not seen. (Remembering what happened this day, hold on, our window is coming up.)

Past Malefor: Oh I think you do. but perhaps you need a little nudge.

(And just as history played out last time, strange energy radiates from Past Malefor's eyes and into Past Cynder, causing her to be enveloped in shadowy energy. But now Negataros sees the opportunity and charges at her.)

Spyro: Now!

(And just like that, Spyro rushes into action, knocking Negataros out of the way of Cynder, sending him out a window before the others join up with him)

Woz: Nice shooting, Lord Spyro!

Negataros: You think it's going to be that easy to stop me?! (Pulls out a belt and pass similar to Den-O's) Now you're going to get it!

(Just as Negataros is about to throw the belt on, what appears to be a second DenLiner emerges which Negataros barely manages to dodge, but the sudden rush causes him to drop the belt. As the train flies away though, we see three figures standing there, one a man looking similar to Den-O but with a lighter brown hair color, a blue figure looking similar to Momotaros but with smaller horns, and one familiar ebony dragoness)

Negataros: (Seeing the dragoness) It can't be!

Woz: But it is! Rejoice! Lady Cynder has been restored!

Spyro: Cynder!

Den-O: (Recognizing the other two) Kotaro? Teddy?

New Den-O: Good to see you too, Grandpa

(At this point, the two teams join up, with Spyro embracing Cynder)

Zeronos: Does this mean the plan worked?

New Den-O: At the moment history's been restored, but it's in flux. If Negataros gets back in there, he's going to possess Cynder again and put history back to his timeline. We've got to destroy him here and now.

Cynder: (As she and Spyro break off their embrace) After nearly getting possessed by this creep once, sounds good to me.

New Den-O: Just give me a second to get into my gear.

(With this, New Den-O pulls out a belt similar to Den-O's but gold and a pass before slinging the belt on)

New Den-O: Henshin!

(Without missing a beat, New Den-O scans the pass against the front of the belt)

New Den-O Belt: Strike Form!

(At this pronouncement, New Den-O is encased in armor very similar to Den-O's, but blue instead of black before gaining armor with a lot more train tracks on it, with tracks running out over the shoulders and the same symbol from the belt on his chest before a streamlined version of Den-O's visor rides the tracks on his head and settles into place)

New Den-O: (To Teddy) Teddy?

Teddy: Already on it.

(As soon as he says that, Teddy transforms into a massive sword with what looks like his face on one side of the hilt)

New Den-O: (Placing the sword on a shoulder pad) There we go.

Den-O: Let's do this!

Negataros: Bring it on!

(With that, the battle begins. Within a few minutes of this, Den-O pulls out his pass again and presses the blue button on his Belt.)

Den-O: Urataros!

Urataros: On the way!

(As Urataros rushes over to Den-O, Momotaros fades back into existence while Urataros enters Den-O just as he scans the pass)

Den-O Belt: Rod Form!

(With the pronouncement made, Den-O's armor bursts off of him, folds around into a new configuration revealing blue turtle like armor and attaches before a turtle slides over the tracks on Den-O's head, forming the face guard as the sword he was carrying rearranges into a staff)

Den-O: (In Urataros' voice) Mind if I reel in a victory?

Momotaros: Finally time to get in the game! (To Spyro) Hope you don't mind!

Spyro: Mind what?!

(With that, Momotaros possesses Spyro, causing his eyes to turn red and a streak of red to appear on his horns)

M-Spyro: Now this is what I'm talking about!

Cynder: (Confused) What the heck just happened?

Den-O: It's something we don't have time to explain right now. We'll explain later.

Cynder: I'll take your word for that.

(At this point, M-Spyro has started to slash at Negataros. He seems to be working but then for some reason Momotaros is simply ejected from Spyro, pulsing with purple lightning and Spyro returns to normal)

Momotaros: What the heck just happened?!

Spyro: I have no idea.

Zeronos: If I had to guess, Spyro's power was too much for you to handle.

Momotaros: I guess that makes sense.

(While this was going on, Den-O has been slamming the staff into Negataros' head a few times before pulling out the pass again and pressing the yellow button on the Belt)

Kintaros: That's my cue!

(Seeing this, Urataros fades out of Den-O and Kintaros fades in as Den-O scans the pass)

Den-O Belt: Axe Form!

(Now Den-O's armor ejects again, folds around into a golden armor before a faceplate resembling a hybrid of an axe head and a knight's visor slides into place)

Den-O: (In Kintaros' voice as the staff breaks apart and forms an axe) Now my strength will make them cry!

Urataros: (To Cynder) My apologies for this, madam.

Cynder: What the hell are you planning?!

(At this point, Urataros possesses Cynder, turning her eyes and markings blue)

U-Cynder: (Seeing something in Cynder's head) Nope! Just nope! No chance!

(So that possession doesn't last long at all, as Cynder immediately ejects Urataros, who is already trying to eject)

Cynder: What the hell?!

Urataros: Trust me, I'm not doing that again!

Cynder: You'd better not!

Ryutaros: (Seeing what just happened) Yeah, I'm not even trying that.

(Within a few minutes of this, Den-O pulls out his pass one more time and presses the purple button as Kintaros fades out of him. Ryutaros sees the opportunity and fades into Den-O as he scans the pass again)

Den-O Belt: Gun Form!

(Once again, Den-O's armor unfolds, taking on a more dragon looking form with a pair of flashy shoulder pads as the dragon-like visor forms)

Den-O: (In Ryutaros' voice as the axe reassembles into a gun) Mind if I get in? Can't hear you!

(With Den-O in this form, he fires the gun at Negataros, leading to one final strike as Den-O exits Gun Form, leaving him on his basic armor as Ryutaros fades back into reality while Den-O pulls out the red phone from earlier, now appearing fully charged)

Den-O: (Opening the phone) Time to power up guys!

(With that, Den-O opens the phone and places it on the face of the Den-O Belt, causing the phone to sprout horns while sending a golden track out the back, rounding up Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros, transporting them back to the DenLiner and leaving a sword with each of their visors on the base and a pull cord handle on the bottom and a golden blade with a slot out the back.)

Den-O: Here we go!

Zeronos: (Pulling out the red card from earlier) Agreed.

(With that, Zeronos reactivates the switch on his Belt, and places the red card in the slot)

Zeronos Belt: Charge and Up!

(While this goes on, Den-O places the pass he's scanned this whole time into the back of the giant sword)

DenKamen Sword: Liner Form!

(Now the two begin transformation into their final forms. Zeronos' green and silver armor turns red and gold while Deneb, who is still here, transforms into a massive gattling gun while Den-O is hit by some sort of illusory version of the Den-Liner, breaking his black armor into a red and white suit with a chestpiece resembling the headlights on the train. And as it concludes, a visor similar to the Sword Form one forms across his head, only with gold, blue, and violet pieces flaring off the back while what looks like an electric train's wire hook takes it's place atop his head)

Deneb: (As he becomes a gattling gun) Denebick Buster!

Den-O: Alright, let's finish this!

New Den-O: Couldn't have said it better myself!

Woz: (Pulling out his Zikan Despear) Indeed!

(Almost instinctively, Woz sees a set of four buttons on the side of his weapon, green, purple, blue, and orange in color, and pushes the green one before swiping his finger across all four a few times)

Zikan Despear: Finish Time! Bakuretsu DeLance!

(Meanwhile, Zeronos ejects the red card from his driver and places it into the top of the Denebick Buster, and Den-O is using the pull cord on the bottom of the DenKamen Sword to cycle through the faces while powering up his attacks)

DenKamen Sword: MomoSword! UraRod! KinAxe! RyuGun!

(This process happens at least three times while Spyro and Cynder charge up Aether and Dark Aether and New Den-O scans his pass again, causing blue energy to form around his foot.)

New Den-O Belt: Full Charge!

Spyro and Cynder: Now!

(With that, Zeronos lets loose, firing a massive charge shot from the Denebick Buster, Den-O leaps into golden tracks generated by the DenKamen Sword and starts running along them blade in hand while Woz thrusts the Zikan Despear forward causing a surge of energy to fly towards Negataros along the blade as New Den-O leaps into the air and delivers a flying kick straight into Negataros, with Spyro and Cynder adding their energy into the mix from their range.)

Negataros: (As the energy goes through him and the Mark of Malefor glows upon his knee) This contract... will go... UNFULFILLED!

(As he makes his last cry of anguish, Negataros dissolves into dust, leaving behind a white and red Ridewatch, with Den-O's face on it, which Cynder claims)

Cynder: That'll teach you to possess me, bastard.

(Seeing the Ridewatch is in hand, Woz, Zeronos, Den-O, and New Den-O resume their civilian forms)

New Den-O: Thank goodness it's over.

Spyro: Not quite yet. We've still got to get out of here. Before this place plunges into the core of the world that is.

Den-O: Wait, that's going to happen?!

(And just as Den-O asks that question, the place starts to shake a bit as the descent begins)

Zeronos: I think that answers that question!

Woz: Let's get out of here!

(As the place falls, everyone rushes to the other side of Malefor's Lair and gets into the Den-Liner as it takes off back into the present, which we see mere seconds later, landing right outside the Temple, now back to normal as Ignitus greets them.)

Ignitus: Where did you guys go?

Cynder: (Holding up the Den-O Ridewatch) It's a long story.

Woz: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! (Pulling out his book again and opening it) Rejoice! Another of the Malefic Villains has fallen! And Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder have claimed their newest Rider Allies, Kamen Riders Den-O, Zeronos, New Den-O, and Woz! May their alliance last until the end of all timelines! (Closes his book) It feels strangely cathartic adding myself to that.

Ignitus: (Confused) You're a Kamen Rider now?

Woz: (Holding up his Beyondriver) Like Lady Cynder said, it's a long story.

Spyro: One we've actually got plenty of time to tell I think. Especially since we're going to need you guys to help us out a bit.

Den-O: Got a task? Name it.

Cynder: We need you guys to track down Wizard, Kiva, Double, Hibiki, Drive, Faiz, Ghost, Blade, and Gaim.

Zeronos: (Slightly confused) Why them specifically.

Spyro: They're part of a Prophecy. Not known by their Rider names within it, but certainly they fit it. (To Den-O) As are you, Ryotaro.

Den-O: Me?

Cynder: If our reading of the Prophecy is true, you fit the description of a figure called the "One Beyond Time".

Den-O: Being a Singularity Point, that would make sense.

New Den-O: So what does this "Prophecy" entail?

Spyro: We're not entirely sure, there's still parts missing. But we know there are three figures, the Dark Priests, we need to look out for. My guess, three of the revived villains fall into this category.

Den-O: So we just need to keep an eye on who matches those descriptions?

Cynder: There's not much of a description for any of them, just their titles: Destruction, Deception, and Destiny.

Spyro: Not to mention another 9 Kamen Riders to match up.

Woz: About that. I've done some research in the midst of wedding planning and have determined all but three of them.

Cynder: Looks like there's a lot of information to go over. Let's take this inside and discuss it over dinner.

(As the entire group walks into the restored Temple to discuss the Prophecy further, we transition over to what appears to be a clinic of some kind where a man in a doctor's coat with a very fancy stethoscope around his neck is giving a vaccine to a young dragon while their caretaker stands nearby)

?: And there we go. That didn't hurt at all. (To the caretaker) That should be good for a year.

Caretaker: Thank you so much, Doctor...

Ex-Aid: Hojo. Emu Hojo.

Caretaker: Doctor Hojo. You are one of the kindest individuals I've ever met.

Ex-Aid: No worries, this is what doctors are all about.

(With a smile, the caretaker and their child leave Ex-Aid's office as, of all things, his stethoscope starts ringing, which Ex-Aid answers by holding the end to his face, creating a screen revealing Decade)

Ex-Aid: What's going on Tsukasa?

Decade: I'm sure you know what's going on. With Cronus returning and all that

Ex-Aid: You wouldn't be calling me unless it was serious.

Decade: One of the fighters against this has taken a serious hit. And you know the hit I'm talking about.

Ex-Aid: (Seeing what he's saying) I'm on my way!

(With a look of determination on his face, Ex-Aid grabs a doctor's bag by the table, and rushes out as the story ends for today)

**And that wraps up the Den-O Arc! And the next Rider unlocked for this game is the Genius Gamer Emu Hojo himself, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid! AKA, the last Rider I ever saw an episode of. Sounds very fitting to kick off the second half of the story, I'd say. And yes, I'm making it so dragon's have vaccines, but they are different from in our world****. Don't ask me how, and PLEASE don't spam antivax propaganda. The last thing we need is more of that. ****So, what is happening that Decade has to call Ex-Aid in? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	35. A Mutant Strain Changes The Game!

**This is Part III of the Memorial Day Special. Last time, the damage to history caused by Negataros was undone, and Spyro and Cynder's story was restored, with help from Den-O and company. But things are about to get crazy, since Ex-Aid is about to enter the fray. So how's that going to go? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in the center of Warfang where a green and black figure is terrorizing innocent people, apparently causing some of them to feel ill for some reason)

Cronus: Run all you want! You will never escape!

(As civilians are being taken down by Cronus' strange effect, we hear two dragons flying back into the scene, as Spyro and Cynder land in the middle of the scene)

Cronus: Well, well. If it isn't the failed Purple Dragon and the master's former servant. It's good to see you again.

Spyro: (Seeing what Cronus has done) What the hell have you done to these people?!

Cronus: Believe me, you will thank me once I am done. This strain of the Bugster virus will purge the weak from this society, leaving only those most fit to serve when the master returns. And even if that takes forever, there will be fewer drains on your systems, and this place will prosper!

Cynder: You won't get away with this!

Cronus: Please, you two couldn't win against me last time. What makes you think you have hope now?

?: They're not acting alone.

(At this point, we see Woz walking up to the scene, Beyondriver already strapped to his waist and Miridewatch in hand, which he immediately activates.)

Woz Miridewatch: Woz!

Woz: Henshin!

(With that, Woz breaks into a run, placing the Miridewatch onto his belt, and pressing the button again before closing the watch placement against the side)

Woz Miridewatch: Action!

Beyondriver: Touei! Future Time! Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! Kamen Rider... Woz! Woz!

(Woz flips into battle carrying his Zikan Despear as his armor forms, slashing into Cronus)

Woz: You didn't face me last time.

Cronus: (Getting back up) It doesn't matter how many of you there are!

Woz: (Looking at the button panel) Let's see what else this thing can do.

(With that, Woz twists the head of the spear, revealing a question mark like point out the back, turning it to a scythe)

Zikan Despear: Kamashisugi!

Woz: (As Spyro and Cynder enter) Now this looks good!

Spyro: Good to see you're getting in the game, Woz.

Woz: It's the least I can do.

Cynder: Then let's do this!

(With that, Spyro, Cynder, and Woz charge towards Cronus.)

Cronus: Don't think it'll be that easy.

(With that, Cronus reveals his belt and presses two buttons on either side of a black screen, marked A and B respectively, before releasing them quickly)

Bugvisor Zwei: Pause!

(As this announcement is made, a ripple effect seems to move outward from Cronus, causing Woz and Cynder to freeze in place while Spyro continues moving before he stops confused)

Spyro: What the...?

Cronus: A unique little ability of mine. I don't know why you're not effected. (Pulls the Bugvisor Zwei from his waist and holds it in his hand as a weapon) But it doesn't matter.

(With that, Spyro and Cronus start their battle, and scarily, Cronus is winning because Spyro is trying not to stumble over anyone frozen in time. But after a while he fails at this, briefly running into Woz, who somehow reacts to being hit before pausing again, trapping Spyro behind his arms, while Cronus turns his belt around and approaches Cynder, still frozen in time)

Cronus: Time to show you the pain of your disloyalty.

(Seeing this, Spyro, enraged at Cronus, forces Woz's arms up, allowing him to get out and tackle Cronus to the ground. But as he falls, Cronus taps the screen on the Bugvisor Zwei, causing an orange display of some kind of code to appear, and then plunges the side with the A button, marked by two gun barrel like projections, straight into Spyro's arm, sending the data display_ into_ _him _somehow. Once this process is complete, Spyro falls to the ground clutching his arm while Cronus slips the Bugvisor Zwei back onto his waist and then presses the two buttons again)

Bugvisor Zwei: Restart!

(With this pronouncement, the same ripple effect moves outward from Cronus again, restarting time and causing all the effects of Spyro and Cronus' duel to come into play. Cynder continues charging forward, only to stop as she sees Woz go flying backwards from Spyro running into him earlier as Spyro continues to clutch his arm in pain as Cronus rises, the scene of Spyro's pain causing Cynder and Woz to rush over)

Cronus: (Dusting off his cloak) Not exactly what I intended, but this should prove beneficial.

Spyro: (Weakly) What... have you done...?

Cronus: Just injected you with the most deadly virus you'll ever know.

(And before he gives away anything else, and with the Mark of Malefor glowing upon his right side near the four buttons on the right side of his chest, Cronus disappears before either Cynder or Woz can capture him. But as they do, Spyro's condition worsens, as he appears to start... glitching?)

Cynder: (Seeing this strange symptom) What's happening?!

Woz: It can't be. That disease was destroyed!

Cynder: What on earth are you talking about?!

Woz: We have to get Lord Spyro out of here. And there's only one place that can treat him.

(Within seconds of Woz saying that, an Aurora Curtain forms, with Decade emerging behind it in a panic)

Decade: (Seeing what is happening to Spyro) It can't be.

Woz: It is.

Cynder: Can somebody just tell me what the heck it is?!

Decade: It's called Game Disease, otherwise known as the Bugster Virus. There's only one place that can treat it effectively. This Aurora Curtain should take you to them. I'll call in the professional.

Woz: (Picking up Spyro and placing him on his back) We haven't a moment to lose!

(With that, Woz and Cynder rush through the Aurora Curtain with Spyro in tow while Decade takes out a strange pink and black touchscreen phone like device, very akin to the design of his suit, and which point he appears to dial someone on it, just as we transition back to the doctor's office where we left off, with Ex-Aid answering Decade's call on his stethoscope)

Ex-Aid: What's going on Tsukasa?

Decade: I'm sure you know what's going on. With Cronus returning and all that

Ex-Aid: You wouldn't be calling me unless it was serious.

Decade: One of the fighters against this has taken a serious hit. And you know the hit I'm talking about.

Ex-Aid: (Seeing what he's saying) I'm on my way!

(With a look of determination on his face, Ex-Aid grabs a doctor's bag by the table, and rushes outside, where we see he's actually in Warfang, and upon exiting the building he was in, an Aurora Curtain progresses towards him, which Ex-Aid runs through at top speed. And on the other side of the curtain we see a hospital, Seito University Hospital, where Woz, Cynder, and the incapacitated Spyro, followed shortly by Decade. And then we see the second Aurora Curtain, and see Ex-Aid leap from it majestically, only to land on an uneven paving stone and trip on the landing)

Cynder: I take it this is the guy we need?

Decade: Yep.

(As this goes on, Ex-Aid gets back up and sees the glitching on Spyro, and recognizes it immediately)

Ex-Aid: We've got to get him down to the CR, fast!

(Without a moment to lose, we transition to the team dashing down the hallways and into the elevator, where Ex-Aid inputs a special code on the elevator buttons that takes them down to a secret medical bay, with a secret gurney surrounded by the strangest medical equipment you've ever seen.)

Ex-Aid: Get him on the gurney, I need to confirm diagnosis.

(Seeing the direction, Woz gently places the still glitching Spyro on the gurney while Ex-Aid activates the equipment, including a strange screen on the side of the gurney, which appears to be a camera recording Spyro, but with the icon of a tan and red version of Cronus' head surrounded by a violet aura floating about on the screen over the live feed)

Ex-Aid: (Slamming a hand down on the device) Cronus, you bastard! You reprogrammed it!

Cynder: Okay, can somebody tell me what's going on here?! What is happening to Spyro?!

Decade: It's the Bugster Virus, I told you that already.

Cynder: What does that even mean?!

Ex-Aid: The Bugster Virus, or Game Disease as it's also known, is a synthetic virus that can infect both organic and technological sources, specifically video games. If left untreated for too long, the virus will literally consume it's host and create a specific Bugster based on the game it came from. However, this is unlike any strain I've ever seen. It's a mutant strain.

Woz: Probably altered by Malefor when he revived Cronus.

Ex-Aid: That's the most likely scenario, whatever the heck that means.

Cynder: We'll explain everything as we go on. How do we fix this? Is there a vaccine or something?

Ex-Aid: There may be. We need to get a hold of the antibodies. And Cronus might be the only one with them.

Cynder: So there's nothing we can do?

Ex-Aid: There is something we can do. It's just going to be pretty difficult for just the four of us. I'll need to make some calls and somebody's going to need to stay here and keep an eye on him

Decade: Leave that to me.

Ex-Aid: Awesome. Let me make those calls and get my friends in here. They should be able to help.

(As Ex-Aid rushes off to make those calls, Cynder focuses her worried gaze onto Spyro, still glitching and in a lot of pain as our tale ends for today)

**This concludes Part III of the Memorial Day Special. For the finale, head on over to The Dark Order. So, quite a start to the Ex-Aid Arc, having Spyro be infected with a mutant strain of the Bugster Virus. But can Ex-Aid and his fellow CR doctors cure him and clear this battle with no continues? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	36. The Party Assembles

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, Cronus showed up and infected Spyro with a mutant strain of the Bugster Virus. Thankfully, Decade arrived and saw the urgency of the situation, and knew to immediately call on Ex-Aid and get him to the CR. While there, Ex-Aid explained a little better what was going on, and knew he needed to call on some friends of his to help them out with this issue. So how's that going to go? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Cynder, Woz, and Decade observing Spyro as he slowly glitches, but now has actually passed out from likely all the pain he was in. Cynder specifically has hardly left the side of the gurney, while Woz and Decade are seated in a pair of chairs off in the corner. Remembering what Zeronos had previously said, Woz turns to Decade)

Woz: So I understand you sent Zeronos to get this BeyonDriver thing.

Decade: I had a feeling you'd ask. I know it has to do with the Prophecy.

Cynder: (Hearing this) Wait, you know about the Prophecy of Masks?

Decade: I've seen it before. And I know how the Messenger fits in. Spoilers, he's more than a Messenger.

Cynder: So you made it so Woz could fight?

Decade: There's more than that. I couldn't see how this was supposed to begin. I've only got part of it.

Cynder: Wait a second, you have the second half of the Prophecy?!

Decade: More like the second _third_. I'll show it to you guys when we get done.

(Just as Decade finishes his thing, Ex-Aid enters the room)

Ex-Aid: Good news, my friends are here. Their waiting for us in the conference room upstairs.

(Hearing this, Cynder is nervous about leaving Spyro behind, until Woz reassures her)

Woz: Don't worry. Lord Spyro is in safe hands.

(Trusting Woz, Cynder follows Ex-Aid to a conference room with what looks like an arcade cabinet in the back, and upon entering this room, we see three figures standing in varying places in the room. Two are clearly doctors, one clean cut with a stern demeanor looking out the viewing window, and the other more of a relaxed figure with noticeable white stripes in his black hair laying on a sofa. And then there's the last one, dressed like Magnum P.I. with a red leather jacket opening a keyboard tablet on the conference table)

Cynder: So this is your team?

Ex-Aid: A few friends I've gathered working with the CR. (Introducing everyone in the previously mentioned order) Dr. Hiiro Kagami, one of the best surgeons in the world. Taiga Hanaya, the last person to defeat Cronus at his full power. And Kiriya Kujo, one of the leaders in researching the Bugster Virus.

Brave: (Leaning back from the window) Good thing you got him here when you did, miss. This is the worst case of the Game Disease I've ever seen.

Snipe: (Getting up from the sofa) No surprise if it's Masamune manipulating it.

Ex-Aid: (Looking to the man at the conference table) Been able to find anything, Kiriya? (Sees the computer isn't the one he recognizes) You upgraded since we last talked.

Lazer: (Pulling up a file on his tablet) The Game Disease vaccines have been going well so I had the budget. But either way, I've been looking over the data you sent, and I can't find any sort of pattern in this virus sequence. I'm thinking Cronus' alterations have made the use of Reprogramming impossible.

Cynder: (Looking confused) Reprogramming?

Ex-Aid: Literally altering the code of the virus to remove one or more effects. It was integral to stopping the last Game Disease epidemic, and Kiriya was the one who discovered the method.

Snipe: Looks like Cronus was anticipating us getting back in the game.

Brave: And that's going to make our jobs a lot more difficult.

(As soon as Brave says that, the arcade cabinet starts up out of nowhere)

?: Don't be too sure of that, Kagami Hiiro.

(And as the arcade cabinet turns on, it shows a visual of a split in half room, one half pink and the other half blue. Out of that digital room emerges a stream of orange data, which consolidates into another figure in a black jacket over a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Very business looking, except for the creepy smile on his face)

Lazer: Not you again.

?: (Pulling up some sort of screen in the air, revealing what looks like a life counter set to 10) Looks like dad didn't realize I placed a bug in his code last time we fought. If he ever modified the virus I'd be restored to the nearest 10 lives.

Cynder: (Now freaked out) Okay, who is this guy?

Ex-Aid: (Putting his hand on his head) This, this is Kuroto Dan, former CEO of the Gemn Corporation, and the guy who made all our gear.

Genm: I've said this before, I am no longer just Kuroto Dan, I am...

Ex-Aid: Genm, we're kind of working on a tight timeframe here, can we save the god complex thing for later?

Genm: (Slamming his hands on the conference table) HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THE GAME MASTER! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU...!

(But before Genm can really even begin his rant, he's turned back into data and sucked into a Bugvisor Zwei that Snipe is holding)

Genm: (Now appearing on the display, and in a squeaky voice) LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU PEASANT!

Snipe: Knew there was a good reason to keep this thing.

Cynder: (Wide eyed and horrified) What the hell just happened?!

Ex-Aid: Probably should have mentioned he's a Bugster as well. Don't worry, the infectious property was rendered inert when he revived, thank goodness.

Brave: Now with his madness aside, it looks like we're going to have to go straight for the antibodies if we want to have any chance of saving our patient.

Ex-Aid: Then we can't afford to waste a second. Get your high levels ready. No time for beginners

Lazer: Don't need to tell me twice.

(Knowing what needs to be done, Lazer activates something in the conference table, causing it to open up, revealing five green box like devices with a pink cover and two slots in the side. Next to each one is what looks like a game cartridge: one pink labeled "Mighty Action X", one light blue labelled "Taddle Quest", one dark blue labeled "Bang Bang Shooting", one yellow labeled "Bakusou Bike", and one black also labeled "Mighty Action X", each with a black button on one side and a clear and white card-like extension. With the devices revealed, each Rider grabs theirs in the order listed.)

Brave: (Before activating his cartridge device by pressing the black button) Skill Level 2

Taddle Quest Gashat: Taddle Quest!

Snipe: (Activating his Gashat) Tactics Number Two.

Bang Bang Shooting Gashat: Bang Bang Shooting!

Lazer: (Activating his Gashat) Zero Gear

Bakusou Bike Gashat: Bakusou Bike!

Genm: (Activating his Gashat) Grade Zero.

Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat: Mighty Action X!

Ex-Aid: (Activating his Gashat) Let's do this!

Mighty Action X Gashat: Mighty Action X!

(After activating their Gashats, each of the five riders picks up the green and pink boxes and place them on their waists, revealing them to be drivers of some kind)

Brave, Snipe, Lazer, and Genm: Henshin!

Ex-Aid: Dai Henshin!

(With their battle cry invoked, each Rider inserts their Gashats into their belts, closer to the right side)

Gamer Driver (All): Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's Your Name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!

(As the Gashats are inserted, each Rider pulls back the pink part of the Gamer Driver, revealing a screen displaying their suit in low poly form as well as a 90's looking side display reading "Gamer Driver")

Gamer Driver (All) Gacchan! Level UP!

Gamer Driver (Ex-Aid): Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action, X!

Gamer Driver (Brave): Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest!

Gamer Driver (Snipe): Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Bang Bang Shooting!

Gamer Driver (Lazer): Bakusou, Dokusou, Gekisou, Bosou, Bakusou Bike!

Gamer Driver (Genm): Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Action, X!

(As these sounds stop, the Riders are finally in full suit. Ex-Aid in a pink and green suit resembling some sort of athletic suit, Brave in a light blue suit mirroring a medieval knight, Snipe in a dark blue and neon green suit with green hair over one eye, Lazer in a yellow and pink suit with a helmet resembling the front of motorcycle just not as pointy, and Genm in a suit almost identical to Ex-Aid's, only purple and black)

Ex-Aid: Alright team. Let's get moving. We don't have a minute to waist!

(With that, Cynder, Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Lazer, and Genm all head out to save Spyro's life as our story ends for today)

**And that looks like a good spot to end for today. Since this is our largest Rider group yet, don't expect too many forms, especially in Levels 3 and 5. There's just too much to do there. And yes, I went straight for Lazer Turbo as opposed general Lazer, because I think normal Lazer, being a motorcycle, is too limited without introducing Levels 3 and 5, while Lazer Turbo can fight without needing another Rider at the literal throttle. Anyways, now Cynder and the Doctor Riders are heading out to take Cronus down and save Spyro's life. How's that going to go? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	37. A True Game Changer!

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, Cynder met up with Ex-Aid and his team: Brave, Snipe, Lazer, and begrudgingly Genm, and after getting geared up, all 6 are on their way to gather the antibodies necessary to cure Spyro of his Game Disease infection. And as well, Decade apparently knows more about the Prophecy of Masks than we expected, promising to reveal once the whole Cronus situation was handled. So, how is this going to go? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes back in the CR's patient bay, where Woz and Decade are observing the still glitching Spyro, the glitching having gotten worse. But the pain has subsided enough that Spyro can wake up, something that Woz takes immediate notice of)

Woz: Lord Spyro! You're awake!

Spyro: (Weakly) Woz... where am I? (Not seeing Cynder anywhere) Where's Cynder?

Woz: It's a long story, Lord Spyro.

Decade: You've been infected with a mutant strain of the Game Disease. You're in the base of operations for the only people who can help cure you. Cynder is with them right now, looking for Cronus.

(Hearing all of this, Spyro starts to get up, only to be immediately stopped by Woz)

Woz: Lord Spyro, you need to rest.

Spyro: Like hell I'm letting Cynder face Cronus alone!

Decade: She's not alone. There's 5 Kamen Riders with her.

Spyro: This isn't the same Cronus they dealt with before!

Woz: (Still trying to restrain Spyro) Lady Cynder has undoubtedly already told them! You're in no condition to fight!

(This argument continues on for a few minutes, until the door into the room opens, but we see it from the perspective of the person entering the room, who we later circle around to, revealing a woman in a cyan nurse's uniform with a yellow jacket overtop of it and a belt similar to Cronus' when the Bugvisor Zwei is removed from it)

Woz: (Somehow recognizing this person) It can't be.

?: It is. Looks like Kuroto isn't the only one Cronus' tampering brought back. (Seeing Spyro's glitching) I'm guessing Emu and company are already looking for antibodies?

Decade: They just left about an hour ago.

?: Then we haven't a moment to lose. We need to catch up with them. I have a bad feeling they're going to need some extra help in taking Cronus down this time.

Spyro: My thoughts exactly.

?: You're not going anywhere until we can secure the antibodies. I just needed to grab some things and then I'll be joining them.

(Seeing this opportunity, the mysterious figure opens a drawer near the gurney, revealing a Bugvisor Zwei and a pink Gashat labelled Tokimeki Crisis.)

?: Been forever since I used these things. (To Woz) Any idea where Emu and company are exactly?

Decade: I'll get you there, Asuna.

Poppy: Please, my friends call me Poppy.

Decade: Very well then, Poppy.

(With that, Decade summons an Aurora Curtain, which Poppy runs through at top speed. But unbeknownst to anyone, Spyro uses Dragon Time to dash past Woz and Decade before they notice, dashing through the Aurora Curtain with Poppy just as it closes.)

Woz: Godspeed, Poppy. Lord Spyro may not be able to...

(At this point, Woz notices that Spyro is gone, letting out an ear-piercing shriek as he does. But with that shriek we transition to some sort of city center, where Cynder, Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Lazer, and Genm have gathered, seemingly just waiting)

Cynder: Okay, do you guys have any sort of plan, besides standing here?

Ex-Aid: If I know Cronus like I remember him, he won't resist the opportunity to not only go after the other greatest threat to his plans, but take all of us out in revenge. It's just a matter of time before he shows up and we take him on six on one.

Brave: You had better be sure about this. This is putting Cynder here at too much risk.

Ex-Aid: Don't worry, this won't turn out like Saki.

Snipe: You have my word on that.

Brave: Real comforting coming from you.

Lazer: Can you two put that conflict aside? We've all got the same goal here.

Genm: (Getting some strange feeling) Keep aware, I have a bad feeling we're not going to be alone for long.

(And just as Genm gets that statement out, Cronus walks up into the center of the area, getting everyone's attention.)

Cronus: Well, well, well, how nice of all five of you to show up. (Seeing Cynder) And to bring my target as well. Now I can discontinue all of you at once.

Cynder: Bring it on.

(At this point, Cronus just laughs as he charges the sextet, and it goes about as well as you would think. Most of them being Level 2 leads to Cronus defeating them swiftly, with only really Lazer and Genm, being Level 0, as well as Cynder being able to stand up to him for a longer time, but ultimately, they too are defeated, but not before Ex-Aid gets back up and punches Cronus straight in the Bugvisor Zwei, causing a brief flash of red and blue light to emerge from the Bugvisor Zwei unseen by Cronus, before attempting to kick Cronus' head off before Cronus grabs Ex-Aid's foot and throws him to the ground with the rest.)

Cronus: You honestly think the six of you alone are strong enough to defeat me?!

Poppy: (As an Aurora Curtain emerges) How does seven sound then?!

(With that, Poppy leaps through the Aurora Curtain, followed by a still unseen Spyro, and slaps her Bugvisor Zwei onto her belt before taking out her Tokimeki Crisis Gashat.)

Ex-Aid: Poppy?

Poppy: (Seeing her team then with a cute wink) Good to see you guys again too. (Presses the button on her Gashat)

Tokimeki Crisis Gashat: Tokimeki Crisis!

Poppy: Henshin!

(With that, Poppy places her Gashat into a slot on the Bugvisor Zwei before pressing a red button next to it)

Bugvisor Zwei (Poppy): Gashat! Buggle UP! Dreaming Girl! Wow! Koi no Simulation! Otome wa itsumo Tokimeki Crisis!

(As all of this happens, Poppy is surrounded by a primarily yellow and pink armor made to resemble a cross between a school girl and a magical girl with pink hair for the helmet, and blue eyes)

Cynder: (Seeing the armor has heart-decorated shoulder pads) I think I know someone who would like your fashion sense.

Poppy: We'll get in contact once this over.

Ex-Aid: Alright then, everybody get your gear ready. We've got to finish this quickly!

Genm: (Pulling out a white and black Gashat labelled "Dangerous Zombie") Don't have to tell me twice. (Activating the Gashat) Grade X-0!

Dangerous Zombie Gashat: Dangerous Zombie!

Brave: (Following suit with a white and gold, slightly damaged looking Gashat labeled "Taddle Legacy") Agreed. (Activating the Gashat) Level 100.

Taddle Legacy Gashat: Taddle Legacy!

Snipe: (Retrieving a rather large crimson Gashat with two labels, one reading "Taddle Fantasy" and the other "Bang Bang Simulations", before turning a yellow knob on the front) Let's show this creep what we can do. Again. (Activates the Gashat) Tactic Number 50.

Gashat Gear Dual Beta: Bang Bang Simulations!

Ex-Aid: (Pulling out another large Gashat with a figure of Ex-Aid's head on it, labelled "Maximum Mighty X") Time to go crazy! (Activating the Gashat) Max Dai Henshin!

Maximum Mighty X Gashat: Maximum Mighty X!

(Now with gear in hand, Ex-Aid, Brave, and Snipe remove their current Gashats and replace them with the upgrade ones, while Genm places his in the second slot in his Gamer Driver before the four of them close the pink cover)

Gamer Driver (Ex-Aid): Maximum Gashat!

Gamer Driver: (Brave, Snipe, Genm) Gashat!

(Now ready to go, the four Riders reopen the pink covers on their Gamer Drivers, while Ex-Aid also pushes down on the figure of his head on his Gashat)

Gamer Driver (Ex-Aid): Gacchan! Level MAX! Saidaikyuu no Powerful Body! Maximum Mighty X!

Gamer Driver (Brave): Gacchan! Level UP! Tadoru Rekishi! Mezameru Kishi! Taddle Legacy!

Gamer Driver (Snipe): Gacchan! Dual UP! Scrable da! Shutsugeki Hasshin! Bang Bang Simulations! Hasshin!

Gamer Driver (Genm): Gacchan! Level UP! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Action, X! A Gacha! Danger! Danger! Death the Crisis! Dangerous Zombie!

(As all of this happens, Genm's armor gains white portions making him look like a combination of a skeleton and Frankenstein's Monster while turning his right eye red. Meanwhile a white paladin-looking robot forms onto Brave's armor giving him the look of an angelic knight complete with white cape, while Snipe has summoned a small battleship that turns upside-down and forms into heavy armor loaded with turrets and a visor resembling an admiral's hat. And while all of that was happening, a giant armor pod with eyes materializes behind Ex-Aid, which he leaps into, causing it to form spring-like arms and legs while parting the golden fringe on the top to make room for his head)

Ex-Aid: Now then, let's do this

(Seeing this, the seven heroes charge Cronus again. Their increased power levels helping them greatly, but all goes down the drain when Cronus hits the buttons on his Bugvisor Zwei again)

Bugvisor Zwei (Cronus): Pause!

(And just like that, time freezes around Cronus again, stopping everyone in their tracks)

Cronus: And here I thought you'd learned from our last battle. Oh well. (Looking straight at Ex-Aid, ready to kill him) Maximum Mighty X is officially discontinued.

(Just as Cronus is about to strike Ex-Aid, he's hit repeatedly by seemingly nothing before the Pause state is seemingly undone by itself)

Bugvisor Zwei (Cronus): Restart!

(As time restarts around every one, the figure that struck down Cronus finally reveals itself, as Spyro finally fades into visibility, still glitching from his infection)

Spyro: There's no discontinuing a life, Cronus.

Cynder: (Completely caught off guard) Spyro?! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be resting!

Spyro: I couldn't stand the thought of you suffering the same fate as...

(But before Spyro can finish the romantic thought, he starts to glitch more severely and falls to the ground, the Doctor Riders and Cynder gathering around him as he does while Cronus just laughs)

Cronus: You fool! With that much exertion you have just doomed yourself! Now my strain of the Game Disease will kill you for sure!

Ex-Aid: (With an undeniable smirk beneath his helmet) I wouldn't be too sure. We have another ace in the hole.

(As soon as Ex-Aid says that, which was apparently a signal for someone, the scree on on Cronus' Bugvisor Zwei begins to flash red and blue like a police siren before the buttons start to spark. And from the sparks, red and blue energy exits the device and forms into a humanoid figure in a black jacket and 90's style purple shirt.)

?: Bet you didn't see that one coming.

Cronus: (Laughing at the sight of this figure) You really think that can stop me?!

Para-DX: (Opening his hand, revealing a white glow) Not on my own, but this just might.

Cronus: (Realizing what he has) My antibodies!

Ex-Aid: Good work, Parado!

Para-DX: (Clenching his fist around the mutant strain antibodies) Let's clear this obstacle.

Cronus: Not so fast!

(As Cronus tries to freeze time again, he realizes the buttons aren't working)

Para-DX: Trust me, it's not going to be that easy. I disabled the button input. (Looking to Spyro) Time to save a life.

(With that, as Spyro is just about to glitch out of existence, Para-DX punches him straight in the heart, somehow transferring the antibodies into his system Matrix style. As the glow fades from Para-DX's hands, Spyro stops glitching away, the mutant Game Disease strain cured)

Ex-Aid: Virus cured. Now to take out the bioterrorist responsible.

Para-DX: (Pulling out a Gamer Driver and another Gashat Gear Dual, this time blue and labelled with "Perfect Puzzle" and "Knockout Fighter") I couldn't agree more. Time to get my heart dancing! (Places the Gamer Driver on his waist and places the Gashat Gear Dual in the slot before opening the pink cover) Max Dai Henshin!

Gamer Driver (Para-DX): Dual Gashat! (As the pink cover is opened) Gacchan! Mazaru UP! Akai Kobushi Tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle Rensa! Aka to Ao no Kousa! Perfect Knock-Out!

(With this action, Para-DX is surrounded by red and blue armor with gold lining resembling a Chinese warrior or Kamen Rider Ryugen in a way, finished off with heterochromatic eyes: one red and one blue)

Para-DX: Time to clear this battle...

Ex-Aid: With Full-Party Co-op Play!

(Hearing this, the rest of the team files into position ready to charge, all 9 prepared)

Ex-Aid: (To Spyro) Feeling better?

Spyro: Beyond better.

Ex-Aid: Good. We're going to need everyone at full strength for this.

Cronus: I don't care how many of you there are, or that the Purple disgrace is cured, I will discontinue all of you!

Ex-Aid: Looks like it's you who didn't learn from last time. (Pulls out a golden Gashat with a star projection on the side, labelled "Hyper Muteki") Time to finish you off again. (Places the Gashat on the top of his Gamer Driver, syncing it up with the Maximum Mighty X Gashat)

Hyper Muteki Gashat: Docking!

Ex-Aid: Hyper Dai Henshin!

(With his battle cry known, Ex-Aid hits the top of the Hyper Muteki Gashat, causing the front to fall forward onto the Gamer Driver as he glows gold)

Gamer Driver (Ex-Aid): Bakkān! Muteki! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid!

(With this fanfare echoing, Ex-Aid is launched from the Maximum Mighty X armor as golden stars adorn his Level 2 form, giving him golden armor, rainbow eyes, and weird golden dreadlocks as he lands)

Ex-Aid: Alright then, let's all clear this with no continues!

(At this point, all Cronus can do is laugh)

Cronus: (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon the buttons on his chestpiece) Even with Hyper Muteki's power, you are no match for the power Lord Malefor has blessed me with!

(At this point, the Mark's energy spreads across Cronus' body, turning his suit from green and black to dark tan and black with red eyes, as well as a strange sword and shield forming in his hand)

Cronus: The power of Gamedeus in mine again, and with it I will destroy you all!

Spyro: Says you and every genocidal maniac we've battled.

(Now the boss battle begins, Cronus against Spyro, Cynder, and the 7 Doctor Riders. Every time it looks like Cronus has one countered, two others come in and stop him. Even the power of Gamedeus, the most powerful video game character ever created, is doing him few favors as the sword and shield are knocked from his hands. As this happens, each Rider activates their finishing move, leaping into the air before turning it into a kick while Spyro and Cynder charge each blast with Aether and Dark Aether. Soon, all the power of the 9 fighters makes it through the Gamedeus power, restoring Cronus to his green and black form before falling to his knees)

Cronus: (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon the buttons on his chestpiece) It can't be... I have been... discontinued!

(And as the Riders land, Cronus fades to dust, leaving behind only a pink and green Ridewatch with Ex-Aid's face on it, as well as a black and green Gashat labelled "Kamen Rider Chronicle", which Snipe picks up as Cynder grabs the Ridewatch as everyone returns to their civilian forms)

Ex-Aid: Game CLEAR!

Spyro: Finally.

Genm: Good timing, I'm feeling really ex...

(And just before Genm can finish his sentence, he collapses.)

Genm: (Under his breath) Game Over...

(As this happens, Genm dissolves into particles, leaving Spyro and Cynder shocked)

Cynder: What the heck just happened?!

Ex-Aid: Hold on a second. 3... 2... 1...

(And just as Ex-Aid finishes his countdown, a purple warp-pipe styled thing labelled "CONTINUE" in rainbow text before Genm pops out of it, his life counter reappearing and reduced to 2.)

Genm: (Seeing the life counter) Okay, two lives left, better be careful.

Ex-Aid: He can revive so long as he has continues.

(Just as Genm gets used to this new life, an Aurora Curtain opens up, letting Woz and Decade through)

Woz: (Seeing Spyro is okay) Lord Spyro! What were you thinking?!

Para-DX: No worries, bud. We got it covered.

Cynder: (Holding up the Ridewatch) And Cronus is gone with his disease.

Woz: Well then, there's only one thing left to do. (Opens his book) Rejoice! Another of the Malefic Villains has fallen! And Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder have claimed their newest Rider allies: Kamen Riders Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Lazer, Genm, Para-DX, and Poppy! May their alliance last until all lives reach their Game Over! (Closes his book, then takes a deep breath) Wow, that was a long one.

Ex-Aid: Well, that's our work done, I'd say.

Decade: Not quite, Emu Hojo. There's something you need to know. The Prophecy of Masks.

Ex-Aid: The what?

Spyro: A Prophecy pitting our two worlds under a threat, unless our forces are able to come together. We're still looking for some of the figures involved.

Woz: But you, Emu Hojo, are most certainly the figure called the Epicenter Medic.

Ex-Aid: Okay, that's confusing, but I'll be there when we're needed. All of us will.

Cynder: Thank you, Doctor Hojo. And trust me, it's more confusing on our end since we're still missing parts of it. (Looking back to Decade) But you did say you had part of it.

Decade: Indeed I do. I'll fill you guys in when we get back to the Temple.

(With that, Decade opens an Aurora Curtain, sliding it over everyone and transporting them back to the Realms. But as we re-enter the Realms, we see a man in a plaid jacket, red shirt, and jeans with long brunette hair walking quickly through town, trying to avoid any reflective surfaces.)

Ryuki: (Looking to the horizon) Come on, we've got to make it to that swamp place. They've got to be able to help me.

(At this point, Ryuki sees a puddle on the floor, with his own reflection smirking evilly at him, _while he's looking horrified at it_. Upon seeing this, he bolts towards the city exit, as our tale ends for today)

**Okay, that was a lot to take in. But, now Cronus is beaten, and it looks like our next Rider is Shinji Kido, alias Kamen Rider Ryuki! Our oldest Rider yet. And given the revived Ryuki villain is Kamen Rider Ryuga, Ryuki's own dark reflection, this is really going to be interesting. And now Decade is going to reveal what part of the Prophecy he knows. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	38. A Dark Reflection

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks. Last time, the Doctor Riders and Cynder recovered the cure for Spyro's Game Disease, and with him back in the game, Cronus was defeated. But during the chaos, Decade revealed he had part of the Prophecy of Masks, swearing he would reveal what he knew once Cronus was defeated. So, what does the Destroyer of Worlds know? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes within the Dragon Temple, where Spyro, Cynder, Woz, and Decade are seated in the library)

Spyro: Okay, Tsukasa. You say you have details on the Prophecy?

Decade: I do have a part of it. I must've come across it during my travels.

Cynder: And you said the Messenger, presumably Woz, has more of a role than we suspected.

Decade: Yep, it's a long story. You're going to want to hear this.

(With this, Decade opens his card holder, and from deep in the back pulls out what looks like a piece of parchment, with tears on either end)

Spyro: (Comparing one of the tears with the piece of the Prophecy they already had) Well, that confirms it, this is part of the Prophecy.

Cynder: And with that remaining tear, it's clear there's at least one more piece.

Spyro: So let's see what we can learn from this.

(Just as Spyro is about to read the new section, Ignitus enters the library)

Ignitus: Spyro, Cynder, there's someone out here looking for you. And he's acting really weird about literally any reflective surface

Cynder: Mirrors? (Remembering the Prophecy) You think this might be the Mirror Warrior?

Spyro: Sounds plausible enough. (To Decade) We'll come back to this later.

Decade: If it's who I think it is, get on that. I'll work on stitching this back together in the meantime.

Cynder: Not exactly essential, but okay. We'll be back soon, hopefully.

(With that, Spyro, Cynder, and Woz leave the library with Ignitus, and upon entering the main room, we see Ryuki is running around the room, trying to cover anything that gives even the slightest reflection in newspaper he brought with him)

Spyro: (To Ignitus) Okay, I can see what you're saying. This is strange.

Cynder: Let's see what's going on. (To Ryuki) Can we help you?

(Hearing someone else is in the room, Ryuki immediately gets startled, before turning around to see Spyro and Cynder)

Ryuki: Oh, thank goodness it's you two. I thought he was back.

Spyro: Thought who was back? And what does any of this have to do with you covering everything in paper?

Ryuki: The man in the mirror. He's tried to kill me before, this is the only way to stop him from getting in.

Ignitus: I'm thinking he may be insane.

Cynder: I wouldn't be too sure, Ignitus. One of the creeps Malefor revived could come out of reflective surfaces.

Spyro: You're right! The one covered in some kind of black armor.

(As soon as Spyro makes this remark, Ryuki turns around in complete shock at hearing this revelation)

Ryuki: You've seen him too?! Finally! Somebody thinks I'm not crazy!

Cynder: Okay sir, calm down.

Ryuki: Please, call me Shinji.

Spyro: Okay, Shinji. How long has this guy been after you.

Ryuki: Since 2002.

Cynder: So 18 years?!

Ryuki: It's a long story. And one we don't have time to tell. We just need to be ready in case he shows up.

(At this point, a bout of eerie laughter erupts)

?: Come now, Shinji. You really should know how this works by now.

Ryuki: How, how, how is this possible?! There's no reflections!

(At this point, Ryuki sees Cynder's bracelets, and his own smirking reflection in them. At this point, Cynder looks down and sees that too, throwing the bracelet to the ground in surprise. And as she does, Ryuki's smirking reflection slowly crawls out of the bracelet, with a faded silver belt on his waist and a black box with a black dragon head on it in his hand)

Ryuki: (In slight fear) Ryuga...

Ryuga: Don't be so shocked, Shinji. I'm you're reflection. You can't get rid of me just by covering mirrors. (Holding the black box towards him) Henshin.

(With this, Ryuga slides the black box into the belt on his waist, activating a small red light that generates three images of his suit, which one by one phase onto his body, generating the black and bronze armor Ryuga is known for, complete with black dragon head ornament on his left arm.)

Ryuga: Ah, much better. Now then, what do you say we finally settle this?

(Seeing this, Spyro and Cynder rush in front of Ryuki, Cynder grabbing her bracelet in the meantime while Woz readies his BeyonDriver, somehow muffling the sound so Ryuga doesn't know what is happening.)

Spyro: You want him, you'll have to go through us.

Ryuga: Gladly.

Woz: Henshin!

BeyonDriver: Kamen Rider... Woz! Woz!

(Just as Ryuga is about to charge, he's hit from behind by Woz, while Spyro and Cynder go up in front to fight Ryuga.)

Ryuga: Oh, ho! This just got interesting!

(While Spyro, Cynder, and Woz start fighting Ryuga, Ryuki realizes he needs to get in the battle, and pulls a second black box out of his pocket, only the dragon head on it is gold rather than black, before ripping some newspaper off a window and holds the box to the mirror, causing a belt that looks exactly like Ryuga's to spawn in the mirror and flip onto his waist in the real world.)

Ryuki: Henshin!

(With that, Ryuki places the box in the belt, causing the exact same process as with Ryuga to start, only all three images fold onto Ryuki at once, spawning Ryuki's red and silver armor, with a red and silver dragon head ornament on his arm. With his gear ready, Ryuki enters the battle, punching Ryuga square in the face.)

Ryuga: Finally things are getting interesting!

(Now the battle really begins, Ryuki, Spyro, Cynder, and Woz against Ryuga. The battle appears to be going smoothly, and Ryuga goes down pretty easily. But as he falls, the Mark of Malefor glows upon the sole of his left foot.)

Ryuga: You think it's going to be that easy?! Good luck with that!

(With that, Ryuga gets back up and the battle resumes, with Spyro and Cynder getting the bulk of the attack, with a drops of Spyro's blood hitting the ground from one of the blows)

Ryuga: Time to give you two a taste of your own medicine!

(With that, Ryuga kicks Cynder in the chest so hard she goes flying into the mirror Ryuki uncovered, and something on the other side starts pulling her in. Spyro, seeing his beloved in distress, rushes to try and pull her back. But as he does, Ryuga attacks him from behind, kicking him into the same mirror, forcing both him and Cynder straight into it. Not through it, _into_ it.)

Ryuga: There. That should take care of them.

(With an undeniable smirk underneath his helmet, Ryuga looks straight at the small pool of blood from Spyro's wound, and fades into it through the reflective properties while Ryuki, Woz, and Ignitus rush over to the mirror Spyro and Cynder got trapped in, revealing both of them as faint images, trying to break out before vanishing as the mirror shows the reflections of the three individuals staring at it)

Ignitus: By the Ancestors... what just happened?!

Ryuki: He's sent them into the Mirror World.

Woz: Well how do we get them out of there?!

Ryuki: It's going to take a lot more than just me. (Sighs) But I know some people we can contact.

(And as the trio look back at the mirror, our story ends for today)

**And that looks like a good spot to wrap up. So now we've got real trouble, with Spyro and Cynder stuck in the Mirror World. You know, a world of _literal monsters_ and all that. And now everything is about to go crazy, that's all I'll say. So what's going to happen next? Tune in next time to to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	39. A World Within The Mirror

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks. Last time, Ryuki showed up looking for Spyro and Cynder's help to deal with Ryuga, just as Decade was about to reveal what he knew about the titular prophecy. After a small battle, Spyro and Cynder got trapped in the Mirror World. Knowing what's in that place, not a good sign for what's to come. So what is to come exactly? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes with Spyro and Cynder, shown on the ground of what appears to be the Dragon Temple, but conspicuously without the reflective surface that they phased through at the end of the last chapter. As the two of them get up, we see the room is not as it should be, as everything is... flipped on the y-axis. What was on the left is now on the right. And the place itself generally looks more like a ruin than it usually does)

Spyro: (Seeing all of this) What... happened...?

Cynder: I have no idea.

(At this point, footsteps start to echo across the stone floors, but neither Spyro nor Cynder are moving. And as the two move into a battle stance, we see what is making all that noise, and somehow, it's Spyro and Cynder themselves, but mirrored)

Spyro: What the...? Who the heck are you?!

Mirror Spyro: (In an echoing voice) I'm shocked, you can't recognize your own reflection.

Cynder: This can't be real.

Mirror Cynder: Face it Cyndy, this is reality. We are the fearful reflections of everything you are.

Mirror Spyro: And now you've stepped into our Realms. (Cracks his neck) Let's see if the real world is all it's cracked up to be.

(As Spyro and Cynder begin fighting their mirror counterparts, we switch back through the mirror and into the real world where Woz, still in his Rider suit, is pacing around the room while Ignitus is trying to figure out what he just heard, and Ryuki examines the mirror Spyro and Cynder vanished through, which Woz is getting sick of)

Woz: WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT THAT?! IT'S PROVIDED US NO WAY TO GET LORD SPYRO AND LADY CYNDER BACK!

Ryuki: Calm down, bud. (Spots something in the mirror) I was looking for this.

(With that, Ryuki sticks his hand into the mirror, and from it removes an old school flip phone)

Woz: A cell phone? Seriously? How did that even get here?!

Ryuki: The Mirror World exists across all realities, acting as a link between them. I'm just hoping I have bars here.

Woz: That strangely won't be an issue. Faiz had the same worry.

Ryuki: You've met with Takumi already?

Woz: Quite a while ago actually, after he contacted Tsukasa. He had plenty of bars on something from 2003. No idea how though.

Ryuki: Fair enough. (Flips open the phone then heads into the contacts, revealing one name: Ren.) I'd honestly hoped to never have to make this call.

(With that, Ryuki dials the number in question, and after a few minutes, gets a voice on the other end)

Ryuki: Ren. It's time. Get your gear. (Hears the reply) I know Eri's going on shift. We both know her schedule at the hospital just in case this sort of thing happens! (Hears the reply) You know as well as I do what I'm talking about. You know Ryuga's back, and somehow stronger than ever. (Hears the reply) Yes, the stories about dragons being involved are true. Look, just get down here and I can explain everything. (Hears the reply) There should be a mirror nearby. (To Ignitus) What's the largest reflective surface near here?

Ignitus: The Silver River fits that bill.

Ryuki: Did you get that? (Hears the reply) Yes, it's a river, you'll probably be exiting vertically just so you're aware. (Hears the reply) Awesome. Try to get as many of the others as possible if you can. (Hears the reply) Right. Talk to you in a bit. (Hangs up) My friend's on his way. He should be meeting us at the Silver River in a few minutes.

(As Ryuki informs the group of said meeting, we transition back into the Mirror World where Spyro and Cynder are battling their Mirror counterparts, and are losing pretty severely)

Spyro: How the heck are they doing this?!

Mirror Spyro: Did you honestly think you could beat us?

Mirror Cynder: (Throwing Cynder into Spyro) We can match you step for step. You stood no chance.

(With their real world counterparts apparently beaten, Mirror Spyro and Mirror Cynder move in for the killing blow, but just as they do, a gunshot echoes through the void, scattering the Mirror dragons, and revealing the shooter, a man in some sort of ornamented khaki shirt and black jacket, carrying a green and silver gun, flanked by two others: one in a pinkish jacket and the other wearing a t-shirt from somewhere called Seiinen University)

?: That's as close as you're getting!

Mirror Spyro: (Recognizing the figure) Well, looks like you're even more desperate to join your master than I thought, Goro.

Zolda: Someone as evil as you doesn't even get to mention Master Kitaoka!

Mirror Cynder: (Seeing the other two) And somehow you managed to convince the mystic and the student to join you.

Zolda: (Looking to the man in the university shirt) Satoru, you ready for this?

Tiger: Always.

Zolda: Miyuki?

Raia: I predict a success.

Tiger: Confident in it?

Raia: I haven't been wrong yet.

Zolda: Then let's do this!

(With that, the three of them pull out boxes similar to Ryuki and Ryuga's, only Zolda's is green with a golden bull head, Raia's is pink with a gold manta ray, and Tiger's is blue with a gold tiger head on it. As soon as the boxes are shown, belts identical to Ryuki and Ryuga's spawn on their waists)

Zolda, Raia, and Tiger: Henshin!

(As their battle cry is made known, the three insert the boxes into their belts, just as Ryuki and Ryuga did, causing constructs of their armor to fold onto them, before forming the armor. Zolda clad in green and silver resembling a SWAT officer, Raia in sleek pink and silver with ray looking shoulder pads and a manta ray shield on his left arm, and Tiger in a silver and blue suit with claws for shoulder pads and carrying an axe.)

Mirror Spyro: You three think you can beat us?

Mirror Cynder: Good luck with that.

(With that, Zolda, Raia, and Tiger charge into battle against the mirror dragons. The advantage of numbers don't really help them that much, but then Spyro and Cynder start trying to help them out and the mirror dragons go down pretty quickly after that.)

Zolda: Let's get out of here!

(Seeing their opportunity, Zolda, Raia, and Tiger manage to get Spyro and Cynder out of the scene while their mirror counterparts are distracted, Zolda peppering them with cover fire as they go. But as they manage to escape, we transition back to the real world, at the shores of the Silver River where Ryuki, Woz, and Ignitus appear to be waiting for someone. As this happens, Ryuki notices Woz and Igntius are almost at the shore while he's standing a bit back)

Ryuki: I wouldn't be so close if I were you guys.

Woz: Why not?

Ryuki: You'll see.

(Heeding his warning, Ignitus and Ryuki back up a bit, and good timing too, for just as they do, a strange vehicle resembling both a motorcycle and a space capsule shoots straight up out of the Silver River, before landing on it's wheels. And as the top of the vehicle opens like the doors on a DeLorean, causing a man in a khaki jacket and plaid-styled shirt to fall out as the main driver, a man in a black leather jacket and black everything, and his passenger, a woman in a tan jacket and black shirt, exit relatively gracefully)

Ryuki: (To the driver) Good to see you again, Ren.

Knight: If everything you've told me over the phone is true, we don't have much time to waste.

Ryuki: Straight to the point, just as I expected. (Seeing the group who came with him) You just got Miho and Mitsuru? Were the rest busy?

Knight: They were the only ones I could find. Nobody's seen Goro and the like in days.

Imperer: (Getting up off the ground) Miyuki and Satoru weren't answering my calls either. (Cracking his neck) You could have warned me about the vertical landing!

Femme: We did warn you, Mitsuru. You didn't listen.

Imperer: Point taken, Miho.

Ryuki: Any idea of where they are?

Knight: Seeing as I saw you at Miyuki's apartment, but knew you were in this world, I can only assume Ryuga's trapped them in the Mirror World as well.

Ryuki: Then we haven't a moment to lose. Get your Advent Decks ready and we'll need to get moving immediately.

Knight: (Pulling out a black box with a golden bat logo on it) Way ahead of you.

Femme: (Now holding a white box with a golden logo of a swan seen from above) Let's do this.

Imperer: (Throwing and catching a brown box with a golden gazelle logo on it) Here we go again.

(With their familiar Decks in hand, each Rider faces the Silver River, holding their respective Decks towards it, summoning another set of the same belts Ryuki is wearing)

Knight, Femme, and Imperer: Henshin!

(Now ready, the three slide their Advent Decks into the gap in the belt, causing their armor to form in the same manner as before, leaving Femme kitted out in a white suit of swan-looking armor complete with cape atop a black body-suit with a white hilted rapier on her side, Knight clad in black and blue bat-looking knight armor befitting his name with a black rapier similar to Femme's on his side, and cloaking Imperer in black and brown almost leatherlike armor with golden gazelle horns as a head crest and a gold gazelle head themed device on his right knee)

Imperer: Man it's been forever since I've worn this! Still tight in the arms.

Femme: (Drawing her sword) Let us make haste, we haven't a moment to lose.

Knight: (Responding in kind) Agreed.

Woz: (Pulling out his Zikan Despear) Then that makes five of us.

Ryuki: We're not bringing you into the Mirror World.

Imperer: These Ride Shooters are already cramped when three ride! I can't imagine five!

Woz: Like hell you're leaving me behind. If there is one thing I am meant to do with these powers, it's defend my Lord and Lady. I can't exactly do that from out here.

Ryuki: (Seeing there's no convincing him) Alright then. Let's go.

Imperer: (Sighs) This is going to get ridiculously cramped.

(With that, Ryuki, Knight, Femme, Imperer, and Woz all sort of pile into the Ride Shooter, with Ryuki now driving instead of Knight)

Ryuki: Hold on everyone, this is going to be a bumpy ride.

(Now Ryuki starts up the Ride Shooter, closing the top of the vehicle and driving straight into the Silver River's reflective surface, vanishing into the Mirror World as our tale ends for today)

**And that seems like a good spot to wrap up for today. Now I know that my selection of Ryuki riders may not please everyone, but since there's 13, there were more to choose from than any other group. So let me explain why I didn't choose some of the rest. Gai was too manipulative, Ouja is a straight up maniac, I don't know that much about Verde, and as to Odin, well, I won't say. And if anyone else is confused about the timeline, since let's face it, this is Ryuki, the timeline is more messed up than I can even quantify, I will take a moment to explain. Prophecy of Masks is essentially a replacement for Zi-O in the Kamen Rider timeline. Oma Zi-O still did all the things that make him who he is, but had Malefor helping him somehow, as evidenced by how he has all 19 Ridewatches at the start of the story. None of the other Riders know who Sougo Tokiwa is, but they do know who Oma Zi-O is. Meanwhile with Ryuki specifically, when Ryuga was revived, the Rider War began again, and select Riders got their powers and memories back, the ones featured in this chapter specifically. Spyro, Cynder, and Woz were dragged in to replace the ones who weren't. And speaking of timelines, I know there are now four major Riders in Zi-O, there weren't when I started. We know Zi-O is currently Oma Zi-O, Geiz is locked up somewhere, and Woz is fighting with Spyro and Cynder. But what about the fourth? All these answers and more, next time! Same time... same channel!**


	40. Alive Another Life

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks. Last time, Kamen Riders Zolda, Tiger, and Raia showed up to rescue Spyro and Cynder from their mirror selves. Meanwhile, Ryuki called upon anyone he could hope would be able to rescue Spyro and Cynder from the Mirror World, securing the aid of Knight, Femme, and Imperer to fight. With Woz joining them, the five drove into the Mirror World to rescue their allies. So, what's going to happen next? Read on to find out...**

(Our story resumes back in the Mirror World, where Spyro, Cynder, Zolda, Raia, and Tiger are hiding out in an abandoned Warfang building, half expecting to see the mirror dragons showing up, but Zolda lets out a sigh of relief when he sees they're nowhere in sight)

Zolda: We lost them.

Raia: Thank goodness for that.

Spyro: Okay, who are you guys? I can tell you're Kamen Riders, that much is a dead giveaway.

Tiger: Let's just say we're enemies of Ryuga.

Cynder: Well in that regard we're allies.

Zolda: We can't stay in one place forever. Ryuga's probably already come back and he's got those mirror dragons after us. We could be compromised at any point. So we'll have to keep explanations brief.

Spyro: Okay then, where are we?

Zolda: The Mirror World. A plane of existence parallel to every dimension that exists as far as we've seen. Completely devoid of life save the occasional evil reflection. Used to be fatal to even stay here for very long out of some kind of Rider suit, and even then your time is limited. No idea why that changed.

Cynder: Is there any way out?

Zolda: We have to go back through a reflection large enough to hold all of us.

Spyro: The Silver River. It should be near here. We can exit there after Ryuga is defeated.

Raia: Are you guys crazy?

Zolda: Not necessarily. They aren't wrong in assuming he'll be easier to defeat here. Ryuga is a being of the Mirror World. We can't kill him in the real world.

Tiger: We can't kill him _period_, not without taking out Shinji.

Zolda: You know what I mean. We can barely damage him in the real world.

Cynder: If we can take Ryuga down here, we need to try.

Raia: I'm with her.

Tiger: Me too.

Zolda: (Sighs) Alright then. We'll give it a shot.

(With that, the silence of streets is interrupted by footsteps, as from an alley, another figure emerges, one we don't see entirely, but based upon the Riders reacting by drawing their weapons, he might not be good, but Spyro and Cynder don't seem to recognize him, implying it isn't Ryuga at least)

?: Hold your fire. I'm not here to kill you.

Zolda: And since when can we trust you?

?: Because I can help you. Your way out is near here, being manned by some old friends. But our mutual enemy is about to try and kill them.

Spyro: We should at least hear him out.

Cynder: Alright, who are you? And what are you planning?

(But before the figure can answer, we transition out of the mirror Warfang, and to the banks of the mirror Silver River, where a Ride Shooter emerges from the surface of the river, ultimately opening to allow Ryuki, Knight, Femme, Imperer, and Woz to exit.)

Imperer: (Falling to the ground as he rubs his neck) I told you that would be too cramped!

Knight: What is your problem with being cramped anyways?

Imperer: Do _you_ like being folded like a contortionist when you very clearly aren't?

Femme: Can you two please stop arguing? We've got a job to do.

Woz: Knowing Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder, I doubt that fool Ryuga could hold them for long.

Ryuki: It may not be Ryuga we need to worry about. I'm more worried about their mirror selves.

Woz: Good point.

Ryuki: In any case, we'd better go in armed.

Knight: Good idea.

(With this suggestion, Ryuki, Knight, Femme, and Imperer each pull a card from their Advent Decks. With their card in hand, Ryuki reveals an opening in his dragon head armguard, places the card in the slot and closes it. Knight and Femme each pull out their rapiers, pull down on a tab on the bottom revealing an opening into which they place their cards before closing them back up, and Imperer holds his right leg at a 90 degree angle with the bend at the knee, placing his card in the bottom of his gazelle head knee decoration before returning his leg to a normal position)

Gazellevisor: Spin Vent.

Darkvisor: Sword Vent

Blancvisor: Sword Vent

Dragvisor: Sword Vent

(With their Visors announcement, each Rider is armed with a specialty weapon. Ryuki with a sword resembling a dragon's tail, Knight with a jousting style lance, Femme with a gilded naginata, and Imperer with a twin-bladed arm mounted weapon resembling gazelle horns)

Ryuki: Much better. Now let's get moving. (To Woz) Anywhere in particular they might be?

Woz: No clue. But knowing some of your friends may be in here, it only makes sense to track them down.

Knight: Considering Zolda's in here, that's not a bad suggestion, just look for a trail of bullets and explosions.

Ryuki: Then we'll do just that. Let's go.

(Just as the group is about to set out, Mirror Spyro and Mirror Cynder appear before them)

Woz: Well that was easy.

Ryuki: (Recognizing what's going on) Not quite, Woz. Remember those mirror versions I told you about?

Mirror Spyro: They've found you.

(With that, Mirror Spyro breathes a stream of fire at the group)

Ryuki: (Dodging the flame) Took the words right out of my mouth!

(As this goes on, we transition back to mirror Warfang, where Spyro, Cynder, Zolda, Raia, and Tiger are trying to keep moving, with no sign of the mysterious figure they encountered earlier anywhere near them)

Zolda: I'm telling you, you're making a devil's bargain.

Spyro: We had to at least hear him out.

Raia: I predict this ending badly.

Zolda: We're on the same page.

(Just as soon as Zolda says that, Mirror Spyro's flame is seen in the distance)

Cynder: I'm guessing that's where the others are.

Raia: (Pulling a card from his Deck) We'd better be ready then

(With that, Raia opens a slot on his manta-ray shield, places the card in it and closes it)

Evilvisor: Swing Vent

(With this proclamation, a pink whip weapon spawns in Raia's hands)

Tiger: Let's keep moving!

(As all of this happens, we transition back to Ryuki and company against Mirror Spyro, where the sadistic mirror dragon is continuing to try and torch everyone, while Imperer is able to block the flame using his weapon as a shield)

Imperer: Everybody get behind me!

(At Imperer's request, the others do indeed file in behind him until the mirror dragon runs out of breath, at which point Mirror Cynder leaps over Imperer in an attempt to kill the entire group. And while she does get a good wound to Imperer's shoulder, she's ultimately taken down by a shot to the arm, fired by Zolda, as he, Raia, Tiger, Spyro, and Cynder arrive, immediately joining the battle against their mirror counterparts.)

Mirror Spyro: I wondered when you were going to show up.

Spyro: Well, we're here.

Mirror Cynder: Ready to get beaten again?

Cynder: Check the odds. There's 10 of us to two of you.

Mirror Spyro: Odds are still in our favor I'd say.

(At this point, the mysterious figure from earlier arrives, revealing himself in full as a rider of black and bronze with gold phoenix-like armor and design elements in his shoulder-pads and helmet, holding a bronze staff with what looks like a phoenix with curled wings as the top design, and with a gold variant of the belt used by every other Rider)

Ryuki: (In disbelief) Kanzaki?!

Odin: Do not think we are friends because of this. We merely share a common enemy, your vile reflection and theirs. Once this Malefic nonsense is concluded, we will return to our usual status quo.

Ryuki: (Shrugging) Fair enough.

(Getting ready for battle, Odin pulls down a section of his staff, pulls a card from his Advent Deck and places it in the device before restoring the original portion, activating the card)

Goldvisor: Sword Vent.

(As the Goldvisor proclaims activation, two swords resembling part of a bird's wing appear in his hands as the staff disappears. With the rest of the team at his back, Odin waits as Spyro and Cynder rush into battle before utterly decimating both of them, turning both Mirror Spyro and Mirror Cynder into the same Dark Aether they emerged from, only rather than dissipating, they merge together, revealing there were no mirror versions of Spyro or Cynder at all, it was Ryuga, imitating them.)

Knight: Wait, since when can he do _that_?!

Spyro: Malefor's given every villain he's revived some kind of extra power. My guess, that was his.

Ryuga: (Laughing) You honestly think my master would waste his fantastic power on letting me mimic your reflections? Then you're bigger fools than I thought. (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon the sole of his left foot, which he bends across his right leg to pull out what looks like a purple and black Ridewatch, but with a monstrous version of his own suit on it.) Now you will face true power.

(As his leg hits the ground again, Ryuga activates the Ridewatch)

Ryuga Anotherwatch: (In a distorted voice) Ryuga!

(As the watch activates, Ryuga plunges it into his chest, turning into a monstrous version of himself, now known as Another Ryuga, with the dragon head ornament becoming a full on dragon head on his right arm and the phrase "RYUGA 2002" written in mirror writing across his chest)

Another Ryuga: (Brandishing a sword) Now face my true power!

Woz: An Another Rider?! Impossible! The Time Jackers are dead!

Another Ryuga: With my master at the helm, nothing is impossible.

Odin: (With a clear disgust in his voice) This world is under my control, and you are an abomination to it. (To Ryuki and Knight) Kido, Akiyama, I believe these should be helpful in ridding all realities of this nuisance.

(With that, Odin opens the closed wings of the Goldvisor, revealing three cards that together display a phoenix, all three labeled "SURVIVE", before Odin takes the two wings card down and throws them to Ryuki and Knight)

Ryuki: You had these all this time?

Odin: Once this world was reset, I got them all back. Now use them before I change my mind.

(Getting the message, Ryuki and Knight show the cards, causing flames and frosty winds to spawn in respectively, as the Dark Visor turns into a sword and shield combo and the Dragvisor becomes a gun-like device resembling an armored dragon head, before both Ryuki and Knight insert their Survive Cards into the front of the shield and mouth of the dragon gun respectively.)

Dragvisor Zwei: Survive!

Darkvisor Zwei: Survive!

(As the pronouncements are made, the two change. Knight gains blue and gold shoulder pads and a cape emphasizing him as a Knight, while Ryuki gains red armor on his chest and his visor, which also reveals subtle red bug eyes by adding antennae, somewhat resembling Another Ryuga actually. As well their decks change from both black to red and blue respectively.)

Ryuki: There we go.

Another Ryuga: Survive Forms or not, you will not defeat me that easily!

(As Ryuga charges, each Rider pulls a card from their decks, save Zolda who pulls two. And as they leap out of the way of Another Ryuga's attack, Woz steps in and stabs him with the Zikan Despear)

Woz: Whatever you're planning to do, do it now!

Zolda: (Pulling back the stock of his gun before inserting the card into a slot on the bottom) Gladly!

Magnavisor: Advent

(With the battle call made, a giant green minotaur robot covered in guns emerges from the ground as Zolda inserts the second card into his visor, prompting the rest to do the same while Zolda inserts his Magnavisor into the back of his minotaur robot, the actions repeated from previously, while Tiger twists the handle of his axe before inserting the card and pushing it back into place)

Dragvisor Zwei: Final Vent!

Darkvisor Zwei: Final Vent!

Magnavisor: Final Vent!

Evilvisor: Final Vent!

Destvisor: Final Vent!

Goldvisor: Final Vent!

Gazellevisor: Final vent!

Blanc Visor: Final Vent!

(These actions summon quite a few more beasts, specifically a blue and white tiger-humanoid, a giant swan, a robotic phoenix, a giant manta ray, a series of humanoid gazelles, a giant bat and an Asiatic dragon, both of which morph into hybrids of that idea and a motorcycle as the Riders leap into action. Woz removes the Zikan Despear from Another Ryuga and kicks him into the path of the tiger-humanoid who grabs Another Ryuga, dragging him along the ground towards Tiger, now brandishing claws similar to his monster. As the tiger beast nears him, Tiger uses his claws to spear Another Ryuga, actually throwing him into the sky, where the giant swan sends him flying towards Femme with a gust of wind, allowing her to slash him with her naginata, the last blow sending him into a storm of Imperer's gazelles before Imperer himself knees Another Ryuga in the face, the impact of which lands him straight in the path of Raia, riding on his manta ray and charging right into him. This impact drops Another Ryuga right in front of Odin, who is picked up by the robot phoenix before flying right at Another Ryuga, landing the monster right in front of Zolda and his robot minotaur, which has just started revealing all of it's firepower, including missiles in it's chest, and as Zolda pulls the trigger on his Magnavisor, causing it to let loose all it's firepower at once, rocking Another Ryuga's world. And as the smoke clearsl we see Ryuki and Knight riding their beasts which have steadily morphed into motorcycles, with Spyro and Cynder riding on the back respectively. Knight fires a beam at Ryuga, holding him in place while Cynder infuses a cloak forming over Knight's motorcycle with Dark Aether, turning it into a sort of energy torpedo which runs straight through Another Ryuga, but just as that happens, Spyro infuses energy into Ryuki's motorcycle beast, which then pops a wheelie before shooting fireballs from the dragon's head straight into Another Ryuga. And as both motorcycles hit the breaks, we see the damage start to pick up on Another Ryuga, as the Mark of Malefor glows upon the sole of his foot one final time)

Another Ryuga: I have... accomplished my task... I have not failed!

(And on that rather confusing pronouncement, Another Ryuga explodes before dissolving into ash, leaving behind a red and silver Ridewatch with Ryuki's face on it's front)

Cynder: (Picking up the Ridewatch) And another one bites the dust.

Woz: Rejoice! Another of the Malefic Villains has fallen! And Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder have claimed their newest Rider Allies: Kamen Riders Ryuki, Knight, Zolda, Raia, Tiger, Imperer, Femme, and Odin! May their alliance last until all worlds reflect no life!

Spyro: That was... unusually prompt.

Woz: I knew there were going to be a lot of them this time around. Figured I'd handle it quickly. Besides, you two have an appointment to book a catering team for your wedding this afternoon.

Zolda: I can save you a meeting. I'll cook.

Cynder: You sure, Goro? It's a tall order for one guy, even with Baron making the cake.

Zolda: No worries, I can handle it. Besides, I've got a good group of friends I can call on for help if needed. Just send me the budget and I can make something great for you guys. It'll be good to cook for someone I respect again. Haven't done it much since Master Kitaoka passed.

Spyro: Speaking of friends, we need to get back to the real world.

Woz: So Decade can finally spill what he knows about the Prophecy.

Ryuki: Prophecy?

Cynder: We'll fill you in on what you need to know once we know everything.

(With that, the group returns to the Silver River, taking a step into it's reflection before emerging on the other side, at which point everyone save Odin returns to civilian attire as Decade comes out of the nearby Temple.)

Decade: Good to see you guys. I assume Ryuga's been dealt with.

Spyro: You know it. Now it's time you tell your story.

Decade: Agreed.

(With that, we transition back to the Temple, where we see Ignitus is giving Ryuki and company a guided tour of the Temple while Spyro, Cynder, Woz, and Decade sit back over the same parchment as when the story started, only now we see he has unfurled it fully)

Cynder: So, what exactly is this supposed to say?

Decade: It tells of the true role of The Messenger. The Messenger finds the destined dragons, you two, but only after hiding away someone called the Child of Night, a person sought by the Priest of Destiny, for she knows the way to destroy him.

Spyro: Child of Night?

(At this point, Woz remembers something, something long buried in his past, a memory of him leading a young lady in white with long black hairaway from Oma Zi-O's conquests as Geiz rushes in to fight. But this is not the final battle.)

Woz: Tsukuyomi...

Cynder: Who?

Woz: The Child of Night is someone named Tsukuyomi, which is the name of a moon god in my world. Before I started serving Oma Zi-O, I hid her away, because she had a power that could stop him. The ability to manipulate local spacetime. Notably freezing it.

Spyro: We need to find her before Malefor's forces do.

Cynder: Woz, where is this Tsukuyomi?

(As Woz remembers, we transition to what looks like a high school of some sort, where a sharply dressed teacher with Grease-style hair is walking towards one of his classes, and as he arrives, we see the same woman Woz was helping to escape seated at the front of the class, wearing a blue and white school uniform as we transition back to the Temple)

Woz: She's at a school. Amanogawa High School.

Spyro: Then we haven't a minute to wait.

Cynder: We've got to get there.

Woz: She's safe. A Kamen Rider is there, protecting her.

Spyro: With what these villains are capable of, we can't take any chances.

Cynder: We leave first thing in the morning.

(And as the group makes this plan, we see Ryuki and company pass by on their tour again, as Ryuki's distant reflection smirks again. Ryuga is still very much alive, as killing him would destroy Ryuki, and as this smirk fades, we transition yet again to see Oma Zi-O at the base of his statue, with Malefor's spectral energy in the base overlooking what he sees)

Malefor: Ryuga has done excellently.

Oma Zi-O: The next of the revived stands ready.

Malefor: Good. Send him. We must capture this Tsukuyomi before anyone else can.

(And as Malefor gives his order, our story ends for today.)

**Okay, that was a lot, and it probably felt rushed. If it did, my apologies, it was the only way I could think to get it all in without making this 10K words. Besides, the reveal of what Decade knows was more important than the battle with Ryuga. So, if the clues weren't enough to tell you, we're heading back to school for the next arc, centering around the very first Rider I ever saw an episode of, and one of my absolute favorites: Gentaro Kisarigi, Kamen Rider Fourze. And just as promised, the fourth Zi-O Rider, Tsukuyomi, is about to enter. So, how is all of this going to go down? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	41. Space is Here!

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, Ryuga was defeated by a huge alliance of the Mirror World's Riders, including an uncharacteristic alliance with Kamen Rider Odin. But more importantly, Decade finally revealed his part of the the Prophecy of Masks, pointing out someone we know to be Tsukuyomi as the key to stopping Malefor and Oma Zi-O, with Woz revealing he stashed her at Amanogawa High School, under the protection of Kamen Rider Fourze. So it looks like Spyro and Cyder are going back to school on an exfiltration! So, how's that going to go? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in the Dragon Temple, where Spyro and Cynder are preparing for a mission to Amanogawa High School, with Woz and Decade being there for a briefing)

Decade: Fair note, Woz went ahead of you while you slept last night. He told the Rider guarding Tsukuyomi that you were coming to get her involved in the fight. He's expecting you after one of his classes.

(At this point, Spyro notices a look of concern on Cynder's face)

Spyro: You okay, Cynder?

Cynder: I just have this bad feeling that whatever villain Malefor's going to send next already knows we're coming.

Spyro: Seeing as Ryuga was and still is Shinji's reflection, it's definitely plausible they're aware of our plan as well.

Woz: Don't worry, my contact already knows Tsukuyomi's a high value target for these fiends, so he's got her in the most secure of places he has access to.

Cynder: Alright then, the mission is simple. We get in to Amanogawa, find Tsukuyomi, and get out of there before anyone is the wiser. Hopefully things don't get much more... unnecessarily risky than that.

Spyro: Knowing our luck, they will.

Cynder: Don't jinx it now, we haven't even begun.

Decade: Just let me know when you're ready and I'll whip up an Aurora Curtain to the school. It's a half day, so you should be able to meet right away.

Woz: (Pulling out two brown bags) Not knowing if this mission would get you in contact with meals, I took the liberty of packing rations for both of you.

Decade: Okay, with that, we had best get you two moving. Don't want to be late for school after all.

(With that, Decade summons an Aurora Curtain)

Woz: Best of luck.

Spyro: Well, we'll only be back if Tsukuyomi is with us.

Cynder: So more likely than not, we will see you again.

(With their farewells made, Decade phases the Aurora Curtain over the two dragons, sending them through to the world of the Kamen Riders)

Woz: (With a sigh) They grow up so fast.

Decade: Brown bag lunches? Seriously? Woz, you're just weird.

Woz: Can you blame me?

Decade: Not really.

(With that, we transition to the grounds of Amanogawa High School, just as Spyro and Cynder appear from the Aurora Curtain. And as it dissipates, there stands a man in a white shirt, khaki pants seemingly held up by rainbow suspenders, and the gaudiest yellow and pink tie you can imagine, with a look of surprise on his face, catching both dragons off guard)

Chuta Ohsugi: I've seen plenty of weird stuff, but you two take the cake. Even though I knew you were coming.

Spyro: Wait, you're the Kamen Rider here?

Chuta Ohsugi: No, not even close. But we are co-workers, and he's a former student of mine. He did say he was expecting visitors, so I assume that's you two.

Cynder: It would be us indeed. So, where exactly is he now?

Chuta Ohsugi: He's teaching a class. But it should be getting out soon. You can wait in my classroom until he shows up.

(As Chuta Ohsugi walks off, Spyro and Cynder eye the teacher suspiciously)

Spyro: Should we trust him?

Cynder: If this Kamen Rider is on the faculty of this school, it makes sense that he'd probably tell someone else or that one of them would see a transformation. I say we give it a shot.

(As Spyro and Cynder rush off to catch up with their contact, we see in the shadow of a nearby tree, a man in a gray suit with glowing eyes, the left one being red, and the right one bearing the Mark of Malefor upon it, holding up a red and silver egg-shaped device with a ruby button on top)

?: So, that meddler Kisaragi teaches here now, does he?

(At this point, the mysterious figure presses the ruby button, coating himself in astral energy with the form of the constellation Sagittarius in it which creates his true form, a fiery warrior looking being with a bow mounted to his left arm and what looks like a quiver of arrows wrapped around his right)

Sagittarius Zodiarts: Well, looks like it's time to teach him a lesson. All of them.

(As the Sagittarius Zodiarts walks off, we transition to a classroom where Spyro, Cynder, and Chuta Ohsugi are waiting for Tsukuyomi's protector to arrive)

Spyro: (Noting the decorum) I'm guessing you teach geography.

Chuta Ohsugi: And you would be correct. (Snaps his suspenders) But I also do homeroom for the third years.

Cynder: (Noting the paper he's reading) Horoscopes? You actually read those?

Chuta Ohsugi: (Seeing she knows what he's reading) Don't tell anyone, but I've always been a bit superstitious. But with everything that's happened here, can you blame me?

Spyro: A lot's happened here then?

Chuta Ohsugi: This school was a hot-bed for the operations of a dastardly villain, who was actually the former principal of the school! Good thing our mutual friend was there to stop them.

(And just like that, the door to the classroom opens as Fourze enters the room)

Fourze: Despite the fact that you pretty much tormented my entire year?

Chuta Ohsugi: You know very well I just had a problem with you. And that Sakuta kid as well. What's he even doing these days?

Fourze: INTERPOL agent I believe. (Seeing Spyro and Cynder) Willing to bet you're Woz's Lord and Lady.

Cynder: He came up with the titles, but that's us alright.

(As Cynder extends her hand to shake Fourze's, he meets her with a firm handshake that turns into a trio of fist-bumps, one on top, one on the bottom of the hand, and the last a classical fist bump.)

Fourze: (Seeing Cynder was caught off-guard) Sorry, that's just the way I shake hands with friends.

Spyro: Friends? We've just met you.

Fourze: You're friends of Kamen Riders all over the place! Haruto's told me of you two. And so has Woz. Any friend of theirs is a friend of mine.

Cynder: Good to hear. Now, let's get down to business.

Fourze: Right. Tsukuyomi. When Woz caught me up on the story, I had a feeling she was in danger. Don't worry, she's safe with some of her classmates in the Kamen Rider Club.

Spyro: Kamen Rider Club?

Fourze: Essentially the cover group for my actions as a Kamen Rider. Genuinely dedicated to investigating the urban legends of Kamen Riders circulating around since the 1970's. Legends I can confirm are incredibly real.

Cynder: So, Tsukuyomi is with them?

Fourze: Yes, the moment I heard from Woz that she was likely to be in danger, she was enrolled as a student here so I could keep watch. But now that things are taking a turn for the worst, the KRC agreed to help me out with keeping her safe. One of my best students, Saburo Kazeta, and his group are working with them at the KRC headquarters. I'll gladly take you there.

Spyro: We haven't a moment to lose.

(With that, Spyro, Cynder and Fourze take off from the classroom, and arrive at what appears to be a store room with a random green locker in it, marked with what looks like a small rocket with eyes, with KRC written underneath it.)

Fourze: I know what you're thinking, no Tsukuyomi wasn't stuffed in a locker. Well, not in any _ordinary_ locker.

Cynder: Well she's not in here, so that's the only place left, since you assured is this is the place.

Fourze: Trust me, there's an explanation, but it's pretty long and rambling and involves some friends of mine fixing the place back up after it exploded. But suffice it to say... (Opens the locker, revealing nothing but a white void space) It's bigger on the inside.

(With the door open, Gentaro steps through, having to duck to get into the space. Confused, Spyro and Cynder follow through shutting the door behind them, as our tale ends for today)

**Okay, I know that wasn't a lot to go on, but I still think I introduced the Fourze Arc pretty well. Few things before we end though. Firstly, I know the Rabbit Hatch, the base of the original Kamen Rider Club, was destroyed during the series, but I know that Kengo Utahoshi and Yuki Jojima, or at least the latter, has gone to space during one of the movies for I think it was Build. So in this timeline she must've gone to the moon with Fourze and rebuilt the Rabbit Hatch. Truth be told, I just wanted to put that place in, since, like the whole series, it was just a fun place to be during the series, and seeing it destroyed was quite saddening. And yes, I couldn't resist Fourze using a TARDIS joke while describing the locker that leads to the Rabbit Hatch. And thirdly, for anyone who's seen the movies, Saburo Kazeta should seem familiar, being Inazuman in Movie War Ultimatum. So is Inazuman joining up as well? Well, you'll have to tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	42. Moonlight Showdown

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks. Last time, Spyro and Cynder ventured to Amanogawa High School to locate Tsukuyomi, who is revealed to be under the protection of Kamen Rider Fourze in a safehouse hidden through a mysterious locker. Unbeknownst to all of them though, the Sagittarius Zodiarts is already at the school, with the same goal in mind. So who will reach Tsukuyomi first? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in a white and burnt room with random decorations scattered about as what is presumably the main door opens, revealing Spyro, Cynder, and Fourze entering the strange room before being confronted by a group of five students in the blue Amanogawa High School uniform, notably led by one young man in particular, all of whom look ready to attack)

Saburo Kazeta: State your purpose here.

Fourze: Relax, Saburo. They're with me.

Saburo Kazeta: (Seeing Fourze, then with a sigh of relief) Good, it's you.

Fourze: Spyro, Cynder, the members of the Kamen Rider Club and Shounen League, mostly of the latter. They've... (Seeing something) Not again!

(Now we see exactly what Fourze is seeing, Spyro is levitating, and not trying to.)

Spyro: What the heck is going on?! Whoever thinks this is funny, it really isn't! Put me down!

Fourze: No worries, I've got this! (Rushes over to and presses a switch on the wall until Spyro falls) Sorry about that. We've been experiencing bugs with the artificial gravity systems in this place since it was rebuilt. There are moments where gravity will suddenly increase or decrease in different parts of the room.

Cynder: Artificial gravity? Why would you need... Wait, ARE WE IN SPACE?!

(With Cynder's exclamation, Fourze opens a viewing screen to show they're indeed in space, on the moon to be specific)

Fourze: Welcome to the Rabbit Hatch, Mark II. HQ of the Space Kamen Rider Club and Shounen League.

Spyro: You could have warned us about that!

Fourze: We had no time. (To Saburo Kazeta) Saburo, where's Tsukuyomi?

Saburo Kazeta: She's still examining that weird watch thing that Woz guy left with her.

Cynder: Wait, "watch"? (To Cynder) She has one of the Ridewatches already?

Fourze: Not quite. She has _a_ Ridewatch, but not ones we've ever seen.

Spyro: We'll need to talk with her, and see this thing.

Fourze: Gladly. (To Saburo Kazeta) She's in the laboratory with Ryusei, right?

Saburo Kazeta: Yep.

Fourze: Alright.

(With that decided, the trio progress to the back of the Rabbit Hatch, where we see a man in all black standing guard at the door, behind which a girl in white with long black hair is examining what looks to by some sort of prototype Ridewatch.)

Fourze: Ryusei, good to see you again.

Meteor: Gentaro. Good thing you called me in the second Woz came back. (Pulls a note from his pocket) Found this jammed in the laboratory door this morning.

Cynder: Let me take a look at that. (Opens the note) "Surrender the girl or I will destroy you all." (Folds the note closed) Direct and to the point. Looks like my fears were warranted. Malefor and his vile allies know Tsukuyomi is here and are trying to get to her.

Spyro: So who did he send?

Cynder: No clue. The note is signed "I I", both written in red pen. Must be some kind of code name

(Hearing this, Fourze and Meteor immediately recognize who sent that note)

Fourze: It can't be. He's dead.

Meteor: This Malefor has revived other enemies from the past, why couldn't he be one of them?

Fourze: He was probably looking for the strongest. So out of all, it would be him.

Spyro: Wait a second, you know who this is?

Meteor: The man responsible for all the madness at this school seven years ago.

Fourze: His name was Mitsuaki Gamou. He was the principal of Amanogawa while I was attending. In secret though, he was the Sagittarius Zodiarts, the leader of a group of 12 called the Horoscopes. Would've destroyed the country if we didn't stop him.

Meteor: No surprise this Malefor brought him back.

Fourze: Which is exactly what I was worried about.

Cynder: How did you recognize that's who it was from two red I's?

Fourze: Part of his... weirdness... was that his eyes would glow bright red randomly. Hence the red I's.

Spyro: Makes sense, I guess.

Meteor: Keep in mind, to get that note here, he had to get here.

Fourze: The Rabbit Hatch isn't secure. We've got to get Tsukuyomi out of here!

(And just as Fourze makes this pronouncement, the sound of arrows flying can be heard)

Meteor: Looks like we're a little too late! (Opens a panel on the wall, grabbing out two belts: one blue with red switches, a display screen of some kind, four strange modular items, and a giant lever; and the other a giant star globe with a blue ball switch on the side) We're going to need these.

(Having heard the ruckus, Tsukuyomi exits the lab and is about to get into the fray, when Meteor stops her)

Meteor: Tsukuyomi, what do you think you're doing?!

Tsukuyomi: Joining the fray, what else?

Meteor: Not a chance. You're too valuable to this game to risk getting captured!

Tsukuyomi: Did you forget what I can do?

Meteor: You don't have enough control over your powers yet!

Tsukuyomi: Then how am I supposed _to_ control them if you won't let me use them!? I'm not some damsel in distress!

Fourze: Can we hurry this discussion along? My students are kind of dying over there!

Cynder: If you three can calm down, I've got an idea. We'll try to hold off Sagittarius as best we can, and once the students are evacuated, I'll give a signal to Tsukuyomi so she can hit him with her abilities at the last minute while we all take turns pounding on him.

Meteor: Sounds like a good idea to me.

Cynder: Good, now let's get in there before anyone dies.

(As the group agrees upon this plan, the five of them head into the main room to see the Sagittarius Zodiarts is making quick work of the students, two of whom appear dead at this point, but Saburo Kazeta is holding his own.)

Sagittarius Zodiarts: So this is what Fourze is up to these days? Letting his students fight his battles? Pathetic.

Saburo Kazeta: Well, as you've seen, I punch above my weight class. (As some sort of energy radiates off of him) _Way_ above. (Throws his arms out in a transformation pose) Gōriki, Shō...

(But before Saburo Kazeta can finish that response, the Sagittarius Zodiarts shoots him through the heart with one of his arrows, killing him instantly as he falls back)

Sagittarius Zodiarts: Did you really think I didn't know what you were capable of? I know all about what you are, Kazeta. My master has informed me of that much.

Fourze: (Seeing Saburo Kazeta's fall) SABURO!

Sagittarius Zodiarts: (Hearing Fourze's cry) Ah, Gentaro Kisaragi. We meet again.

Fourze: Did our friendship in your last moments mean nothing to you?!

Sagittarius Zodiarts: I was a dying man astonished you hadn't killed me already for what I'd done. Once my master revived me, all of that went out the window. We are enemies, Kisaragi, plain and simple.

Fourze: (Throwing his belt on in anger) Then this time, expect no mercy from me!

Meteor: (Placing his belt on as well) Or from me.

(With that, Meteor slides a switch on his belt, activating it)

Meteor Driver: Meteor, Ready?

(While this goes on, Fourze is busy flipping the red switches on his belt downwards before grabbing the lever)

Fourze Driver: 3! 2! 1!

Fourze and Meteor: Henshin!

(With that, Fourze pulls the lever and is surrounded by some sort of construction field resembling a Stargate almost while Meteor is surrounded by cosmic energy, causing him to take the form of a meteor and fly into the Sagittarius Zodiarts before returning back to the point he originated from, at which point the suits are revealed. Meteor is shown in a black suit resembling a star map and decorated with a blue shoulder pad and sash connector and blue comet looking helmet with red eyes atop a silver base, with a strange device on his right wrist and an odd blue point on his left thumb. Meanwhile, Fourze appears clad in white and black with huge orange eyes and accents of the same orange, and four unique points on his wrists and ankles: an orange circle on his right wrist, a blue X on his right ankle, a yellow triangle on his left ankle, and a black square on the left wrist)

Fourze: (Throwing his arms up in his classic pose) Uchuu KITAA! Time to settle this, man-to-man.

Meteor: Time to finally decide your fate, Gamou.

(With that, the battle begins: Fourze, Meteor, Spyro, and Cynder against the Sagittarius Zodiarts. Just like the last time he was here, this battle is utterly wrecking the Rabbit Hatch, as the students begin to flee at Tsukuyomi's direction. While they are evacuating, the quartet of heroes are trying to avoid destroying the place again, but its to no avail as just about everything is getting wrecked be it from energy arrows getting stuck into everything or people literally flying into them. As the last of the students evacuate with Saburo Kazeta's corpse, Tsukuyomi stands at the door, waiting for the signal, which Cynder gives by winking at her, Tsukuyomi focuses her concentration and holds out her hand, pausing time for the Sagittarius Zodiarts as the Riders start whaling on him for a few minutes before he starts glowing)

Fourze: Wait, he can't do that.

Meteor: How the hell is he doing that?!

Spyro: What's he even doing?

Fourze: We'll explain later! We've got to get out of here!

(With Spyro and Cynder still not knowing what's going on, Fourze and Meteor grab them and Tsukuyomi before rushing out the door as the Sagittarius Zodiarts explodes just as the door closes, destroying the Rabbit Hatch again, as our story ends for today)

**Okay, that wasn't much of a fight scene, I'll admit. Truth be told, I wanted to save some for the next chapter, which is going to be cosmic, as well as leave you all guessing as to what the heck just happened. And sadly, no, Inazuman will not be joining our story. While Saburo Kazeta's version did appear in a Kamen Rider movie, he's not a Kamen Rider, and was kind of an odd addition if you ask me. Anyways, what the heck did the Sagittarius Zodiarts just do? Will our heroes be able to stop them? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	43. Tsukuyomi, Transform!

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks. Last time, Fourze brought Spyro and Cynder to the reconstructed Rabbit Hatch to find Tsukuyomi, only for the Sagittarius Zodiarts to find the place, kill Saburo Kazeta, and completely destroy the place by exploding. Something both Fourze and Meteor say he shouldn't be able to do. So what does that even mean? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes immediately as the last chapter left off, with Fourze and Meteor rushing Spyro and Cynder out of the locker that leads to the Rabbit Hatch, and holding it shut as it explodes to prevent the school from catching on fire. And while they stop the flames, they don't stop the door from getting blown open before slamming shut with the recoil and throwing the two Riders across the room)

Spyro: Okay, what the heck just happened?!

Fourze: Something that shouldn't.

Cynder: So that guy actually _can't_ go kamikaze on us? Good to know.

Meteor: It's a lot more complicated than that. That wasn't even the _real_ Gamou. It was a double he somehow created.

Fourze: Somehow because as Sagittarius, he can't do that. That was Gemini's ability.

Meteor: So how's _he_ doing it?

Fourze: It was a Supernova ability, and Gamou was the one granting those to the other Horoscopes. That could be related

Spyro: I think we've actually got an explanation for that.

Meteor: You do?

Cynder: When Malefor revived these villains, he gave them each new abilities or items from his own power. So if I had to guess, he got the ability to replicate the abilities of his fellow Horoscopes.

Fourze: That... actually makes a lot of sense, considering the last two, him and Leo, did a lot of switching back and forth between Horoscopes powers, which is ultimately what killed both of them. So it makes sense that if Gamou's back by the intervention of this "Malefor", he would be immune to what killed him last time.

Spyro: And if he's got 10 other powers he hasn't demonstrated yet, we've got to stop this guy before anything else happens. (Looks around the room) Where are Tsukuyomi and the others?

Meteor: The old Kamen Rider Club room?

Fourze: We gave that room to the Shounen League when the Hatch was repaired. So if they're anywhere, that's a likely spot.

Meteor: Then let's get there, quickly, before Gamou tries any of the others.

(With that, the quartet exits the storeroom where the locker is located and start running through the halls of Amanogawa High School, looking for Tsukuyomi and the others, eventually finding the group, not in the Kamen Rider Club room like expected, but back in Chuta Ohsugi's homeroom, where the aforementioned teacher is holding a phone while the rest of the Shounen League mourns, save Tsukuyomi, who to be fair is mourning, but also trying to reconcile the fact that the Sagittarius Zodiarts is after her, clutching the mysterious Ridewatch she holds tightly in frustration)

Chuta Ohsugi: Gentaro? I was just about to call you. (Recognizing Meteor) Good to see you too, Ryusei.

Meteor: Mr. Ohsugi.

Fourze: I'm guessing you've already been told what's going on here.

Chuta Ohsugi: Gamou, came back to life? It can't be.

Cynder: Trust us, it is.

Chuta Ohsugi: These are dark times indeed.

Spyro: That's why we're here. Get rid of him and get everyone here to safety.

(With that, for some reason Saburo Kazeta's corpse starts laughing, before looking straight at everyone, and speaking in a voice that's not his own)

?: If only it were that easy.

(With that, the disguise wears off, revealing this was never Saburo Kazeta, but rather it was the Sagittarius Zodiarts the whole time. His disguise revealed, the Sagittarius Zodiarts gets up, summons a weapon resembling a guitar mixed with a goat, strumming a chord that blows most of the group back against a wall as he grabs Tsukuyomi and runs as the shockwave dies down.)

Cynder: What the heck was that?

Meteor: A mixture of of Capricorn's weapon and Libra's powers.

Spyro: Well his little illusion game now has Tsukuyomi in his clutches. We've got to stop him!

Fourze: Agreed. After him!

Chuta Ohsugi: Wait! (Opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out two objects, both items reminiscent of the modules in the Fourze Driver, one blue with a large silver-covered doomsday button like device and the other with a yellow and silver pinwheel on the front, throwing them at Fourze and Meteor) This calls for extreme measures.

Meteor: Couldn't agree more. Let's get going!

(With that, the chase is on. The quartet manages to catch up to the Sagittarius Zodiarts and Tsukuyomi, and manage to pursue them through the halls of Amanogawa High School, emerging from random doors in a random order like something out of a cartoon, before eventually our main quartet quite literally runs into each other. As they recover from the impact, they realize their target has left the building altogether and rush out to the courtyard, where we do catch up with Tsukuyomi and the Sagittarius Zodiarts, the former of whom is still struggling to escape, much to the latter's annoyance.)

Sagittarius Zodiarts: Quit your struggling, whelp! (Throws her to the ground, next to a very much alive and tied up Saburo Kazeta, before summoning a pink halberd looking weapon) You may be unaware, but you are a crucial player in stopping my master's return. Something I can't very well have happening. So you're going to sit this fight out, permanently.

(With his proclamation made, the Sagittarius Zodiarts somehow plunges the tip of the halberd into the sky, opening a dark violet and black portal)

Sagittarius Zodiarts: Hope you and your friend here enjoy the Dark Nebula!

(But just as the Sagittarius Zodiarts is about to throw Tsukuyomi into the portal, he's interrupted by a burst of fire, as our quartet of heroes arrives on the scene)

Cynder: That's far enough, Gamou!

Sagittarius Zodiarts: (Throwing the halberd aside) Come now, this is getting ridiculous. You know you can't win!

Fourze: Like hell that means we're giving up!

Sagittarius Zodiarts: Unbelievable. I have the power of all 12 Horoscopes, and you still refuse to back down?! Fine then. Let the record show you asked for it!

(Summoning massive amounts of Cosmic Energy, the Sagittarius Zodiarts summons two ninja like figures cloaked in black, save the white and red hair on each of them)

Meteor: (Noting the portal) Okay, Virgo and Leo, check.

Fourze: It doesn't matter how many Horoscopes you channel, your superiority complex will cost you all the same. (Pulls the orange module out of the Fourze Driver, replacing it with the one Chuta Ohsugi threw to him, before exposing the doomsday button by pushing down the silver part) Time to prove that again.

Fourze Driver: Cosmic!

Meteor: (Removing the module in his Meteor Driver and replacing it with the one thrown to him) I couldn't agree more

Meteor Storm Switch: Meteor Storm!

Meteor Driver: (As Meteor presses a previously unseen yellow button on the Meteor Storm Switch) Meteor On! Ready?

(With their devices in place, Fourze presses the big red doomsday button while Meteor spins the pinwheel on the Meteor Storm Switch)

Cosmic Switch: Cosmic, ON!

(Now each Rider is surrounded by Cosmic Energy, forming their final forms, Fourze's limb denoting symbols all turn silver as his white undersuit turns blue, complete with a new touchscreen chestpiece with four quadrants of symbols marked 1-40, and a new helmet with black and yellow decorum and giant red eyes as a booster rocket looking weapon with a blue handle and silver grip materializes in his hand. Meanwhile the same energy turns Meteor's black and silver undersuit blue and gold, generates a second shoulder pad and turns the blue parts of his normal suit a bright gold before generating a blue polearm in his hands)

Fourze: (Grabbing the silver grip on his weapon and pulling it down, splitting the booster rocket parts in half and revealing the blade of a sword) Let's finish this, man-to-man, once and for all!

Sagittarius Zodiarts: I couldn't agree more.

(With each Rider in their final forms, the battle begins as Sagittarius and his peculiar ninjas charge our quartet of heroes. The two ninjas are finished off quickly enough, but the Sagittarius Zodiarts himself is proving a problematic figure, as just as anyone lands a hit on him, a stream of water comes out of nowhere and heals him)

Meteor: Okay, check Aquarius off the list.

Sagittarius Zodiarts: I'll admit, you've grown stronger since last time we fought. (As the Mark of Malefor glows up his eye) But so have I!

(As this happens, the Sagittarius Zodiarts' body is consumed by Cosmic Energy, replacing his bulky armor with a light-armored red form)

Fourze: And he can still use his Supernova. Because of course he can.

Sagittarius Zodiarts: And you will find, I'm a lot harder to beat this time around.

Spyro: Says you and every other lunatic we've beaten so far.

Sagittarius Zodiarts: We shall see if that holds true.

(Now the battle resumes, but true to his word, the Sagittarius Zodiarts is proving a lot harder to hit this time around. Seeing from a distance as the people trying to save her are getting their tails kicked, something clicks within her, as shown by the mysterious Ridewatch she holds changing form, turning itself white with a display showing "2068" on the bottom and a strange symbol above it, with what looks like half of a Rider's face on the sides of the display. As well materializing next to her, a gray metal Driver with two sliding slots and a display with a white frame in the middle of it. Somehow upon seeing that belt, she knows just what to do, standing tall and absorbing the very portal she was almost thrown into before throwing the energy into the Sagittarius Zodiarts)

Sagittarius Zodiarts: What on...?!

Meteor: Tsukuyomi?

Tsukuyomi: No offense to you guys, but I'm through playing damsel in distress. (Holds the Driver and Ridewatch proudly) Looks like it's my turn to save you.

(With that, Tsukuyomi places the Driver on her waist, causing a black belt to form)

Ziku Driver: Ziku Driver!

(With the Ziku Driver in place, Tsukuyomi rotates the face of the Ridewatch, revealing a glossy looking Rider face, with some sort of characters acting as the visor, before activating it)

Tsukuyomi Ridewatch: Tsukuyomi!

(With the Tsukuyomi Ridewatch active, Tsukuyomi places it on the stage left side of the Ziku Driver before pressing a large button on top of the Driver itself as a golden clock-astrolabe hybrid forms behind her.)

Tsukuyomi: HENSHIN!

(Her battle cry known, Tsukuyomi grabs the Ziku Driver by her Ridewatch and spins the front of it 360 degrees. As the rotation stops, the astrolabe disintegrates as the Ziku Driver speaks again)

Ziku Driver: Rider Time! Kamen! Rider! Tsukuyomi! Tsu-ku-yo-mi!

(As this battle cry is made, the astrolabe forms into a black undersuit covered by white and gold dress-like armor, a white shoulder-covering cape, and a crescent moon visor with characters across it, much like on Woz's suit, but with two clock hands as well, set for 2:00 of all times.)

Sagittarius Zodiarts: (Seeing this) If you think this will make a difference, you are clearly out of your league.

Tsukuyomi: I'm not so sure. (Flicking her cape aside) Feels like I was meant to do this.

Cynder: Looks like the odds are against you, Gamou. Five to one, I'd say in our favor.

Sagittarius Zodiarts: Never tell me the odds.

(Now the true battle kicks off. With Tsukuyomi on their side, things seem finally be going well against the Sagittarius Zodiarts. After a few minutes of solid tail-kicking, Fourze, Meteor, and Tsukuyomi all ready themselves for some big finishing move. Fourze removes the Cosmic Switch from his belt and places it in the handle of his sword, before immediately removing it, inserting it again, and activating it)

Barizun Sword: Cosmic, ON!

(Meanwhile, Meteor generates a golden ripcord, and places the Meteor Storm Switch into one end of his polearm, before inserting the ripcord into the top of the switch, spinning the pinwheel like a top. As this goes on, Tsukuyomi repeats the same actions as her transformation)

Ziku Driver: Finish Time! Tsukuyomi! Time Jack!

(With that, Tsukuyomi begins to levitate as a crescent moon similar to the astrolabe that spawned her armor appears behind her, meanwhile Fourze and Meteor are charging Cosmic Energy into their attacks)

Fourze: Rider Chou Ginga Finish!

Meteor: Meteor Storm Punish!

(With that, Fourze lets loose and slashes with the Barizun Sword, the blue energy destroying the Sagittarius Zodiarts' lighter armor, returning him to his normal state as Meteor pulls the ripcord on his staff, releasing the pinwheel of the Meteor Storm Switch as a top that breaks the Sagittarius Zodiarts' bow and arrows as Tsukuyomi ceases to levitate and transitions into a kick stance, with Spyro and Cynder giving energy to the equation with bursts of Aether and Dark Aether, which get infused into Tsukuyomi's kick as a spiral of yellow and violet energy surrounds her, imparting all it's force into the Sagittarius Zodiarts upon her landing.)

Sagittarius Zodiarts: (As the mark of Malefor glows upon his eye) The Child of Night... as prophesized... stands against us. Forgive me... Lord Malefor!

(And with one final cry of anguish, the Sagittarius Zodiarts is beaten, dissolving into dust and leaving behind a white Ridewatch with an orange band, and Fourze's face present on it, as Fourze, Meteor, and Tsukuyomi return to their normal states)

Spyro: (Claiming the Ridewatch) Another one down.

(After all the commotion settles down, Tsukuyomi unties Saburo Kazeta just as Chuta Ohsugi and the rest of the Shounen League arrive)

Chuta Ohsugi: You've got to be kidding me, we missed all the action?! (Seeing Saburo Kazeta is unharmed, save a few bruises) Please let this be the real Saburo.

Saburo Kazeta: Don't worry about that. It's the real me.

Fourze: If it helps, I trust him.

Chuta Ohsugi: I'm not sure it does, but I'll take it.

Cynder: With all that excitement out of the way, I think it's about time we get home. There's still 7 of them left, counting Oma Zi-O.

Meteor: You can count me in. I've got some vacation hours to burn anyways.

Fourze: I'm coming to.

Chuta Ohsugi: And how exactly are you going to explain that to the principal? He doesn't know your little secret!

Fourze: I'll tell him I'm on sabbatical. (To Saburo Kazeta) Saburo, can I count on you to keep the school safe while I'm gone?

Saburo Kazeta: 1000%.

Fourze: Good to hear.

Tsukuyomi: Then let's not waste a moment.

(Just as she says that, an Aurora Curtain opens, allowing Decade and Woz to step through)

Woz: I take it all went well?

Spyro: (Showing the Ridewatch) Another one down, and Tsukuyomi's ready to fight.

Tsukuyomi: (Seeing Woz) So, finally came to your senses, eh?

Woz: Long story, but yes. Though, for right now... (Opens his book) Rejoice! Another of the Malefic Villains has fallen! And Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder have claimed their newest Rider Allies: Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, and Tsukuyomi! May their alliance last until the final frontier is no longer boundless! (Closes his book)

Tsukuyomi: Still got that dramatic flair, I see.

Cynder: We'll have to talk more on the way back.

Decade: Agreed. Besides, Zolda wants to see you two when you get back.

Spyro: Questions about the wedding menu?

Decade: I'll let him tell you when we get back.

(And with that, Spyro, Cynder, Fourze, Meteor, Tsukuyomi, Woz, and Decade step through the Aurora Curtain as we transition back to Warfang, where we see a man in white apparently manning some sort of mobile kitchen, giving out plates of food to civilians for no charge, as shown when one insists on paying him, and he rejects it)

Kabuto: As much as I appreciate the offer, I couldn't accept even if I wanted to.

Civilian: A cook who makes food for the underprivileged for free? There's got to be a catch.

Kabuto: (Thinking about it) There's no catch, I've just got a lot of time on my hands. And besides... (Pointing to the sky while only looking up slightly) Grandmother said this, "Seeing the joy on someone's face after a hot meal is it's own reward."

Civilian: Your grandmother certainly sounds like an interesting person.

Kabuto: (With a slight smirk) You have no idea.

(And with that remark, our tale ends for today)

**Okay, that wraps up the Fourze Arc, and Tsukuyomi has now joined the party! And, surprise! Saburo Kazeta's not dead after all. Hey, somebody needs to defend in Fourze's place while he's not there, hence the plot twist. And next time, things only get crazier, as our next rider is the man who walks the path of heaven, the one who will rule everything: Soji Tendo. Kamen Rider Kabuto! I'll be honest, he's one of the ones I had no idea what to do with, both him and the Rider after him are. I've solved for the latter, still working on Kabuto. But by the next update, I should have something figured out. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	44. Invasion!

**This is Part III of the Labor Day Special. Now before we start, I would of course like to give a fond welcome to the newest Kamen Rider in the long running series, as just yesterday as of writing this, Kamen Rider Saber arrived, picking up from Kamen Rider Zero One. While it's sad to see Aruto Hiden go, Touma Kamiyama has me fascinated. Anyways, last time, Tsukuyomi joined the fight after gaining her Ziku Driver and Ridewatch, joining Fourze and Meteor to finish off the Sagittarius Zodiarts. So, now with Tsukuyomi in the Realms, Malefor and his forces best start shaking in their boots. So what's their plan? And how is the next revealed Kamen Rider, Kabuto, involved? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes in the Temple's kitchen, where Spyro, Cynder, and Zolda are reviewing the menu for the two dragons' upcoming wedding)

Zolda: As much as I hate to say it, I'm not sure I can pull this off.

Spyro: No need to beat yourself up over it, Goro. I can help you with the recipes.

Zolda: It's not really the recipes, those are pretty simple once you get past the ingredients specific to this world. It's really the quantity. I don't have enough time in a day to make all this food.

Cynder: Our response remains the same. We're more than willing to work with you.

Zolda: You two? Working? On your wedding day? Not a chance! I wouldn't make you two do that even if you were the only living beings here. I'll figure it out. You two just focus on the task at hand. Finding and defeating the last of Malefor's minions is more important than cooking entrees game hens, salmon, roast, or pasta for 250 each.

Spyro: Okay, just don't be afraid to ask us if the need arrives.

Zolda: No problem. You two have a grand day.

(As the two leave Zolda to work on the feast, we transition to outside the Temple, where Ignitus is resting in a garden, in contemplation of everything that's happened in the last few years, from first finding Spyro in the swamps to now having him about to become his son-in-law in marrying his daughter Cynder in the midst of him becoming the Chronicler and the Prophecy of Masks coming to fruition.)

Ignitus: (With a quiet smile) What a mad ride these last few years have been.

(Just as Ignitus lets out his reminiscence, the calm is disturbed by a rustling in the bushes as a green insect-like humanoid creature with a spike emerging from his left wrist emerges)

Gryllus Worm: And they're about to get a lot stranger, scaley.

Ignitus: (Angered at this intrusion) Whoever you are, leave this place now. This Temple is a place of peace, and your foul hands shall not debase it.

Gryllus Worm: "Foul hands"? Aw, I'm hurt, Ignitus.

Ignitus: How do you know who I am?

Gryllus Worm: (As the Mark of Malefor glows upon his wrist spike) My master has told me _everything_ about you. Which will make what I need to do so much easier.

(With that, we transition into the Gryllus Worm's viewpoint as he rushes Ignitus. But what he does next isn't seen, and rather is followed by Tsukuyomi and Woz walking through another portion of the same garden a few minutes earlier.)

Woz: It's honestly good to see you're safe, Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi: Don't think we're going to go back to being buddy-buddy. You still betrayed the Resistance to Oma Zi-O and if _your own_ statement is true, got Geiz captured.

Woz: Believe me, I understand your distrust. Siding with Oma Zi-O is a mistake I am still trying to rectify. Lord Spyro and Lady Cynder can attest to that.

Tsukuyomi: You really call them that?

Woz: Why not? They gave me a purpose after seeing what Oma Zi-O really was. I'm grateful to them for that. Plus they don't seem to mind. In some sense, I think they kind of enjoy it, despite never saying that.

Tsukuyomi: (Rolling her eyes) Sounds exactly like you, Woz. Not quite the you I trusted, but getting there.

Woz: And that's progress enough for me.

(At this point, what sounds like Ignitus screaming can be heard, sending a flock of birds flying as Woz and Tsukuyomi take defensive positions)

Tsukuyomi: Assuming that wasn't my imagination.

Woz: Can confirm it wasn't. I heard it too.

Tsukuyomi: What are we likely up against?

Woz: There's 7 revived villains left, counting Oma Zi-O, so anything up to and including him. Other than that, no idea.

Tsukuyomi: Seems to be the consistent odds.

Woz: I was kind of afraid you'd say that. It always means we're going to get one of the worst.

(As the bushes begin to to rustle, Tsukuyomi and Woz prepare for the worst, and what appears to be Ignitus enters from them.)

Woz: (With a sigh) Oh, Ignitus, it's just you. You had us startled for a bit there.

"Ignitus": With good reason. One of Malefor's brutes is on the grounds. I caught sight of the fiend and he attempted to kill me!

Woz: Did you get a description?

"Ignitus": Green. Insect-like, with what looks like a spike on one arm.

Woz: I admit, that's one of the older ones. I don't quite recognize it. Where was this attack?

"Ignitus": In the garden. I think I managed to wound it before the fiend slipped away.

Woz: We'll go check it out.

(As Woz and Tsukuyomi run off towards the Temple Garden, "Ignitus" lets his illusion fall, revealing the Gryllus Worm, once the two are out of sight)

Gryllus Worm: Like shooting fish in a barrel.

(Just as the Gryllus Worm comments on how easy this might be, a buzzing sound can be heard overhead, as a burgundy mechanical beetle flies over the scene)

Gryllus Worm: (Recognizing the device) He's here. (Clenching a fist beneath his arm blade) Looks like I'll be getting my revenge after all.

(As the Gryllus Worm resumes using Ignitus' form, we transition to a nearby hillside, where Kabuto stands, now joined by a man in a suit and tie.)

Kabuto: It's just as we feared. Gryllus is back.

Gatack: So why are we just standing here? Shouldn't we be kicking Worm tail?

Kabuto: I have heard of these dragons from the others. And Gryllus is using one of them as a cover. We must inform them and take him down _with _them.

Gatack: Every second we spend wasting, Gryllus gets more powerful.

Kabuto: Calm yourself, Kagami. (Pointing towards the sky as before) Grandmother said this, "Those who have the knowledge and ability to act, have the responsibility to act with caution." That is what we're doing here. Being cautious.

Gatack: I get it. Approach slowly, figure out the patterns, then execute.

Kabuto: Exactly. (As the burgundy beetle from earlier flies into his hand) Get your Zecter ready. We've gathered enough information. We need to strike, now.

(With that, Kabuto and Gatack leap down from the hillside and rush towards the Temple as the story concludes for today)

**This concludes Part III of the Labor Day Special. For Part IV, tune in to The Dark Order. Okay, I will admit, there's not much in this chapter. But after how much the last one gave, I felt I needed a slightly easier chapter for to begin the Kabuto Arc, mostly because I'm still not exactly sure how this is going to go. Thankfully, I do have the time to figure it out. And for anyone saying that the Gryllus Worm and the Albino Joker have their mark in the same place, that was a typo on my part at the start of the Blade Arc. It was rectified in later chapters. Anyways, Spyro and Cynder have no idea what is about to confront them, but it looks like Kabuto and Gatack are ready to help them out. So, what comes next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	45. The Strongest Native

**Welcome back to Prophecy of Masks! Last time, the Gryllus Worm attacked Ignitus and stole his form, keeping Woz and Tsukuyomi off his trail. But Kabuto and Gatack are still on it. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder are completely clueless as to what is going on. So, what comes next? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes back in the Dragon Temple, where Cynder appears to be sampling cake flavors with Baron)

Baron: Having gone over the menu with Zolda, I've narrowed down the best possible flavor pairing for the cake to these three. The first, a classic angel food, the second is a bit lemony, and the last one, a rich dark chocolate.

Cynder: You don't even need to go much further than that. Spyro and I both agreed if the baker had a chocolate option, we were going with that. Dark chocolate makes it even better.

Baron: Well, that was easier than I expected. (Looks around) Speaking of Spyro, where is he anyways?

Cynder: He went with Phillip and Shotaro to get ceremonial robes fitted at some place called "Windscales"

(With that, we transition to the city of Futo, where Spyro is getting his measurements taken by a tailor while Shotaro and Phillip are checking for accessories.)

Spyro: (As the tailor gets to his neck) Is this entirely necessary?

Double: Trust me, if you're going to get married, you need a proper suit. And I couldn't think of a better place to get one made than Windscales.

Spyro: Dragons wear a special set of formal robes at their wedding, not a suit.

Double: Oh. I think this place can manage that. It's really the fabric I was trying to pitch. This stuff is the most comfortable thing I've ever worn.

Tailor: (Seeing Double is looking at him) I can make that work. So long as I have an example to go off of.

Phillip: Or we can just give the measurements and fabric to a tailor back in the Dragon Realms.

Tailor: That makes a lot more sense.

Double: Then that's what we'll do.

Tailor: Very well then.

(Just as the tailor finishes recording the last of Spyro's measurements, an Aurora Curtain opens, with a panicked Decade running out of it.)

Spyro: Tsukasa? What are you doing here?

Decade: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! WE'VE GOT TO GO, NOW!

(Before Spyro can respond, Decade grabs him by the arm, just as the tailor gives Spyro the measurements he just took as both he and Decade vanish into the Aurora Curtain, arriving back in the Temple, in front of Baron and Cynder, much to their shock)

Cynder: Well that was fast.

Decade: Cynder! We've got to get moving!

Cynder: Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Tsukasa, what the heck is going on?

Spyro: Wish I knew. He wouldn't even tell me.

(Just as Decade is about to open another Aurora Curtain, Woz and Tsukuyomi enter the room, clearly in a panic of their own)

Baron: (Sensing the panic in this room) Okay, I'll be going then...

(As Baron, Woz sees Spyro and Cynder in the room, and immediately rushes over to them)

Woz: Lord Spyro! Lady Cynder! Urgent news! One of Malefor's fiends has infiltrated the Temple!

Decade: We don't have time! We've got to move! NOW!

Spyro: Hold up a second, Tsukasa. If one of those fiends is here, we're not going anywhere until it's beaten!

Decade: If we waste a minute, a valuable player in this whole thing dies!

Cynder: What the heck are you talking about?

Tsukuyomi: You're talking about Geiz aren't you?

Woz: You've managed to locate him?

Decade: I think I have, but we've got to get moving if we're going to find him. As in, NOW!

Spyro: Who the heck is Geiz?

Decade: Long story, I'll explain later, we have to GO!

Cynder: Calm down, Tsukasa! We're not going anywhere until A) You explain what the heck you're going on about, and B) We track down and get rid of whichever maniac Malefor has sent after us!

Woz: Geiz was the last person standing against Oma Zi-O. He was locked up to serve as an example of what happens when Oma Zi-O was defied. Apparently Malefor and Oma Zi-O have decided to move him in the wake of the last few losses

Decade: Thanks. Now let's get moving! If we don't go now, we'll lose Geiz!

Spyro: And if we _do_ go now, we risk this fiend reviving the last 13 creeps by stealing the Ridewatches!

Tsukuyomi: Is that even possible?

Spyro: When dealing with Malefor, you don't want to take chances. If he did this once, he can probably do it again.

Cynder: Hold on, everyone calm down. There's a simple solution to all of this.

Decade: Yes! We get moving! NOW!

Cynder: Not what I was going to say at all. (To Woz) Woz, go with Decade, keep an eye on this Geiz person, bring Daiki with you.

Decade: I left him watching them while I came here trying to get you.

Cynder: Then there we go. You and Woz take up the watch and send Diend back here once you've located Geiz, Tsukuyomi and the rest of us will handle what is going on here.

Decade: (Realizing this is the best deal he's going to get) Fine. But if we lose him, this world moves up on my list for destruction.

Spyro: Do we have a description of who we're up against?

Woz: Green, Insectoid, Spike on one arm. At least that's the description Ignitus gave us.

Decade: (Realizing who Woz is describing) Be very cautious of anything said then. It may not have been Ignitus you spoke to.

Cynder: And how exactly is that possible?

Decade: Because the description Woz just gave fits the Gryllus Worm. The most powerful of a shapeshifting species called, well, Worms. They can almost perfectly mimic anyone, down to their memories. (Pulls out one of his cards and tosses it to Spyro) This guy should be able to help if he's here.

Spyro: (Looking at the card, revealing a rider with a burgundy head and massive blue eyes along side a beetle's crest, reading the name) "Kamen Rider Kabuto".

Decade: Chances are if there's a Worm involved, he's here. Just be aware, he's a little... eccentric.

Woz: And by that he means completely nuts. Be wary of this one.

(With that, Decade summons an Aurora Curtain which he and Woz step through, leaving Spyro, Cynder, and Tsukuyomi alone to figure this out as "Ignitus" enters)

Ignitus: What was that all about?

Cynder: Tsukasa apparently has another ally to rescue. Somebody named Geiz, apparently the last person to stand against Oma Zi-O before we did.

Ignitus: (Nervously) That's... great.

(At this point, Cynder sees something is off with Ignitus)

Cynder: You okay, Ignitus?

Ignitus: Of course! I'm just glad to hear there's more people in this fight!

Cynder: (Seeing something in his eyes) Who the hell are you, and what have you done to Ignitus?!

Tsukuyomi: Wait, that's not him?

Spyro: (Seeing the exact same thing Cynder did) That must be Gryllus!

(At this point, "Ignitus" realizes the jig is up and starts laughing before turning Ignitus' fire on them, revealing it to be blue instead of reddish orange.)

Gryllus Worm: (Still holding onto Ignitus' form) Well then, it looks like my usual disguise tactics won't work on you.

Cynder: It probably would have, if you didn't disguise yourself as my father.

Gryllus Worm: Well then, looks like I picked the perfect form for your end.

(As the Gryllus Worm resumes his battle, Tsukyomi pulls out her Ziku Driver and Ridewatch, ready to transform into her Kamen Rider form)

Tsukuyomi: Henshin!

(As Tsukuyomi transforms, the Gryllus Worm attempts to burn her, but her suit forms just as the sound-deafening flames hit her, keeping her alive, as Spyro and Cynder join her in the battle, but the Gryllus Worm seems to be winning. But just as things appear their bleakest, a window breaks as the burgundy beetle from earlier arrives, followed shortly by a navy blue stag beetle, which are caught by Kabuto and Gatack respectively, now wearing belts with some kind of track on the front with buttons on the top, Kabuto's having green and yellow indicator patterns, while Gatack's are yellow and red.)

Kabuto: (Holding his hand towards the sky) Grandmother said this: "Anyone who would use a family to destroy itself is beyond forgiveness". But then again, we already knew you were, Gryllus.

Gatack: Must you turn everything into a chance to quote your grandmother?

Kabuto: I can't help that she was wise. Regardless, it's time we entered the fray.

Gatack: Agreed.

Kabuto and Gatack: (Holding their caught beetles aloft) Henshin!

(With that, Kabuto and Gatack slide their beetles onto their belts, causing them to become Drivers of some form)

Kabuto and Gatack Zecters: Henshin!

(As the Zecters repeat the battle cry, armor begins to form over the two Riders in hexagonal energy patterns. From this Kabuto gains silver and black armor with red accents and a giant blue visor, while Gatack summons blue and silver armor with a segmented red visor and shoulder mounted guns. But just as the two form their armor, each modifies their Zecter, Kabuto by pulling the bettle horn back, and Gatack by pulling apart the stag beetle's horns. This causes the armor they just summoned to start begins to segment and pull apart from their main suits)

Kabuto and Gatack: Cast Off!

(With that, the two completely alter the Zecters, Kabuto putting the horn on the complete opposide side, opening part of a panel on the Zecter, and Gatack bending the horns completely against the Zecter's body)

Kabuto Zecter: Cast Off! Change, Beetle!

Gatack Zecter: Cast Off! Chagne, Stag Beetle!

(With these announcements happening, the armor explodes from Kabuto and Gatack's suits, reveaing Kabuto's red chestplate and Gatack's shoulder swords while folding horns resembling the beetles they use into place on their helmets. With their transforamtions complete, Gatack draws the swords from his shoulders and the two Riders charge into battle. The battle goes pretty quickly as eventually, Gryllus leaves Ignitus' form, revealing it was _actually _Ignitus' body being possessed by the Gryllus Worm)

Gatack: (Seeing that the Gryllus Worm actually possessed Ignitus) Wait, how did he do that?!

Gryllus Worm: (As the Mark of Malefor glows on his arm blade) My Master has given me a few new powers that you have never seen.

(With that, Gryllus flees the scene, with Kabuto and Gatack about to charge after him, with Spyro, Cynder, and Tsukuyomi stopping first to see if Ignitus is okay. A quick pulse check reveals he's alright)

Tsukuyomi: Is he okay?

(Just as Tsukuyomi asks, Ignitus regains consciousness)

Ignitus: What... what happened?

Cynder: Long story, Ignitus. We'll explain later.

(With Ignitus secured, the quintet heads out after the Gryllus Worm as our tale ends for today)

**Okay, I'll admit this arc may not be shaping up to be the best. Admittedly, Kabuto is one of those series I generally don't know that much about. So I'm doing the best I can with what I know here. And speaking of, I know there are five or six other Riders in this series: Drake, TheBee, Sasword, PunchHopper, KickHopper, and Dark Kabuto. I will say TheBee isn't appearing, at least not in a traditional sense, since A) I really don't like him and B) The Gryllus Worm actually was the last user of the TheBee System, so I count that as him. As for the rest of them? Well, tune in next time for that. Same time... same channel!**


End file.
